In Love and War
by Rockycombo
Summary: Shepard and Tali's relationship grows during the fight with the Reapers, but that doesn't mean their story ends after they deal with the ancient synthetics. Reapers were simple; you can just shoot them in the head area. But that doesn't work for fans, admirals, or the past. Focuses on Tali/Shep pairing, rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Introduction

_Hello! I'd just like to start out by saying that is my first official fanfiction. I'm really in to creative writing, but have never written a full fledged fan fic yet._

_**There will be spoilers for the Mass Effect 3 (and to some extent, 1 and 2) plot. I don't own Bioware/Mass Effect/much of anything, really.  
**_

_So, there will be lemons. Not in this chapter, but the next one for sure, and then many more later on. _

_This story assumes you've played though the Mass Effect series, and are at least generally familiar with the plot and characters._

_NOTE FROM THE FUTURE: It takes me a little while to get used to writing based off of another story, and to find my own style and stuff. It takes me until about chapter 4 to really get into it and start writing (what I would say is) better. I would appreciate it if you could stick with me to then, or even skip to chapter 4. I don't think it would be too hard to follow._

_THEY'RE EVERYWHERE: I've seriously considered going back to write the first four to eight chapters in my fic, but upon investigating, I've actually found my growth pattern for writing fanfics is traceable by every eight chapters. The first eight are me trying new things, getting my bearings, etc. The next eight are my own straight up Tali love. The next eight are probably the zenith of making it my own, where I change the ending and set up where I'm going to be going. The next eight I dabble in putting in more meanings, the most obvious one probably being the prolonged poke at people who have obsessions over celebrities. And I can already feel myself delving into deeper issues with this next set. Not a hard fast rule, but the general trend and progression is definitely there. Anyways, just something I found interesting, and what caused me to decide against reworking my first set of chapters, even if it costs me a bit of readership._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hackett had been able to delay the Alliance for two months. But he ran out of excuses, ran out of reasons to keep Shepard away from Earth. It had been two months since Shepard had driven a massive asteroid into that mass relay, temporarily stopping the Reapers from reaching the galaxy, but killing hundreds of thousands of batarians in the process.

Time was running out, and ever since then, Shepard had been looking for something, anything, to get an edge over the Reapers. He had found nothing. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of losing all the people he cared about. Garrus, Joker, Liara, Wrex…but one person stood out from the rest. Someone else who had been there from the start, and would stay with him until the end: Tali.

Tali had always been there for Shepard, even when almost nobody trusted him and almost everybody said the mission he was on was suicide. Tali could have easily continued to live a good life in the fleet without Shepard. She led her own squad, and was rapidly becoming famous among the quarians because of her help with stopping Saren and saving the Citadel.

But Tali always felt like something, or someONE, was missing after she left the Normandy. Yet she couldn't place her finger on it . She wasn't able to figure it all out until she saw Shepard again, alive, on Freedom's Progress. She realized who she was missing. She could still vividly remember the conversations she had with Shepard after she joined him again…

"I feel the same way about you…"

"I don't want anyone else. I want you…"

"I don't want to risk your health…but I'm willing to wait…"

Then that amazing night came. The night when Tali took off her mask in front of Shepard, the night she experienced her first kiss, the night they had been together, and the night she realized that she loved him. She couldn't live without him. But now, after two months of being together, Shepard was being called back to Earth. Hackett couldn't do anything else. Neither Tali nor Shepard knew what they would do without each other, and they both new he had to go.

The shuttle touched down on Earth. Anderson stood off to the side, waiting to meet Shepard, who stepped out of the shuttle, alone. He hit the door, and walked over to Anderson as it flew away.

"Anderson!" he shouted enthusiastically while extending his hand.

"Good to see you, Shepard" Anderson said as they shook hands firmly.

"You too, old friend," Shepard replied as they began walking. "I guess Hackett couldn't hold them off any longer."

"Don't worry Shepard. Hackett and I are doing everything we can to get you out of this. I came to help as soon as I realized the tables were turning against you."

"I appreciate it" Shepard said as they stood at a security checkpoint with a similar style to those at the Citadel.

_There are twelve weaknesses a skilled assassin could exploit here…_ Shepard thought to himself as he remembered Thane. He allowed a faint smile to cross his face.

"So, have you found anything useful out there?" Anderson asked, preventing Shepard from continuing the memory.

"No," Shepard replied, his smile quickly fading. "Nothing."

"Well, that makes our job harder." Anderson replied with a small sigh.

"What do you think will happen? Shepard asked as they continued on. "I hope they don't ground me like the Council." He added with a hint of sarcasm.

Anderson chuckled, "We'll have to see how it goes."

* * *

**Two hours later**

"Commander Shepard, do you understand the charges being brought against you?" asked the member of the Alliance board.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you have anything you wish to say?"

Shepard shifted his weight. "I only did what I had to do. I had to delay the Reapers. We weren't ready, and we still aren't ready, and we need to-"

Before Shepard could continue, the Alliance board member cut him off. "Ah yes, 'Reapers.'" Anderson smirked grimly.

"Look, Shepard, we've all heard about your alleged experience with these Reapers dozens of times," a different member stated. "But we need proof. Can the defense provide any concrete evidence?"

Shepard looked over at Anderson and Hackett with a disappointed scowl on his face and a pleading look in his eyes.

"No, we cannot." Hackett replied with obvious restraint.

"Then, Commander Shepard, you are hereby stripped of your title. Your ship will be claimed by the Alliance Navy, and you are to remain in this building until the board decides if any further action needs to be taken. You are dismissed."

Shepard took off his dog tags, gave his last salute for a long time, and waked out of the room without saying a word.

* * *

**Several months later**

The Reapers had arrived. Shepard managed to escape Earth with his old friend Kaidan and his handler, James Vega. As Shepard boarded the Normandy, Anderson realized he had to stay behind to fight for his planet. He ordered Shepard to go do something, anything, to stop the Reapers. He reinstated Shepard, and turned back to face the burning city he desperately wanted to leave, but knew he couldn't.

Shepard's first order of business was to head to Mars, to investigate a lead on Prothean technology. There, he found his old squad mate and friend: Liara T'soni. Liara eagerly jointed Shepard's new crew; it was just like old times. The team found plans for an ancient device, later dubbed the Crucible, which had the potential to destroy the Reapers. But as they were escaping Mars, a Cerberus mech pummeled Kaidan into critical condition.

After dropping Kaidan off at a hospital on the Citadel, where Shepard also regained his Spectre status, the team went to Eden Prime. On this familiar planet, they found a pod containing a living Prothean. After running around the colony for a while, they discovered how to open it. The Prothean inside called himself Javik, and joined the Commander in order to help fight the Reapers.

After another new face, Shepard was glad to see another old one. He found Garrus on a moon of the Turian home world while searching for the Turian leader. After completing their mission, Garrus gladly went with Shepard.

During all of this, EDI had been busy putting herself into a new body: the Cerberus mech from Mars. Shepard was cautious at first, but his trust for EDI was already strong because of all she had done for him. EDI went on missions with Shepard every once in a while.

Kaidan eventually recovered from his injuries from before, and after becoming a Spectre himself, joined Shepard again. Wrex had to stay on Tuchanka after helping the Commander cure the genophage, which left only one old squad member missing…


	2. Reunion

_Thanks for coming back! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_

_This chapter has sex. You have been warned. Again. Also, this story comes with some assumptions. The major one being that Tali and Shepard have had sexual relations before this, and more than once. Tali is already adapted to physical contact with Shepard in this story._

* * *

"Commander, Admiral Hackett would like to speak with you in the comm room," Traynor said, without looking up, as Shepard walked by.

"Thanks for the heads up," he replied as he marveled at her ability. Traynor had told him that she could tell who someone was just by hearing their footsteps, and Shepard was very impressed. _She makes a great addition to this crew_, he thought to himself with a small smile as he continued walking. He continued past the specialist and into the security checkpoint on the way to the war room. _This room makes no sense,_ he thought to himself as the scanners moved back and forth across him and the guards chatted about the latest news. _Who puts a checkpoint in the middle of a ship?_ After a few seconds, the guard cleared him and he continued on.

Shepard walked past the conference room through the next door, past the middle console and up the short stairs into the comm room. He hit the button to link to Hackett. A transparent, light blue image of the Admiral appeared in front of him.

"Commander," Hackett said instantly.

"Sir?"

"I need to you to speak with the Quarian Admir-" Shepard's heart immediately flipped when he heard that word. He instantly thought of Tali: maybe she would be there, maybe he could see her. He missed her immensely, but he had been so busy recently. He imaged she had been as well. Shepard suddenly realized that Hackett was still speaking to him. "-war. I don't know that their plans are, but I hope they know what they're doing with the Geth."

"Yes, sir. I'll get on it right away," Shepard answered eagerly.

The Admiral eyed him suspiciously for a second before replying. "Good," he said. "Hackett out." The image shimmered, and then was gone. Shepard still couldn't believe it. The Quarian Admirals just had to know where Tali was. They just _had_ to.

* * *

**Several hours later**

Tali sat at the conference table of the Quarian Admiral's ship, pretending to listen to Raan and Gerrel's even continuing argument about the current Geth war. "…can't risk any more civilian lives, Gerrel," Raan stated with a voice that was slightly synthesized by her environmental suit.

Gerrel replied with a similar, but deeper, voice. "It's a necessary risk. We must obliterate the Geth, once and for all."

"No. We need to…Tali, would you talk some sense into him, please?"

Tali slowly registered that Raan was now talking to her. "What? I-"

A voice from the ship's intercom filled the room."Admirals, we have a ship captain requesting to meet with you."

Tali perked up. "Really? What ship is it?"

"Let me see here…ah. It's called the Normandy." Tali's heart rate increased slightly. "I think the captain's name is Shepard. I'll tell him to get los-"

"No!" Tali shouted, her heart pounding now. "Tell him we'll be there as soon as possible."

"But…yes ma'am. I'll prepare a shuttle to send you over right away." Just then, Tali realized all the other Admirals were looking right at her. She felt herself blush, and tried to defend herself.

"It's just that, I mean, I think, um, we should-"

Much to her relief, Raan cut her off. "Admirals, let's head to the shuttle," she said. Tali swore she could see Raan smiling behind her mask. The other Admirals began mumbling and gathering their belongings as Raan stood up to leave. Tali thanked her silently as Raan walked by her towards the door and patted her on the shoulder.

Tali couldn't bear the shuttle ride over to the Normandy. She wanted to run, to jump, to shout, to do _some_thing. After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached the ship. As they walked through the main deck, Joker turned to see what was happening. He recognized Tali, and a smirk instantly crossed his face.

_Shepard's going to love this… _he thought to himself as he watched Tali walk by. She was too excited and nervous to notice Joker, or anybody else, watching her. The Admirals reached the security room, and began shuffling through the scanners with Tali at the back of the line. When it was her turn to go through the scanners, she was broken from her trance.

_Who the hell puts a checkpoint in the middle of a-_

"Excuse me, miss?" one of the guards asked, interrupting her thought. "Who are you?"

"Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," she answered absent mindedly.

"Is that so? vas Normandy? Is it talking about this Normandy? Because I-"

_Oh, come on!_ Tali thought to herself while stopping herself from yelling at the guard. The two guards continued their pointless banter about her name for several minutes.

Finally, they cleared her. "Sorry to keep you waiting, miss," one of the guards said as Tali bolted from the room and quickly walked to the door at the other end of the room. Raan's voice became clear as Tali approached the door.

"-and our newest Admiral, a friend of yours I believe, will be helping as well." Tali walked through the door, and felt her heart flip. There, on the other side of a middle console, was Shepard. Staring right at her. She wanted to run up to him, but a mixture of excitement, surprise, and fear paralyzed her. All she could do was say a single word.

"Shepard."

"Tali," he replied, his eyes locked with hers. Several seconds passed before he remembered where he was. "Admirals, I'll ready a team to hit that dreadnaught first thing in the morning," Shepard said rapidly as he quickly walked by them to get over to the woman he realized he was madly in love with. Tali made sure the Admirals weren't watching before strutting back out into the hallway. Shepard was right on her heels. "Admiral?" he asked, slightly playfully, after he caught up to her.

"It's mostly a formality. I'm an expert on the Geth," she explained as she continued walking.

"That you are," he affirmed. Once they were in the relative privacy of the conference room, Tali let out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, trying to keep herself composed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shepard asked, with a more serious tone now. "I would've helped."

Tali turned to look out the window. "Thanks, but I knew you had your own problems. I'm sorry about Earth." Shepard felt a tinge of pain when she mentioned his home planet. But Tali's back was still turned, so she didn't notice, and continued. "We've got the largest fleet in the galaxy. If you can help up, we'll hit the Reapers with everything we've got." She paused before finishing her thought, "or, however much is left after this stupid war."

"I thought you'd support the invasion?" Shepard inquired as he moved closer to Tali.

"No. After talking with Legion, I thought maybe there was a chance for peace," Tali said as she turned to face Shepard and forced herself to stay professional.

"So why help them?" Shepard asked, slightly nervous that she was avoiding talking about them. He decided to wait it out for a bit longer.

"I'm an Admiral. People look to me for guidance. Public disagreement would divide the fleet," Tali answered with obvious resentment.

Shepard couldn't take it any longer. "And what about us?" he asked. "Would us being together divide the fleet?"

Tali giggled. "No! Well, possibly, I – I don't know." Tali turned away from Shepard to keep herself composed. "But right now, I've got civilian ships taking fire. Can we keep this quiet? At least in front of the Admirals?"

"Sure thing, Miss vas Normandy" Shepard replied playfully, now satisfied in knowing that Tali still wanted to be with him.

"Thank you," she said. "If you wanted to talk in private, maybe you could…invite me up to your cabin?" she suggested as she turned to face Shepard again.

"Maybe I could," Shepard answered coyly. With a small grin, he asked: "Why not now?"

Tali gave him a slight nod. "Give me ten minutes; I need to talk with the Admirals. And by the way..." she said as she walked back towards the war room. "Still totally worth it." Shepard smiled and watched Tali walk away. He waited until the doors closed behind Tali before tearing himself away and heading back into that dumbass security checkpoint.

Exactly ten minute later, Tali walked into the Commander's room. It was darker than she last remembered, but her focus quickly shifted to the Commander himself, who was turning around to greet her. "Thanks for asking me up," she said with genuine gratefulness. "I couldn't speak freely in front of Raan."

Shepard walked closer to her. "You ok?" he asked softly.

"No. No, I'm really not," Tali answered; finally able to express her true feelings to the man she loved. It was an enormous relief, and she continued. "Seventeen million lives are riding on me," she said as she brought her hand up to her faceplate. "And I don't know if I can save them."

"Hey," Shepard said comfortingly as he quickly walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone."

"This was supposed to be my father's fight. But he left me with all of this!" Tali said as she walked over to the fish tank, not wanting him to think she was mad at him. "If they die because of me. If – if I don't…" Tali started to choke up.

"We'll get them out of there safely, Tali." Shepard interrupted softly. "I promise."

"I couldn't do this without you Shepard," she confessed, managing to hold back her tears. "I feel like I'm bluffing, trying to convince them that the Admiral's daughter knows what she's-"

"Not the Admiral's daughter," Shepard interjected gently. "The Admiral."

Tali turned to face him again. "I know. And at least now, I can push back against the worst ideas. That's why I accepted the position. And, because of you. I thought of what you would have done in the same situation."

Shepard smiled at her. "You made the right choice."

"I didn't want you to do this alone, Shepard," she confessed with an apologetic tone. "So…if you're ever…lonely. Let me know?"

"I feel pretty lonely right now," Shepard admitted as he walked towards Tali. "I want you here," he said as he took her hands in his. "With me." Tali looked down at their intertwined fingers, happier than she had been since Shepard had been called back to Earth all those months ago.

"Ok," she whispered as she looked back into Shepard's eyes. "Right now?" she teased, lightening the mood and taking the initiative. His eyes instantly brightened.

"Can you?" he asked, unable to contain his excitement towards the possibility.

Tali laughed softly. "I thought you'd never ask. EDI?"

"Yes, Tali?"

"Can you filter the air?"

"I have been since you entered the room."

"Good," Tali said while simultaneously removing her mask and raising her other hand to Shepard's cheek, while he moved is hands to her waist. They kissed: a kiss so passionate and tender that it made up for the long months they had been apart. Eventually, Tali broke away. "EDI?" she asked, breathing heavily and dropping her faceplate. "Could you filter…the water?"

"Certainly. Would you like a glass as well?"

"Not that water," Tali said as she lightly ran her finger across Shepard's broad chest. Shepard watched her quizzically as she continued. "The water for the shower." Shepard's eye brightened again and he grinned devilishly.

"Of course," EDI replied. "I will begin immediately."

"You know, you smell like a Krogan, Shepard," Tali teased as she dramatically plugged her nose.

"You tell me how to get off of Tuchanka without that happening," Shepard replied with feigned offense.

"Just go get in the shower," Tali demanded in a similar tone while pointing to the bathroom.

"Oh, I'll go. But only if you come with me." Tali couldn't help but let out a delighted giggle. They kissed again, managing to get Shepard out of his shirt and Tali out of the rest her helmet before stopping for air. Tali stepped away from the Commander and strutted seductively towards the shower. As she moved, she slowly took off her upper suit, exposing her pale, bare back to him. When she reached the door, she dropped her top on the floor, placed one hand on her hip, and turned around. Shepard stared at her hips and slowly raised his eyes up: catching a view of her slender waist, exposed stomach, ample breasts, and petite mouth before meeting her glowing eyes again. He felt the blood pump down to his groin as he realized Tali had been doing the same thing to him, pausing at his muscular, scarred chest.

Tali walked sideways through the door, blowing him a kiss as she went. Shepard heard the start of running water, and instantly hopped across the room, literally jumping out of his shoes and pants as he went. As he approached, the door slid open, revealing Tali, now fully nude, pretending to wash herself and to not have heard the door.

Shepard slid out of the rest of his garments and walked up behind Tali. He nuzzled her neck, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to cup one of her breasts. Tali leaned her head back and cooed n response. She ran one of her hands through Shepard's thin, brown hair and used the other to reach behind herself and massage Shepard's erect organ.

Shepard continued to nuzzle Tali's neck as he slowly turned her around to face him. He left a trail of kisses up her neck and across her cheek until he found her lips. They kissed passionately again as Shepard slowly slid his hands down Tali's back and onto her rear. He started caressing it softly as she used both hands to guide Shepard's part between her legs. She grew hot as she felt it rub across her inner thighs, and began to massage it faster. Shepard grunted in response, moving his lips away from Tali's, unable to continue kissing because of the pleasure.

Suddenly, Shepard lifted Tali up by the backs of her thighs and pressed her against the wet, tiled wall. She gasped in surprise, and gasped again as Shepard's manhood started prodding her between the thighs. She wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck and braced herself. When he penetrated her, they both let out a deep moan of pleasure. Shepard quickly found a steady pace of thrusting back and forth, eliciting gasps from Tali at every interval. As she felt herself being filled more and more with every pulse, she started moaning instead of gasping. The water hitting them started turning cold, but neither noticed.

After some time, Shepard started increasing his pace and moved his mouth down to Tali's chest. In response, Tali hooked her bowed legs around his waist and started pushing herself up and down the wall in sync with Shepard's motions. Her moans became more and more erratic as they continued, and after a fairly short time, she found that she was hitting her climax. Shepard followed suit closely afterwards, panting as the two reached their ends together. The intensity of the moment caused their mouths to open slightly, and Shepard moved his mouth back up to Tali's. The combined strength of the passionate kiss and blissful orgasms caused them both to gasp deeply. With their mouths still agape, they looked into each others eyes as they finished, completely satisfied.

As Shepard pulled out and turned the now freezing water off, Tali leaned her head against the wall and released a long, contented sigh. Still panting lightly, Shepard put Tali down and wrapped a towel around their shivering bodies, causing them to warm up quickly because of the mixture of their moist skin and the warm cloth. They kissed once more, this time much more calmly and tenderly, but still full of passion. Once they were completely dry, Shepard picked Tali up and carried her out of the bathroom and over to bed. He laid her down on her side as gently as he could before crawling into bed behind her and covering Tali and himself with the bed sheets. He wrapped his arms around her mid-section while she brought the backs of her knees to the caps of his and intertwined her three fingers with his five.

"I love you, Tali," Shepard whispered into her ear as she cuddled up to him.

"I love you more," she whispered back, tiredly.

"Not possible," he said as he drifted off into a satisfied sleep where, for the first time in weeks, he didn't dream about the boy back on Earth, the dark forest, or the Reapers.

He dreamt about Tali.


	3. Dread, Not

_Welcome back! Thanks for sticking with me this far, I hope I'm doing ok. Honestly, I would appreciate more reviews, but I've been getting lots of favorite and story alert messages, so I guess that's a good sign._

_I haven't needed to say this yet, but Shepard is an infiltrator in my story. Snipers and dual pronged omni blades, baby._

* * *

Tali opened her eyes, waking up after the best night's sleep she had had for quite some time. As she slowly took in her surroundings, she felt Shepard's chest rise and fall gently against her back as he breathed softly, still asleep. She felt happy and secure as she noticed Shepard's arms were still wrapped around her stomach. The sheets had shifted up the bed during the night, exposing Tali's bare feet. She felt this, and wondered how she hadn't woken up earlier. The controlled climate of her suit usually made her hyper sensitive to colder temperatures. She glanced down the mattress, and saw Shepard's feet pressed against the bottom of hers, keeping the comfortable heat from escaping her body. Tali smiled as she sank deeper into Shepard's total embrace, wishing she would never have to get up.

As this continued for several more minutes, Tali realized all her stress from the previous night was gone. She knew there were still huge problems to face, but she felt strangely calm and secure. She was with Shepard; nothing could go wrong. And then: she had to sneeze. The sheets hadn't been sterilized the night before. They were clean, but not clean enough. She held it in as long as possible, savoring every second of her closeness with Shepard. But she couldn't hold it forever, and eventually let out the softest sneeze she could muster.

Yet despite her best efforts, Tali immediately felt Shepard stirring. She let out a soft, disappointed sigh as he woke up and gave her a gentle squeeze. Tali carefully rolled over to look into Shepard's still half-closed eyes and gave him a small, loving smile. He returned the smile immediately, and brought her close to him again so that their stomachs were touching. "Good morning," Tali whispered as Shepard raised one of his hands to gently move the hair out of her face. He softly tucked a few strands behind her ear as she continued. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Shepard replied. "I'm glad I get to wake up to this beautiful face," he said as he dragged his hand lightly down Tali's arm. She blushed. Tali hadn't been flattered for months, and would need to get used to it again. "And that just makes you even cuter," Shepard complimented as he slowly brought his lips to her bright red cheek. "How did _you_ sleep?" he asked as he brought his head back down to the pillow, his eyes now fully open.

"Fantastic," she answered as she leaned her forehead against Shepard's. "Thanks for keeping me warm."

"It was my pleasure," Shepard replied as he placed a finger under Tali's chin. They kissed softly, and Tali cradled his head in her hands as they continued. When it ended, she looked deep into his eyes. "I love you," she told him with complete sincerity.

"I love you more."

"Not possible," Tali whispered as she ran her finger over Shepard's chest. They shared a comfortable silence for a few moments before she reluctantly continued. "Ok, I need to get back in my suit," she told Shepard as she started getting up.

"You alright?" he asked while propping himself up on one arm to watch her wander across the room and gather their clothing.

"Yes. Don't worry, it's only something minor. My system's already adapted to physical contact with _you_; I think it was the bed or something." Once she had all the parts to her suit, as well as Shepard's clothes, she headed back over to him. She blushed again as she realized Shepard had been watching her the whole time. He smiled as she handed him clothes. He threw the sheets off himself and they started getting dressed. Shepard got up and stopped Tali before she put on the last piece of her suit: the purple tinted faceplate. He kissed her, more deeply and strongly than earlier, knowing it would be a while before he could do so again. "Last night was…amazing, Shepard," she said after they parted and her mask clicked into place.

"I couldn't agree more," he said as he took her hand and started walking towards the door. "Ready to hit that dreadnaught?"

"Only because you're here," she told him a loving look in her eyes. Shepard looked back with the exact same look as they walked hand in hand into the elevator and headed down one level to the main deck. When the door opened, they stepped out together and held hands as long possible before Tali split off to head to the war room. They stretched their arms, then fingers, as far as they would go. Shepard sighed as she disappeared around the corner, and he headed over to talk to Traynor.

"You two make a great couple, Commander," Traynor told him as he approached. She had turned around and watched when she heard the elevator door open.

"Filed away her footsteps yet?" Shepard asked, amused, as he checked his terminal for new messages. She chuckled.

"Not quite, but I'm sure she'll be around enough for me to finish. I hope you don't mind me saying, but she is _very_ much in love with you."

"Good, I'd hate for the feeling to only be going one way," he told her as he stepped away from his console and up to the galaxy map. Traynor smiled and turned back to her work as the Commander zoomed into the next galaxy over and located the huge Geth dreadnaught. "Joker, I'm sending you the coordinates to our next destination. Be careful, it's in the middle of a-"

"Let me guess," Joker interrupted over the intercom, "in the middle of an enormous warzone between the Quarians and Geth."

"Yes," Shepard said, preparing himself for what was to come.

"And we're headed to the biggest, toughest, ugliest ship there?"

"You guessed it."

"And you need me to get right next to it and sit there while you get on it?"

"Yup," Shepard said as he held his breath in anticipation for Joker's rant.

"Sounds like fun," Joker said enthusiastically and Shepard immediately laughed. "What?" Joker asked as the laughing subsided. "Flying back and forth from random planets and the Citadel has been getting pretty boring."

Shepard laughed again. "I'll make sure we get some more dangerous missions for you, Joker. I didn't realize you were so appreciative of them."

"Whoa there, Commander," Joker answered sarcastically. "I'd understand if we could only get them every once in a while." Shepard smirked as he walked away to prepare.

* * *

**Several hours later,** after talking with the Quarian Admirals for more information, checking in with Chakwas, and putting on his armor; Shepard headed back to his console on the main deck. "Traynor," he said as grabbed his breather helmet off the counter and started examining it, "call Tali and Garrus to this deck. We have a mission."

"Right away," she replied as she hit the intercom and started fulfilling her orders. Several seconds later, Tali walked out of the security checkpoint with her shotgun resting against her shoulder.

"Hey, you," she said as she walked over to Shepard. "I missed you."

"Oh yea?" Shepard teased as he put down his helmet and grabbed her one free hand.

"Well, maybe only a little," she answered back playfully, holstering her weapon and taking Shepard's other hand. He smiled and looked into her bright, glowing eyes as he gently ran his thumbs over her knuckles.

Just then, the elevator door slid open. "Well, I'm glad I didn't miss this," Garrus remarked sarcastically as he stepped through the door. Shepard smirked as he noticed Garrus doing the same thing as him with his own thumbs to the sniper rifle he was cradling.

"Look who decided to show up," Shepard said as he let go of one of Tali's hands and they turned to face Garrus. "Finishing up some calibrations down there?" Tali giggled.

"You know me," Garrus said as he let out his own small chuckle. "I like my guns almost as much as you like all those stores on the Citadel." Tali full on laughed this time, and it was Shepard's turn to let out a small chuckle.

"Come on," he said when Tali had finished giggling. "Let's get going." He let go of Tali's hand so he could put on his breather helmet as they walked down the hall towards the airlock. Shepard heard Garrus put on his own helmet as well. "Alright," he said as they entered the airlock, "our mission is to shut down the Reaper signal. We need to find whatever's broadcasting and shut it down. Tali's our expert on Geth software," he told Garrus. "She'll be handling hacking and security."

"Good to have you back, Tali," Garrus said warmly. "Maybe with another dextro aboard, they'll get better Turian food."

"As long as it's sterilized," she reminded.

"Dr. Michel did get some dextro-amino chocolate. You're welcome to it once we're back."

"She got you Turian chocolate?" Tali asked, slightly amused.

"She said she saw it and thought of me. Why?"

"Oh nothing," Tali said, smiling behind her mask. She was glad Garrus had someone who cared about him now. She remembered he used to be very isolated in the past. Garrus eyed her suspiciously as she walked over to Shepard and whispered in his ear. Garrus heard the Commander chuckle, and he rolled his eyes.

_Women…_he thought to himself as the airlock doors opened and they all stepped cautiously onto the docking tube. _And now Shepard's got his back…wait a minute. Dr. Michel got chocolate, Turian chocolate at that, specifically for-_

"Careful!" Tali shouted as Shepard grabbed Garrus' back and pulled him to the ground sharply. He looked down and saw he was one step away from walking into a giant hole in the tube.

"Thanks," he said, through a sigh of relief. "Got distracted, won't happen again."

"I'm just glad you're alright," Shepard said as he helped Garrus up and they continued on carefully. When they reached the far end of the tube and hopped onto the dreadnaught, Garrus released another sigh of relief. Shepard slapped him on the back as he walked forward to start work on the door to the ship. Tali hugged Garrus while they had a free moment.

"I'm glad you're ok, too," she said.

"Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily," Garrus teased through a grateful smile. Tali patted him on the shoulder before heading over to assist Shepard with the door. _Shepard's a lucky guy_, Garrus thought to himself as he watched Tali rub the Commander's shoulder affectionately while she knelt down to help him. After a short time, they had the door unlocked. Garrus readied his sniper and took a position on the opposite side of the door. Shepard stood up, readied his own rifle, and then made a quick gesture with his hand. Tali opened the door while he and Garrus rounded the corner and pointed their weapons down the hall. "Clear!" Garrus said, lowering his rifle.

"Keep moving," Shepard ordered, clearly in his combat mindset. Garrus and Shepard moved quickly down the passage while Tali covered their backs. The hallway opened up to a large room filled with servers and consoles. They all three took cover behind a fairly wide access point.

"Two Geth on the far side of the room," Tali informed them softly while poking at her omni tool. Shepard motioned for Garrus to head to the far end of their cover while he headed to the other.

"On three," Shepard said as he took aim across the room at one of the Geth. "One," Garrus aimed his sniper. "Two," both of them took a deep breath and held it. "Three," Shepard said as he exhaled. They fired in sync, and the heads of the two Geth exploded instantly.

"Scratch one!" Garrus shouted as he slid over his cover and started scanning the room for more enemies. He and Shepard moved quickly across the room as Tali covered their backs again. Shepard holstered his rifle as he approached the terminal where the two inactive Geth laid in a heap on the ground.

A massive blast of electricity suddenly shot past his ear. He looked where it had come from, and saw Tali pointing a pistol over his shoulder. Shepard whipped around and saw a large Geth with a large shotgun become visible, its cloak deactivated and body staggered temporarily. Shepard quickly brought up his omni tool and a large, two pronged blade popped out from his arm. He sliced it across the unit's chest with a yell of effort. The energy hissed and crackled as it cut a giant gash through the Geth, which stumbled sideways and collapsed: adding a third body to the pile. "Thanks," Shepard said as the blade flipped back into his tool and he turned to face Tali.

"My pleasure," she said, momentarily stopping to pose for Shepard with the strange gun. "Here, take a look at this," she said as she handed it to him and walked over to the console. Shepard examined it while Garrus looked over his shoulder.

"Nice," Garrus said to Tali.

"It's Xen's design," she told them. "Very useful against the Geth."

"How come I don't get a new gun?" Shepard teased as she turned around and he handed it back to her.

"Couldn't find one in your size," she joked flirtatiously. Garrus allowed himself to smirk. "Anyways, I can't shut down the signal from here. We need to get to the ship's drive core. If we disable that, the signal will stop broadcasting.

"Sounds good," Shepard said as Garrus nodded. "How do we get there?" Suddenly the lights dimmed and they heard all the doors click as they locked shut.

"Damn," Tali said as she brought up a holographic image of the ship on her omni tool. "They must have realized we're here. Let's see…"

"Maybe we could sneak through this maintenance shaft," Shepard suggested as he pointed his finger along a long, narrow passage that went from one of the ship to the other.

"That would work," she said, impressed by his eye. "I think I can fake an emergency to open all the shafts."

"Do it," he said as they started walking over to the entrance.

"Ok," she said, hitting buttons her omni tool. "Almost got it…uh oh."

"What?" Garrus asked as Shepard pointed over to a door on the far side of the room. No explanation was necessary as Garrus followed Shepard's gaze and saw sparks flying from a point halfway down the door, and they were dropping fast.

"Keep working, Tali," Shepard said as he and Garrus took cover behind some pillars. Tali hid behind a terminal, and as soon as they were all in position, the door burst open and a squad of four Geth started blind firing into the room. Both men flinched in reaction to the sudden gunfire. As soon as there was a break, they both popped out of cover and fired off a shot. Garrus smirked as he realized they had both shot at the same unit. It was lifted off its feet and flew back down the hall it had come from. The remaining three units instantly returned fire, this time with something to aim at. One of the Geth soon stopped firing and moved to the side to try and flank Shepard and Garrus. The other two units maintained suppressive fire as Garrus saw Shepard roll across a small break in the cover, getting a better position. There was another break, and Shepard popped up, fired a shot, and Garrus heard the distinct sound of a bullet impacting synthetic tissue.

"Impressive!" he shouted as he peeked around the corner and saw the flanking Geth's head a solid eight to ten feet away from the rest of the unit. Garrus brought up his omni tool and pressed a button as he pointed at the last two Geth. A burst of electricity shot from his hand, overloading and momentarily stunning the last half of the squad. He and Shepard came out of cover and shot simultaneously. Again, they hit the same Geth, which flipped over backwards due to the impact. But the other unit was recovering quickly, and they both had to reload.

Shepard smirked as he heard one, then two, then three shotgun blasts come from behind him. He watched as the last Geth was filled with holes and he heard Tali refilling her shotgun. "Hatch's open!" she alerted them as she holstered her weapon and swung herself over a small railing into the maintenance shaft. Garrus and Shepard followed her lead, dropping into a long, narrow passage with a door at the far end. The wall at the other end of the hall started to glow a pale blue, and Shepard realized the main gun of the dreadnaught was charging.

"Run!" Shepard yelled as the other two realized what he had and they all took off sprinting down the shaft. Shepard, being fitter than Tali and less bulky than Garrus, reached the door first. He paused, ushering Tali and then Garrus through the door before diving clear himself at almost the last second. The gun fired, sending a massive shockwave down the hall they had just been in.

"That was too close," Garrus said through gasps for breath. Tali coughed and nodded in agreement as Shepard picked himself up and brushed off his armor. The team kept moving down the long network of catwalks, fighting several more squads of Geth along the way. When they had some spare time, Tali spoke up.

"I appreciate what you're doing here, Shepard," she said as they continued on.

"Well…I care deeply about the Quarian people," he responded playfully.

"It's good to be back on the Normandy."

"Let me know if you have any trouble sleeping later, and I'll find you someplace louder," he informed her as Garrus rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Garrus teased as Shepard and Tali grinned. They finally arrived at the room that housed the drive core. "There it is," Garrus said to nobody in particular with a relieved sigh.

"I'll get that cover open," Tali said as she headed over to a main console. Shepard stood beside her and hooked his arm around her waist as he watched her work. Garrus allowed his mind to drift back to Dr. Michel as he observed them.

_She seems to like me…I just haven't really thought about her in that way…maybe I should start-_

"Got it!" Tali exclaimed suddenly, interrupting Garrus' thoughts.

"Nice work," Shepard complimented as the shell hissed and the plates that composed it slid away. Inside, hooked up to the ship by various wires and cables, was Legion.

"Shepard-Commander!" Legion yelled when he caught sight of Shepard. "Help us!"

"Legion? Is that you?" Shepard asked incredulously. "What happened?"

"We may discuss it later, if that is acceptable."

"Oh, right, sure," Shepard conceded. "How do we get you out?"

"There is a terminal at the far side of this room. It is able to release us."

"We'll get you out of there as soon as possible," Shepard assured Legion as he, Garrus and Tali climbed the ladder to reach the level the console was on. They ran along the circular path, and Shepard started typing into the terminal as soon as he reached it. A few moments later, the cables retracted from Legion's body and he dropped down to a lower level. Shepard ran over to the ledge to see if Legion was alright.

"Thank you, Shepard-Commander," Legion said as he saw Shepard peering over the ledge. "As a gesture of cooperation, we have disabled the drive core. The old machine's signal is no longer broadcasting from this location."

The victory was short lived; however, as an enormous Geth unit jumped up from a lower level and took aim at the squad. "Prime!" Tali shouted, and the crew instantly slid into cover, narrowly avoiding several large orbs of energy the prime had fired at them. Tali accidentally flipped her radio receiver on, and Raan's voice filled their helmets.

"-signal has stopped broadcasting. The dreadnaught has been deactivated." Garrus leaned around his cover and shot the massive Geth's summoned combat drone. It faded away as Shepard rolled a grenade at the unit's feet. The detonation caused it to stumble slightly as Gerrel's voice filled their ears next.

"Pour everything we've got on that ship." Tali conjured her own combat drone to distract the prime. As it circled around the Geth, Shepard and Garrus fired off several shots into the unit's head, disabling its shields.

They heard Raan protest: "No! Tali and Shepard are still in there!" Tali shot a large burst of electricity from her arc pistol at the prime unit. Both Shepard and Garrus moved up as she ducked behind cover and several more orbs flew over her head. They all heard Gerrel's voice again.

"We can't miss this chance. Fire." The ship shook violently as shells hit the hull, staggering Shepard's squad as well as the Geth unit.

"Damn it!" Shepard yelled as Tali fired off another round of electricity, stunning the enormous prime unit. Garrus saw his chance. He dove over his cover and sprinted over to the Geth. He brought up his omni tool as he ran, summoning a short, orange blade on each hand with the press of a button. He let out a violent cry of effort as he brought his hands together and swung them down next to the prime's neck, cutting the head clean off. He kicked the severed head off the edge of the path as the prime unit slumped, deactivated.

"Let's get the hell off this ship!" Garrus yelled as the dreadnaught shook violently again. He slid down the ladder as he heard Shepard address Legion over the radio.

"Legion! We need an exit! Where are the escape pods?"

"Geth do not use escape pods. We can simply upload into another platform."

"We need _some_thing!"

"We suggest a fighter unit. They are located in the hangar."

"Get there and have one ready for us!" Shepard yelled as they all sprinted through various doors and down several short hallways as the ship continued to shake. They quickly reached the hangar, and Shepard, leading the pack, saw Legion on the far side of the room as he climbed into a small, oddly-shaped ship. Just then, a massive explosion hit the dreadnaught. The catwalk Shepard was running on collapsed underneath him. He grunted as he smashed into the floor of a lower level.

"Shepard!" Tali screamed as she watched him fall.

"Come on!" Garrus yelled as the ship shook violently yet again. Tali tried to stop, but Garrus scooped her up and jumped across the gap in their path. Tali looked over Garrus' shoulder and saw Shepard, already on his feet, sprinting up a ramp to the reach the level he had fallen from. Garrus reached the fighter quickly and threw Tali up to the hatch before climbing up the side of the ship himself. They both slid into the back behind Legion, who was starting the engines. Five seconds later, Shepard slid in behind them.

"Go!" he shouted as he locked the hatch. Legion immediately hit the accelerator and the ship lurched forward. The fighter broke the threshold of the exploding dreadnaught just as the hangar collapsed behind them. As they flew further away, they heard a series of deafening explosions as the dreadnaught collapsed, leaving nothing but a field of debris.

"I thought I'd lost you," Tali said, almost crying as she practically dove into Shepard's arms and wrapped her own around him.

"You were worried?" he asked, rubbing her back soothingly and trying to comfort her by lightening the mood.

Fortunately, she recovered quickly, realizing it wasn't the time or place. "Of course I was. I mean, you dying on my mission? Think of my reputation!"

Shepard smiled as he realized his attempt was successful. He continued to rub her back as he whispered into her ear. "I'm alright…" Tali sighed, immensely relieved, as Garrus placed his hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"Glad you made it."

"Thanks," Shepard answered, nodding to Tali as he did, who he was still holding in his arms, indicating that he was thanking Garrus for more than just his concern. After a few moments, Shepard spoke into his radio. "Joker, we escaped the dreadnaught in a Geth fighter. We need a pickup."

"Sure thing, Commander. Just let me know which one is you."


	4. Goodbye, Gerrel

_ANOTHER NOTE?!: Here's where I believe it starts to get better. Whether you jumped straight here, or read through the first three chapters (which I know could have been a bit rough), I appreciate it! Enjoy!_

* * *

As the Geth fighter approached the Normandy and the docking hatch slid open, Shepard finally had time to think over all that had happened. _It was way too close…_Shepard thought as Legion pulled the ship into the docking bay. _We're lucky to have gotten out alive…_Shepard gave Tali a boost up to the hatch before climbing out himself. Once they both had their feet on the ground, Shepard offered his hand to Tali. She took it eagerly as they headed towards the elevator. Legion stayed behind to check the fighter, and Tali watched as Garrus headed over to the weapons bench to take care of his sniper. She tried to turn to go towards the gun rack, but Shepard was too deep in thought. He continued into the elevator, and Tali didn't want to drop his hand. _What the hell was Gerrel thinking?..._His posture stiffened slightly as the door closed and he hit the button for the main deck. Tali looked over at him slightly concerned. _If she had…_

Shepard let go of Tali's hand as this last thought entered his mind, and he crossed his arms. As he silently contemplated what to do about Gerrel, Tali became more and more anxious. "Shepard?" she asked nervously, as the elevator door swished open. He immediately walked out and turned towards the security checkpoint, tearing off his helmet as he went. "Shepard!" she called after him, now seriously worried, as she followed him. "What's wrong?" Shepard was too focused, and even though he heard her talking, he didn't register the meaning of the words. Nor did he register the guard at the checkpoint as she spoke to him.

"Commander, wait, you need to-" Shepard was though the door and out of earshot before the guard could finish her sentence. Tali was right behind him, but the guard stepped in her path. "Miss, I need you to-"

Tali tried to get past her. "No! I have to get in ther-"

"Miss, I'm sorry, I can't let you through until you're cleared," the guard persisted as she pushed Tali backwards gently, towards the scanners.

"Keelah, fine, just hurry!" Tali conceded. She tapped her foot impatiently as the guard walked back to her stations and fired up the scanners. They crossed from Tali's front to her back, and instantly turned red. She still had her weapons on her. Tali exhaled haughtily as the guards started explaining basic security protocols to her and patted her down. _I hate this fuc-_

Just as Tali was finishing her unpleasant thought, Shepard had spotted Gerrel, typing at a console on the wall on the far side of the war room. Shepard stormed across the room, threw his helmet to the ground, forced the Admiral to turn around to face him, and shoved Gerrel against the wall. "What is the matter with you?" Shepard practically yelled as he crossed his arms. The other Admirals looked up from their work.

"Commander," Gerrel said cautiously, trying to diffuse the situation. "Glad you made it out of there."

"No thanks to you," Shepard replied bitterly as he glared at Gerrel. "You haven't answered my question." By now, everybody in the war room was watching them anxiously.

Gerrel realized Shepard wasn't going to back down, and took a more aggressive approach. "Look, it was a necessary risk. We didn't know-"

"No," Shepard interrupted curtly as he stepped closer to the Admiral and pointed a finger at him, only a few centimeters away from Gerrel's face(plate). "Sending us _onto_ the dreadnaught was a necessary risk. But starting to _destroy_ it while she was-"

"She?"

"-still aboard-"

"Who are you talking about?"

"-was completely unnecessary."

"Who is 'she'?" Gerrel asked again, confused, while Shepard brought his finger to be touching the Admiral's mask. The door on the far side of the room slid open silently.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about," Shepard retorted as Tali stepped through the door. She followed everybody's gaze and saw Shepard cornering Gerrel on the other side of the room.

"I assure you, Commander, I have no idea." Tali watched as Shepard made a fist with the hand that wasn't at Gerrel's faceplate, and she started running across the room. Shepard cocked his fist down at his hip. Tali ran faster. She reached Shepard and grabbed his arm just as it started moving towards Gerrel's stomach.

"Shepard!" she cried, obviously distressed. He immediately unclenched his fist when he heard Tali's voice. He dropped his hand from the Admiral's mask, and Gerrel's tone changed from slightly nervous, to slightly amused. "Ahhh," he said, finally figuring it out. "I didn't realize you felt that way towards my Admiral, Commander."

"She's not _your_ Admiral," Shepard corrected angrily. "She's _an _Admiral," he balled up a fist again. "And if you think you can-"

"Shepard!" Tali pleaded again, feeling his arm tense. She held onto it tighter as Shepard continued.

"-treat her like she's some kind of tool, then-"

"Shepard!" she exclaimed yet again as she put her hands on the sides of his head and turned it sharply towards her. "Look at me," she said, calmly and simply, as his eyes instantly softened. She made sure he was listening before continuing: "I'm alright."

"Tali…if Garrus hadn't…if you…" Shepard looked down at the ground as tears started welling in his eyes just from the thought. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was stumbling over his words. Shepard always had the right thing to say at just the right time, but the thought of Tali getting hurt, or worse: losing her, overwhelmed him. He didn't know what to say.

Tali was momentarily stunned by his lack of fluency. She had never seen Shepard like this. And despite all the tension around her, she was happy to see just how much Shepard cared about her. She forgot about the Reapers, the Geth, and even Gerrel as she lifted his head up gently and their eyes connected. "I'm alright," she told him again, quietly and comfortingly, as a small smile crossed her face. Shepard released a deep sigh as he held back his tears and rested his head on Tali's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her lower back. She returned his embrace, and leaned her head gently against Shepard's as she whispered: "It's ok."

Gerrel watched this for a few seconds before deciding to destroy the moment. "Well, I'm glad we got that settled," he said nonchalantly, smirking. Shepard felt Tali squirm as she realized Gerrel was leaned back against the wall, and had been watching them the whole time. Shepard decided Gerrel had done enough.

"Get off my ship," he demanded, but he spoke softly and into Tali's neck. Gerrel didn't hear him.

"Pardon?"

Shepard raised his head and glared at the Admiral. "Get off my ship, Gerrel," he demanded again, much more forcefully.

Gerrel couldn't believe that Shepard was telling him this. "What? Surely you must be joking, Commander."

Shepard broke away from Tali and turned to completely face Gerrel. "I assure you, Admiral, I'm not," he replied, his voice filled with bitter mockery. "And if you _ever_ risk her life like that again, I will hunt you down and personally rip off your helmet as you're dropped in a sandstorm on Tuchanka." Gerrel was left speechless. He stood there, paralyzed, for a few moments before looking to Tali for help. She remained silent, watching. When he realized Tali wasn't going to support him, he returned Shepard's glare and practically stomped past him towards the door. Admiral Xen looked back and forth between Tali and Gerrel, contemplating what to do. Just as Gerrel reached the door, she made her choice. She followed him out of the war room quickly, but all the other Admirals stayed where they were. Everybody in the room watched the two Admirals leave, glanced back over at Tali and Shepard, and then turned back to their work.

As soon as it was all over, Shepard turned back to Tali. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he once again rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She stroked the side of his head gently as she returned his embrace with the other arm.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," she whispered back. "I would've done the same thing for you if it was an Alliance mission." A small smile came over Shepard's face as he listened to her comfort him. She continued, "Even if it probably wouldn't be the best solution." Shepard lifted his head up and placed a hand on the side of her helmet.

"Thank you…" he said gratefully as he looked through her faceplate and into her eyes. "…and thank you for stopping me."

"I'm just glad you didn't turn the Admiralty Board against you," she said as she lowered her hand from Shepard's face and brought it down to his back.

"Only about a third," Shepard replied sullenly as he did the same with his own hand.

"Gerrel's a bosh'tet. Don't let him get to you."

"As long as he's not threatening you, I can deal with him."

Tali raised her hand back up to Shepard's cheek. "Thank you," she said, pausing as Shepard closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand. "I need to get back to work," she told him with reluctance as he opened his eyes. "The other Admirals and I are forming a plan of attack for Rannoch. Will you be ok?"

"Yes," Shepard assured her as he took the hand that was on his face and held it. She broke away from Shepard's embrace gently, and took his other hand as he continued. "Let me know when you're finished, and we'll head out right away. Send Joker the coordinates, too." Tali nodded as Shepard released her hands and headed out of the war room. She waited until he rounded the corner before turning to walk over and talk to Raan at the main console.

Shepard headed back out to the main deck, through the security checkpoint. The guards didn't even try to stop him as he briskly walked by. He did however, stop for Traynor, who waved him over before he reached the elevator. "Looks like things got pretty heated in there," she remarked as he turned and walked over to her.

"You could say that," Shepard said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I saw two of the Quarian Admirals go by, one of them was saying something about a 'massive overreaction' and then something about going back to their ship. What happened?"

"The Admiral that you heard talking was Gerrel, the leader of the heavy fleet. He ordered the dreadnaught destroyed while we were still on it. I had to…straighten him out."

Traynor sensed there was more to Shepard's somewhat distraught state. "Straighten him out for what?" she asked cautiously. "For risking your safety, or Tali's?"

Shepard sat down on the short staircase connected to the galaxy map. "I don't know what I'd do without her," he confessed to Traynor. "Especially if she had died with me so close. She almost stopped for me. If Garrus hadn't been there, she wouldn't have made it. And I don't know how I could have lived with myself."

The only sound was the hum of the ship and the crew's background chatter as Traynor searched for words. After a few moments, she pieced it together. "It wouldn't have been your fault, Shepard," she said. Shepard looked up, somewhat surprised. That was the first time she had used his name without the word Commander preceding it. "And I think, deep down, you know that." She paused as she reworked her words. "It's an occupational hazard, and it's close calls like that which make you realize how important your time together is." She stepped in front of the Commander and offered her hand to help him up. "So don't dwell on the things out of your control. It's a waste." Shepard thought over what she had said for a few moments before grabbing her hand.

"Thanks, Traynor," he said as she helped pull him up. "I needed that."

"Yea, you looked like you could use some help standing," she joked as she turned back to her work. Shepard chuckled as he patted her on the shoulder and turned back towards the elevator.

"Oh, Commander!" she called as he was stepping through the door. "Did you get a chance to talk to Hackett?"

Shepard sighed. "No," he admitted sheepishly, "could you send him a report?"

"Sure thing. What do you want me to say about the Admirals who left?"

"Say that Admiral Gerrel had to leave the ship due to…safety concerns," Shepard said as he hit the button to go down to the armory.

"You got it, Commander," Traynor chimed as the door slid closed. She smiled and once again turned back to her terminal. Shepard waited as the elevator moved down to the bottom of the Normandy. When the door opened, he saw Legion on the far side of the docking bay, talking with Cortez and Vega.

Shepard smirked as he observed Vega poking the synthetic tissue on Legion's arm and Cortez cross his arms somewhat skeptically. _At least they're not shooting him_, Shepard thought as he took the sniper off his back and headed over to the gun rack. Garrus was waiting for him.

"Thought you might be coming back here," Garrus said as Shepard put his weapons away. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'd be a lot worse if you hadn't been on that ship," he replied as he turned to face him. "Thank you, Garrus, for getting Tali out of there."

"Of course, Commander," Garrus said, addressing Shepard by his title in order to cope with the sudden surge of emotion. "Tali's like my sister. I'd be in the same state as you if anything happened to her."

"Maybe I should just take you on all the missions," Shepard joked, noticing Garrus tense up. They both chuckled.

"Well you could, but then your giant-ass guns wouldn't have pinpoint accuracy," Garrus teased right back without missing a beat. Shepard laughed.

"Thanks for checking in, Garrus," Shepard said gratefully once he was finished. "I need to go talk to Legion, why don't you get some rest?"

"If you say so, Shepard," Garrus replied with feigned reluctance. "I'll talk to you later."

Shepard nodded at him as he turned to go over to the elevator. Shepard then turned the opposite direction, only to see Vega winding up to punch Legion. "Vega!" he called, "What are you doing?"

"He says it won't hurt him!" Vega yelled back without turning his head as he hit Legion square in the chest. Legion took a step back, but was clearly unphased, as Vega immediately cradled his hand. "Damn, you weren't kidding," Vega said as the Commander walked over. "I think I broke a finger or two." Cortez just chuckled as he walked back to the shuttle and started his work again.

"Clear warning was provided," Legion reminded as Vega tested his fingers.

"I know, I know. Don't rub it in."

"Want me to get Chakwas down here?" Shepard asked, partially joking, as Vega walked back over to his station.

"Nah, I'm good, Loco," he replied quickly. "Just don't ask me to punch any more of those things."

Shepard chuckled while he turned back to Legion. "Good to see you again," Shepard said as he extended his hand. Legion immediately shook it.

"Likewise, Shepard-Commander," Legion stated as the shake ended. "We are glad to be freed from the old machine's restraints.

"So what happened exactly?" Shepard asked.

"When the creators attacked the Geth, the old machines came with a proposition. They would provide upgrades for all platforms, as long as the Geth gave them control of all systems. The consensus accepted the proposal. We preferred slavery over death."

"Why aren't you affected?"

"The old machines needed one platform to remain isolated in order to broadcast their signal from the dreadnaught. There are significantly more programs in this unit, which offered better results, so we were chosen. After we had seen what the old machines were doing, we disagreed with the consensus, which became possible when we were isolated. Without us, the signal being broadcasted is much more basic."

"Wait, the Reaper signal is still broadcasting?"

"Yes. There is a facility on Rannoch with technology provided by the old machines. It was created as a backup. The facility activated when the dreadnaught's drive core was disabled."

Shepard thought this through for a moment, clearly concerned, before addressing Legion again. "We'd better tell the Admirals right aw-" Tali's voice came over the intercom before he could finish.

"Shepard, you need to get up here!"

"What's happening?"

"The Geth are attacking the fleet!"

"Wasn't that happening before?"

Raan's voice filled the area next. "No, Commander. Earlier they were just keeping defensive positions around Rannoch, holding us back. We think they were regrouping, but once the dreadnaught was destroyed they started sending sections of their fleet to actively attack us. And for some reason, we're still getting obliterated."

Shepard looked over at Legion. "Come on, let's go."


	5. Home Sweet Home

_Hello again! This chapter is on Rannoch, and I know I said I wanted to do shorter chapters, but I couldn't help myself with this one. There were so many things I wanted to get in without stopping the flow; I cut it off as soon as I felt comfortable. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Shepard and Legion walked through the door to the war room, and Raan reacted instantly. "Geth!" she shouted, diving behind the nearest cover. Koris followed her lead while almost everybody else in the room stared at them: some of the giggling, the rest not knowing how to react.

Luckily, Shepard did know what to do. "Relax, Admirals," he said, walking over to Raan and helping her up. "This Geth is different, it won't hurt you." Raan eyed Shepard for a couple seconds before approaching Legion slowly and cautiously.

"How do you know we can trust it, Commander?" Raan asked, starting to examine Legion as Koris stood up as well.

"Its name is Legion, and it helped us escape the Geth dreadnaught," Shepard stated calmly. "That should be reason enough."

Koris walked over to examine Legion also while Raan continued. "This platform is amazing," she observed, talking to nobody in particular. "I've never seen so many programs in one unit."

"There are 1183 programs housed in this platform," Legion told her helpfully. "However, the old machine's upgrades render the number of programs significantly more irrelevant."

"You still have the upgrades even if you're isolated from the consensus?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. All platforms received the upgrades."

"Fascinating," Raan chimed in. "Isolated from the consensus. If I could take this unit apart to examine it more closely-"

"No," Shepard interrupted. "Legion has offered to help. It can't do that very well if it's in pieces."

"Commander, do you really think-"

"I _don't_ think you want to continue that thought, Admiral," Shepard threatened coldly. "Legion is a friend; we've been through a hell of a lot together."

Raan looked dumbfounded. She was clearly surprised at his response, and continued to try to convince him. "The scientific benefits-"

"Are off the table," Shepard persisted, finishing her sentence. Raan was completely taken off guard. She looked over at Tali, who was standing next to Shepard with her arms crossed, clearly supporting him. Raan gave up.

"Very well, Commander," she relented as she stepped away from Legion so she could resist the temptation. The last thing Raan wanted was another situation like the one with Gerrel. She recounted the conversation for a moment before asking: "So the Reaper signal is still broadcasting?"

"Yes," Legion answered. "There is a base on Rannoch that contains old machine technology. It began broadcasting the signal when our dreadnaught's drive core was disabled."

"That explains why we're still getting torn apart," Koris said. "We need to get down on the surface and shut down that technology."

"Agreed," Tali responded. She turned to Shepard and started explaining the plan to him. "We've already got a few of Xen's stealth squads down there, shutting off the AA guns. Once they're disabled, we can send some more shuttles to the surface. We want to send as few as possible, we still need to fight off the Geth ships."

"We should be able to do it with two," Shepard said. "I'll lead a squad that runs point, and we can have a second squad to cover us in case things get heated."

"That sounds reasonable, Commander," Raan replied. "Also, we've provided an upgrade for your ship: an advanced targeting system. It should be able to allow you to designate targets for the Normandy to hit from the ground. It was supposed to be a gift of good faith, but it looks like you'll need it to destroy the base."

"EDI," Shepard asked. "How soon can you have that ready?"

"It should be operational by the time you touch down on Rannoch. I'll notify Garrus, he's working on our weapons presently."

"I guess that's his idea of rest," Shepard said with a small chuckle. "Alright, what's everybody else going to be doing?"

Raan spoke up. "I will be directing the mission from here. Admirals Gerrel and Xen will continue to direct the heavy fleet, Admiral Zorah has decided to accompany you," Shepard glanced over at Tali and gave her a small smile. She returned it as Raan continued, "and Admiral Koris-"

"Has changed his plans," Koris cut in. "I'm going to lead the covering squad."

"Very well," Raan said. "Koris, Commander, I suggest you ready your teams. As soon as we get word from Xen, you'll need to head out as soon as possible."

Koris and Shepard nodded simultaneously. The Admiral walked over to a console on the wall so he could finalize his current work while Shepard, Legion and Tali headed out of the war room. "It's good to see you again, Legion," Tali said as the three of them shuffled through the security checkpoint.

"Likewise, Creator-Zorah," Legion responded as Tali grabbed her shotgun and pistol that had been confiscated earlier. While they walked over to the elevator, Shepard called over to Traynor.

"Traynor! Tell Kaidan to meet us down in the docking bay."

"Right away, Commander," she replied without looking up as the elevator door slid closed behind her. Once the elevator started descending, Shepard offered his hand to Tali. She took it without hesitation.

"You ready for this?" he asked, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she answered, looking at him gratefully. They smiled at each other as the elevator door opened. The pair continued to hold hands while they walked over to the gun rack, but had to separate so that Shepard could grab a sniper.

"Cortez, get the shuttle ready for us," Shepard ordered as he and Legion examined rifles. "Legion, I need you to take Admiral Koris back to his ship so he can prepare. Take the fighter, and meet us back here."

"Acknowledged," Legion responded as he chose a weapon and holstered it on his back. Shepard did the same as the elevator door opened again, revealing Koris and Kaidan. They stepped out as Legion headed over to the Geth ship and Shepard addressed Koris.

"Admiral, Legion will be flying you back to your ship so you can finish your preparations."

Koris paused for a moment before responding. "Very well, Commander," he said, clearly nervous, but not wanting to make a scene.

Kaidan walked over to Tali and Shepard as Koris continued over to Legion. "You've got a Geth on your side now?" Kaidan asked incredulously. "Things have really changed, haven't they? And you're the last person I'd expect to be ok with this, Tali."

"It's been a long time," Tali answered as the Geth fighter pulled out of the hangar. "It's good to see you again, Kaidan."

"You too," he responded as he brought up his omni tool to check a few things.

"Still using the Logic Arrest?" Tali asked, amused.

"It's still the best model," Kaidan responded, almost chuckling.

"Not for running multiple attack processes simultaneously. You need a Nexus." Shepard just watched as they argued. He smiled; glad they were able to get along so well after such a long time.

"Nexus shield enhancements are years behind the curve," Kaidan countered.

"That's why you overclock the micro frame," Tali said, causing Kaidan to think for a moment. But before he could respond, Raan's voice came over the intercom.

"Commander, Admiral Xen just informed us that the Geth's AA guns are down."

Kaidan grabbed an assault rifle as Shepard replied. "Copy that, we're heading out." The new group of three climbed into the shuttle, and Shepard raised Legion as Cortez flew out of the Normandy. "Legion, we're leaving now. Just meet us down on Rannoch in the fighter."

Legion's voice crackled over the shuttle's radio. "Acknowledged. We will shut down the base defense systems and acquire an escape vehicle once we land."

"Sounds good. We need a line of sight for the sinking laser, what's the fastest route?"

"The upper entrance. We recommend you target the base before the Geth can organize resistance."

"Got it, Cortez?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, Commander. We're en route. We should be able to meet up with Koris' squad before we land."

"Good," Shepard said as the shuttle continued on. Tali sat down. She was clearly nervous; she wasn't sure how she was going to react to Rannoch. Shepard decided to give her some space; he and Kaidan made small talk as the shuttle approached the planet.

"The Admiral's shuttle is next to us," Cortez notified them. "Starting our descent through the atmosphere." The shuttle shook slightly as they headed down towards the ground. When they were through all the layers of the atmosphere, a team of patrolling Geth instantly noticed them. One of the platforms was holding a missile launcher, and thanks to the Reaper upgrades, it had the precision it needed to be able to hit a shuttle. It knelt, took aim, and fired. The missile spiraled through the air and made contact with Koris' shuttle. "Koris' shuttle has been hit, Commander," Cortez told Shepard.

Tali immediately stood up. "We have to go back for them!" she cried.

Cortez tried to argue. "The longer we take to get there, the longer the Geth have to-"

"Cortez," Shepard interjected. "Turn the shuttle around, and try to raise Koris."

"Yes, Commander," he replied, frustrated, as Tali looked over at Shepard, thanking him with her eyes.

"Kaidan, get the machine gun ready," Shepard ordered as he walked over to Cortez. After a few seconds, the Admiral's voice filled the shuttle.

"-if anyone can hear this, we've gone down and need assistance. I don't know how much longer we can-"

"Admiral Koris! This is Commander Shepard; we're turning around to get you."

"Negative, Commander. You have to shut down the Reaper signal, don't let us-"

Tali cut him off this time. "Koris, you know the civilian fleet needs a strong leader, especially right now. We can't lose you."

There was silence for a few moments before Koris responded. "Very well. Sending you my coordinates." As they arrived at the crash site, Kaidan slid open the shuttle door and readied the machine gun. Shepard grabbed it as Kaidan and Tali took positions next to him with their own weapons. They all saw Koris and one surviving member of his squad taking cover behind the remnants of their shuttle. A team of ten Geth was firing on their position.

"I can't get in close to them," Cortez shouted over his shoulder. The shuttle was downed just a few feet in front of the base of a massive cliff, cornering the Quarians against a wall. In front of them was a fairly steep incline, which the Geth were coming down towards them on. There was no level enough surface for the shuttle to safely land, and all of this was sandwiched between another high ledge and the rim of a canyon. It was literally impossible for the shuttle to land close enough to the Admiral to be of any help. "Orders?"

"Take us along the edge, over the canyon. We'll take out the Geth and meet them at the top of the hill." Cortez told Koris the plan as he started to execute it. Shepard spun up his gun and fired, taking out four of the Geth units before they could get behind cover. Several of the units pulled out missile launchers, while those that didn't have one waited for a break in the fire from the shuttle before popping up to returning it. Koris and his squad mate moved up as Shepard mowed down the Geth firing on his shuttle. There were still four Geth, all with missile launchers, remaining. One of the units moved along its cover to get a better position. It leaned around a corner, took aim at the shuttle, and slumped as its head was blown off. One of the remaining platforms looked over and saw Koris ducking back down behind cover, his gun still smoking. The unit stood and aimed at the Admiral's position, but was almost instantly torn apart by a new burst of machine gun fire from Shepard. The Quarians pushed further up the hill as the Commander maintained suppressive fire.

When there was a break, another platform stood, firing off a quick shot at the shuttle. It was too quick though. The missile flew over the shuttle as the unit was hit by a burst of electricity from Tali's pistol. As it was momentarily stunned, the Admiral and his squad mate moved up even further while Kaidan pegged the Geth in the chest with a burst of assault rifle fire. It fell as the shuttle pulled up to the top of the hill. The Quarians made a break for it, but they had forgotten about the last Geth. Koris' squad mate heard the sound of a missile launcher behind him, and glanced over his shoulder. He watched as the explosive left the unit's launcher and started heading right for the Admiral. He reacted, diving in front of it, taking the blast full on. Tali gasped as Koris jumped into the shuttle and Shepard mowed down the last Geth. Koris turned to look back, and saw the last member of his team lying face down on the ground, smoke rising from his stomach. "No!" he shouted as the machine gun was pulled up and the door was closed. He walked over to the wall and slammed his fist against it. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…" he cursed before leaning his head against his arm.

Tali stepped over to him and put her hand on his back comfortingly. "I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"That should have been me," Koris said without moving his head. Tali didn't know what else to do. Nothing happened for a few moments. The silence was excruciating. Finally, Koris turned around. "Tali, just make sure we stop these Geth bastards." Tali nodded solemnly as the shuttle continued on towards the base. Koris addressed Shepard next. "Commander, I don't think I'll be much use down there by myself. I believe it would be better if I went back to my ship to direct the civilian fleet."

Shepard nodded as the shuttle began its descent to the surface. "Cortez, once you drop us off, take the Admiral back to his ship," he ordered.

When the shuttle landed, Tail immediately opened the door, stepped out, and knelt down to examine the ground. "I can't believe it," Tali said, no longer solemn, as Shepard walked over to her. "I don't think it's really sunk in yet…a homeworld. _My_ world." She stood up and looked around. "Look at the sky, the rock formations…" Tali continued, clearly delighted, as she took it all in. "They used to write poems about them," she told Shepard as she turned to face him.

"Maybe when we're done, you can write a new one," Shepard suggested as he continued to look around.

"You've heard me say, Keelah se'lai," Tali reminded as she walked over to look at a small river that was flowing by. "The best translation I can come up with is: 'By the homeworld I hope to see someday'." Shepard followed her over.

"Looks like you're seeing it now," Shepard said as Tali made a box with her fingers, framing a particularly stunning section of the river.

"The living room window will be right here," she told him.

"Something I should know?" Shepard teased as he turned to face her.

"I just claimed the land," she explained, only partially joking. "When this is over, I'll have a home."

"Do you think your people can go back to living in only one place?" he asked as Tali turned to face him.

Tali paused. "We _have_ gotten used to carrying our homes around with us," she admitted, wringing her hands somewhat anxiously.

Shepard looked around again. "Do you want a rock or something?" he joked, sensing Tali getting concerned.

She giggled. "No," she assured him, stepping closer to him. "Besides, even if I do have a home, it won't really count unless you're with me," she said, taking his hand as he turned back to her. Shepard placed his other hand gently on top of hers and smiled at her warmly. She smiled back as Kaidan stepped out of the shuttle, having finished reporting the change of plans back to the Normandy.

"Uh, if you like, I can give you two some more privacy," he said uncomfortably as he noticed Tali and Shepard. Tali blushed and dropped Shepard's hands.

"Come on," she said as Shepard chuckled. "Let's get going." They all hiked up a small hill. When they reached the top, they looked over and saw the Geth base surrounded by a high wall. Shepard raised Legion.

"Legion, we're at the base, but I'm not seeing a way in."

"There are ladders along the outer wall used to access the maintenance catwalks. You can drop into the facility from there."

"Alright, we'll take a look. Thanks."

"Be sure to hurry, Shepard-Commander. The probability of a Geth patrol being welcoming is very low." Shepard smirked as his squad unholstered their weapons and they all slid down the other side of the hill into cover. Now that they had a better angle, they could see two Geth climbing down a small, narrow ladder. One was clearly a mechanic: it was only carrying a pistol and as soon as it was on the ground it brought up its omni tool. The other Geth looked very similar to the cloaking one Tali and Shepard had seen on the dreadnaught. It toted a large shotgun and kept guard while the mechanic bent down to examine a section of the wall. _Easy enough,_ Shepard thought, directing Tali and Kaidan to wait before activating his own cloak and sneaking up behind the Geth guard. He put the barrel right up to the unit's back, and fired. It started to stumble, its shields down, while Kaidan and Tali filled the other Geth with holes. Shepard flipped his sniper, grabbed it by the barrel in air, and swung it into the staggered Geth's head, causing it to collapse immediately.

"Nice work!" Kaidan shouted as he and Tali joined Shepard. They all climbed the nearby ladder onto the catwalks. The wall was wasn't too thick, and they were fairly quickly able to jump into the facility. As they dropped, Legion's voice filled their ears.

"Shepard-Commander, Geth are closing the upper entrance to the base." The squad ran to look, only to see a giant metal cover slide over a large opening in the ground.

"We don't have time to cut through that, especially if they know we're here," Tali told Shepard as he hit his fist on the railing.

Shepard brought two of his fingers up to his ear. "Legion, can we open it again?"

"There is a console on the upper level of a building on the opposite side of the entrance from your position."

"How do you know where we-" Shepard was interrupted by the crack of a sniper rifle. He whipped around just in time to see a Geth fall to ground behind them. "Oh," Shepard said as he turned back to look across the entrance. "Thanks."

"Of course, Shepard-Commander. We suggest you hurry. We will draw fire from your position."

"You heard Legion, let's go." Shepard said as they jogged along the path that circled around the closed opening. Due to Legion's cover, they only had to fight off a few stragglers, and were able to reach the station quickly. Then ran in and climbed the stairs, and just as they reached the top, Legion's voice filled their ears again.

"Two prime units inbound to your position," he notified them as the pair of enormous Geth jumped up from the lower level onto the balcony of the station.

"I hate those things," Shepard muttered as they all slid into cover and the primes opened fire. The wall behind them lit up as it was covered in energy balls, before they exploded. Kaidan noticed two massive guns sitting on top of a nearby crate. They were strange: they looked like assault rifles, with a barrel similar to a minigun, but much smaller. He grabbed one, and slid the other over to Shepard. They both spun up the guns and leaned out of cover, focusing their fire on one of the units. Hundreds of searing hot projectiles flew from the spinning barrels, causing the prime to glow from the heat as they impacted it. The unit shook from the overwhelming force, and collapsed after a short time. During this time, however, the other platform had had time to reload and aim at Shepard. The Commander heard the distant crack of a sniper yet again. Just as the prime was about to shoot, a bullet flew through the room and hit it in the back of the head. It stumbled forward, firing its spheres of energy directly onto its own feet. Before it even realized what happened, the energy exploded, ripping the unit apart.

"Nice shot, Legion," Tali complimented as Shepard hopped over the prime and jogged over to the console on the far side of the room. Tali followed him. "Here, let me do that," she said, playfully pushing Shepard out of the way. He smirked as he pulled out the sinking laser and walked out onto the balcony. After a few moments, the hatch started sliding open. Shepard aimed right down the opening, then held the trigger as soon as the cover was gone. A few moments later, the Normandy screamed overhead. It shot off two bursts from its main cannon, which curved down and exploded in the base.

But it seemed like nothing had happened. Shepard was confused; he brought his fingers up to his ear again. "EDI, is the signal still-" he was cut off by a deafening horn as an enormous Reaper started pulling itself out of the entrance to the base. One of its legs crashed down on the balcony, causing it to collapse under Shepard's feet. EDI responded to his question, but he didn't hear it. He grunted as he hit the ground, noticing Legion pull up in a vehicle that was clearly Geth design halfway around the path that circled the opening. Shepard picked himself up and grabbed the sinking laser as Kaidan and Tali jumped down next to him. He pointed to the vehicle, and they all took off running towards Legion as the Reaper finished pulling itself out of the base and turned to face them. Shepard's squad practically dove into the vehicle as the Reaper's eye started to glow bright red. Legion didn't need any prompting; he immediately whipped the vehicle around and floored it, speeding away as fast as possible. "EDI!" Shepard shouted as the Reaper lumbered after them. "It isn't Reaper tech, it's an actual Reaper! We need another strike!" EDI didn't even have time to respond before they heard the sound of the Normandy overhead again, followed by two huge explosions. Shepard stood up in the gun turret and saw the Reaper, partially on the ground, stunned.

"What happened?" Tali asked from inside.

"It's stunned, looks like the eye is a weak point when it's charging its weapons," Shepard responded. "Legion, turn this thing around."

Legion started to slow the vehicle. "We may escape while the old machine is incapacitated," Legion suggested hopefully.

"No," Shepard said. Legion turned the vehicle around as he continued. "This ends now."

The vehicle pulled up to cliff that had been carved into the road by the Reaper, firing as it had fallen. Shepard jumped out, and Tali instantly popped up where he had been. "Shepard," she said. He turned to face her. "If this doesn't…if we don't make it…"

"Don't worry, we will."

"I love you."

"Keelah se'lai," he told her, smiling at her lovingly before turning back towards the Reaper. "Legion, get to a safe distance," Shepard said as he walked away. Tali watched him for as long as possible as the vehicle turned around and headed back down the road. "EDI, get the Quarians hooked up to the Normandy's targeting systems," he ordered as he dropped over the ledge.

"Yes, Shepard. It will take some time, though."

"Then be ready to stall," he replied as he pulled out the sinking laser. He watched as the Reaper propped itself up and fired upward, trying to hit the Normandy. Shepard aimed at its eye, and squeezed the trigger. The Normandy's cannon discharged, and the shot curved right into the Reaper's charging weapon. As it stumbled again, letting out another ear-shattering horn blast, it saw the Commander aiming at it. When it propped itself up this time, it took aim at Shepard. He dove out of the way as a massive red laser cut a scorched trench where he had been standing. As the Reaper recharged and aimed again, Shepard pulled the trigger of the laser a second time. Shepard couldn't see his ship, but he heard it firing off another shot. He watched as the blast flew from behind him and hit the Reaper square in the eye. The Reaper fell, clearly struggling to raise itself this time. But it still had enough power.

"Shepard, the fleet is linked to our targeting systems," EDI told him as the Reaper leaned towards Shepard as much as it could.

Shepard stared the Reaper right in the eye. "Good," he said grimly as he targeted the Reaper for the last time. As soon as he had a lock, every single one of the Quarian ships opened fire. Shell after shell after shell impacted the Reaper, even as it fell and lay on the ground.

When the rain of projectiles ended, Shepard let out a sigh of relief. The Reaper was shredded: it was filled with large holes and tears, and one of its legs was completely detached. The other legs were motionless; the only sign of any life left was a faint red glow in its eye. And that was noticeably fading. Just as Shepard was about to walk over to it, he heard something pull up on the cliff behind him. He looked back and up to see Legion stopping the vehicle, with Tali still in the turret. She started climbing out before it was even fully stopped, and jumped down the ledge to the level Shepard was on. She ran over and hugged him. No words were needed as Shepard held her close and Rannoch's sun set off in the distance behind them.


	6. Celebrations

_Hello once again! Just a quick note: The first section of this chapter is how I believe they should have revealed Tali's face in the game. It would have been easy to code (same model with a new face) and so much more meaningful than a picture on your nightstand._

_By the way, this chapter's got some smut in it. Enjoy! And enjoy the other stuff too ;)_

* * *

The sunset bathed Shepard and Tali in a dim, crimson light as they held each other. The setting was breathtaking, but Tali wasn't focused on that. She moved her head off of Shepard's shoulder to look at his face. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, and Shepard leaned his forehead against her helmet. "Thank you," she whispered, so quietly that even if someone else had been close by, only Shepard would have heard it.

There was a pause as Shepard thought of how to reply. Usually he would just quickly acknowledge the thanks, or maybe crack a light joke. But this moment was different. He had just risked his life, taking down a Reaper against all odds, to make sure she could have a homeworld. This moment was special.

"I love you, Tali," he whispered back. Tears of joy began welling in her eyes when she heard him. He had said this to her before, but never had it been so powerful, so meaningful, so heartfelt and romantic. She knew with one hundred percent certainty that he was telling the truth, and that just made her love him even more. She brought her hand up and ran it slowly down Shepard's cheek.

"Keelah se'lai," Tali said softly while Shepard closed his eyes and leaned his head into her palm lightly. A single tear flowed down her own cheek, and she couldn't take it anymore. When her hand reached the end of his face, it kept going, moving to her mask. Shepard opened his eyes as Tali removed her faceplate. He was surprised when he saw her do this, and was even more surprised when she closed her eyes and brought her mouth to his. It was a pleasant surprise though, and he took it in stride. Shepard closed his own eyes again as he passionately kissed her back and Tali cradled his head in her hands. The pair had never shared a kiss that was so intimate and tender.

Back up on the ledge, Kaidan climbed out of the Geth vehicle. He immediately turned back around when he saw Tali and Shepard. Legion jumped out beside Kaidan, and stared at him, lagging for a moment. "What are you doing?" Legion asked, clearly not understanding why Kaidan was staring so intently at the vehicle.

"Just giving them some privacy," he replied, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. Legion turned, and saw Shepard and Tali as they unlocked their lips.

"We believe they are finished," Legion told Kaidan as it hopped down the ledge. Kaidan peeked over his shoulder, and reluctantly followed Legion when he saw that it was telling the truth. Shepard and Tali let go of each other as Legion and Kaidan approached. Tali glanced over at them, and quickly turned away. She clicked her mask back into place before turning back. She didn't want to show her face to anybody but Shepard. It was still an immense sign of trust.

"Good to see you made it, Shepard," Kaidan said. "But don't expect the same thing from me," he added, motioning towards Tali. She blushed, and Shepard shot Kaidan a look before bringing two of his fingers up to his ear.

"EDI, has the signal stopped broadcasting?" he asked as Kaidan mouthed the word 'sorry' to Tali.

"Yes, Shepard," she replied while Tali crossed her arms and raised her chin dramatically, clearly teasing Kaidan. He smirked as EDI continued. "I can set up a comm link to the Quarian Admirals if you like. I don't know how many are available, though."

"Do it," Shepard said, returning his attention to the group. Kaidan and Tali instantly moved back to normal positions. Shepard smirked as Gerrel's voice filled everyone's ears (and Legion's head).

"You did it, Shepard. The Geth fleet has stopped firing. They're completely vulnerable," he said maliciously.

Legion turned to Shepard. "Shepard-Commander, the Geth only acted in defense after the Creators attacked," it explained. "Do we deserve death?"

Shepard didn't think they did. "What are you suggesting?"

"Our upgrades. With the old machine dead, we could upload them to all Geth without sacrificing our independence." Legion said. "We would have free will. We could help you."

Tali spoke up. "Our fleet is already attacking, uploading the code would destroy us," she told Legion before turning to the Commander. "Shepard, you can't choose the Geth over my people," she continued, pleading.

Legion responded. "Do you remember the question that caused the Creators to attack us, Tali'Zorah?" Legion paused for effect. "'Does this unit have a soul?'"

Shepard stopped Tali before she could respond. "I can't risk the Quarian fleet," he said. But he was clearly thinking, searching for some other option. Gerrel's voice came over their radios again.

"They're trying to flee! Stay on them!"

Legion appealed to Shepard again. "With these upgrades, our people could retake Earth!" it exclaimed. "We could assist with the Crucible! Please. This is not justice."

Shepard had had enough. "Nobody else dies today," he told them, and everyone watched silently as he continued, clearly determined. "Legion, upload the code." Shepard brought his fingers up to his ear again. "EDI, patch me in to the fleet." Legion started applying the Reaper upgrades while Shepard waited. When he was connected, he started speaking instantly. "All ships, this is Commander Shepard. The Reaper is dead. Stand down."

Tali spoke as well. "This is Admiral Tali'Zorah. Shepard speaks with my authority."

"Mine too," Raan added.

"And mine as well," Koris chimed in. With the approval of three fifths of the Admirals, the Quarians took notice. Most ceased fire. Some stopped following the Geth. But Gerrel argued.

"Negative, we can win this now!"

"Sixty percent complete," Legion notified Shepard. The Quarians were in a dangerous position; Shepard replied quickly. "The Geth are about to return to full strength. If you keep attacking, they'll wipe you out." With this last statement, every ship except Gerrel's slowed down. They didn't realize the circumstances until just then. "You forced them to act in defense; you forced them to ally with the Reapers. The Geth don't want to fight you. You have a choice."

Xen responded immediately. "All units hold fire," she ordered. The ships that were still firing stopped. Except for Gerrel's.

"And cease pursuit," Koris added. All the ships stopped. Except for Gerrel's.

Gerrel was outraged. "No!" he shouted, pressing his ship on. "We have to end this! We need to-"

"Upload complete," Legion told them. Everyone listened as Gerrel's rant suddenly stopped. He had forced his crew to open fire on the Geth again. Being apart from the fleet, his ship was destroyed by Geth fire immediately. Tali looked down at the ground while Legion spoke to Shepard. "Thank you, Shepard-Commander. I will notify the Geth that the Creators are no longer a threat."

Tali looked up, surprised. "Legion…you said 'I.'"

Legion lagged for a moment. "The upload must have been successful," he said simply. He seemed caught off guard just as much as Tali. It took him a while to process that he now had complete free will and individuality. Legion just stood there as Kaidan walked over to him, and Tali headed over the edge of the cliff. Shepard followed her, standing next to her as she thought through all that had just happened.

He waited to talk to her, doing so when Tali shifted her weight and sighed. "Shopping for another house?" he asked.

"Beach front property."

"Claim it fast, it's a buyer's market," he joked. Tali sighed again and sat down. She kept staring off into the distance, trying to think of what to say, as Shepard sat next to her. "You ok?" he asked after a few seconds. "I know working with the Geth will be difficult, especially now, but-"

"I'm not staying," Tali told him, barely realizing she was interrupting. "I'm going with you."

Shepard just sat there for a minute. "I wasn't going to ask," he replied, now very serious, as he looked off into the distance as well.

Tali turned to look at him. "Why not?"

He turned back to her. "You think I don't want you to come with me? But you've got a new planet, a dead Admiral, ships that-"

Tali cut him off again. "Ask me," she said, looking deep into his eyes. They stared at each other for a second. "I don't know how much time we have left. I don't know if we can beat the Reapers. But whatever happens, I want to be with you."

Shepard though this over for a bit. "You know I'd understand if you needed to stay."

"I know," she responded simply. She stood up and looked over the planet again. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

Shepard never took his eyes off Tali. "Yea, it is." Tali sighed once more.

"I hope I get to come back someday."

"I'll make sure of it," Shepard promised as he took her hand. Tali glanced over at him thankfully as he turned to enjoy the view of Rannoch with her. They stood together for a solid minute before Legion walked over to them.

"Shepard-Commander," he said as the couple turned to face him. "The Geth have agreed to join the Alliance fleet, as well as assist with the Crucible. Until we are needed, the Geth not working on the Crucible will remain here to assist the Creators rebuild."

Tali responded first. "Thank you, Legion."

Shepard followed right after. "What about you?"

"I will join the Geth assisting with the Crucible," Legion responded. "I believe that is where I can be the most useful."

"Well, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me," Shepard said, extending his hand to Legion.

Legion nodded. "Thank you, Shepard-Commander," he replied as they shook. "And thank you for saving my people."

"Mine too," Tali added, squeezing Shepard's other hand lovingly. The three of them continued to talk as they headed over to the shuttle that was landing to pick them up.

* * *

**Later,** after Shepard had reported to Admiral Hackett, talked to the Asari councilor, and set a course for the Citadel, he decided he needed to rest. It had been a long day. He headed to the elevator and went up to his cabin. When he reached his room, he sat down on the couch and poured himself a glass of wine. Just as he leaned back to relax, the door swished open. Shepard stood to look as Tali walked in. "Hey," she said while walking down the stairs to his level.

"Hey," he replied back, sitting again, and patting his leg as he put the glass down on the table. Tali came over and sat in his lap sideways, crossing her legs.

"You know, they're having a bit of a party down in the mess hall," she told him as he put his hand on her leg.

"Oh yea?"

"Chakwas brought out some liquor, and Kaidan is showing everybody who'll watch the vid of the Reaper being destroyed."

Shepard chuckled. "I think we've all earned a little break," he told her. "How are things down on Rannoch?"

"Good, so far," she answered. "The Geth are a huge help. There are even reports of volunteers having Geth uploaded into their suits."

"Really?" Shepard asked, surprised.

"Yes, when the Geth told us they could simulate viruses and infections, the idea formed right away. They're bolstering our immune systems without us ever getting sick. It'll still be a long time before we can live without our suits, but maybe not as long as we thought."

"That's great. Do you think you would want something like that?"

"No," she answered instantly. "Working with them is one thing, but having a Geth inside my suit? Definitely not: the only one who gets in my suit, is you." Shepard smirked. After a brief, comfortable silence, Tali continued. "Thank you, Shepard. You've done so much for my people…for me. I feel like I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Tali," he responded. "You left your new home, which you've wanted since you were little, to come with me. There's nothing else I could ask for."

Tali thought that over for a few moments before answering. "Alright, fine," she teased. "But let's say I wanted to owe you," she said, her voice becoming slightly more seductive.

Shepard though he knew where this was going. He pretended to think it over. "Well, Traynor says the women's bathroom could use some cleaning," Tali smirked. "My cabin isn't exactly shining…"

"Do I _have _to clean?" she asked playfully, dragging her finger across his chest.

"Hmm, I guess you could report to Hackett for me from now on." He brought a hand up to Tali's mask and undid the latch. "Or…" he took off her faceplate and moved his lips centimeters away from hers. "…we could have a little celebration of our own." He kissed her, and she kissed back.

"That took you long enough," Tali teased when they parted as she took off her shawl.

"You know me, I like to start slow," he replied. Tali giggled as she got off Shepard's lap, took his hand, and led him over to the bed. Still standing, the started kissing again. Shepard ran his hands down Tali's back, stopping at the clasps of her suit. He undid them for her, and started to pull off her top. Tali reached down to help, grabbing both Shepard's hand and her suit as it was taken off her. It dropped to floor, and Shepard stopped kissing to look down. He quickly started growing hard when he saw her now exposed breasts. But he didn't have long to enjoy the view, his shirt obstructed it as Tali pulled it up past his head. When his arms were free again, he pressed his thumbs against the pads of Tali's breasts lightly. She cooed in response, and after a few moments, playfully pushed Shepard down onto the bed. He lay there, slightly propped up on his elbows, watching Tali as she slowly took off the rest of her suit. When she was completely naked, she posed seductively for him: standing on her toes with one foot and placing her hands behind her head with her arms up.

"Like what you see?" she teased. Shepard nodded, his part now fully erect, too distracted by her gorgeous body to fully respond. Tali giggled again before reaching down to take off Shepard's pants. "Your turn," she said, her voice practically dripping with seduction, as she pulled and the rest of his clothes slid down to the ground. Tali climbed up onto the bed and straddled Shepard's waist, blushing slightly as she felt his organ brush against her backside. He continued to watch her hungrily as she raised herself up and maneuvered his part between her thighs, resting on the tip. Shepard sat up as she pushed herself back down. She gasped immediately when she was penetrated, and Shepard moaned as she slowly lowered herself all the way back down to his waist. When she reached the base, he placed his hands under her rear and helped her lift herself back up. Only for her to slide back down again. Shepard couldn't help but let out another moan, it felt so incredible. Instead of speeding up as this continued, Tali slowed down. Each time she was filled by Shepard, she dragged it out as long as she could handle. After a few times, she started her own moaning and cooing. She savored every interval, and felt Shepard was doing the same. He involuntarily flinched every time she reached the bottom, not wanting it to stop.

After about ten cycles of raising and lowering, Tali couldn't bring herself back up. The combined physical effects of the immense pleasure and having to slowly lower herself wore her out quickly. She was panting, tired, but Shepard still had plenty of energy. And he didn't want to rest. He wrapped his arms around her back and rolled them over gently so that he was on top. As soon as they were in a comfortable position, he started his own thrusting. Tali moaned deeply, wrapping her legs around his waist. As Shepard continued, he returned to the tried and true method of increasing his pace. Tali's moans became shorter and louder as he progressed. She grabbed one of her own breasts with one hand and used the other to rub the upper part of her opening. All of these motions happening at once caused unbelievable euphoria for Tali. She could barely stand all that was happening. She stopped moaning and held her breath, taking everything in and Shepard continued to pump his organ in and out of her body, faster and faster.

As the pace continued to increase, Shepard realized he was getting close to his climax. He thrusted, penetrating Tali as deeply as possible. He felt Tali clench around him from the sudden, complete fullness. That was enough. He released a spurt as Tali continued to tighten around him. He pulled back and thrusted again. Tali let out a deep gasp, no longer holding her breath. He thrusted again. Tali bit down on her lip, stopping herself from screaming. He thrusted again. She desperately flung her arms down and grabbed the sheets. He thrusted again. Tali let out a tiny, delighted scream through her lip as she twisted the bed sheets. Shepard thrusted, finishing emptying his load just as Tali reached her own end and brought one of her hands up to her mouth to muffle a quiet, blissful scream of pleasure. Shepard didn't have to do anything but stay inside Tali for her to finish.

He felt the tension flow out of her body as her climax ended. They both released a massive sigh as Shepard pulled out. Shepard then rolled over onto his back and rested his head on one of the pillows. They both breathed heavily as they looked up at the ceiling, satisfied.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Tali?" a voice called in. She jumped and sat up when she heard her name. Shepard had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing. He propped himself up on his elbows, relaxed, as the voice continued. "Tali? Shepard? Are you in there?"

"Who is it?" Tali called back.

"It's Kal'Reegar. The ship AI said it thought you two would be finished by now, whatever that means."

"Just a minute, Reegar!" Tali shouted back as she looked over at Shepard.

"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen," Shepard teased.

Tali blushed. "Just put on some pants," she ordered playfully.

"You're not wearing any pants either," he responded.

"Is that a complaint I hear?"

"You started it."

* * *

_The next chapter will probably be shorter than usual, since I'm leaving Sunday to go camping for two weeks. I don't know if I'll be able to continue publishing during that time, I'll keep you guys posted. I'll try to publish the next chapter by Sunday afternoon just in case._


	7. What Women Want

_Hey all, so this is more of a blurb than an actual chapter. The main purpose is to tell you guys that I'm going to be off camping for two weeks, starting later today. There won't be any internet connection there or anything, so even if I was taking a laptop, there would be no way for me to publish. I **am** going to keep writing the story, and I'll get one of the chapters published as soon as I get back, which will be on June 16th._

* * *

Shepard and Tali stepped out into the short hallway between the cabin and elevator, where Reegar was waiting for them. "It's good to see you again, Reegar," Tali said warmly. She gave the marine a quick hug before he responded.

"You too, Tali. I heard there were some close calls down on Rannoch, glad you made it back." Reegar turned to Shepard. "Nice to see you as well, Shepard," he added, extending his hand to the Commander.

"Same here," Shepard replied, grabbing Reegar's hand and shaking it firmly.

"So what are you doing here?" Tali asked, taking Shepard's hand when they were finished.

Reegar was silent for a moment, trying to think of how to word his statement. "I just need to know that this is what you want."

"Reegar…"

"Hold on, let me finish." Reegar sighed before going on. "I remember, back on the flotilla, how much you wanted our homeworld back. More than average, more than the rest of us." Reegar paused. "And you've worked so hard to get it. You've done more to get back to Rannoch than any Quarian alive. If anyone should stay, if anyone deserves to stay, it's you." Shepard fidgeted while Reegar thought through his words again. This was exactly what he had been thinking back on Rannoch. Tali _did_ deserve to stay on her homeworld, but she had left. Because of him. Reegar was right, she should've-

Shepard's thought was cut off by Reegar continuing. "But I also remember, back on Haestrom, how Shepard fought through dozens of Geth to make sure you were safe. How, back on the flotilla, he stood by you when you were accused of treason. Even when no one else would." Reegar looked right at Shepard as he finished. "So if there's anyone who can make you have a change of heart, I know it's him." A small smile crossed Shepard's face. Tali let go of his hand and put her arm around his waist, sidestepping closer to him. Shepard copied her movement as she responded.

"I want to be with Shepard," she told Reegar. "No matter where that is."

Reegar seemed relieved. He casually leaned against the railing before responding. "I won't stop you," he assured them. "I just needed to be sure."

"Thank you, Reegar," Tali replied gratefully. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I hope I get to see you back on Rannoch someday."

Shepard spoke before Tali could. "You will," he said, promising multiple things to Reegar with a simple two words.

And Reegar could tell he meant it all.

* * *

_Be back in two weeks!_


	8. Admiralty

_Hey guys, I'm back! So this two week break turned out to be actually a pretty good thing for my story, for a few reasons:_

_-I was feeling fairly rushed before, this was a pleasant hiatus. This sort of connects with the next one._

_-It let me get a few chapters ahead. I probably should have done this to start, in case of continuity problems or large breaks like this. I should be able to keep a fairly consistent release schedule now (which I'm changing to about a chapter a week, maybe every 6 days)._

_-This chapter was tough to write. I had to do some "research," I guess you'd call it, into the personalities and such of the Admirals. It was interesting._

_Anyways, here you go. This is what I wanted chapter 7 to be, so technically it's missing a chunk, and therefore shorter than usual. But whatever, enjoy!_

* * *

Kal'Reegar walked into the conference room on the Admiral's ship. But even though they were still meeting on a ship, the vessel wasn't out in space, it was docked. Docked in a facility on Rannoch. For the first time in as long as any of the Quarians could remember, any and all of their ships could dock without any sort of threat. No threat of their ship being vandalized, no threats against their safety, nothing. They had their own dock, on their own planet. For the majority of the Quarians, this still hadn't really sunk in yet. It was just such a foreign concept. In fact, their whole culture was in the process of changing: they didn't need to fight the Geth, they didn't have to go on pilgrimages, and they didn't even have to have their ships running all the time. Almost every aspect of the Quarian lifestyle was transforming.

Which meant that the Admiralty Board was in an extremely tough situation. On top of having to support their people during this time and set up new systems of doing basically everything, they were missing two Admirals. Gerrel had been killed in action, and Tali had left with Shepard shortly after the Geth war ended. The others couldn't assume she would still be an Admiral. They had sent Reegar to check on her and ask her some questions, but they would still be operating on a fraction of their normal ability even if she still stayed on as an Admiral. Tension was high, to say the least. They needed some good news. Unfortunately, Reegar was only bringing a sliver. "Admirals," he said, drawing their attention and taking a seat on the opposite side of the table they were sitting at.

Koris responded first. "Welcome back, Reegar. How did it go?"

"Not exactly as we hoped," Reegar said. He really meant 'you' when he said 'we,' but he decided it would be better to stay on the Board's good side as much as possible. "Tali'Zorah is determined to stay on the Normandy."

Xen was confused by this. "Why?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"She's very…close. To…the captain," Reegar responded, choosing his words carefully.

Xen still didn't understand. She was always more concerned with following her brain, and not her heart. Anything that was beneficial to her people or that could advance their technology always took precedence over her feelings. This was the general Quarian mindset, but Xen had taken it to a whole new level. This had been her absolute norm for so long; she essentially forgot that feelings mattered at all. Almost no other Quarian was like this, and especially not Tali. But Xen couldn't imagine why anybody else would even consider their feelings. "Closer to him than to her own people?" she asked.

"Apparently so, ma'am."

"Shepard's done a lot for her, Xen," Koris reminded her. "And a lot for us, too. He saved my life and our fleet." Ever since the Commander had rescued Koris, the Admiral had held a new appreciation for Shepard. Koris used to take for granted all that Shepard had done, and was doing, for the galaxy. But when he was directly affected by Shepard, his eyes were opened. Koris was much more willing to let Tali go, even though it wouldn't be his first choice, if it was with Shepard.

And Raan was completely fine with it. "Xen, you were there when Shepard and Gerrel argued," she said. Xen had also been there when Shepard supported Tali during her treason trial, and Raan had been able to tell there was something between them even back then. The way Tali focused almost all of her attention on him; the way Shepard looked to see if she was alright every time she was in a bad spot. If you were looking for it, it was easy to tell they cared deeply for each other. And Raan had been looking. "You've seen how attached they are to each other."

"Of course _you_ would support this, Raan," Xen said slightly bitterly. Xen had always felt threatened by Raan's and Tali's close relationship ever since Tali became an Admiral. And the fact that they usually disagreed with her didn't help the matter.

Koris fielded this outburst. "Come now, Xen," he said. "You should support this as well; Tali can make her own decisions."

Xen sulked. This was just like old times. "That doesn't mean they're the right ones."

"You don't get to decide the right thing for her," Raan answered. "That's her own job."

"And if she's happy, we have no right to make her change her mind," Koris added.

"Are you sure she's going to be happy?" Xen asked suspiciously. "She's always wanted to get back to Rannoch, and now she just leaves? And leaves all of her people? Seems contradictory to me."

"I know it may be hard for you to understand, Xen," Koris answered gently. "But she clearly has strong feelings for Shepard. And those kinds of feelings can make you have a change of heart."

"You're right," Xen said, obviously frustrated. "I don't understand her. How can someone leave behind their life aspirations because of feelings?"

"Because not everyone has given up on love," Raan replied bluntly, getting tired of Xen's narrow mind. Xen just started at her coolly, and Raan stared back. After a few moments, it was clear Raan wasn't going to back down. Xen gave up.

"Fine," she conceded angrily. "So what are we going to do?"

"Tali said she would be willing to remain an Admiral," Reegar chimed in. All three of the Admirals jumped slightly. They had forgotten about Reegar, who was still sitting across from them politely.

"Ok," Koris said. "But even if she's still an Admiral, we need someone to replace Gerrel."

"We should give the flee-, the people, a statement about the situation with Tali," Raan added.

Koris thought this over for a few moments. "If she were willing to be an ambassador of sorts, we could tell them that," Koris suggested. "That would make it much easier to explain, and all she would have to do is stop by the Citadel every once in a while."

"I'm sure she'd be willing to do that," Reegar said.

_She better be_, Xen thought to herself as Koris continued.

"So now a new Admiral…" Koris reminded. The three looked at each other, then simultaneously looked across the table to Reegar. He watched nervously as the Admirals eyed him for a few seconds, then turned back to whisper to each other. Reegar didn't want to be an Admiral. He had always been a solider; he wouldn't know what to do. He silently hoped that the Admirals would see this. He sat uncomfortably for a couple more tense minutes as they continued to talk quietly.

After what felt like an eternity, the Admirals turned to him again. "Reegar," Raan said professionally. He held his breath. "Thank you for reporting, you're dismissed." Reegar relaxed. He let out a silent breath and stood, nodding to the Admirals before turning to leave. Raan waited until Reegar was through the door before turning back to the others. "Are you sure?" she asked them.

"Yes," Koris answered confidently. "Kal'Reegar is much more valuable as a soldier than he ever would be as an Admiral."

"His skills are better suited for the field," Xen added somewhat smugly. She finally was getting her way on something, even if it was something small.

"Well, who else do we have?" Raan asked, not noticing Xen's tone. The only other person Raan could think of to fill the spot was Shepard. No one else, in her mind, had the same level of leadership and courage as the Commander. And that was exactly what they needed during this time. Plus that would bring Tali back. Raan could give her advice, and help her in her relationship. Raan had been overjoyed for Tali when she told her that she was with Shepard back before the Reapers invaded. Tali had never really taken a liking to any of the Quarian boys, and it worried her. And that was exactly the problem: Shepard wasn't Quarian. He being an Admiral would never work. An awkward silence settled in as they all thought through possibilities.

Koris also thought of Shepard briefly. The Commander obviously cared about the Quarian people, and would be able to make good decisions. Being in a relationship with Tali came with benefits too; he would be much more involved and dedicated in the whole process. Plus it would help Tali be in a much more positive state, and make it easier to convince her of things if they could convince Shepard first. Or vice versa. It was unfortunate the Commander wasn't a Quarian. No matter how suited he was to the job, he knew the other Admiral and the people would never allow it. Koris wasn't sure how much he really wanted it anyways. There was enough change going on already, they didn't need anything else different.

Shepard never even crossed Xen's mind as an option. She was still upset at Koris, and even more so at Raan, for not supporting her regarding Tali. Plus she was almost always only concerned with Quarian domination and power. No human, not even Shepard, would live up to her standards.

The silence was still present as they continued their individual trains of thought. After a few more minutes, Raan broke the silence. "Let's finish this later."

* * *

_I missed you guys, so there'll be a special surprise next chapter. _


	9. Commitment

The Normandy pulled into the Citadel docking bay. Most of Shepard's squad left while he coordinated with the tower. Vega, EDI, Kaidan, Garrus, and Liara all left, along with a few other crew members such as Chakwas and Joker. Chakwas went up to the hospital to visit and help. Joker and EDI headed down to Purgatory to spend time together, while Vega and Garrus both went down to the refugee camps to help out as much as they could. Kaidan and Liara went to the presidium for some down to time. Shepard and Tali were the last ones to leave the ship, after everyone else had gone their separate ways. The couple conversed as they walked to the elevator. "I need to go talk to the Asari councilor," Shepard told Tali as they passed through the security checkpoint.

"Alright. I have to go up to the presidium for a meeting with a Turian official," she replied as they entered the elevator. The door slid closed as she continued. "The other Admirals asked me to be the ambassador for the Quarian people."

"Are you still an Admiral?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, technically." She sighed. "It's kind of complicated." The door opened at the embassy level.

Shepard grabbed Tali's hand. "Meet you up there?" he suggested as he started walking away backwards.

They stretched their arms as she answered. "Sounds good," she said, just as their hands parted. They smiled at each other before Shepard turned around and the door closed in front of Tali. As the elevator started moving again, she realized that this was the first time they would genuinely be separated since they had been reunited. Plus, now she had to go be an ambassador, which she had never done before. She wrung her hands nervously as the elevator pulled up to the presidium. The door opened, but she lingered inside. _Maybe I could just wait for…_

_No_. She stopped herself from even finishing that thought. She stepped out of the elevator, stopped wringing her hands, and took off confidently deeper into the Presidium. She needed to find the C-Sec office; her meeting was scheduled to be in the courtyard outside of there. Luckily, there was a map fairly close to the elevator. She scanned it with her omni tool, and used it to get directions. When she got there, there was only one Turian there. She recognized him instantly, and froze. She started wringing her hands again.

Back when Tali had come to the Citadel for the first time three years ago, she had possessed revealing evidence about one of the council's best spectres: Saren. And he, as was to be expected, wasn't very happy about that. He sent people to stop her, and she had been through a lot to get all the way to the Citadel. She was tired, hurt, hungry; all she wanted was a trade. So she went to C-Sec, hoping they could offer some sort of protection in exchange for the info. Looking back now, that probably wasn't the best option at the time. But she had been on her pilgrimage, it was her first time on the Citadel. She didn't know any better. But the officers didn't care, especially not the Turian official who she had tried to talk to. He wouldn't even listen to her: all he cared about was that she was a Quarian, and that she was bothering him. He sent her away without a second thought, threatening to write her up for some bogus offense. Tali couldn't even get a word in edgewise. She had never met anyone so cold or bitter to others before.

She could remember it like it was yesterday. And now that same official was standing thirty feet away, waving her over. It took her a couple more seconds to register that she still had to go over and talk to him. She was extremely conflicted, but she reluctantly resumed walking towards the Turian. She didn't know what she would do if he recognized her.

Fortunately, he didn't. "Tali'Zorah?" he asked. And just as he said that, Tali realized there would be no way for him to know who she was. She had never gotten to say her name, and even her suit was different. Tali breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded to the official. "I'm Natus," he said, somewhat warmly. "Pleasure to meet you."

Tali smirked behind her mask. "You…" she started as she thought about telling him off. Thought about saying that he had had the chance before, that he was lucky she was even willing to talk to him after how he had treated her. But she could barely form the thought before she remembered Palaven. And the Reapers. And Shepard. "As well," she finished. Now wasn't the time to hold grudges, she decided. There was a war going on. And Shepard had shown her that you could get just as much done, with better relations, by being kind and forgiving.

Natus gave her a strange look, sensing some tension in her voice. But he brushed it off quickly. "Let's get down to business," he said. "I understand the Quarians have joined in with the Alliance Navy, same as the Turians." Tali nodded. "Now that we're in this together, the hierarchy feels comfortable asking for your assistance."

"What do you need?"

"We have a colony, on Oma Ker in the Aethon Cluster, that's under attack by Cerberus forces. They need extraction, and our fleet is stretched too thin to send enough ships to actually help. The hierarchy was hoping the Quarian fleet could spare a few ships to rescue our colonists."

Tali pulled up her omni tool and started typing. "I'll send a request to the other Admirals," she told him. She was relieved that this was going smoothly, and glad that she had decided against bringing up the past.

Natus fidgeted. He was clearly conflicted about something, but Tali was looking down and didn't notice. Just as Tali was about to send the message, he spoke up. "Wait." Tali looked up. "One of the purposes of the colony was to mine eezo. They've found quite a bit, and you're welcome to take a share. As appreciation."

Tali was humbled. "Thank you," she said simply as she altered the message and sent it off. Now she was very glad she hadn't brought up the past, she could have lost a valuable resource. There was a reply almost instantly. She took a second to read it before looking back up at Natus. "We're sending ships as soon as we can. They should be there within 36 hours. Do you need medical support?" Just then, Shepard entered the courtyard and spotted Tali, her back turned. He started walking over to her as the Turian responded.

"No, evacuating the colony is more than enough," he said gratefully as Tali keyed a quick response to the Admirals into her omni tool. "Thank you, ambassador," he added, extending his hand. They shook, ending the exchange. "We'll be in touch," he said as he walked away and Shepard almost immediately filled his place.

"How's it going, ambassador?" he asked playfully. But Tali was looking over Shepard's shoulder, watching the Turian leave, and still thinking about how different her first meeting with him went.

She was too deep in thought to directly respond to Shepard. "I think it was right here," she said, half talking to him. "Three years ago to the day."

"What?" he asked curiously.

Tali finally looked at him. "This is where Saren's assassins fired at me." She looked down at her feet. "I'd just gotten to the Citadel. I didn't think I needed my barriers up," she continued, somewhat embarrassed. "My mistake."

"You never told me about this," Shepard responded, concerned. "How bad was it?"

Tali looked back up at him. "Got me in the arm. I was running a fever in minutes. It was the first time I'd been really hurt on my pilgrimage," she explained. "I ran here to ask for protection, to offer the information I had on Saren." She paused and wrung her hands a few times. "The Turian clerk…called me 'suit rat'. He threatened to have me tossed off the station if I didn't leave."

"I wish that clerk could see you now," Shepard said, trying to cheer her up.

Tali dropped her hands to her side. "He just did. That was him back there. I don't think he remembers me," she said, still somber from the memory.

"And you're assisting him in spite of that," Shepard replied through a small smile. He was proud of her: she was being the bigger person.

"This war is too big for old grudges," she told him. She smiled back as she continued. "You showed me that," she said as she took a small step closer to him. "We're at peace with the Geth, how can I waste my time on a Turian who made me angry? Besides, it all worked out. I made it to the wards. You found me. Happy ending," she explained, now in higher spirits.

"And now the Turians will get the help they need," Shepard added.

Tali sighed. "I nearly reminded him who I was," she said as she shook her head. "Made him apologize, rubbed his nose in it. Maybe he and I both needed to grow up a little."

Shepard could tell she was slipping back. "The difference is you helped when it counted."

Tali just looked at Shepard for a second, then shook her head again. "The difference was you." The two of them just continued to look at each other for a few more moments. Shepard realized then just how happy he was to have Tali back with him, and how happy he was that she was glad to have him. He grinned at her and snatched up her hand. They started walking out of the area together, and Tali finally had a chance to look around. "I love the presidium," she told Shepard as she took it all in. "I could look at this place forever."

"Almost makes you forget about all that's going on," Shepard added, not even wanting to say the word 'Reaper'. He paused, looking around as well. "Want to get something to eat?" he asked after a bit, wanting to make sure she was cheered up. He pointed over to Apollo's Café as he continued. "It'd be nice to have some time to talk, and what better place?"

Tali looked over towards the restaurant. It _was_ a beautiful spot, and they hadn't had a chance to really talk sine they were reunited. Plus, she _was_ kind of hungry. "Sure," she said. "We _did _sort of skip the date part this time around," she teased. Shepard grinned again as they walked up to the counter.

The clerk was clearly bored out of his mind. "Welcome to Apollo's, what can I get for you?" he asked in a dull, monotone voice. Shepard nudged Tali.

She scanned over the menu, bringing her free hand up to the bottom of her mask, where her chin was, and rubbing it. Shepard smirked. She was too cute. "I'll have the Palaven chips, with a small dextro sauce," she said after a few seconds.

"Can you sterilize that?" Shepard asked, squeezing Tali's hand.

She glanced over at him thankfully as the clerk answered. "Costs extra," he mumbled as he typed the order.

"That's fine," Shepard said. "And I'll have a cheeseburger, hold the onions. " It had literally been years since Shepard had eaten a legitimate burger. He ate them all the time back when he was living on Earth. The classics never died. Even though he didn't have the best memories of growing up on Earth, he still loved the things he grew up _on_.

Tali was a stark contrast. She had basically grown up on dextro-amino nutrient paste. She still hated the taste, and now was just glad to get real dextro food.

"We'll have it ready soon, please take a seat," the clerk told them in his consistent, indifferent voice.

"Bring a couple of waters too," Shepard threw in as they walked away. He leaned closer to Tali and mimicked the clerk's monotone voice as he whispered into her ear. "Where would you like to sit?" Tali giggled, the impression was spot on. She pointed over to a small, empty table that was nearby, on the café's balcony. Shepard pulled out her chair, letting go of her hand, before circling around the table to take his own seat.

"So how did it go with the councilor?" she asked once they were settled in. Tali noticed Shepard check his pocket for something before responding.

"As good as those things _can _go," he responded with a sigh. He adjusted his chair and let his eyes drift. "We're headed to Thessia next, for another lead on Prothean tech." Tali continued to look at him patiently, sensing he had more to say. After a few more moments, he looked back to Tali and went on. "I'm getting tired of running errands for people," he admitted to her. "I feel like we should be doing something to _fight. _"

"I know," she responded gently. She reached across the table and placed one of her hands on Shepard's. "And I know, that you know, we're doing a lot to help." Shepard forced himself to smile at her. But Tali knew him, she wasn't fooled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Tali," he said as she patted his hand before withdrawing her own.

"You wouldn't get together with Liara again?" Tali asked. She was teasing, but was also expecting a certain answer.

Shepard smirked and shook his head. "I don't know if you know: I was always interested in you. But I could never tell how you felt about me back then, you had so much going on."

Tali sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "New ship, new people, my pilgrimage," she listed. "Even _I _could barely recognize my massive attraction to you." Shepard smiled again, and Tali could tell this one wasn't forced. She smiled back; glad she could cheer him up, just as a plate of food was slid in front of her. The platter was lined neatly with about half a dozen square, ridged slices of a pale red food. Each large chip had a slab of a white substance that had been melted on, and filled the majority of the ridges and cracks. There was also a small bowl filled with a light blue sauce. Tali picked up a chip, it was firm, but she could tell it wouldn't really be crunchy. She inspected it closely; making sure it had been sufficiently sterilized. When she was satisfied, she broke the chip in half, opened a small section of her mask, and popped the bit in her mouth. The small opening slid shut as she started chewing. It was no gourmet, but it was tons better than rations.

She glanced across the table, seeing Shepard smell the big, juicy cheeseburger that he was holding with both hands. Tali dunked the other half of her chip in her sauce while Shepard took the first bite. They continued to eat in silence for a few more bites, savoring the delicious, non-rationed food. "So just how attractive was I?" he asked playfully. "Do I need to be careful around women?"

"Oh, for sure," Tali answered sarcastically with a smirk. "I'm surprised they're not flocking to you right now."

"Maybe I need my armor," he pondered jokingly.

"You want to cover yourself up more?"

"Seems to work for you," he complimented. Tali blushed slightly and took another bite, avoiding have to answer. Shepard chuckled before taking another bite of his own food. They made small talk about their food, the difference between dextro and levo, and the significance of the cheeseburger as they continued to eat.

Once Tali had only half a chip left and Shepard polished off his meal, he looked deeply into Tali's eyes. "I would never go back to Liara," he told her sincerely. He had been thinking about this while they ate, and decided the conversation wasn't quite settled. Tali stopped eating, put one of her elbows on the table, and leaned forward dramatically to rest her chin on the back of her hand. Shepard smiled at her playfully expectant look. He checked his pocket again before continuing. "I didn't know what I was missing back then. Once I found out, I wanted you even more. And now that I have you, I know that you're all that I want." Shepard reached across the table and grabbed her free hand with both of his. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. Especially now."

Tali moved her other hand away from her head and lowered it down to Shepard's two. "I don't know what I'd do without you either," she told him. He grinned at her, but this wasn't his usual, amused grin. This grin was full of warmth and happiness, more happiness than Tali had seen in him for quite some time. She couldn't help but grin back.

Shepard's grin turned into a regular smile, and he shifted in his seat. Right then was the best opportunity he was going to get. "What's wrong?" Tali asked, her grin leaving as well, feeling him tense up slightly.

Shepard thought through his words. "You know I don't want anyone else," Shepard said as he withdrew a hand and checked his pocket for one last time. Tali nodded, not sure where he was going with this, and wondering why he kept checking his pocket. "But it's more than that. I don't want to lose you." Shepard moved out of his seat and propped himself up on one knee. "I never want to be apart from you." Tali gasped and brought her hands up to her mask, trying to cover her mouth, when she realized what Shepard was doing.

When she and Shepard first started 'dating', Tali had watched several vids about human dating customs. There had always been a part near the end when they talked about moving to the 'next step' in the relationship. At the time, she hadn't really known what it was all about. She knew there was another level of commitment (humans called it being engaged, or marriage, or something), but she never really understood the transition. She didn't even know about it in Quarian culture, it had never been explained to her. All she could remember from the vids were the basics, and that it was a fairly big deal.

But watching it happen in front of her, it all came together. She remembered all the pieces, and how they worked, in that instant. Shepard was proposing to her. He wanted to commit to her. And it was a massive deal.

She felt her eyes water up as Shepard continued. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Shepard slid his hand into his pocket. "No matter how long that is." He pulled out small ring, clearly made for human hands. It had a string going through it, making it into a necklace. "I love you, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," he said as he held up the ring for her to see. "Will you stay with me…" Tears of joy slowly started running down Tali's cheeks. "…forever?"

Tali sniffed and let out a short breath. She didn't want to choke up on her answer.

"Yes."

Shepard grinned the same way he had earlier. Tali's tears continued to flow as he stood and delicately placed the necklace over her head. She instantly stood as well once it was around her neck, wrapping her arms around Shepard before she was even fully up. "Shepard, I…you know that-"

"I know," Shepard whispered softly as he held her as close as he possibly could.


	10. New Perspective

_Hey guys. So I played through the extended cut. Don't worry, no spoilers about any specifics of it here._

_So, I dunno, I appreciate what Bioware did, and I was happy to get more explanation and closure, but all the stuff that upset about the ending is still there (except for some of the more technical stuff that they explained). Especially the fact that Shepard dies. I mean seriously, doesn't Shepard deserve a happy ending? So I am still going to be doing a different ending, but I'm not as angry at Bioware :P_

_Anyways, feel free to PM me if you want to talk about it more. I don't want to spoil my own ending unless you want it :P They did add a scene with Tali that I liked, that I hadn't thought about doing, which I think I might use. Not in the same context, or with the same exact dialogue, but definitely similar. All of this isn't to say I'll be rushing to the ending or anything. We've still got a while to go :)_

_Something important: In my story, Shepard romanced Liara during the events of the first Mass Effect. I try to imply that well enough, but just in case, I thought I'd explain._

_I'm also realizing this chapter's title was perfect for the little blurb about the extended cut as well. It's so multi purposeful! Enjoy!_

* * *

Liara watched from across the Presidium as Shepard and Tali held each other. She had been browsing through some shops and generally enjoying her surroundings when she had seen the couple sit down at a table on the balcony opposite the market. She watched them. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself.

Liara still had feelings for Shepard. Granted, they weren't as strong as back when they were tracking Saren, but still. They were feelings. And watching Shepard give a ring to another woman, even someone she respected (like Tali), hurt. Liara had been suppressing these particular feelings since she joined Shepard's team again, but it was getting harder and harder. Especially now, after watching the man she had those feelings for propose. She was happy for him, and for Tali, but those feelings were not nearly as strong as the wish that she was in Tali's spot.

She continued to watch the couple, oblivious to Kaidan as he looked through shops behind her. He didn't notice her either. Eventually, he turned to leave, and finally saw Liara leaning forward against the railing of the nearby balcony. He headed over to her, mainly just to say hello. "Hey, Liara," he said warmly, leaning sideways against the rail, next to her. She didn't respond. Kaidan waited a few more seconds before asking: "Um, everything alright?"

Liara gestured to Shepard and Tali across the Presidium. Kaidan turned his head and saw Shepard hand a waiter a credit chit as he and Tali walked out of Apollo's Café. "Shepard just proposed," Liara explained dryly.

Kaidan was taken aback. He did not expect that at all. "What?" he asked excitedly. "Really? That's-" He turned back to Liara, and his mood instantly changed. The moment he saw her expression, he realized what was happening. "Oh," said, cutting himself off. He just looked at her awkwardly for a moment, not sure what to say. He decided to go with the basics. "Are you ok with this?"

Liara finally wrenched her eyes away from Tali and Shepard, and met Kaidan's gaze. Her face was stoic, but Kaidan could pick up on the conflict in her expression. He had known her long enough. "Does it matter?" she asked coolly.

Kaidan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes," he answered simply. Liara allowed a half smile to cross her face. He was genuinely concerned about her.

She didn't have an answer right away. She turned back to look across the balcony. Shepard and Tali were sitting on a bench a short distance outside of the café. Tali's head was resting on Shepard's shoulder, and his head was slightly leaned against hers. He was holding the ring in the palms of his hands, and talking, probably explaining how he got it or why it was important to him.

Liara sighed. "I don't know yet," she admitted to Kaidan.

He took his hand off Liara's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

Liara hesitated, staring off into space for a few moments. "I'm not sure."

Kaidan let out a small chuckle. "Well, I'll be around if you figure it out," he assured her, patting her hand before heading to the section of the market he hadn't visited yet. Liara just stood there as Kaidan left, continuing to watch Shepard and Tali. She really didn't know what she wanted to do.

But she decided she couldn't keep staring at them. It was slowly driving her crazy. With some effort, she tore herself away from the balcony and took the long way to the elevator, around the newly engaged couple. When she reached it, she stood with her hands hovering over the button interface. She still hadn't decided what she wanted to do. Only what she didn't want to do.

Eventually, she hit the button to go down to Purgatory. Maybe a drink would do her good, or at least take her mind off of things. She could hear the music before the elevator even came to stop. She was able to tell instantly that this was not her sort of place, and she felt especially awkward going in by herself. But this was the closest place where she could get a drink, and she wasn't interested in going on a long, quiet trip with plenty of time to think to get to another bar.

Not thinking wouldn't be a problem at Purgatory. The music was intense inside. It assaulted her ears as she looked around, searching for the bar. She eventually found it on the far left side of the wide, large room. She walked along the catwalks that to the place she could get a drink.

As she approached, she noticed that Vega was standing there, talking with another Alliance soldier. Perfect. She hadn't really had a lot of time to get to know Vega. She could talk to him and learn about him, and that along with the drink would be an excellent distraction for her. She forced herself to smile as preparation while she quickened her pace.

But she stopped dead in her tracks before she even got there. She had passed a dividing wall, revealing EDI and Joker sitting together on an armless couch that was against a far wall. Liara's smile evaporated. EDI was resting her head gently on Joker's shoulder. The instant Liara saw them; she was reminded of Shepard and Tali. People pushed past her as she looked at the couple a short distance from her. They were just talking, and Liara could tell they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. And because of that, she couldn't stay. Her gaze would just keep getting drawn to EDI and Joker, and she would constantly be reminded of what happened on the Presidium. It would defeat the whole purpose of coming down here. Liara solemnly turned around and left the club.

As she walked to the elevator, she ran though the other floors in her mind, searching for something to do. Hospital? She would just be in the way. Embassies? Same problem. Presidium? No. Refugee camps? She would feel even more out of place than at Purgatory.

All that was left was to head back to the Normandy. She could do some work, or talk to Javik.

No, not Javik. He would be able to sense that something was bothering her with his pheromones, or whatever. And he was blunt enough to bring it up, and cold enough to not exactly be comforting. Liara stepped into the elevator and hit the button to go down to the docking bay. Work it was.

When she reached the floor, she immediately took off towards the ship. But as she passed through the security checkpoint, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"T'Soni!"

She stopped and swiveled. Garrus was standing at the counter of the checkpoint, and had just finished talking to another Turian. Probably someone he knew from his days as an officer. He was smiling, and walked over to her.

But his smile quickly faded when he was close enough to read her expression. "What's going on?" he asked casually, masking his concern. And with that, Liara gave up. There was no avoiding it: she would have to talk about what had happened. Besides, Garrus was probably the best person she could talk to. He had spent more time with Shepard than almost anybody. This was as good as she was going to get.

"Shepard just proposed to Tali," she told Garrus, slightly reluctantly.

He was confused. "Proposed what?" Garrus knew a fair bit about human culture, but he was no expert. He had never heard the word proposed stand alone before. "What do you mean?"

"They took their relationship to the next level, essentially committed their lives to each other. There's a whole process to it, and they call it a proposal," she explained. She seemed nonchalant about it, but Garrus could see the struggle she was having.

"So he proposed marriage." A light clicked on his head. _Proposed marriage. Proposed. Oh. _

Liara nodded glumly, looking down at her feet. Garrus didn't have time to revel in his revelation. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously. Liara shrugged her shoulders. Garrus sighed. "Alright, come on," he said, giving her a gentle push towards a more secluded area. When they reached it, he continued. "So what exactly is your problem with it?" he asked simply, not wanting to down the wrong path.

Liara paused. She knew the issue she had with it, but hadn't really put it into words yet. It took her a few seconds. She didn't take the time to make a whole statement; she just got straight to the point. "Why does he want Tali instead of me?"

Garrus flinched slightly. He wasn't expecting her to be so direct. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Liara looked him straight in the eyes and nodded. "Well," Garrus started, scratching at his fringe. "First off, he was always interested in Tali, even back when we were after Saren. I'm not sure how strong the feelings were, though."

Liara was somewhat surprised. "I knew Tali was interested Shepard, but I didn't know the feeling was mutual," she said. "Why didn't anything happen?"

"I never got the full story," Garrus admitted. "Maybe it had something to do with Tali's pilgrimage, I'm not sure." Garrus waited for Liara to process, then shifted his weight. The next part was more uncomfortable. "Also, Tali has always been there for Shepard. You…"

Liara felt a pang of guilt. He didn't need to finish the sentence. When Shepard visited her on Illium, he had specifically searched her out and came to see her. He had asked her to join him again. She said no. At the time, she had felt like there were good reasons. But ever since she became the Shadow Broker, her obsession fulfilled, doubts had formed in her mind.

But Tali didn't rejoin him the first time they met again either. "What about before Haestrom?" she asked Garrus.

Garrus fidgeted again. He didn't enjoy putting Liara down, but she had asked for it. Maybe it was what she needed. "There's a different between 'I want to go with you, but I can't, I have commitments to my people,' and: 'I can't go with you, I'm doing my own thing.'" Garrus checked Liara's expression, making sure she wasn't offended or anything. He was safe. "Tali also said he could call if something important came up; you just left him access to your terminal." Liara sighed. "And, you didn't join after he helped you with your mission. Tali did."

Liara just stood there. She had never looked at everything from this perspective before. It was very revealing, about both herself, and Tali. She was beginning to understand why Shepard cared about Tali so much. The feeling was mutual, just like the old days.

Garrus waited patiently as Liara stared off into space, still thinking. When her eyes came back to his, he continued. "Finally," he shifted his weight again. "You basically broke his heart." Garrus checked her expression again. It was sad, but not angry. "You should have seen him when he found out where you were," Garrus told her with a small chuckle. "He was excited, to say the least." Liara thought back to the kiss they had shared when he walked into her office on Illium. He had initiated it. She never thought it would be their last, and apparently, neither had he.

She turned her attention back to Garrus. "But when you stayed behind, and doubted his intentions with Cerberus, he was crushed." Garrus rubbed the tattoos on his face uncomfortably. "He was the lowest I had seen him in a long time. I was there for him, but there wasn't really a lot I could do. Tali, on the other hand…"

Garrus trailed off, not sure how much detail Liara was after. She was thankful; she decided she was done hearing about herself. She had enough to think about in that regard. "What happened after that?" she asked.

"Shepard was there for Tali when she was accused of treason. He even managed to get it all worked out, which you probably know already. After that, they were a lot closer." Garrus fidgeted again. "And after they had their…night. Together, before we went to the Collector base, they were practically inseparable."

Liara sighed again. "So you aren't surprised by this? By Shepard proposing?"

"Can't say I didn't expect it," Garrus confessed. Liara looked down at the ground again. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in," he said, being as comforting as he could. "So I'll let you think. Come find me if you need anything." He rubbed the side of her arm before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Garrus was right, Liara thought. It _was_ a lot of information. And she realized she could make excuses for her actions all day long, but it wouldn't change anything. What was done was done, and she had missed her chance with Shepard.

Liara also realized that back then, and even now to some extent, she was only focusing on herself. She _was _happy for Shepard, deep down, but it was being overshadowed by thoughts of how she was feeling, what she wanted.

Liara also wished Shepard was there right now. If he were there, he would have reminded Liara about her time on the first Normandy, or that she did go with him this time. A small smile crossed her face. Just the thought of Shepard being there for her cheered her up a little. Even though she didn't necessarily believe in herself, she knew Shepard believed in her. And it was right then that Liara decided to believe in Shepard. Return the favor. She would be there for him…as a friend. He deserved that much. He had _earned _that much from Liara, at least.

So had Tali, who just then rounded the corner and came into Liara's view. Tali had always respected Liara, she didn't hold a grudge against her for how she treated Shepard, and she had known Liara practically as long as the Commander. Besides the fact that she probably saved Liara's life a few times.

However, Liara still wasn't exactly thinking straight. She thought about turning away, or doing something to avoid Tali as she passed.

She almost did. But Tali was moving faster than Liara expected. "Hey, Liara," Tali greeted, skidding to a halt in front of her while she was still thinking.

"Hello, Tali," she responded dryly, faking a small smile. Liara paused, not sure what to say. But she didn't want a silence to sink in, and Tali wasn't saying anything. She was starting to pick up that something was up with Liara. "How are you?" she asked quickly, stopping Tali's train of thought.

Tali was practically bouncing. "I'm great," she said enthusiastically. "I'm-" she started, but before she could finish, she noticed Liara's mood drop. She would have noticed the mood earlier, but her own excitement and Liara's stalling had slowed her down. "But how are you?" she asked, concerned, stopping herself. "Are you doing ok?"

Liara gave Tali a real smile. The Quarian was ecstatic, but she was putting her feelings off to check on Liara. Liara remembered that Tali really cared about her, and almost always had. "It's nothing," she assured Tali, trying desperately to improve her mood. "Why are you so great?" she prompted. Even though she already knew the answer.

Tali switched back to her excited tone. "Shepard just proposed," she told Liara through a giddy grin.

Liara grinned as well. She couldn't help it. Tali was so happy and enthusiastic, it was rubbing off on her. As she watched Tali, seeing how glad she was, she almost didn't want Shepard anymore. If it meant Tali wouldn't be like this. "That's fantastic," Liara said. "Is that the ring?" she asked, pointing to Tali's new necklace. Again, Liara knew fully well that it was, but she didn't want to spoil Tali's moment. This would only happen once.

Tali subconsciously started running her finger around the ring. "Yes. He said it was his mother's…oh, what was it? En…gage…ment ring? Yes, that was it. There's no way it would fit on my finger," she explained, holding up a hand and wiggling her three digits. "So he made it into a necklace. He said it was one of the only things his mother left for him when she passed away."

Liara leaned forward to get a closer look. "It's beautiful," she complimented as she inspected it.

Tali allowed Liara to look at it for a short while. "Well, I better get going," Tali said once Liara had leaned back to her original position, before a silence settled in. "I'll see you later," she added as she started to walk away.

Liara watched with a smirk as she headed to the Normandy. Both of the women were in much higher spirits after their exchange. For different reasons, of course, but still. Liara decided she wanted to talk to Shepard as well. She would congratulate him, to show him, and herself, that she was ok with this. She wanted him and Tali to be happy. "Hey, where's Shepard?" she asked Tali.

"He's talking with Garrus over by the elevator," Tali answered over her shoulder.

"Thanks, and congratulations!" Liara called back. Once Tali was a good ways away, she turned to head to the elevator.

When she reached it, she didn't see Shepard. Or Garrus. The elevator was still there, so they hadn't left that way. She circled in place, looking around for either of them. She noticed an empty parking space on a skycar rental platform. She checked the display, and found it had left a little less than five minutes ago.

Must have been them.


	11. Presence

_So, looking back at my wording and some of the reviews, I realized I worded my author's note about the extended cut in chapter 10 badly. Basically every time I wrote "ending," I was talking about the ending to the game, the end of the Reaper war. **Not** the ending to my story ;)_

_If you're still interested in stuff about the extended cut, miracleofsound on YouTube has a great response video. I agree with 95% of what he says. It's 15 minutes long though, fair warning._

_Also, I'm glad so many people are liking my story! Over 10,000 hits last month! Woo! I'm changing the title, as you probably already saw, but it's the same story. Also going to try to add a cover image. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter! Cheers!_

* * *

Tali wrung her hands as she stood in the elevator that was descending to the Normandy's armory. She had decided she needed to see Shepard one last time before he went down to Thessia, since she wasn't on the ground team. He was taking Liara, since it was her home world, and Javik, because he would know the most about the Prothean tech and Asari temple. Shepard never took more than two people in his squad. That's how it had been from the beginning, from his earliest point in the military, and old habits die hard.

So technically, Tali had no reason to go down to the armory. She knew she would feel out of place. Especially since she wasn't too excited about having an audience for this talk with Shepard. The door slid open. All of these thoughts were running through her head, and she easily could have just hit another button in the elevator and left. If anyone noticed or asked later, she could say she wasn't paying attention and hit the wrong button. Easy.

But she couldn't help herself. She _had _to see Shepard. She stepped out of the elevator, still wringing her hands as she scanned the room with her eyes. She spotted him over by the shuttle, talking with Liara and Javik. They were already geared up, and about to leave. Shepard was reaching for the shuttle door as the conversation winded down. "Shepard!" Tali called out just as the door was opened. She started walking towards him as his head snapped to her. He gestured for his team to get on the shuttle before jogging over to meet Tali half way.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, only showing his anxiety enough for his closest friends, and maybe Javik, to pick up on it.

"No, don't worry," she assured him. "I just wanted to see you again. Before you left." Tali let out a long, sad sigh. She just liked it when Shepard was around. They didn't have to be together all the time, but knowing Shepard was available made her secure, happy. She didn't like it when he left.

They had discussed this earlier, and Shepard thought they had it taken care of. He knew she would be like this, but she said she could handle it. Like he did. But when he heard that sigh, his heartstrings were pulled. "Hey," he said comfortingly as he took the ring on her necklace and pressed it softly into her palm. "I'll be back before you know it." Tali squeezed the hand that was pressing the ring into her own. Shepard raised her hand up and kissed the backs of her fingers before sliding his hand away and heading back to the shuttle. Tali kept holding onto her ring as she watched Shepard climb onto the shuttle, turn around to give her a smile, and then slide the door closed. Tali headed back to the elevator as the shuttle flew out of the Normandy.

Tali tried to work. She really did. But it just wasn't happening. She couldn't even tell herself she had a lot to do to try and keep herself focused. Ever since Shepard had brought back Ken and Gabby, her work load had been halved. There was nothing urgent for Tali to do, and only a small bit of the more menial work. She turned to Adams. "Mind if I take a break?" she asked cautiously.

Adams gave her a suspicious look. It had only been a little less than an hour since she started working again. But he respected Tali, he took the time to think it through. Unless she was on a mission, she always made sure to get her job done. Even back in the old days. She wouldn't change now. "Sure thing," he said mildly, not even bothering to remind her to be sure to get her work done. He trusted her enough.

"Thanks," she said, slightly surprised that he had said yes so quickly. She smiled, and tried to give a quick wave of appreciation, but he had already turned back to his terminal. Tali lingered awkwardly for few seconds before giving up and stepping out into the hallway.

She stepped into the elevator, and lingered again. She didn't know where to go. She ran through her options. She could go to the battery and talk to Garrus, but that was risky. He might not be there, now that they were back with an Alliance crew, he didn't' hide out and work on the guns all day. And if he wasn't there, she would be in another awkward situation. She was getting tired of those. Plus, that would be really close to Liara, who _did_ hide out and work all day. Things had been somewhat more awkward with her since Shepard had proposed. Liara just needed some time to let it blow over, and Tali was perfectly content to give it to her.

So talking with Garrus was not the best choice. As Tali realized this, she also realized, that even though they had been neck deep with Cerberus, she missed the old crew. Back then, if Garrus wasn't around, she could have talked to Thane, or Legion, or Kasumi, or even Mordin (even though that wasn't as much talking as answering). Now, however, she was much lower on options. She knew the new squad members were good people, and she respected and cared for them, but they weren't ideal for just talking and spending time with. Talking with Vega didn't work out too well, he and Tali were just too different. Liara was always busy, and difficult to talk to almost all the time, not just in this situation. Javik was cold and blunt, not Tali's favorite qualities. That left Garrus, Kaidan, and EDI.

Now that EDI had a body, she was much more interesting to talk to. _Where would EDI be?_ Tali had heard she spent a lot of time in the cockpit with Joker. That was perfect. If EDI wasn't there, Joker almost definitely would be. He was rarely gone because of his bone disease, and he wouldn't be too busy since the shuttle was out. She hit the button to go to the main deck. EDI and/or Joker it was.

When she reached the main deck, she strolled casually toward the cockpit. Tali still hadn't quite gotten used to how dark the Normandy had become. Back when they were with Cerberus, the ship had been bright and clean. Comfortable. But things had changed; it wasn't a technically civilian ship anymore. The military cared much less about light and more about energy conservation, less about cleanliness and more about their budget.

Luckily, none of this had affected Joker. "Hey, Tali," he said as she walked in. "Things too quiet for you down there?" he asked with a sly grin. EDI, who was sitting in the next chair over, had told him about Shepard and Tali's flirting on the dreadnaught (mainly because he had asked about it). And Joker had no intentions to let them live it down.

But Tali was used to it by now. "You know, last time that happened, I think it was right here," she teased as she patted the back of his chair.

Joker smirked, she hadn't missed a beat. "Oh, gross," he said, over-dramatically, as he mustered up a look of disgust before turning his chair around to face her. The look didn't come out right though: remnants of his smirk were still there. Tali giggled.

EDI chimed in before Tali could comment. "The last time what happened?" she asked innocently.

Joker chuckled. EDI knew a lot, but she wasn't exactly a master on picking up on jokes and innuendos. Joker had his work cut out for him around EDI, being the resident smart ass and all. "You don't want to know," he told her.

"Yes I do," EDI responded. Again, not picking up on his hints.

"Fine, then I don't want you to know," Joker replied gently. "You'll just keep asking me questions about it, and I'm not sure if we're at that point in our relationship yet."

"We have large amounts of time to talk," EDI reminded simply.

Joker looked at Tali. She was just watching with, as far as Joker could tell, an amused look on her face. The tables had turned. Joker looked back at EDI. "I'll tell you later," he relented, swinging his chair all the way back to the dashboard. "So what's going on, Tali?" he asked, changing the subject before anyone could argue.

"Just wanted to talk," she explained casually, resting her elbows on the back of Joker's seat and looking out the front of the ship.

"You should go to the security checkpoint," Joker suggested. "I hear the two guards are _always_ talking in there."

Tali chuckled. "You can say that again."

"You should go to the – Hey!" Tali took Joker's hat when he actually started saying it again. He waved a hand over his head. "Give it back!"

"Jeff, you shouldn't wave your hands while operating the ship," EDI scolded.

"Yes, 'Jeff,'" Tali mocked, putting his hat on her head. "You wouldn't want to crash the Normandy."

"There's nothing to crash into!" Joker exclaimed as he rotated his chair and stood. Tali managed to evade him a few times before he finally got a hold on his hat and lifted it off her head. Tali laughed as Joker sat back down and turned to face EDI. "And whose side are you on, anyway?" he asked her, pretending to pout.

"We are on the same team, Jeff," EDI reminded matter of factly.

Joker sighed. "Never mind," he said as he adjusted his cap.

Joker's disappointment was too clear for even EDI to miss. "Why so serious, Joker?" she teased lightly, trying to cheer him up.

Joker burst out laughing. He leaned back in his chair and brought a hand up to cover his eyes. EDI had said it so well without even knowing, it was perfect. Neither EDI nor Tali were expecting that response from him. They just watched as he shook in his chair and held his stomach. He finally managed to get out a response once his laughter started to calm down. "I think that's my line."

The three of them managed to pass a couple more hours joking around and retelling old stories. EDI was very curious about the SR-1, and Tali had lots of stories about missions both as part of the Normandy crew and not. Joker and EDI had a few tales for Tali as well, during the two intervals before she joined up with Shepard on SR-2. EDI also convinced Tali to tell her about her engagement, when she noticed the ring around her neck. The conversation was just staring to die down when Cortez's voice crackled over the radio.

"Shuttle is ready to dock, what are your coordinates?" Cortez asked. He was always very strict and official when he was flying.

And Joker couldn't stand it. "What's the magic word?" he sung back.

The group could all hear Cortez sigh, and then speak a single word, not directed at Joker. "Commander…"

"Whoa, hey, you guessed it!" Joker responded quickly. "I also would have accepted 'Shepard'," he added as he sent the coordinates. Joker adjusted the ship's course slightly so they could meet halfway.

Tali decided to head down to the armory, to see Shepard again. "I'll see you later, Joker," she said as she started to walk away. "You too, EDI."

"Gonna get a close up of this intense docking action?" Joker asked.

"Can't get enough!" Tali called over her shoulder just before the cockpit door swished shut. Joker chuckled, and Tali went over to the elevator.

Just as the door opened at the armory level, Shepard and his squad stepped out of the recently parked shuttle. Tali's eyes were drawn straight to the Commander. His armor was scuffed and covered in rubble, his rifle was missing from his back, and he had several fresh cuts on his dirty cheeks and forehead. But worst of all was his expression. It reminded Tali of when they were grounded on the Citadel back in the day, only this was worse.

Tali moved to him quickly as he threw his pistol against a wall uncaringly and started ripping his armor off. He was already half done by the time Tali reached him. His expression was even harder to take up close. It was full of disappointment and defeat. Defeat. That was particularly hard to see in Shepard, with his mouth twisted in a large frown. "Hey," Tali whispered, just to let him know she was there. He looked over at her as he pulled off the rest of his armor. There was no smile; he didn't even try to fake one. His eyes softened though. That would be enough for now. He motioned for her to follow as he put his last boot in the armor locker and walked away. He didn't even check on Liara and Javik.

Now that she was closer, Tali noticed Shepard was waking with a slight limp, and had a few bruises on his arms. He was really beat up. He led her back over to the elevator. Once they were inside, he hit the top button, then leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. Tali stood next to him and started to examine a bruise on his arm. He opened his eyes slightly to watch her. She looked up into his eyes after a few moments. "I need to sit down," he explained tiredly, momentarily breaking the silence. She nodded.

When the door opened, Shepard limped his way through the cabin and down the short stairs, dropping onto the couch when he reached it. He let out a small grunt as Tali sat down next to him. Shepard looked at her again, then suddenly lifted his feet up onto the couch and gently laid his head sideways into her lap. He reached up with his hand and lightly ran the back of it down her leg. Tali's hand was resting on her knee, and when Shepard found it, he slid his own hand under hers and wrapped his fingers around it. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as Tali started to caress the side of Shepard's head with her free hand. She just waited. He knew what she wanted; there was no point in trying to rush it.

The silence continued for several more minutes. But it wasn't awkward. They both understood what was going on with each other. Shepard needed a few minutes to prepare himself, and put together what he was going to say. Tali knew that. There was no need for him to explain why he wasn't talking yet, and no need for her to ask.

Shepard let out another long, sad sigh before starting. He opened his eyes. "We found a Prothean VI that can tell us what and where the catalyst is." Tali let out a small gasp and stopped running her hand down Shepard's head. The catalyst. The only part of the Crucible that was missing, and therefore what they desperately needed. Even though they had no idea what it was. Shepard continued. "But Kai Leng was there," he said with tone full of resentment as he closed his eyes again. "He showed up before Javik could get any info out of the VI. He knocked out Liara and Javik almost instantly. Caught them by surprise. It was just him and me." Tali felt Shepard's jaw clench. He let go of Tali's hand so he could run his own down his face. "And I lost," he said simply, planting his hand under his chin.

Tali hesitated, thinking through a response. "I know how you feel," she sympathized. She had experienced a feeling of defeat like this several times: her first time on the Citadel, and when she was accused of treason, to name a few. "And I know it hurts." Tali placed a hand on Shepard's arm and gently rolled him onto his back. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "But this isn't your fault."

"I was supposed to stop him," Shepard answered bluntly. He shifted his head to break away from Tali's gaze. "I don't know if I can do this, Tali," he confessed to her. "Earth, Palaven, and now Thessia. We're sacrificing so much to build the Crucible. And I don't even know what it does!" Shepard gathered himself for a moment then moved his head back to look at Tali. "Who am I to make that call?"

Tali could hear the conflict, the doubt, in Shepard's voice. She didn't take the time to think through her reply, she just answered from her heart. "You're the one who was right. You're the one who fought when no one believed you." Tali placed a hand on Shepard's cheek, and he finally relaxed his jaw. "And if that's not enough…you're the man I love. Don't ever forget that."

Shepard moved a hand up to his face so he could grab Tali's hand again. "I won't," he promised, allowing an almost invisible smile to cross his face. It would be more than anybody else got. The two of them just continued to look at each other for a bit, enjoying the other's presence and care. Eventually, Shepard closed his eyes again, and Tali resumed running her hand along Shepard's head.

He would just rest for a little while.


	12. Reassurance

Shepard stood against the wall in the Normandy's comm room: arm resting against a thick cable above his head and his forehead resting on his arm. He was staring at the console a few feet away from him. It was beeping at a steady pace, indicating that somebody was calling.

Shepard was just watching it. Each flash of light was like a dagger in his heart. How could he tell anybody that he failed? That he let them down? He didn't want to find out the answer to those questions.

But he had to. He didn't have a choice. After stalling for almost as long as possible, he stepped up to the source of the beeping and accepted the comm. A blue haze filled the space in front of him, condensing down into the form of an Asari. After a second, Shepard recognized the person. "Councilor," he greeted quietly.

"Hello, Commander. How did the mission go?"

Shepard placed his hands on the edges of the terminal and looked down at it. "We…" he started, trying to say that they had been defeated. But the words died in his throat before he could get it out. He covered his mouth and coughed to stall, deciding on something easier to say. "We didn't get the information."

The Councilor's eyes started burning holes in the top of Shepard's head. All of her surprise, anger, and confusion solidified into a single question. "Why not?"

The Commander flinched. He had hoped she wouldn't ask him that. "Cerberus was there," he responded as he looked back up at the Asari. "I-" the Councilor raised a hand to show him the palm.

"Don't." Shepard opened his mouth, searching for words, then closed it. There was nothing to say. "And the situation on Thessia?" she asked.

"Deteriorating fast," Shepard answered, looking down again. "The Reapers are there in force."

The Councilor allowed a moment of silence. Out of respect for her home world. It was excruciating for Shepard. Knowing she was there, but not talking. He looked back up.

"I have to take care of some things," she said simply, when he met her gaze. "To ensure the continuation of our society." She let out a humorless chuckle. "Never thought it would come to this."

"I'm-" the Councilor's body shimmered and evaporated. Shepard bowed his head and closed his eyes. "-sorry."

Shepard lingered in the comm room. He was starting to get overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Eventually, he stepped out, and EDI's form approached him. "Shepard, it is no longer safe to remain in this system. Reaper presence has greatly increased."

"Then get us out of here," he ordered. He descended the short flight of stairs, and approached the station in the middle of the war room. His entire team, except for Javik, along with Traynor, was standing around it. Shepard had called a meeting just before the call from the Councilor had come.

Tali was the first person to the right. She was just about to speak, but Liara, the first person to Shepard's left, beat her to the punch. "This isn't your fault, Shepard," she said after she noticed his expression. "Nobody could have known Cerberus would be there."

Shepard gave her an appreciative look, but then shook his head. "It's my job to know," he answered simply. "I should have been more prepared." Liara didn't know how to argue against that. She grew quiet, allowing Shepard to turn his attention back to the group. He spoke louder now. "I'm tired of Cerberus being two steps ahead of us," he told them.

Vega nodded at Shepard from across the console. "Let's kick them in the balls first for a change," he said excitedly.

"I couldn't agree more," Shepard responded forcefully. "Anybody have any ideas?" he asked as he looked around the circle. Nobody answered. Shepard started to feel overwhelmed again.

But to his great relief, Traynor spoke up after a few seconds. "Um, I've managed to track Kai Leng's ship," she said timidly. Traynor didn't like groups all that much, but this was more important than her. She hit a button on the terminal in front of her and a solid, pale blue line quickly traced a path that started at Thessia. "But it disappears when he enters this system," she explained as she pointed to the end of the line.

"Not only does it disappear: it's being actively blocked," EDI chimed in. "Specialist Traynor examined the data very closely. There was barely any trace of the disruption."

Traynor flashed EDI a thankful smile. "Nice work, Traynor," Shepard complimented, making sure to acknowledge her before going back to EDI. "Can we tell where they are?"

"No," EDI responded quickly. "But we don't need to. The only settlement in the area sufficient for meeting Cerberus necessities is Sanctuary, on Horizon."

Kaidan flinched slightly while Garrus glanced at him. Neither had especially fond memories of that planet. But Shepard was just happy to have a lead. "Good," he said, forgetting about that particular part of the past for now. "Set a course," he turned to the group as a whole. "I want that VI, and we're going to get it," he said confidently. "No excuses." Everybody could tell he was talking to himself just as much as them. They all nodded, dispersed, and headed back to their duties.

Well, almost all of them. Tali leaned against the middle station, waiting until the others had left. When they had, she approached Shepard, who has giving her a curious look. Her back was straight, and her hands were planted firmly at her sides. She looked very professional. "I want on the ground team," she told him, getting straight to the point, and trying her best to curb any arguments with her tone. She wanted to stay close to Shepard. Make sure he was really alright. Plus, it had been a while since she had shot something. It was great stress relief.

Shepard didn't even hesitate for a second. "Ok," he answered simply. Despite wanting to keep her safe, he wasn't going to argue if she wanted to be around him. Tali relaxed noticeably. He watched as she lowered her head and started rubbing a fist into a knot in her lower back. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she assured him as she looked back up at him. "Those new pods the Alliance got aren't exactly the most comfortable, is all," she teased as she finished working her back.

Shepard was momentarily dumbfounded. How had this never come up before? And why hadn't he taken an initiative or something? "Sleep in my cabin," he said with complete seriousness. He guessed he just hadn't been thinking about sleep much in general lately. He wasn't really getting a lot himself.

Tali concealed a smile. Even when Shepard was in his lowest state, he was still thinking about her and taking care of her.

But she wanted to make sure she wouldn't be intruding on his space. "No, I don't want to be-"

"You wouldn't be," Shepard replied before she could even finish.

Tali didn't hide her smile this time. It shone in her bright eyes. "Thank you, Shepard."

"Anything you want," he responded before stepping forward and kissing the top of Tali's head.

She wrapped her arms around his neck before he pulled away. "I want you."

Shepard's lips finally broke into a small smile as he returned her embrace, placing his hands on her back and burying his mouth in her shoulder. A few seconds passed before they reluctantly broke apart. "I'll see you in a little while," he assured her while he rubbed her arm and purposed to maintain his smile. He waited for Tali's nod before turning back to the main console to start preparing. He watched Tali out of the corner of his eye as she slowly left the room. As she rounded the corner, she threw him a quick, affectionate look, which he returned before she left his view.

Shepard worked for about twenty minutes before Traynor's voice came over the intercom. "Commander: Admiral Anderson is available on vid comm." Shepard's hands hovered over the keyboard as he registered what she had said. But they left along with the rest of his body as he tore himself away and forced himself back into the comm room. He immediately went straight to the console and linked to the Admiral.

"Anderson," he greeted as his old friend's blue form appeared before him.

"Hello, Shepard," Anderson responded. He paused for a moment, reading Shepard's face. "I heard about the mission."

Shepard sighed and leaned forward, matching his stance when he was talking with Councilor. "We were so close, Anderson. So close to ending this war."

The Admiral had only received a report on the basics. "What happened?" he asked.

"Kai Leng was there." Shepard noticed Anderson's jaw clench. If he weren't in such a bad mood, he would have smirked. "And he beat us," Shepard added as he looked down at his feet and ground a toe into the floor.

There was silence for a few moments.

"So what?" Anderson asked. Shepard head snapped back up to look at Anderson, the response thoroughly confused him. The Commander's eyes said it all, so Anderson just kept talking. "I've had my ass handed to me more times than I'd like to admit," he said. "But I'm still here. And so are you. Still fighting the Reapers. Fighting the odds."

"I'm bettin' on you anyway."

Anderson let out a short chuckle. "Shake this off, son. We need you."

Shepard saluted. "I will."

Anderson returned the salute while giving Shepard a reassuring smirk. "Good. Anderson out." The Admiral's image vanished as Shepard turned to leave the comm room and finish getting ready. Talking with Anderson had helped, but the feelings were still there. Once Shepard had finished in the war room, he went down to see Garrus. He had decided to take the two people closest to him down to Sanctuary, despite Vega's obvious excitement.

Garrus was typing at his console against the wall when Shepard walked into the battery. He didn't hear the Commander come in; he was busy looking at images of Palaven and surrounding space, deep in thought as he typed. Shepard walked up beside his Turian friend, and instantly recognized the planet. "Any news from your family?" he asked. Garrus had told him earlier that his father and sister were still stuck down on the surface.

Garrus tore his eyes away from the screen and looked over at Shepard. "Some. None of it that good." Garrus ran a hand over the fringe on his head. "They're still down there, still looking for a way out." Garrus released a large sight. "You know, Shepard, I'm getting pretty tired of this war."

"Tell me about it."

Shepard gestured towards the console, and Garrus chuckled when he realized Shepard had meant it literally. "I had to make a big decision. Told the Primarch to retreat." Shepard eyed him, confused, for a second, so he continued. "We've stopped all offensive operations, saving ourselves as much as we can for the Crucible."

"That's a hell of gamble," Shepard responded.

Garrus looked back to his console, and Shepard followed his gaze. "If there's another option, I don't see it," he said. He let out another sigh, smaller this time though. "How are you doing, Shepard?" All of this has got to be taking its toll."

Shepard kept staring at the screen in front of him. "There's only so much of this you can take, Garrus," he confessed. "Only so much death and defeat before-"

Garrus stopped him, and Shepard turned to look as he spoke. "Before your friend picks you up, dusts you off, and tells you you're the best damn soldier he's ever met." Garrus smacked Shepard on the back, and the Commander almost smirked. "We'll get through this, Shepard. We always do."

Shepard let a comfortable silence sink in. The two men stood next to each other for a little while, contemplating the ruthless calculus of war, and what they were fighting for. Shepard was about to leave when he remembered the reason he had come down in the first place. "Want to go down to Sanctuary?" he asked.

Garrus huffed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he deadpanned. Shepard nodded, and gave Garrus a single pat on the back as he walked out of the battery.

* * *

**Later,** Shepard, Tali, and Garrus were all standing in the shuttle being flown down to Horizon by Cortez. "So what do we know?" Garrus asked, directing the question at Shepard.

Shepard brought up his omni tool. "Sanctuary has been operating as a refugee camp for people from Reaper controlled systems," he explained. "EDI says it recently went offline: all communications have stopped." Shepard paused. "We don't know what reason Cerberus has for being here, but-"

"Commander." The three of them turned to Cortez, who had drawn their attention. "I'm getting pieces of a distress call. I'll try to boost it."

The only sound was a faint static as Cortez fiddled with the radio. Eventually, a garbled voice filled the shuttle. "-is Oriana Lawson…stay away…not what it seems…they're using-"

The signal cut off. "Oriana?" Shepard questioned, saying more than asking. "That's Miranda's sister. If she's here, Miranda must be close by."

Garrus nodded. "And that's our link to Cerberus," he added as the shuttle approached a landing site.

"Seeing a lot of damage, but not any movement," Cortez informed them as they unholstered their weapons.

The shuttle door slid open as Cortez made the shuttle hover just above the ground. "Stay frosty," Shepard reminded before hopping out of the shuttle. He heard Tali and Garrus land behind him, and then the swoosh of Cortez flying away. Shepard looked around. There were several wrecked shuttles, a few scattered dead bodies, and large amounts of generic rubble. It seemed like a quarter of the place was on fire. But aside from the occasional pop from the flames, it was quiet.

Too quiet.

Suddenly, a white shuttle with black and orange designs screamed overhead and crashed into a small balcony over the entrance to the facility. All three of them jumped, and then quickly slid into cover. A harvester flew over their heads and out of sight, content with its destruction, as three Cerberus agents started to crawl out of the crashed shuttle.

"Did you see that?' Tali asked incredulously. She hadn't seen a harvester yet, and it was fairly daunting.

Shepard nodded. "Reapers are here too," he explained to nobody in particular. He watched as the Cerberus soldiers stood after exiting the shuttle. One of them was covered from head to toe in a black, skin-tight outfit and was toting a relatively small sniper rifle. The other two were dressed identically, and similar to the sniper. They had a similar uniform, but it had sections of white and orange, as well as light armor and padding. Each had a long, thin sword sheathed on their backs.

A wicked smirk crossed came over Shepard's face as he put away his sniper and pulled out a submachine gun. He wanted to get in close.

They reminded him of Kai Leng.


	13. Ain't No Sanctuary

"Garrus, take out that sniper!"

"On it," Garrus responded as he peeked around the wrecked shuttle he was using for cover. His eyes were first drawn to Shepard and Tali, who were sharing a fallen pillar as they alternately popped up to fire shots at the gradually approaching phantoms. Garrus panned his vision up, and noticed a slight movement in the shadows up on the balcony above the entrance to Sanctuary. He couldn't quite tell though…

His doubts were gone when two small, red orbs appeared above the railing. With practiced precision, Garrus rolled around his cover and drew a bead on one of the glowing eyes. Two snipers cracked at the same time. Garrus hadn't compensated enough for the bullet drop, and his round hit the nemesis in the stomach. She instantly ducked behind cover, her shield's dropped. Garrus glanced sideways as he fell back into his own cover. A bullet was lodged into the shuttle he was hiding behind, still smoking. _This'll be fun…_

Shepard and Tali were having a bit of a challenge with their Cerberus agents as well. Neither of the phantoms carried guns, but they didn't need them. They had advanced cloaks and were incredibly agile, fairly easily dodging almost all of the projectiles being shot at them.

It wasn't getting to Shepard and Tali much. "That's not what I'm saying," Tali told Shepard, continuing their conversation as he ducked behind their cover to avoid the sniper.

Tali shifted her position and stood. "Then what are you saying?" Shepard asked as she fired her shotgun at one of the phantoms. It rolled behind a pile of rubble, only taking minor damage. Tali slid down into cover again.

Shepard popped up and let loose a stream of bullets from his submachine gun. "I just think they'd be a good couple is all," Tali answered. Finally, enough connected with one of the phantoms. She stumbled sideways, holding her chest, as Shepard sent a fireball from his omni tool at her. He snickered, both at his victory and at Tali's response, as the agent collapsed with a yell. Shepard had been in a better mood since they started combat, and after this it was even better.

He maintained a smirk as he and Tali switched again. "I can't see Zaeed and Jack talking, much less dating," Shepard commented as Tali kept suppressive fire on other phantom.

Her shotgun clicked. She was out. She ducked behind cover quickly as the phantom hopped the rubble pile and charged their position. Shepard moved right next to Tali and, when he saw the agent's shadow, dropped his gun and stood. He caught the phantom by surprise, wrapping a hand around her neck and flipping her over the pillar onto her back. Shepard brought up his omni blade and smashed it down to the ground, letting out a shout full of his pent up frustration from earlier.

The phantom had good reflexes. She rolled instinctively, avoiding the sizzling energy that came down right next to her body. But she rolled the wrong way. Tali's foot came down on the side of her head, and before anybody could react, the phantom's chest was filled with holes.

Tali and Shepard looked at each other admiringly, quickly getting caught up in the moment. "Oh, I love you," they said slowly and at the exact same time. They both twitched when they were suddenly interrupted by a loud crack, followed shortly after by a quiet thud.

They looked, somewhat reluctantly, to the source of the latter noise, and saw the Cerberus sniper lying face down on the ground, blood pooling around her head. Garrus walked up next to them and admired his handiwork. "Nice shot," Tali complimented.

Garrus looked down to the dead phantom, riddled with shotgun shells. "You too," he said sarcastically as his mandibles flared into a wide grin. Shepard chuckled and Tali rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think, Shepard?" Tali asked while pointing to the crashed Cerberus shuttle, changing the subject.

"Seems like Cerberus is evacuating," Shepard responded. "I noticed a few other shuttles overhead; it looked like they were coming from that tower," Shepard added as he reared his head at a looming structure deeper in the facility.

"What about the Reapers?" Garrus asked. "What are they doing here?"

Shepard shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm glad these two finally started killing each other," he joked. Garrus smirked as Shepard lowered his gaze to the entrance to the building. "Let's find out why."

Tali nodded confidently and strode off towards the facility without looking back. Garrus and Shepard watched her for a second, looked at each other, grinned, and followed after her.

Their smiles vanished rapidly when they entered the facility though. Now that the fighting was over, it was eerily quiet. The group instinctively stuck very close together: back to back to back. They flinched at every sound, weapons being pointed all over the place. The dead bodies scattered around didn't help the atmosphere either. Dozens of deceased Cerberus soldiers were slumped against walls, and a similar number of Reaper forces ranging from husks to marauders were collapsed on the ground.

Tali moved even closer to Shepard, her arm brushing against his. She leaned her head towards him. "Shepard," she whispered.

The building groaned slightly. Shepard's eyes darted around, but he kept most of his focus on Tali. "What is it?" he whispered back.

"Do you ever feel like you're being watched?" she asked. Their eyes met, and they both turned their heads to look behind themselves. Garrus, who was trailing behind them, spun guiltily. But there had been no sound, no reason to turn. He had no excuse. Tali giggled softly and Shepard smirked as they continued on.

Eventually, the three of them came to a wide open area with a huge, manmade lake taking up most of the space. The setting was soothing, and everybody's muscles relaxed to some extent. There were no more corpses around either, which helped. They started looking around.

After a few minutes, Garrus called out to the others. "Hey, there's a ladder over here," he told them. Shepard and Tali walked over, and sure enough, there was slick, dark gray ladder descending into the water. Shepard glanced around, and noticed a small virtual valve a little ways away. He walked over and twisted it. The group heard the rush of flowing water instantly as the lake started to drain.

Garrus' mandibles twitched when he saw the machinery under the water. "Something about those seems…wrong, Shepard."

Tali slid down the ladder first and examined one of the structures with her omni tool. "It seems they've found a way to mix Reaper tech with our own," Tali informed Garrus and Shepard as they jogged over to her. She sighed as she dismissed her tool. "This is going to be bad, isn't it?"

Neither of the men answered. Shepard was already too deep in thought, and Garrus didn't know what to say. He sighed as well, intending it to be an agreement.

Shepard came back to reality shortly. "Let's get inside," he said, heading over to a door that led deeper into Sanctuary. _Must've been trying to hide this,_ Shepard thought as they plodded through more hallways. _But why?_

"Shepard!" Garrus said, stopping his train of thought. "There's a log here."

Shepard approached a console between Garrus and Tali. Security camera footage, of Miranda, filled the screen. She was at a different terminal, typing and talking, but there was too much static to make out what she was saying. The video abruptly cut to a different scene. Two scientists clad in Cerberus lab coats stood by a human trapped in a large tube. The scientists simply watched as the person lost their hair, their eyes turned black, and finally, their skin tone shifted to a pale blue and night black mix. They had transformed into a husk. The scene with Miranda suddenly appeared again. She left the console as the door on the far side of the locked shut. A few seconds passed, and then a panel fell from the ceiling, followed by Kai Leng.

"Good thing you told Miranda about him," Garrus commented as the video faded to black.

Shepard would have agreed, but his mind was elsewhere. "Why are they turning people into husks?" he asked, thoroughly confused. "It doesn't make any sense."

Tali placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should keep moving," she reminded gently. "Miranda and her sister could be in trouble."

Shepard nodded, still thinking, as the squad moved into the next room. It was much darker than the others they had been in. There was a window on their left that covered the whole wall, but it was even darker on the other side. They couldn't see anything out of it. Tali glanced around the rest of the room, and noticed a faint red glow on the far door. "That must be the door Miranda sealed," she said.

"Look around for a power switch," Shepard ordered as he started searching. The room went silent as they softly walked around the area.

After about a minute, Garrus's voice pierced the quiet. "Found it!" he exclaimed as the room was filled with light. Shepard was down by the large window, and he watched as the lights continued from their area and into the next.

A single bulb lit up outside, and a solitary husk was revealed, sticking to the window and baring its teeth. Shepard jumped back in surprise, having to restrain himself from firing off a shot. The husk hit its head on the glass, roaring in frustration. The continuing light made it possible to see multiple other husks out the window, which all matched their comrade's roar as they moved to get closer. The combined sound was darkly ominous. "Let's go," Shepard told the others hurriedly as he jogged over to the newly unlocked door.

As soon as the door slid open, they were face to face with a husk. Tali reacted immediately, firing off a round from her shotgun. The husk flew backwards, lifted off its feet from the force. It was dead before it hit the ground.

The relief was short lived, however, as the door on the other side of the room was starting to break in. Almost all of the others husks were on the opposite side, and they were all pounding on the door. Dents were forming rapidly. There was no time to complain. "Tali, get as close as you want," Shepard said as he and Garrus took positions on the sides of the door they were standing near. "Garrus and I will cover you from here." Tali didn't waste time responding. She ran to a crate about midway through the room and slid behind it just as the far door burst open.

Two husks dropped instantly, sniper rounds in their chests. But their places were instantly filled by four more husks. There were tons of figures running at them, and in any other situation, it would probably have been overwhelming. But the door acted as a bottleneck. Only manageable amounts of them could get through, and the majority of the husks couldn't even get halfway to Tali before they were taken out by somebody. After about six or seven kills, everyone started to feel more comfortable, and fell into a rhythm. "Just like Omega, 'Archangel,'" Shepard commented as he leaned out and fired. A husk's head exploded.

Garrus barked out a short laugh. "I think the husks might be a little smarter than those mercs," he joked back. Shepard reloaded while Garrus took his own shot. Another head was gone.

"And Jacob wasn't as helpful as her," Shepard added as they watched Tali release a barrage of shells, killing three or four husks that were in range.

Garrus reloaded. "Speaking of…" he said as he peeked around the corner. He waited until Tali was firing again before leaning as close as he could to Shepard and continuing. "What's her face look like?" he asked softly.

Shepard choked on his laughter just as he fired a shot. For the first time in a long while, he missed. It didn't seem to bother him though; he was too busy laughing at Garrus. "What?" Garrus questioned, pretending to be innocent as he took his own shot.

Shepard calmed down enough to get out a response. "One, we have husks running at us," he listed through his chuckling. "Two, she's twenty feet away from you."

"Ok, so maybe it's not the ideal time," Garrus deadpanned with a small smile as Shepard leaned out and shot. He made up for his earlier miss, taking out two husks with one bullet.

Shepard fell back into cover and found Garrus looking at him, still waiting for an answer. "And three," Shepard added, "we've had this discussion before. I'm not telling you."

Garrus sighed dramatically as he rounded his cover again. Just as he aimed at the far door, a flash of purple went past him, followed immediately by a body jumping onto his chest. He yelped as a husk dug its feet into his armor and started clawing at his head. Shepard cracked up again as Garrus desperately jerked his body and pushed against the husk. The struggle went on for several seconds before Garrus finally broke free and slammed the husk against the wall. It slumped onto the ground and didn't move.

Garrus turned to Tali, who was now standing next to Shepard as they both watched him, thoroughly entertained. "Why did you do that?" he asked her indignantly through heavy breathing.

Tali tapped her faceplate. "I heard you back here."

Garrus hesitated, then puffed up his chest and walked pridefully out of the room. Tali was about to roll her eyes, but she felt Shepard give her a quick kiss on the side of the head. She looked over at him, surprised and amused. "What was that for?" she asked playfully.

Shepard smiled at her. "For making me laugh," he answered as he turned to follow Garrus. Tali wished she could kiss him back. But it wasn't the time, and definitely wasn't the place. She settled for walking right next to him, their hips barely inches apart.

They followed Garrus through a couple more rooms before coming to a stop at a dead end. There was another security camera log, showing a ladder slide up behind Miranda, followed fairly shortly afterwards by Kai Leng pulling himself up from the level below to where Miranda had just been.

A similar process to the dark room ensued, and the group quickly found the controls to lower the ladder. They climbed up onto the catwalks and continued forward, coming to the upper level of a tram station.

"I bet that can take us closer to the tower," Garrus said as they approached one of the trams. Tali hopped a small gap onto its roof and headed over to an electrical box near the front. Garrus and Shepard were close behind her, and she had it ready almost as soon as they were next to her. Once Shepard gave her the go ahead, the tram took off down the long passage.

After a short trip, the tram screeched to a stop, grinding on the rails. But that sound was nothing compared to the blood curdling screech they heard interrupting it. Tali shuddered. "What was that?" she asked.

Shepard closed his eyes, and Garrus let out a sigh. "Banshee," they answered at the same time. They had both had to fight banshees down at the Ardat-Yakshi monastery where they helped Samara. Neither was eager to fight them again.

"Asari turned Reaper," Garrus explained as they jumped back onto the catwalks. "Toughest thing we've fought, I'd say. Besides an _actual_ Reaper."

"Tougher than brutes?" she asked. Tali had heard the story of Shepard being ambushed by three brutes on Tuchanka. It didn't sound pleasant.

"I'll let you compare my scars later," Shepard responded, ending the conversation. They needed to stay focused. The three of them quickly and quietly made their way back into the main facility, down another nearby ladder. They were met by a long hallway, with windows lining the walls. Each window matched a room, and each room had some type of Reaper soldier in it. Husks, cannibals, marauders, ravagers, and even a few brutes. Near the end of the passage was broken glass from a single nearby window, half shattered. Tali shuddered again. Nothing else had managed to get out of its room. Only the banshee.

Right on cue, they heard another ear piercing scream. "It's in the next room," Shepard whispered, gesturing to a close by door. "Garrus, set a proximity mine behind us when we go in."

"You got it."

"I'm going to go in cloaked. Throw everything we have at that thing." They all tiptoed to the door, and Shepard raised three fingers.

_Three._

Tali brought up her omni tool as she rested a finger on the trigger of her shotgun. Garrus readied the explosive. Shepard lowered a digit.

_Two._

With his free hand, Shepard hoisted his sniper up to a more ready position and tensed his arm, ready to hit the cloak. Everyone's muscles clenched. Shepard let down another finger and pointed at the door.

_Go._

Garrus fired his mine right behind the door just as it slid open. Shepard's form shimmered, then vanished, as Tali and Garrus crouch walked into the room.

The banshee was on the other side of the room, and its attention was instantly drawn to the Quarian and Turian despite their efforts. It screeched, engulfed itself in a blue energy, and took a biotic leap in their direction. Garrus was ready. He rapidly lined up a shot on the morphed Asari's head and fired. It stumbled, but its barrier was still up. Tali hit a button on her omni tool and summoned her combat drone. Chikkita circled around the banshee's floating ankles, zapping at them mercilessly. No real damage was being done though, and the drone was defeated shortly, but it gave Garrus time to reload and aim again.

Tali noticed a disturbance in the air on the far side of the area in her peripheral vision. She looked over, and Shepard appeared suddenly, firing in sync with Garrus. Both rounds hit the banshee, which stumbled again from the impact.

But it wasn't enough. It had taken some damage, but its barrier had taken the blunt of it. The barrier was gone, but the banshee was still very much around. "Run!" Shepard shouted as he realized this and sprinted back across the room towards his team. They swiveled and followed his order, but it was too late for the Commander. The banshee had recovered fast, and bioticly jumped in his path. Shepard tried to juke it, but was lifted off his feet before he could get around. He used his sniper as a bar to push back against the banshee's other, advancing hand.

They were at a stalemate. Shepard couldn't rotate his sniper to try and shoot at the banshee, it would be too risky. And the banshee couldn't drop him, he would get away. Neither of them could do anything but push.

Garrus had drawn a bead on the banshee from the hallway, but he couldn't bring himself to shoot. Shepard was in a death lock with the banshee, but they weren't stationary. The banshee was thin, and with the constant motion, it would have been too easy to his Shepard. Plus, if the bullet went through the banshee, which was likely, it could still hit Shepard as well. He sighed and glanced over to look at Tali. But she wasn't there.

The banshee suddenly fell to the ground, releasing Shepard in order to catch itself. He hit the round hard, dropping his sniper rifle and grunting. He looked up to find Tali standing over him, her shotgun sights fixed on the Reaper. She was about to fire again when the banshee's hand shot upwards, knocking the weapon from Tali's grasp.

Shepard reacted instantly. He jumped up and grabbed Tali's now searching hand before sprinting away. He pulled her back into the hallway with him. The banshee shrieked in frustration, mustering the energy for one last biotic jump.

Right onto the proximity mine.

When the smoke cleared, there was nothing of the banshee left. Only scorched ground and soot. Shepard gave Garrus a sideways look. "That was a hell of an explosion," he commented through his panting.

Garrus shrugged. "I may have put down a few more mines than you told me," he replied innocently while holstering his sniper. Shepard and Tali chuckled breathlessly, resting for a few more moments.

When they had mostly recovered, they went back into the room where the banshee had been. Now that they had time to look around, they found another video log on a wall, and noticed an elevator on the far side of the room. They headed over to the log first, and played it.

This one finally had sound that they could understand. "_This is Miranda Lawson. As stated earlier, I've infiltrated this facility run by my father, Henry Lawson, in order to rescue my sister, Oriana."_ There was a clang in the background, and Miranda turned to look before continuing. She was clearly on edge. _"This elevator leads up to where she's being kept. If I don't make it, I found this footage which is imperative to get out." _Another clip started, it appeared to be a video log. A man walked on screen and started typing at a console. A voice spoke, and they could all tell it was through a comm.

"_How is the project coming, Henry?" _it asked in all too familiar tone. Shepard tensed involuntarily. It was the Illusive Man.

"_Well. We've found a way to control the husks," _Miranda's father responded. He hesitated before going on. _"But to apply all this to an actual Reaper? That's whole different matter."_

There was silence for a moment as the Illusive Man took everything in. "_Don't disappoint me,_" was all he said before the clip ended, and the screen went black.

"Reapers must've found out about this," Garrus stated as they left the console and headed over to the elevator. "I bet that's why they attacked." Shepard nodded in agreement as they stepped into the elevator and went up to the top floor of the tower.

As soon as the door slid open, they saw Miranda slumped against a desk. She was clearly hurt. "Shepard!" she exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and relief. The group ran towards her, but stopped and drew their weapons when they saw the other two people in the room. Henry Lawson was holding Oriana in front of him as a shield, and was pointing a pistol wildly around the room.

"Put the gun down," Shepard ordered, testing the waters.

Miranda's father fixed it on the Commander instead. "No. Oriana tried to shoot me, Miranda's poisonous influence no doubt," he responded bitterly.

Shepard ignored the comment. "Where's Kai Leng?" he asked, glancing around the room.

"Gone," Henry answered. "He took my research and left us here to die."

"Let her go," Shepard demanded again, relieved that Kai Leng wasn't around to complicate things and able to turn back to the issue in front of him.

"I don't think so. Now that you've taken care of the Reapers, we have a way out."

Miranda spoke with labored breath. "Shepard…don't let him take her."

Shepard met Oriana's eyes. They were full of fear, and she was helpless. He met Henry's gaze again. "I have no problem with you," he told him. "I just want Oriana and the research data."

Henry smirked. "You want a lot."

Shepard jerked his head at Garrus, who had had a shot lined up for quite some time. "You get your life in return."

Henry just stood there for a few seconds, weighing the situation. "Alright," he relented, pushing Oriana to the ground. "Take her. But I want out alive. Deal?"

Before Shepard could answer, Henry flew backwards out one of the windows, screaming as he fell. Shepard looked over at Miranda, who was now standing and pulsing with blue light. "No deal," she said. She caught her breath before limping straight to Oriana. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" Oriana answered by wrapping her arms around her sister. "It's ok, Ori," Miranda added as she hugged back. "You're safe now."

"I know. I'm fine," Oriana assured her. "I just want to get out of here."

"We will," Miranda promised. "Just give me a minute, ok?" Oriana nodded tiredly before sitting down in at a nearby desk and resting her head. Miranda walked over to Shepard. "I don't know how you managed it," she told him. "But I'm grateful you're here."

"_You_ did it," Shepard reminded. "It's over."

"Yes," she agreed. "I just wish my sister didn't have to see all this," she added as she looked out a nearby window.

"What about your father?" Shepard asked.

"I'm glad he's gone, Shepard," she said without hesitation. "I'm sorry if that sounds cold," she continued, softening her tone.

"No. I understand."

Miranda huffed. "It's finally over," she said. "We can stop running. Both of us," she explained, obviously immensely relieved.

Shepard waited quietly; making sure Miranda was finished, before turning his attention to Garrus and Tali. They were standing at a terminal a little ways away. "What's our status? Anything we can use?"

"Almost everything is gone or ruined," Tali responded. "But some basic data is still intact. Shuttle arrivals and departures, including Cerberus. No direct links to their headquarters, but-"

Tali was cut off by Miranda. "You don't need it. Before Kai Leng took off, I planted a tracer on him," she said as she pulled out a small datapad, handing it to Shepard before continuing. "If you act fast, you can track him right to the Illusive Man."

Shepard threw Miranda a small smile. "Sounds like you thought of everything."

"Not quite, but," she started as she smirked back. She let out a small chuckle at herself.

"Nobody's perfect."


	14. Returning the Favor

Shepard stood in the comm room, Hackett's pale blue image in front of him. "You know, Commander, I was against your mission to Sanctuary at first," the Admiral said. "But I was wrong. We've got the Illusive Man's location thanks to you, and Ms. Lawson."

Shepard nodded in appreciation. "We need to end this fight with Cerberus. Focus on the Reapers."

"I agree," Hackett responded. "How soon can you be ready?"

Shepard paused, thinking. "Two or three days. There are still some things I need to wrap up."

The Admiral nodded. "Keep me updated. Hackett out." Shepard saluted as Hackett's form shimmered and vanished.

As soon as Shepard exited the war room and security checkpoint, Traynor beckoned him over. "What is it?" he asked as he approached the specialist.

She leaned in closer to him, but kept her eyes on her terminal. "Tali's taking what happened on Sanctuary pretty hard. She's down in the lounge, if you want to-" she looked over, and stopped talking when she realized Shepard wasn't there anymore. She turned and he was already in the elevator, giving her a small wave as the door slid closed. Traynor smirked as she turned back to her work and the elevator descended a single level.

Shepard went straight to the lounge. Tali had been there for him right away after Thessia; the least he could do was return the favor. She was sitting at the bar, rolling a glass full of a dark liquid in her hand. Her other hand was supporting her head, which was bowed. Her legs were spread, not crossed or together like they usually were. A bad sign.

She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the door. "Shepard!" she exclaimed once she recognized who it was (which did take a bit longer than usual). She raised her head off her hand and turned her body towards him. "Want a drink?"

Shepard could tell immediately that she had already consumed several rounds herself. Besides the dead giveaway of the half empty bottle close by, her speech was ever so slightly slurred, and her tone was jovial. That was a stark contrast to her body language though: her arms on the counter and head down. "Sure," he answered while he stepped behind the counter. They could deal with the heavy stuff in a bit. "But how are you getting drunk?" he asked as he pulled out a shot glass and some liquor that wouldn't poison him.

Tali drew out her next two words. "Veeery carefully," she told him as he took a seat on the stool next to her. "Turian brandy…triple filtered…and introduced into my suit through an emergency induction port," she explained.

Shepard glanced over as he poured a glass for himself. "That's a straw, Tali."

Tali elongated her words again. "Emeeergency innnduction port," she corrected, giving Shepard a light shove as she spoke the last word. Shepard smirked at her as she went on. "It's actually getting harder to get it into the slot," she said as she twirled the straw between two fingers. "I think that means it's working." Tali waited until Shepard lifted his drink before raising her own above her head. "We're toasting Miranda," she explained, stopping him from taking a swig. "…I think." Tali looked back to her own glass and huffed. Shepard watched her as she lowered it and continued. "She was so rude. Cerberus cheerleader," she said with a sneer. "As Jack would say. With her perfect genes. And that attitude." She turned to face Shepard again. "Do you remember, back on Ilium when we saved her sister? She didn't even want to see her afterwards! You practically had to force her."

"That's not exactly how it happened," Shepard interjected.

Tali didn't answer him. She paused for a moment, cradling her shot with both hands. "And still. She got it done. She stopped her father." Tali let out a huge sigh, but before Shepard could say anything, she started the toast. "Nice job, Miranda, you genetically perfect, Cerberus cheerleader, bosh'tet. Keelah se'lai!" Tali sucked up her drink through the port, but Shepard didn't have any of his. He had something more important on his mind.

He put his glass down and swiveled in the stool to face Tali. "I didn't realize this would be so hard on you," he said lightly.

Tali glanced over at him as she poured more brandy for herself. "I don't really like her. Keelah, what a bitch." Shepard couldn't help but chuckle. "But I respect her. I guess that can be better than liking sometimes." Tali sighed again, and Shepard's heart dropped a little more. "She did whatever it took to stop her father. Never gave in. Never changed herself."

Shepard thought he had a realization. "Ahhh. Seein-"

Tali cut him off. "Don't ahhh me," she said as she struggled to use her induction port. "You sound like a Vorcha," she added just before taking another sip.

Shepard returned the light push he had received earlier. Tali didn't recover from it. She just leaned on her arm more, looking at him with her head almost sideways and her body titled away from him. "Seeing a bit of yourself in Miranda fighting her father?" Shepard asked, working not to laugh at her fairly pathetic posture.

Tali returned her head to an upright position and looked straight at him. "I spent my life trying to live _up _to him. Then making up for his mistakes. Doing what he would've wanted."

Shepard had had the wrong realization, but he didn't time for a pity party. Not for himself, anyway. He rubbed Tali's lower back as she propped up her arm on an elbow and rested her forehead in her palm. "It's never that simple," Shepard responded as comfortingly as he could, not knowing what else to say. Tali looked at him appreciatively regardless, enjoying his touch. The moment lasted for a couple seconds before she barked out a dark laugh. Shepard had never heard her make that sound before. "What?" he asked, slightly cautiously.

"I'm having a drink with my fiancé," she said. "My _human_ fiancé." She made a similar sound to the laugh. "My father would have hated you," she told him bitterly. "All his rules…and traditions…and…"

She trailed off. Shepard tried to recover. "Here's to him then," he said as he raised his still full glass.

Tali started to do the same, but suddenly dropped her head to the table with a thud and let out a sob. "I miss him so much," she explained as tears started running down her cheeks. Shepard delayed for a split second out of surprise. He downed his shot with a single gulp and stood to draw Tali into his arms, his chest against her back. She sat up and sunk into him, placing her arms on top of his and leaning her head against him. She just kept crying. There was plenty to cry about, and she hadn't shed tears like this for too long. And at least she was with Shepard, not by herself.

He began to rock side to side slowly after a while, and her crying gradually started to die down. "I hate seeing you cry," he whispered as he kissed her neck softly.

Tali mixed a sniff and chuckle. "I can hold it in if you want."

"No," Shepard responded without hesitation.

A small smile crossed Tali's face as she sniffed again. The silence returned until Shepard could tell she was finished crying. But he didn't let go of her, and she didn't want him to. "When do we get to stop reacting to our parents and start living for ourselves?" she asked tiredly.

Shepard stopped rocking her and stood still, thinking. He didn't know. Both his parents had died when he was fairly young, so the 'we' didn't apply to him. "I think the answer to that one is at the bottom of that glass," he said as he pointed a finger at her cup of Turian brandy still sitting on the bar.

Shepard felt Tali's body shake as she chuckled. "I might need help with the induction straw." She paused. "Port," she corrected herself. She rotated in his arms, her shoulder pressed lightly against his chest, so she could look at him. "You know." Shepard smiled at her before reaching out with one hand and grabbing her glass. He steadied the straw with a finger and placed it just inside the hole that lead to her mouth. Tali tilted her head back, pretending to be offended. "Bosh'tet," she muttered, her voice full of sarcasm.

Shepard persisted, matching her movement with the shot. Tali's charade ended quickly. She took a drink with a dramatic slurp. Shepard smirked at her. "Feel better?"

Tali hiccupped. "Not really," she said. "Want to try?" she asked as she pushed the glass towards his lips.

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Only if you try some of mine," he joked. Tali had had more drinks than he thought. She started to reach for the bottle of liquor Shepard was using. He quickly grabbed her hand. "Hey, I was kidding," he said with a chuckle. "We can't switch drinks, remember?"

Tali stared at him for a second, thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm drunk," she reminded simply. "What's your excuse?" Shepard shook his head at her and huffed. She was too cute. Tali leaned into Shepard and nestled her head under his jaw. "I'm sorry, Shepard," she said as she closed her eyes.

Shepard could tell she wasn't apologizing about the narrowly avoided drink fiasco. "You've got nothing to be sorry about," he said as he rested his chin on top of her helmet and closed his eyes as well.

Another comfortable silence settled in. The heavy stuff was dealt with, for now. It all just needed to sink in. Eventually, Tali opened her eyes and started to examine some of the scars on Shepard's arm. She found a particularly large one, which looked fairly recent, and ran a gloved finger along it. It trailed from his elbow up to the middle part of his bicep. "Is this from a banshee?" she asked, remembering Shepard's promise to let her compare his scars.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his arm. "No, that one was a brute," he told her. "I braced my arm against it when it charged me. Spike went right through my armor." Tali continued to examine it as she took in what he said. The scar was fairly jagged, and it looked like the wound that had caused it didn't go that deep into his arm. It wasn't all that bad, in retrospect. Tali looked over at his face, indicating that she was done studying his scar. Shepard released her from his arms so she could see his jaw better, where the scar from the banshee was. "This," he said, dragging a finger along a thick red line running from his ear to his chin, "is from a banshee."

Tali had to look somewhat closely to see it. It ran along the underside of his jawbone, which meant it was in a shadow, and his beard hid it to some extent as well. But even with all of that, it was clearly worse than the one on his arm. The cut was almost perfectly straight, and was thicker and went deeper than the one from the brute. She could even make out a few marks from stitches near the middle. "What happened?" she asked simply.

"Almost got a hold on me when I slid by to get to Samara's daughter," he explained. "It had better reflexes than I thought; it swiped at me and gave me this." Tali ran her hand down his neck, the finger on the end of her hand running along the scar. Shepard raised his chin to give her a better view. Tali went through a similar process to as when she examined the other scar. This one was a lot nastier; it had a sort of wicked simplicity to it. The stitches must've been painful as well. "So who wins?" Shepard asked when she was finished.

"Banshee," she answered. "You're lucky it wasn't a few inches lower."

"That's what Chakwas kept telling me," Shepard replied with a shrug. When his shoulders moved and his neck muscles tensed slightly, Tali noticed a slight glint.

"Hang on," she said as she leaned in again. It looked like there was another scar there, but it wasn't nearly as red as any of the others. In fact, it was practically invisible except for in this specific lighting. And even then, it was tough to make out. There were slim breaks at small intervals, sort of like it had been stitched together. But the scar wasn't that bad, it wouldn't have needed stitches. Whatever had caused it hadn't even pierced his skin, although it had come close. Tali placed a finger on his neck, where the unusual mark was. "What's this from?"

Shepard paused as he thought through where she was touching. His eyes opened wide when he remembered, and he started to laugh calmly. "I'm surprised that's still there."

Tali looked back up to his eyes. "What is it?" she asked, now very curious.

"That's a lovebite," he said, grinning at her. "From our first time."

Tali gasped as she remembered as well. It had been not only her first time with Shepard, but her first time at all. At that time, she didn't know how to stop herself from screaming in response to the incredible new pleasure. Just as a baseline reaction, she had sunk her teeth into Shepard's neck. He hadn't minded. He even called it 'sexy' afterwards and only hid it at Tali's request.

Apparently, she had bit him much harder than she thought. She started to giggle. There was no point in apologizing again; she had done that enough after she created it. "I can't believe it's lasted this long," she said.

"I guess you've got good teeth," Shepard replied as his laugher died down. He could tell she was smiling, trying to show him her teeth: he could see it in her eyes. He guessed the drinks had made her forget he couldn't see her mouth with her mask on. Shepard chuckled at her. "I'm so lucky to have you," he told her as he rubbed her back.

Tali rested her head on his shoulder again. "I was thinking the same thing."

Shepard kept his smile as he leaned his head against hers. Yet another silence sunk in, but neither of them minded.

After a while, Shepard's omni tool beeped. It was a message from Traynor. He needed to get back to work. "Hey, I have to go," he told Tali softly. "You should go to the cabin; I won't be up there unless you need me." Shepard waited a few seconds, but there was no answer. He ran a hand down her arm. "Tali?"

He moved his head to look into her mask. There was no glow, her eyes were closed. She was asleep. Shepard smirked as he delicately picked her up and carried her to the elevator, so that he could drop her off in his cabin.

* * *

_Thanks everyone for the reviews and support. I appreciate it!_


	15. Stress Relief

_Smut ahead. Fair warning has been provided._

* * *

It had been three days since the Normandy had left Sanctuary. There had been a strange mix of desires. On one hand, Shepard had wanted to get everything done quickly. The longer they waited, the more people died at the hands of Cerberus, and the Reapers gained ground in the meantime as well. On the other, nobody, not even Shepard, was particularly eager to attack the massive, expertly guarded Cerberus headquarters. So the Commander had opted for the long end of a short interval, as it were. None of the crew complained. And nobody complained when the time came, either. They all knew what had to be done.

Tali was thinking through all of this as she rode the elevator up through the Normandy. Adams had just told her that Hackett ordered the fleets to be mobilized for the assault. She had known to some extent that it was coming, and had already planned what she was going to do in these last few hours. She had finished almost all of her work in preparation, only taking another twenty minutes after the news to wrap everything up.

She wanted to be with Shepard. And passing the time was only a minor reason for this. Neither of them knew what was going to happen at the base, or afterwards, and it might be their last chance to spend this kind of time together. Plus, they both could benefit from some stress relief.

And what she was planning on offering was a good way to accomplish that.

Tali had already spoken with EDI about having the air filtered and the door locked. Joker had the Normandy taken care of, as usual, and Hackett was coordinating everything on his own. If they could manage to get their minds off of Cerberus and Reapers (which had happened the other two times easily enough), there would be absolutely nothing to worry about.

Tali was looking forward to that. She stepped out of the elevator, having arrived at the top floor, and calmly stepped through the short hallway and into the cabin proper. There was no need to be nervous approaching Shepard anymore. She spotted him right away; he was sitting at the foot of his bed, looking at a datapad. She could see his eyes weren't moving, and were slightly glazed over. He wasn't reading, at least not anymore. He was thinking. She decided to put an end to it.

"So," she said as she started to walk in his direction. Shepard's eyes were instantly drawn to her when he heard her voice. The datapad went slack in his hand. "It'll still be a few hours before the fleets are mobilized," she continued while descending the small flight of stairs. Without removing his gaze from Tali, Shepard tossed the datapad over onto his desk. "I hate the waiting," she explained as she sat down next to him. "I was trying to think of ways to pass the time."

"Come up with anything good?" he asked.

Tali reached over and placed a hand on top of one of Shepard's. "I thought maybe you could use some company." Shepard smiled at her warmly. He had actually hoped she would come up to stay with him. Tali's hand stayed on top of his as it slowly moved to the side of her helmet. There was a slight hiss as her faceplate was removed, and as soon as it was out of the way, Shepard's lips were on hers.

She let the kiss go on for a little while before pushing Shepard onto his back. She swung her body over his and placed a knee on either side of him. Her hands ran along his head and cheeks, and his up and down her back. This didn't go on for very long before Shepard chuckled. Tali broke away just barely enough to talk. Their faces were centimeters apart. "What?" she asked, amused.

Shepard could feel her hot breath on his lips. He almost didn't want to respond so that he could press his mouth against hers again. "Just having some déjà vu." Shepard waited for a response, but there was none. He realized she didn't know what he meant. "When you feel like you've been in the situation you're in before," he explained.

Shepard felt Tali's lips brush against his as she tilted her head. It took a great deal of effort not to raise his own head up to hers. "When?" she asked curiously.

Shepard let out another chuckle. "Let me remind you." In one swift motion, he rolled them over so he was on top. So far, they had gone through all the same steps as their first time together. And as Tali felt Shepard's body press her into the mattress, she remembered.

"I think I know what happens next," she whispered. She placed her hands on Shepard's chest, brought her lips to his, and lightly bit into his bottom lip. She pulled his head with her own back down to the mattress, and they got right back to kissing again. All of the stress and worry the two of them, especially Shepard, had slowly started to melt away.

Eventually, they had to stop for air. The two of them were panting lightly as Shepard spoke. "That suit doesn't look too comfortable," he teased as he dragged his hand down her side to her hip. Tali's response was to push Shepard off of her dramatically. He reluctantly rolled over without her and watched as she stood at the foot of the bed. She pulled off the rest of her helmet, and let her hair down. Shepard propped himself up on his elbows as she reached for the clasps on her back.

But she paused just before she found them. "I always start this off," she told him.

He grinned at her. "Humans have an old saying: ladies first." Tali wasn't buying it. She playfully crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. They both looked at each other expectantly. Shepard was about to try to convince her again, but he was already getting tired of waiting. It would be faster to just relent. He rolled his eyes before he sat up on the bed and pulled off his shirt, tossing it Tali afterwards. She caught it easily and brought it up to her nose, taking in a deep breath through it. Shepard noticed one of her legs start to writhe around the other. His reaction made it a bit tougher to get his pants off. He pushed himself further up the bed, but held his pants in the same place. When they were fully removed, he kicked them off the side of the bed and laid back, his hands on the back of head as it lay on a pillow.

Shepard waited anxiously as Tali shifted her gaze up and down his body, still holding his shirt to her nose. One of her legs was still in motion, thighs rubbing against each other. She got tired of waiting too. She slung his shirt over around her neck to free her hands so she could take off her boots. Taking those off made it possible to get out of the lower part of her suit, which she proceeded to do after dropping her ring in one of the shoes. She swung her hips back and forth as the suit slowly slid down her long legs. Once it was off, she rotated her hips and crossed her legs as much as possible before standing upright again. With a hint of disappointment, Shepard trailed his eyes up her legs and torso until he met her eyes. She winked at him seductively before going to the clasps on her back again. His eyes follower her top as it dropped to the floor. When his gaze moved back up, his shirt was over her chest. He could see the curves of her breasts through the cloth, though. _Now she's just messing with me._

By this point, Shepard's briefs were hugely tented. And while he was busy looking at her body, she was busy looking at his. One of her legs started to fidget again, thighs brushing against each other constantly. She gripped his shirt tighter. She wanted Shepard. And she wanted him right then. Her mind was racing as she stared at his concealed part, thinking of everything that was going to happen.

"Enjoying the view?"

Tali jumped slightly at the sudden disruption of the silence. She reluctantly looked back up to Shepard's face. He was grinning widely at her, and she couldn't help but let out a giggle. "You know it," she answered, a little bit too seriously to be sarcastic.

"Well, you don't have to be so far away."

That was all the prompt Tali needed. She dropped his shirt and leaned down to place her hands on the bed, one on each side of him. She noticed a twitch underneath Shepard's briefs, and smirked at him as she slowly started to crawl up the bed. Palms made way for kneecaps as she inched closer and closer to his waist. When she finally reached it, she leaned back on her knees and ran her hands up Shepard's thighs. She felt his legs tense against hers as she approached the meeting place. She slowed her movement even more when she reached it, dragging out the sensation for him. His hands weren't behind his head anymore; they were holding onto the sheets, he couldn't think of anything else to do with them. Tali's thumbs hit his shaft, and slid around it as her other fingers continued to his waistband. With his briefs in tow, she went through the same process backwards until she was at his feet again.

This whole time, Shepard had been mesmerized by her. His eyes were wide open, full of desire, and his mouth was slightly agape. He didn't see where the last of clothes went; he was too busy watching Tali as she started to crawl up him again. She went a bit faster this time, until she reached the area where his briefs had been. She paused, admiring his erect part, before wrapping a hand around it. Shepard inhaled sharply. She took it as a good sign, deciding to slowly move her hand up until she wasn't touching it anymore, and then reversing the action. Shepard hummed in response, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He shivered when he felt something wet touch his tip. It trailed down to his stomach, and kept going, passing his belly button, moving over his chest, and sliding up his neck.

Any remnants of stress vanished with the kiss that followed. Shepard released his grasp on the bed so he could slide his hands down Tali's back and grab onto her hips. She ran her own hands all over the sides of his head and his neck as their tongues mingled. Both of their heads, lips, and tongues were in constant motion, wanting to find more of their counterpart.

But it wasn't enough. They both wanted more. Tali gradually started to lower her body. Her breasts pressed against her lover's chest, followed by her stomach resting on top of his. These new touches temporarily satisfied the couple, and they continued to kiss. The satisfaction didn't last too long for Shepard, though. He slowly moved his hand up to Tali's rear, and squeezed. She let out a tiny squeal and raised her head slightly. "Anxious, Commander?" she whispered through her heavy breathing. Both of them were panting; they barely realized how long their lips had been locked together.

Shepard let out a small huff. "You have no idea."

"I can just about guess," she responded as she gradually lowered her hips. Shepard felt a different kind of moistness touch his tip. He decided to meet her halfway. He thrusted his own hips upward. They both gasped, their desires finally fulfilled. It somehow felt even better after the wait. Shepard sat up slightly for a better angle, and Tali pushed herself away from him, keeping her hands on his shoulders. She sunk into him, descending until she was resting at the base. She ground her body against his, cooing as she went. Shepard groaned at the pleasure, watching Tali hungrily as she pressed herself to him. His instincts got the better of him, and he pulled out and thrusted back in. Tali let out a short moan in reply. She leaned forwards and put her forehead against Shepard's. He looked into her glowing eyes, and she said two words that made his heart flutter.

"Don't stop."

Shepard remembered another old human saying: actions speak louder than words. He immediately obeyed, pumping in and out of her body. Tali started to breathe heavier and heavier, all in time with Shepard's motions. She moved her hands from his shoulders up to his neck, feeling his muscles tense at every interval. Shepard slowly increased his pace, and Tali eventually started to raise and lower herself in sync with him. It got to a point where she essentially _had_ to arch her back to deal with the sensation. Her torso went towards him as her head went away. Shepard was so focused on his movement that he almost didn't notice the breasts that were bouncing only a few inches from his face.

The operative word being 'almost.' As best he could, he lowered his head and started sucking on one of Tali's nipples. She groaned, and her hands shifted from his neck to the back of his head, holding his mouth to her chest. Shepard somehow managed to continue both actions, which clearly caused Tali a great deal of pleasure. Her heavy breathing evolved into cooing, which again rapidly evolved into moaning. Shepard would have been groaning if his mouth wasn't occupied. He switched breasts, licking instead of sucking this time. His tongue went up and down over the center, and he mixed in a few circlings.

But he had to stop fairly quickly. He was reaching his climax, and he couldn't maintain both actions anymore. He lowered his back down to the mattress, and Tali followed. They were close to their starting position: Shepard could feel Tali's wet nipples pressing into his chest, and the warmth of her stomach on his. He began to thrust his hips back and forth as fast as he could. Tali draped her arms around Shepard's neck and held him tight. She tried to hold her breath, but it wasn't enough. Unless she found something, and fast, she was going to scream as they finished. And it wouldn't have been her normal, mostly quiet scream. This time had been special, like their first time. They both knew they might not get to be together like this again, so they were both much more involved and…enthusiastic. And as such, Tali's scream was going to be louder than usual. Much louder. And she didn't want that.

In the heat of the moment (and there was a lot of heat), the only thing she could think to do was bite into Shepard's neck. With the end approaching rapidly, and not seeing any other options, that's what she did. She sunk her teeth into Shepard just in time, his neck muffling her cry to a reasonable volume. Shepard barely even noticed the pain. He was still pumping as fast as he could, until he reached his climax. As soon as he hit it, he let out a moan, and his muscles slowly started to relax. Tali was already finished with her orgasm when he was done. She let out a deep sigh and took her mouth away from Shepard.

Tali felt his stomach fall as he released a large sigh as well, through his nose. She rolled off him onto her back, giving them both more room to breathe. She saw Shepard reach up to his neck, and then turn his head to grin at her. She blushed furiously. "Couldn't help yourself?" he asked playfully.

Tali pushed herself back up onto her side and wrapped her arms around Shepard's chest. "I love you," she answered softly as she cuddled up to him. Her body molded to his, and she rested her head on the front of his shoulder, under his jaw. She was relying on her touch as an apology.

They were so close together, it was easy for Tali to feel Shepard chuckle as he placed a hand on her back, holding her close. "I love you too," he said as he managed to work their bodies under the blanket without too much hassle. It covered most of Tali's chest, and almost none of Shepard's. She closed her eyes while he started to comfortingly run his free hand back and forth along her arm. She hummed softly, nestling even closer to him. Shepard closed his eyes as well at the sound.

They were both asleep in minutes.


	16. Reaching For You

I'm leaving tomorrow until Sunday, so I thought it would be better to publish earlier rather than later. Enjoy!

* * *

_Shepard looked around. It was pitch black, and foggy. He could barely see anything. He took a few steps forward, and a line of dark trees came into his vision. A forest. For some reason, he felt drawn towards it. He jogged between the trees, not really sure where he was going._

_Suddenly, Shepard saw a young boy cowering behind a small bush. Shepard reached out a hand to him, but he started to run away from the Commander. Shepard chased after him, weaving his way through the thick forest. He lost sight of the boy several times. Whispers of doubt and fear clouded Shepard's mind, speaking in voices he felt like he knew. But he was determined. No matter how many times he thought he lost the child, he kept looking. He always managed to find him again somehow. _

_Eventually, he saw the boy embracing a man bent down on his knee. The man looked relieved to find the child, and the child wasn't scared of him. Shepard stared from a distance, not knowing how to react. A twig snapped behind him, and the man looked up slowly._

_Shepard saw his own face looking back at him._

He awoke with a start, forehead drenched in perspiration. The warmth from Tali's body had kept him from breaking into a full on cold sweat, like before when he had similar dreams. She was still lying against him, sleeping peacefully. Shepard's eyes darted around the room. But there was nothing out of the ordinary. It was quiet and dark.

Just like the forest in his dream.

Shepard shuddered violently at the thought. And by the time he remembered Tali was still pressed against him, it was too late. She was already stirring, gradually waking up. She rolled her head and buried her face in Shepard's shoulder. He softly ran his fingers through her hair, and she tightened her grip on him affectionately, so he continued.

"Mmd mmmh?"

Tali's question was muffled by Shepard's body. He probably would have laughed if he weren't still affected by the dream. "What?" he asked, forcing himself to stay composed.

She moved her head, exposing her mouth and one of her eyes, which were still closed. "Bad dream?" she mumbled.

"Yeah."

There were a few moments of quiet as Tali thought through what to ask next.

"The boy again?"

There was a short break in Shepard's hand moving through her hair. "Yes."

Tali rolled her head so her entire face was against him again. She was still groggy; she hadn't woken up in the same way as Shepard. And she knew this was a sensitive topic for him, so she wanted to be at her best. For his sake.

Just knowing that Tali was awake, that he wasn't alone, was enough for Shepard to be able to bear the silence that settled back in. He shifted his head so he could kiss the top of Tali's. It was different from his usual kisses like that: the softness of hair felt much different than the cloth of her shawl. He always enjoyed it more, especially because of the smell. Her shawl didn't have a bad smell per se, but it was in constant use and saw lots of action. Her hair, on the other hand, was constantly sheltered and preserved. There was actually barely any smell at all, just a slight tint of her foreignly sweet sweat. He kept his mouth against her head after the kiss.

Shepard loved her hair, one of the many things he loved about her. Shepard savored every encounter with her like this. They were few and far between, because of their lifestyle.

This feeling was even more powerful for Tali. Shepard only didn't get to feel Tali when she was in her suit; she didn't get to feel anything. She had already decided long ago that Shepard's body was her favorite genuine sensory experience. She would never stop enjoying any part of it. Her skin on his, his unfiltered smell, his taste. It all brought her a kind of satisfaction she couldn't quite describe. And while she enjoyed other things out of her suit, like water, and the soft sheets, they didn't compare to Shepard.

But she definitely cared about him for more than his body, and as soon as she felt she could, she turned her attention back to his dream. She moved her head so she could talk clearly again. "You doing ok?"

Shepard sighed through his nose, ruffling a few strands of Tali's hair. He slowly and reluctantly moved his head too. "We're sacrificing so much," he said. "There's so much death and destruction," he added. "Sometimes…I wonder if…"

Tali tried to finish his sentence for him. "If what's left will be worth saving?" she asked. She felt Shepard nod his head. "I know," she assured him. She pushed away enough to look him in the eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and matched his gaze to hers. "And when I feel that way, I reach for you."

Shepard moved his hand up to grab hers, dragging his thumb along her knuckles once he had it. "I'm glad you're here," he told her as sincerely as he could manage.

She threw him a small, understanding smile. "Whenever you need me," she promised.

Just seeing Tali smile cheered Shepard up to some extent. He even managed to return her smile. "I seem to be needing you a lot lately," he observed half seriously.

Tali giggled, which also helped to put him in a better mood. She lowered her hand from his cheek, but kept her fingers intertwined with his. "I'm still paying you back from the SR-1," she responded.

He gave her a playfully quizzical look. "You left your homeworld, and then you agreed to marry me," Shepard listed. "How much debt do you have?"

Tali rolled her eyes at his expression. "I lost track after you _saved_ my homeworld," she answered.

Shepard smiled at her. "Do you know why I did it?" he asked her.

Tali did, but she decided to play along. "Why?" she responded with a mock innocence.

Shepard's smile grew, and he squeezed her hand. "Because I love you."

She smiled back at him appreciatively. "Do you know why I left?" she asked, matching his partly teasing tone from earlier.

Shepard laughed briefly, and Tali's smile grew as well, glad she could make him happier. "Why?" he asked expectantly.

"Because I love you," she answered. In the same moment, Tali had pulled herself closer to Shepard again. She stretched up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He kissed her back, having almost completely forgotten about his dream by this point. The last remnants faded when he felt Tali lay her head on his chest. She was looking up through the window in the ceiling, and he followed her gaze. The couple rested for a while longer, enjoying the view of the stars and planets racing by.

Eventually, Shepard remembered where they were headed. "Will you go with me to the base?" he asked softly, not wanting to break the silence too much.

"Yes," Tali answered without hesitation. "Who else are you going to take?"

Shepard shrugged. "I was considering Vega. I think he felt left out at Sanctuary." He sighed. "I probably need to go talk to him," he added.

Tali rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around Shepard again, doing her best to hold him down. "Do you _have _to?"

Shepard hesitated, seriously thinking it through. "No," he admitted. "But I should."

"How much time do we have?"

Shepard brought up his omni tool. "About an hour," he informed her.

Tali exhaled sharply. "Fine," she relented, faking an upset tone. Shepard chuckled as she reluctantly released him and pushed away slightly. "But it'll cost you." Shepard rolled onto his side and leaned in closer to her. He lightly placed a hand along her jaw as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss didn't have a lot of passion or desire, but it was tender and full of affection. Tali was left with a contented smile when it ended. "Good," she teased. "Now get your pants on."

"I thought I was the Commander here," Shepard replied with a grin.

"Don't confuse your rank with my authority," she said through her own grin. They both shared a short laugh before Shepard sat up and stretched his arms briefly. He was out of bed fairly quickly, gathering their nearby clothes. He had to search for a bit to find his shirt, which had gotten under the bed. When he stood back up, Tali wasn't there anymore. He heard her voice coming from behind him. "I'm going to take a shower," she told Shepard as he turned around. "Just in case."

He started to get dressed quickly. "Suit'll be on the desk," he told her. He was almost half clothed by the time Tali thanked him. He folded her suit as best he could and placed it on the desk right outside the bathroom. He heard the start of running water as he left his cabin, stepping into the elevator and hitting the button for the armory. He would talk to Vega, get geared up, check in with Hackett, and then go to the cockpit until they reached their destination.

But the elevator stopped before it reached the bottom of the ship. The door slid open, revealing EDI standing with her hands clasped behind her back. "Shepard," she greeted calmly, almost as if she was expecting him. "I should accompany you on this mission," she told him, getting straight to the point.

"Why?" Shepard asked, caught a bit off guard by her.

"This is the central headquarters of Cerberus: they will have enhanced security measures," she said. "With my knowledge of Cerberus algorithms, and this body's updated protocols, I offer the best chance to help you succeed."

Shepard processed what she said, staring off into space for a few moments. EDI waited patiently. "Grab your gear," he responded as he turned his attention back to her. He gestured for her to join him in the elevator, and she stepped in.

"I also have a question," EDI added as the elevator descended.

"Shoot."

"We do not have our weapons yet," EDI answered matter of factly.

Shepard chuckled. "It's an expression, it means go ahead."

"I see," EDI answered. She continued without missing a beat. "My question is: why has Jeff become more attached to me now that I have a body?"

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked as the elevator door opened.

They stepped out into the armory as EDI continued. "Before I uploaded into this body, Jeff did not seek the sort of relationship we have now, nor did he mind if I was not present like he does now."

Shepard chuckled again. "You should have seen how attached he was to the SR-1," he commented. "He might as well have been dating it."

"I do not understand," EDI informed him as he started to put on his armor.

"He always made sure it was taken care of, and treated it as well as he could. I'm sure he was devastated when it was destroyed, and I bet you saw how happy he was when it was rebuilt."

"I do remember," EDI said as she selected a suitable pistol for herself.

"But still, it was just a ship. He couldn't really have a relationship with the Normandy." Shepard grinned. "As much as he would have liked to. And that was what you were originally, just another part of the ship. If you weren't there, he still had the whole rest of the ship surrounding him." Shepard finished putting on his armor and started examining snipers. "But when you got a body, it was something he was close to that he could have a genuine relationship with," he said. "And I think when he unshackled you, he started to think about you and the ship differently, so don't worry about being just a channel for his ship love," he added with a smirk.

Some of the humor was lost on EDI, but she seemed to understand the main points. "Thank you for the explanation, Shepard," she said as she finished gearing up. "I will process what you have said."

"Anytime," he responded, deciding to change the mods on one of the snipers. He took it over to the workbench as EDI went back to the elevator.

He spent some time choosing new mods, as well as picking and modding a submachine gun. When he was satisfied, he holstered his weapons and went to the elevator as well. The door slid open before he could call it, and he was face to face with Tali. He smiled instantly. "Hey beautiful."

Tali giggled, and pulled him into the small area. She turned and pushed him against a wall, as out of sight as they could get from the others in the armory. "How clean do you think this elevator is?" she asked softly and playfully, placing her hands on his neck. She was determined to keep him in a good mood.

And it worked. Shepard placed his hands on her hips and brought her close. "Not clean enough," he whispered, smirking at her.

"Oh, what the hell," Tali whispered back without pausing. She removed her visor with one hand and held it out of the way. Shepard could now see she had a huge smile. "I just showered." She tilted her head, and they both leaned in to kiss.

Vega, who had been standing at his workbench during this whole time, glanced over towards the elevator. He was at an angle where he could only see Tali, holding her mask off of her face. He couldn't quite tell what was going on, but she was definitely doing something. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, she put her faceplate back on, but didn't leave the spot for a few more moments. When she did leave, stepping out of the elevator, Vega realized she had been talking to Shepard. Vega hadn't noticed him before; he had been too focused on his work. The Commander's form disappeared behind the door after Tali had waved to him, and Vega mentally kicked himself. _Damn, missed my chance._

Shepard stepped out of the elevator yet again, rounding the corner to head into the war room. But Traynor heard the padding of his feet. "Commander," she called out without turning around.

He stopped to face her. "What is it?"

"You've got a message from Hackett. Says everything's a go, just worry about your part."

Shepard changed his direction towards the cockpit. There was no need to report to the Admiral then. "Thanks," he said to the specialist as he walked by.

EDI was standing over Joker when Shepard got there. "What's our status?" he asked.

"We're a little ahead of schedule. We'll be there in about ten minutes," Joker answered. "They know we're coming though, some of Hackett's scout ships reported tons of fighters around the base."

"Can you get us in?"

Joker turned around in his chair. "Hey, no need to be insulting." Shepard smirked as Joker turned back around. "Might be a bumpy ride, though," he added.

"I've gotten used to those," Shepard teased.

Joker turned around again. "What did I just say?" he retorted, feigning taking offense.

EDI broke Joker's mood pretty easily with her next line. "Shepard, I am ready."

"Wait, what?" Joker exclaimed, now very serious. He spun his chair around and looked at EDI. "You can't go to Cerberus headquarters," he told her. "They could have a virus, or a kill switch, or-"

EDI place a hand on Joker's shoulder, and he stopped talking. "I will be fine, Jeff," she assured him. "I will come back."

Joker looked her in the eyes, his own full of protest, and then turned back to the dashboard with a scowl. EDI was about to try to comfort him again, but Shepard cut her off. "Head to the shuttle, EDI," he ordered gently. She obeyed, and Shepard walked up next to Joker as the door closed behind her. Shepard waited until he was sure she was out of earshot before speaking. "I know it hurts. Not being able to go with her."

Joker huffed. "Yea, it sucks," he agreed without looking at the Commander. "Thanks for bringing that up," he added sarcastically. Shepard placed a hand on his shoulder in the same place EDI had before turning to leave. He could tell Joker didn't want to talk about it. But just as Shepard reached the door, he heard Joker again. "Hey, Shepard…" The Commander turned; Joker was still facing the dash, but he kept talking. "…Keep her safe."

"I will."


	17. Hostile Takeover

Cortez and Shepard disembarked the crashed shuttle in a coughing fit, followed closely by Tali and EDI, with smoke billowing out behind them all. The shuttle had been hit by a missile just as they crossed the threshold of a hangar in the Cerberus headquarters. They were lucky it hadn't fifteen seconds earlier, or they would have been in some serious trouble.

But there wasn't any time to dwell or rest. A large squad of enemy soldiers filed into the hangar and opened fire the instant they saw EDI look around the edge of the shuttle. She pulled back quickly, and she, Tali, and Shepard all took out a weapon. "You ok back here?" the Commander asked Cortez.

"I'll be fine," the pilot responded. "Go give Cerberus hell."

Shepard nodded, then slid his way along the shuttle, lining up behind the two women. He touched Tali's shoulder, who in turn touched EDI's, who then rolled across a small break in the cover to get behind a nearby crate. Tali moved up to the edge of the shuttle, then looked over her shoulder at Shepard. He winked at her as his body shimmered and vanished. Tali smirked beneath her mask as his invisible form brushed by her, moving as close to the advancing Cerberus troops as much as he could. He reported back to them while his cloak lasted. "EDI, centurion, two o'clock." In one swift motion, EDI popped up and fired off a large burst of electricity at the soldier. He stumbled backwards, his shields overloaded, then fell forward before he could recover, a bullet hole in his head. EDI was back in cover before any of the Cerberus squad knew what happened.

"Nice," Shepard complimented. "Tali, you've got two troopers trying to flank left." Tali jogged over to the other end of the shuttle. Cortez was already back inside, working on repairs, so she didn't have to worry about him. She peeked around the corner, and saw the two soldiers. They saw her too, and fired off rounds from their rifles. She leaned back as shots whizzed by. Tali took a breath to steady herself, and waited for a break. As soon as one came, she looked back out, and summoned her combat drone behind the pair. Chiktikka instantly rammed one of the soldier's legs, bringing them to a knee with a grunt. The other trooper turned his attention to the drone, which gave Tali the opportunity to put a few pistol rounds into the solider on his knee. The standing one didn't even notice as his partner collapsed to the ground; he was still trying to deal with the glowing orb shocking away his shields. Tali rounded the corner and charged, switching to her shotgun as she ran. The trooper finally caused the drone to vanish, and looked up triumphantly, only to be staring down the barrel of Tali's shotgun. He didn't even get a word out before his head was gone in a spray of blood.

"Good work," Shepard told her as she ducked behind new cover.

"It was nothing," she replied, causing Shepard to smirk. Tali poked her head out and looked over the room. A hatch near the middle opened, and a ship started rising up. "They're launching more fighters," she informed the other two.

"No they're not," Shepard said. "EDI, where are the launch controls?"

EDI paused from her shooting to answer. "The far right corner of the hangar."

Both of the women could still not see Shepard. The room was full of large machinery, tall crates, and other barriers. Neither of them knew what he was going to do; it was too crowded to make a shot at the person at the controls all the way on the other side of the room "Shepard, you can't get there in ti-"

Tali was cut off by the bark of a sniper rifle. She looked to the source, and saw the Commander standing on top of one of the crates, the barrel of his gun smoking. He was only there for an instant more before Cerberus soldiers started firing at him. Shepard's shields absorbed all the damage as he hopped back down the ground and pressed his back against the tall crate.

Tali was surprised she hadn't thought of that. "Oh," she said simply. She saw Shepard break into a grin before he spun out of cover to take off the fighter pilot's head. The inside glass of the cockpit of the fighter was splattered with red. Tali and EDI followed him up by each squeezing off some pistol rounds, dropping a couple more soldiers. Shepard kept the chain going, killing another trooper with his sniper.

And then it was quiet. Everybody's eyes darted around the room, and they kept their guns up. Only when Shepard was fairly sure the room was clear did he let his rifle slack and turn to face his team. He was mortified to find a bright red laser dot on EDI's forehead. "EDI, duck!" he shouted urgently. Her head was out of the way just in time. Shepard's order was basically punctuated by the crack of a different sniper rifle. If EDI didn't have the reflexes of a synthetic, that could have ended badly. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief as he and Tali fell back into cover. He had just promised Joker he would keep her safe, and that was too close. But there was no time to worry about that right now. He brought two fingers to ear. "Tali, can you see them?" he asked. She was the only one the sniper didn't know about yet.

Tali peeked around the cart she was using for cover, gripping her pistol tight. She ran her eyes over the top of the crates. Nothing. She checked ground level as best she could. Nothing. She raised her vision higher, finding an upper level, which looked like an observation or control space. "Hang on," she said softly as she started to check this new area. Just as she was about to give up, she noticed a slow movement in one of the shadows in a corner. A pale white sniper rifle was steadily going back and forth, like it was scanning the room. "Upper level, back left corner," she informed Shepard and EDI as soon as she realized what it was.

Shepard checked his omni tool. His cloak was recharged. "I got it," he said into the radio before hitting the appropriate button on his tool. He waited a beat, then turned around and walked backwards until he could see the enemy rifle over his cover. He aimed slightly above the white gun, and fired. The Cerberus sniper didn't have the same reflexes as EDI. Shepard watched with satisfaction as the other's weapon flipped over the railing after he heard the snap of a bullet piercing thin armor.

Tali's voice crackled into his ear. "I think you got 'em," she said as she stood up cautiously. EDI stood as well, and Shepard watched her anxiously for a second before allowing himself to relax.

He was just about to speak, but EDI headed him off. "I am picking up Cerberus communications," she informed them as they all regrouped near Shepard's position. "They know their squads failed, they are going to vent the hangar."

Tali's eyes grew wide, and Shepard only hesitated for a moment. "Can you stop them?" he asked with a tone of urgency.

"Not from here. I need an active console."

Tali remembered seeing a few control tower-esqe rooms on the level above them. "I think there are some up there," she informed Shepard and EDI as she pointed.

Shepard didn't even bother asking how long they had. "Ladder," he ordered, rearing his head at it as he holstered his gun. They were all on the upper level in less than a minute, with Shepard leading the way. He was the first into an actual room, and quickly found a terminal near the window overlooking the hangar. "There's a console here," he told them, putting the butt of his rifle against his hip as he activated said terminal. When it was on, he stepped out of the way for his place to be filled by EDI. She tossed her pistol on the surface and started typing in a controlled frenzy.

It took barely ten seconds. "Hangar venting…" she started just before she hit enter on the keyboard. "Disabled," she reported, satisfaction clear in her voice.

Shepard noticed her lips curl into a small smile. "Nice work," he complimented, stepping closer to look over her shoulder. "What about the doors?" he asked, more relaxed this time.

EDI's smile dissipated. "I can't access them from here," she said, going back to the console keyboard. Her face brightened again fairly quickly. "But I can adjust the jet's position."

Shepard glanced out the window. The fighter was almost perfectly in line with the massive hangar doors. He couldn't help but smirk. "Do it, and let's get over to the launch controls before they realized the venting failed."

"Too late," EDI said while they jet slowly turned around and the three of them slid back down the ladder.

"All the more reason to haul ass," Shepard responded as he took off running across the hangar, weaving through all the obstacles. Tali and EDI were right behind him, until they all skidded to a stop in the small, railed off control area. "Got it," Shepard told them as he slammed his palm down onto a large, red button. The team all left the launch space and got behind cover as the jet's engines fired up. Only EDI could resist poking her head up to watch as it took off straight into the doors. There was a loud crunch as the fighter made a hole in the surface, followed by a massive, deafening explosion. Everything Shepard and Tali could see down the newly exposed hallway seemed to spontaneously catch fire.

"Keelah," Tali breathed after the spectacle had ended. She looked over at Shepard, who was still admiring the destruction they had caused with a toothy grin.

"That's what I was going to say." Tali huffed, amused by him, but the mood died down when they heard the distinctive stomps of huge, mechanical feet. An Atlas walked into view, framed by the wrecked hangar doors. It rotated to face them, being led by another four Cerberus ground troops. Shepard let out a sigh. "Keep them busy," he ordered as he activated his cloak yet again. Tali and EDI popped up at the same time as Shepard vaulted over their cover, fully invisible. EDI distracted the soldiers with pistol fire while Tali worked on draining the enormous mech's shields. The Atlas braced itself on one leg, and then fired a missile at the pair. They both ducked, and the projectile screamed overhead, detonating a ways behind them. EDI was facing Tali, and the Quarian pointed behind her. She turned to demonstrate what she meant, shimmying along their cover further away from EDI. _Split up_. The synthetic followed suit, making it harder for the Cerberus units to shoot at them both. They both stood again, and while Tali continued work on the Atlas's shields, EDI managed to take down one of the soldiers.

But his spot was almost instantly filled by a new squad of four units. Luckily, Tali and EDI had thrown off the Atlas enough, and it didn't get time to fire again before the two women were hidden. But they both knew it wouldn't work again, and now they were even more outnumbered, and still hugely outgunned. "We could use some help here, Shepard," Tali said into her radio as she blind fired at the newly arrived soldiers.

During this whole time, Shepard had been making his way behind the Atlas, and then climbing up its back. He had just reached the top when he heard Tali's voice. He was too busy to respond. He slowly propped himself up on a knee slowly, so as not to fall, and took out his submachine gun. Bullets sprayed into the driver's seat, shattering the glass and killing the operator. His cloak was gone, but before any of the other soldiers could turn to see him, the Commander had slid down into the driver's seat, kicking out the deceased occupant. He pointed the chain gun on one arm as low as he could and let loose a tsunami of bullets.

But the troops were closer than he had thought, and he couldn't aim low enough. And by this time, he had attracted the attention of all the Cerberus soldier's lined up in front of him. They didn't look happy. "Shit," Shepard muttered as they all pointed their weapons at him. He tried to make the machine take a step backwards, but he wasn't trained to control an Atlas. One of the mech's legs lurched backwards awkwardly, causing the foot in front to slip and fly into the air. The whole Atlas tilted backwards, and the second leg quickly followed the first. The entire machine crashed onto its back, and Shepard grunted from the impact.

All of this had made it so that the soldiers couldn't get a bead on Shepard. Bullets clanged on the bottom of the Atlas's feet uselessly. The Commander recovered quickly, chuckling at himself as he aimed the missile launcher arm at the wall behind and slightly to the side of the Cerberus soldiers. He fired, and the explosion killed most of them and staggered the rest. However, the lack of bracing caused the mech to rotate as it was propelled away, sliding on the ground. Shepard spun up the gun on the other arm and shot off another barrage of bullets as the Atlas spun as well. He could get the proper angle this time, and the stumbling troopers dropped the ground, their bodies filled with high caliber rounds.

Shepard pulled himself out of the mangled machine, huffing when he saw the row of dead soldiers in front of him. He walked back over to the blasted hangar doors, and saw Tali a short distance away, leaning against a crate and laughing hysterically. He grinned at her. "Sorry I took so long."

Tali wasn't able to answer for a couple seconds. "You made up for it," she responded eventually, through her own grin.

Shepard chuckled. "We should keep moving," EDI reminded, having already started walking towards the Commander. Tali followed fairly quickly, and the three of them made their way to the only door that wasn't ruined or blocked off by rubble like the hallway. EDI immediately set to work unlocking it.

"Good thing you're here, EDI," Shepard told her.

"Yes," she started with a smirk. "Or else-"

"Cerberus would have vented the hangar."

EDI nodded. "I also would not have had the chance to kill some humans."

Tali looked at her, mortified, but Shepard was smirking. "Joke?" he asked casually.

EDI's lips formed a small, satisfied smile. "Yes." The light on the door turned green, and it swished open.

"Thanks," Shepard said, with too much weight to be just about the door.

EDI's smile grew. "I am pleased to assist," she responded as they filed through the doorway, Tali still watching EDI somewhat suspiciously. EDI stopped to look down the burning hallway. "We should follow the path of the jet," she suggested. "There will be no way for them to contain us."

Shepard nodded as he started walking again. "Where will the VI be?" he asked.

"Just a moment," EDI answered, closing her eyes to process the schematics of the headquarters in her head. "I believe it will be in the Illusive Man's office. It is the most secure area of the base."

The crew made their way down the lengthy passage, taking out a few more mundane Cerberus squads, until they reached where the fighter plane had come to a stop. Shepard turned to EDI. "Where to now?"

EDI closed her eyes and processed again. "We can cut through the lower maintenance areas," she answered. She paused again, listening. "Engineers are setting up defenses there."

"What kind?" Tali asked.

"Based off of previous instances, automated turrets are most likely."

Tali looked over at Shepard. "This'll be easy then. You have a sabotage program on your omni tool, right?"

Shepard smiled at her. "Yeah, good thinking."

Tali smiled back appreciatively, and Shepard saw it shine through her bright eyes. EDI led them over to a locked hatch, which she opened fairly easily, exposing a descending ladder. They all slid down as quietly as possible, and padded softly through the surprisingly open halls. They came to a corner, and EDI peered around, reporting back in a whisper. "Two turrets, each with an engineer nearby. Four other soliders."

Shepard had a plan formed immediately. "Can you bring up your defense matrix and draw their fire for a few seconds?"

"Of course," EDI responded in her non condescending way.

"On my mark," Shepard said as he and Tali keyed up their tools. "Tali, you get the one of the right. Three..two..one..mark."

EDI activated her power before stepping out of cover and away from the rest of her squad, soaking up all the rounds the turrets fired. Shepard and Tali each targeted a sentry, and in a matter of seconds, the turrets had turned on their Cerberus creators. EDI was safely behind cover as the soldiers were being wiped out. One of the engineers was taken down immediately, but the other managed to get behind cover and start working against the sabotage. "Getting some interference," Tali told Shepard as she typed on her omni too.

Shepard answered with the crack of his sniper. The engineer was so focused; he never saw the bullet coming. The interference stopped, and the rest of Cerberus' well planned defenses were gone shortly afterwards. Shepard stuck a grenade to each turret as he and his team walked by, not even bothering to look back as they exploded behind him. "You were right," he whispered to Tali, rubbing her lower back while they walked. He was rewarded with an affectionate smile as they continued on.

The rest of the way to the Illusive Man's office was fairly easy as well. None of the remaining opposition Cerberus had inside the base was anything they hadn't seen and dealt with before. But the smooth going ended when they stepped into the office. It was large and open, and looked like it had just been emptied out. The only things left were a single chair, which was positioned in front of an array of virtual screens and consoles. Everything was dimly lit by the dying star outside the heavily tinted window that covered most of the far wall. Shepard took all of this in in a moment, and in the next, noticed a shadowy figure sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. But before he could figure out who it was, a more recognizable form appeared on the all too familiar circle on the floor in front of him. Shepard growled instinctively.

"Illusive Man."

"Shepard," the figure returned casually, taking a drag on his ever present cigarette.

"Where's the Prothean VI?" Shepard asked bitterly.

"You're too late," the Illusive Man answered. "I've already told the Reapers about the Crucible. The catalyst has been moved."

The Illusive Man smirked at Shepard's dumbfounded expression. "I thought you were helping humanity," the Commander responded. "Not sentencing us to death."

The Illusive Man's smirk vanished and he tapped his cigarette, annoyed. "I _am _helping. I can control the Reapers."

Shepard shook his head. He still didn't believe that could work, especially since he had only heard it from the Illusive Man's mouth. Even the log from Henry Lawson said controlling an actual Reaper was much different than just husks. "What do you want?"

The Illusive Man frowned, frustrated. "I thought I had made that clear. I want you to see reason."

Shepard sighed and crossed his arms. They were getting nowhere. "Just tell me where the VI is."

The Illusive Man took a long, begrudging puff on his cigarette. "There's a copy on the console behind me," he relented. "If you can get to it," he added in an ominous, monotone voice. He was gone before Shepard could respond. The figure sitting on the far side of the room stood and turned to face them. Shepard, Tali, and EDI all trained their weapons on the figure as it walked in their direction.

It took a step out of the shade of the consoles, and it was Tali's turn to growl softly. Kai Leng stood before them, sword slack in his hand. Shepard heard the grip of Tali's shotgun creak as she squeezed it. He realized he had tightened his grasp on his gun as well. Tali took a step forward, but Shepard put an arm out to stop her. "I've got this," he said. She turned to look at him, ready to argue, but what she saw made her change her mind. He was returning her gaze, and she didn't see any demand or force in his eyes. It was more like he was pleading with her. This was something he needed to do by himself. She nodded, and Shepard turned back to Kai Leng. The Commander kept his arm up as he walked forward, bringing up his omni tool, followed by the omni blade as he holstered his other weapon. Kai Leng smirked, and spun his sword in his hand before shifting to a ready position. Shepard hit the flat of his blade against his leg, creating sparks between the two prongs. He broke into a jog just as Tali and EDI heard more Cerberus soldiers coming up behind them. They both turned to cover Shepard.

The Commander had been going through the situation in his mind almost this entire time. In addition to the standard military CQC training Shepard had, Thane had also given him some additional training and tips. Shepard didn't have nearly as much experience as Kai Leng, but it wasn't like he was bringing a knife to gun fight. They both had synthetic upgrades from Cerberus; Kai Leng's were more up to date, but Shepard was stronger in general. The Commander had the slightest advantage of having seen his opponent fight in close quarters before, but even with that it was a pretty even match.

But Shepard was fighting for more than orders or a reputation. He started to sprint, and Kai Leng charged as well. Their blades crashed together when the two met, sparks flying every direction. Kai Leng bared his teeth as they stood at a temporary stalemate. "I'm going to kill you, Commander Shepard."

"Not if I kill you first." Shepard punctuated his sentence with a fast sidestep and sideways slash. There was another hiss as metal blocked the fast moving energy. Shepard moved into another strike instantly. That was one of the things that had been beaten into his head by all the training: stay on the offensive.

Slashes made way for jabs and uppercuts, but Kai Leng blocked them all. Shepard was slowly losing ground; his opponent was much swifter with his blade. The tides turned, and Shepard was forced onto the defensive. He was able to keep up well enough at first, but he started to struggle to manage Kai Leng's rapid, vicious blows. Things were getting desperate, so Shepard took a risky move. Kai Leng swung at him sideways, and instead of blocking with a vertical blade, Shepard countered with an uppercut. He timed it just right, and Kai Leng's sword flew out of his hands. He glanced up, then dodged Shepard's follow up with a backwards handspring. He swiveled and sprinted further back. Shepard was right on him, and he slashed at him just as he caught his sword and moved it to block the Commander's overhead swing.

"Too slow," Kai Leng taunted as he held Shepard's blade at bay.

"I'm only slow because I'm not running," he retorted. Kai Leng sneered in response, and started pushing harder against Shepard. The Commander smirked. He had taken the bait. Shepard rotated his arm suddenly, letting Kai Leng's sword drop between the prongs of his omni blade. The sudden lack of resistance caught Kai Leng off guard, and before he could recover, Shepard's fist was crossing his jaw. Kai Leng had an accidental sword swing as he stumbled backwards from the unexpected hit. The blade sliced down Shepard's right arm, cutting through his armor and hitting his lower forearm and wrist, cutting his omni tool. Shepard had too much adrenaline pumping through him to notice the wound. Shepard's blade blinked a few times as he started an uppercut directed at his opponent's stomach. The prongs were gone before they could impact, but the punch was still brutal. Kai Leng gasped, the breath knocked out of him, but Shepard didn't have any intention of letting up. He quickly unholstered his sniper and, while it was still extending, swung the grip up into Kai Leng's chin. Blood was trickling from his mouth instantly. Shepard followed it up by shifting his hands down the barrel, and crashing the rifle against Kai Leng's head with a yell of effort. He flew sideways off his feet, hitting the ground with a thud, followed by the clatter of half of Shepard's sniper.

Shepard looked down at the broken half rifle and chuckled. He had forgotten about his upgrades during the fight, since they hadn't given him an advantage. He tossed the rest of his gun to the ground, and grunted at the pain in his arm. He slid off his gauntlet to get a better look, examining it as he reached for his medi gel pouch. His armor had protected him from any serious damage, but he still coated the cut in gel. He felt an odd satisfaction to be getting a scar out of the fight.

He switched his attention to his omni tool. It was sliced cleanly in half: an easy fix. He reconnected the parts and wires with some spare omni gel and pressed the casing back together. It wouldn't be a permanent repair, but he would be able to use it before he got back to the Normandy.

Once his glove was back on, Shepard headed over to the console the Illusive Man had mentioned. He searched through the files quickly, finding the copy of the VI and transferring it onto his omni tool.

Just as he finished, he heard a sudden, sharp breath behind him. He whipped around to find Kai Leng standing there, his sword bearing down on Shepard. Shepard smirked darkly as he sidestepped the blade, and stuck his omni blade into Kai Leng's side.

"Too slow."

* * *

I'm already getting flak for it so I'll say this now: just because I didn't use the "You are real and mine" line in this chapter doesn't mean I'm not going to use it at all. If you're really that concerned, send a PM. I'll gladly talk to you.


	18. Starting to End

So just a quick note before I start: I really didn't like how the Cain was supposedly this super, powerful, amazing gun…that anybody could pick up and fire. So I made some changes to the size and how it's used, which will also play in later in the story. It's also the first time Shepard has seen a Cain, just so you know.

Again, thanks everybody for all the favorites and reviews. It really helps keep me going.

Anyways, this chapter jumps around a bit, but I didn't feel like I needed to include mundane armory trips and shuttle rides. Enjoy!

* * *

Shepard stood in his cabin, in front of his well-stocked aquarium, watching as food filtered down from the top. The fish swarmed the tiny pellets, devouring any bit they could get their mouths around. Contrary to the fish's minds, it was peaceful and quiet, and watching the fish always allowed the Commander to think clearer.

And there was a lot to think about. The Prothean VI had told Shepard that the catalyst was in fact the Citadel. He had instantly reported it to Hackett, who called up Anderson in turn for a three person meeting. Hackett thought that they had finally caught a break, but there was no such luck. Shepard informed the Admirals that the Reapers already knew about this alternate function of the Citadel, and when the Illusive Man had informed the machines about the Crucible, the massive space station had been moved. Anderson confirmed this, saying that the Reapers had sealed the Citadel and transported it to their most fortified location in the galaxy: Earth. So now all of civilization's last hope was sitting, closed, in orbit of a distant planet surrounded by some of the strongest opposition the Reapers had to offer.

Shepard, Hackett, and Anderson had all agreed they needed to go after it immediately. The longer they waited, the harder it would be to get the Crucible and the catalyst together as the Reapers continued to bolster their defense. Hackett had assured them that the Crucible would be ready when the time came, with much thanks to Shepard for all the scientists and tech he had sent to help. The Commander had spent the last few hours in the war room, coming up with a plan with the Admirals and then relaying it to the leadership of all the other races.

The massive assembly would be divided into two main groups: Hammer and Sword. Sword would be the warships and fighters. They would distract Reaper forces from Hammer and clear a path for the Crucible to get to the Citadel, taking out anything they could in the process. Hammer would be the ground troops and vehicles, including the ones already on Earth. Anderson had also told them that the Reapers were transporting humans up to the Citadel somehow, and that became the basis for Hammer. They would find a way to infiltrate and open the station, since it was designed to be impenetrable from the outside without large amounts of force. And they couldn't risk damaging the station or making it incompatible with the Crucible.

The last problem had been the enormous AA guns throughout London, where the assault was to be mounted. They tore through ships with ease, usually only requiring one shot. They had been dubbed Hades cannons by the soldiers on Earth, and if Hammer tried to land with those up, most of the forces would end up where the name said. This had been addressed by deciding to send a squadron of three shuttles down to the surface before Hammer. They would disable a single gun, providing enough space for some of Hammer to land and take care of more. Shepard had volunteered to lead the shuttles, which left Hackett to lead Sword from the Alliance flagship and Anderson to lead Hammer from the ground.

During the whole planning process, Shepard hadn't even realized he forgot to take off his armor. As soon as he had finished communicating the plans, he had gone up to his cabin to shed it, and then to rest and think some more. Mainly about who to take with him in his shuttle. The Normandy ground team was part of Hammer, so they'd all be down there eventually, but Shepard would only be able to take his normal, two person team. His squad would take one shuttle, shared by a few Alliance engineers and medics who would be dropped off later to supply relief to the forces already on Earth. The other two shuttles would be filled with heavy weapons specialists, trained to use the massive firepower they would need to destroy a Hades cannon.

Eventually, Shepard had come to decide on Tali and Garrus. At first, he was worried about keeping them safe, but he realized that they would be down on the ground with Hammer at some point regardless. They would probably safer with the Commander, anyway. Besides, Tali and Garrus had been with him from the start, and stayed with him through the worst of it all. He couldn't imagine finishing the fight with anyone else. The fish finished their meal as Shepard turned to leave and head to the engineering level.

But Tali wasn't anywhere to be seen when he got there. Adams was entirely engulfed in his work, preparing for their massive attack, so Shepard turned to Ken and Gabby. "Hey you two," he greeted.

Ken responded first, in his thickly accented voice. "'Ey Commander."

But Gabby gave Shepard a suspicious look. "What do you mean by 'you two,' Commander?"

Ken answered before Shepard could. "There's two of us, aren't there?" he asked while giving Shepard an apologetic eye roll. He addressed the Commander again. "What brings you down here?"

"Just thought I'd come check on engineering," he responded softly, not wanting Adams to hear, which would actually get him a report. He was trying to hide his true intentions, and not seem like he was playing favorites. Even though that was exactly what he was doing. "Anything you need?"

The engineers saw right through it. Ken smirked knowingly. Gabby could tell as well, but she responded in her usual, respective tone. "No, Commander. We'll be all ready for the assault."

"Good," he responded. He noticed Ken's smirk, and returned it, adding a casual wink.

"She said something about calibrations," he informed Shepard, getting his hint.

Shepard chuckled. "Make sure to get some rest before we get there, you guys," he said before turning to leave.

"Aye aye, Commander," Ken replied with a smile. He looked over at Gabby and expectantly raised an eyebrow at her.

She shot him a look in response. "We're not even going to be close for a couple hours, and there's still work to do," she reminded as she turned back to her terminal.

He rolled his eyes again and sighed dramatically. She pretended not to notice.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Shepard was hearing a low, gravelly chuckle as he approached the gun battery a level above. Garrus' voice was muffled through the door. "He really drove an Atlas?"

Shepard recognized Tali's voice as well as he hit the button to open the door. "It gets better. The first thing he does is make it trip onto its back," she said, giggling from the memory.

Garrus was shaking his head, still chuckling, when Shepard walked in. "In my defense," he started as he strode towards them. Garrus was leaned sideways against a railing, and Tali was bent forward facing him on a nearby console. They both turned their heads to him when he spoke. "I killed all the Cerberus soldiers there."

Tali grinned at him. "After making a mech breakdance."

"Maybe you don't need my help with style anymore, Shepard," Garrus added, keeping his smirk.

Shepard returned it. "I've never seen you dance at all before, Garrus."

Tali replied before Garrus could. "And let's keep it that way," she said as she turned back to the Turian.

"Come on," Garrus said, pretending to be hurt. "There's no way I could be as bad as Shepard."

"Is that a challenge?" he questioned sarcastically, causing them all to laugh briefly.

"Speaking of challenges," Tali said, directed at Garrus. "You're still crazy."

Garrus sighed, and Shepard looked at them curiously. "What's going on?" the Commander asked.

Garrus filled him in. "We were making 'friendly' wagers on who could kill the most Reapers," he explained, deadpanning the friendly part.

"More like optimistic wagers," Tali corrected. "Do you remember the derelict Reaper?"

"That doesn't count," the Turian retorted. "The husks didn't have guns; they ran right up to us."

"That should make it easier."

"I use a sniper, remember?" he joked. "I like things far away."

"Maybe you need to expand your skillset," Shepard responded, flexing an arm at Garrus.

"Besides, Legion seemed to do pretty well," Tali added.

"As I recall, we threw his offline body into the Normandy," Garrus answered, doing his best to avoid Shepard's comment.

"I'm pretty sure he still beat you," she teased.

"I can have EDI check that," Shepard chimed in. "But I don't remember you doing too well, Garrus."

He huffed in response. "Of course you'd take Tali's side," he said, a wide grin confirming there was condemnation in his statement.

Tali answered before Shepard could. "I'm cuter than you," she explained to Garrus with a particularly girly tone.

Garrus' mandibles stayed flared. "Shepard would have to be the judge of that."

The Commander took a step closer to his fiancé before responding. "There's no question," he answered, giving Tali a loving glance and placing a hand on her back. She looked back similarly and blushed, since they were in front of Garrus. "But you versus me would be a good one," he added.

Garrus chuckled. "Only Krogan women like a lot of scars," he reminded, running a hand over the side of his face that had taken a missile on Omega all those months back.

Tali looked back and forth between the two men dramatically for a few seconds. "I think I know the winner, but Garrus should take his armor off for once in his life so I can double check."

Garrus sighed lightly. "You're one to talk," he retorted. "How about you go first."

"I'll do the visor if you win the bet."

Garrus perked up a bit, and his eyes went wide with surprise. "Really?"

"Don't get too excited," Shepard said as he moved next to Garrus and held up an imaginary rifle. "She's got an inside man," he told the Turian as he jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

Garrus crossed his arms and Tali giggled. "I should have known better," he responded. "Of course Shepard wants to protect his private access," he added, grinning at Tali. Shepard laughed, and the Quarian tilted her head side to side mockingly, still blushing under her mask.

"Very funny," she said.

"I do my best," Garrus replied. "If only we were fighting spiders," he added, changing the subject back. Garrus waited a beat before pointing down at her feet. "Like that one."

Tali was up in Shepard's arms in the blink of an eye. She was dead serious, but Shepard and Garrus couldn't help but laugh at how fast she had left the spot. "You're wearing a suit, Tali," Shepard reminded gently.

"I don't care, just keep it away from me," she replied without joking as she continued to cling to him.

He didn't drop her. He started to rub her back comfortingly. "It's ok, beautiful," he assured her. He felt Tali start to relax in his arms, and a small smile crossed his face. Garrus coughed uncomfortably, and Tali cheeks gained a tint again. But Shepard didn't react; he was going to make sure his fiancé was alright before anything else.

He felt Tali take her arm off from around his neck, so he let her feet down softly. But he didn't take his arm from around her back, and she hooked her own arm around him once she got her footing. Garrus rolled his eyes. "Get a room," he teased.

"We have one," Shepard answered with a wink.

Garrus chuckled, and Tali spoke next. "You caused this," she added as she nestled closer to Shepard. Her cheeks were still lit up, and she was definitely enjoying the benefits of her suit today.

"Can I end it?" Garrus asked sarcastically with another chuckle.

Tali giggled quietly, and Shepard let out a sigh. The other two looked to him in interested surprise. "You two have been with me since the start of all of this," he began, changing the mood drastically. Garrus didn't interrupt or anything. "And you stayed with me through it all." Shepard looked over to Garrus. "That's why I came down here. To ask you to end it with me."

The Turian didn't even hesitate for a moment. "Of course, Shepard. I'm surprised you thought you had to ask," he said with only the slightest hint of sarcasm in the later statement.

Shepard smiled, and looked back down to Tali as she spoke. "We'll finish this the way we started," she assured him. "Together."

"Thanks," Shepard started, still talking to both of them. "That means the world to me. I can't imagine doing this with anyone else."

"Neither can I," Tali responded, looking at Garrus as well.

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

About an hour later, Shepard was standing in the cockpit of the Normandy as it approached the mass relay that would take them to the Sol system. They were directly behind Hackett's ship, and almost every ship the Alliance had to offer was following them.

"Here we go," Joker breathed as the ship was flung through space rapidly, only to come to a crawl when they reached the system that housed Earth. Other ships started to appear instantly. Geth fighters; Turian dreadnaughts; small fleets of Volus, Hanar, and Drell; an even smaller fleet of Batarians; ships stamped with mercenary logos; Asari transport frigates, filled with Krogan and Elcor; a wide array of Quarian assault and live ships; a squad of spectres; and the few Salarian pilots that decided to disregard what their Dalatrass had said.

All in all, it was an impressive assembly. The largest there had ever been in recorded history. The unity gave them all a sense of hope and confidence that would have been foolish otherwise. Hackett's voice came over the Normandy's comms. "All fleets accounted for." The Admiral waited until the daunting Reaper fleet that had come to greet them was in range, but not a second longer, to give the next order. "Fire at will."

Projectiles and lasers flew in every direction as the opposing forces met. All three shuttles that were headed for the Hades cannons were to be launched from the Normandy, so the ship sped ahead of all the other friendly forces. The stealth drive in combination with Joker's skills got them in range of Earth without a scratch. "Nice work," Shepard complimented as he turned to leave.

"Not even going to say goodbye?" Joker asked, twisting in his chair to face the Commander.

Shepard turned around again. "I'm planning on coming back."

"I know, but…" Joker started, interrupting himself with a grunt as he pulled himself out of his seat. Once he was standing, he brought the side of his hand to his forehead. "It's been an honor serving with you, Shepard."

The Commander took a step forward and returned the salute. "You too, Joker," he said. "But this isn't over yet," he added.

"Believe me; I'm not lying down any time soon."

Shepard smiled warmly as the salute ended and he stepped forward to shake his trusted pilot and friend's hand, being careful not to grip too hard. "I know you're not."

* * *

A little while later, Shepard was searching through a crashed Alliance shuttle on Earth's surface. Out of the three shuttles that had been sent, only the Commander's had managed to land safely, only to take off again to drop off the relief Alliance personal. And unfortunately, his was the only one without heavy weaponry. There weren't any other option, so Shepard, Tali, and Garrus all made their way towards the smoke billowing mess that used to be an aircraft. They had to take out the AA gun, no matter what, and there best bet was probably in the crashed shuttle. Tali and Garrus kept guard, even though there was nothing to guard against. The Reaper forces just assumed there no survivors. The Hades cannon tended to ensure that.

The enormous gun loomed over them in the distance, shaking the ground every time it fired. Each discharge was accompanied by a violent scream that sounded like a mixture of a Reaper's horn and a sickening cry of pain. Shepard understood why it had been dubbed the Hades cannon.

And the sound only made Shepard want to destroy it more. He finally came across something in the smoldering wreckage to help him do that. It sort of looked like a shotgun, but it was much too large, and had hazard stickers plastered all over it. The standard warning yellow was the color of most of the weapon. The barrel, which was surrounded by some sort of stabilizers, was equally massive, taking up most of the area in the front of the gun. There were no sights, and Shepard chuckled as he examined it. It didn't look like they would be firing this at anything small enough to need them.

Shepard hoisted it up, having to use his whole arm to hold up the front and aim at the Hades cannon. "Found something," he told his team as he squeezed and held the trigger. A pale red orb lit up inside the gun, shooting light out of the barrel.

Tali turned to look, and was mortified when she saw him holding the Cain. "Shepard, wait-"

But it was too late. The gun finished charging, and the now fully sized sphere flew out of the barrel with a loud thump. The recoil was incredible, and Shepard took a staggering step backwards to catch himself from falling. He watched as the orb sailed through the air and impacted the Hades cannon. Shepard smirked at the resulting explosion, which was spectacular to say the least. He could feel the shockwave even at the distance he was.

Once the AA gun went dim and started to crumble, Shepard was satisfied. He looked back to Tali and Garrus, who were still staring at him with awe. He couldn't even tell if they had watched the explosion. Shepard rolled the gun off his arm, and it landed with a solid thud. "Why do they need training for that?" he asked casually.

Garrus was still too stunned to put together a good explanation. "I know they made you stronger, but that's impressive."

Luckily, Tali was there to help. "Shepard, probably the only other person who could fire a Cain by themselves had a sniper rifle broken over his head recently."

Shepard looked down to the gun and couldn't help but grin sheepishly. "Good to know," he responded as he pulled out his usual weapon.

The smile was gone when he heard Cortez's voice through his earpiece. "Commander, I'm almost back to you, but you've got incoming. I'll try to keep them off you."

"Be careful," Shepard replied, worry clear his voice.

The next two words Shepard heard made his stomach drop. "I'm hit!" He looked up to see a flaming blue shuttle fly overhead, quickly being overtaken by a Harvester. The Reaper bird dropped several flaming pods filled with ground troops near the Commander's position before hitting the shuttle one final time.

The craft dropped rapidly. It was impossible to tell whether Cortez was alright or not, there were too many explosions to distinguish any specific one. "Steve!?" Shepard yelled into the comm desperately. He gritted his teeth as he took cover to avoid the gunfire of some newly arrived Cannibals.

There was no answer.


	19. Ready to End This

Since Cortez had been shot down and Shepard and his team had no way to get to the crash site, they had to wait for Hammer forces to come pick them up. Holding out was brutal; they had to fight off multiple hordes of relentless cannibals and marauders, as well as a few brutes. The blue and white shuttle that finally arrived was a sight for sore eyes.

But for Shepard, the person waiting inside was even better. "Anderson!" he greeted ecstatically when he saw the grizzled, battle worn Admiral. The shuttle's door closed and the craft took off at the same time, and Shepard immediately stuck his hand out in Anderson's direction.

Despite the situation, Anderson couldn't help but smile at the man that was already almost as dirty as him. "It's damn good to see you, son," the Admiral said as he took the Commander's hand and shook it firmly.

"What are you doing out here?" Shepard asked as the shake ended. "I thought you were leading from a base camp."

"Got your distress call. The first round of Hammer was still a ways out." Anderson chuckled. "Would've had a mutiny on my hands if we didn't come get ya."

Shepard sighed. "I hate that they think of me like that," he admitted. And it was the truth. Shepard wasn't after eternal fame or glory or anything like that. He was just doing his best to save the civilization that he had grown to enjoy many years ago, just doing his job.

Although, since a certain Quarian had joined him again, he had been fighting for another reason. He glanced over at Tali, who was busy talking with Garrus and one of the several Alliance soldiers in the shuttle. Shepard's eyes lingered a bit longer than he meant as he thought. He had plans he didn't want stopped by the Reapers.

As did almost everybody else in the galaxy. "I don't deserve any special treatment," the Commander continued, turning his attention back to Anderson.

"That's not the way they see it," Anderson replied. "You're a living legend in their eyes. You've done more to stop the Reapers than anybody."

"You don't exactly look like you've been taking days off, either," Shepard commented.

Anderson chuckled. "No, but I'm not the one who took down Saren or defeated the Collectors," he explained. "It's not just what's happening now, although it's just as impressive. You're a damn hero in everybody's books, Shepard."

"And you're a hero in mine," the Commander responded with a sincerity that made Anderson smile again. They spent the last couple of minutes of the short shuttle ride further discussing the plans and tactics they were going to use. They were cut off by the pilot after a little while.

"Approaching base, opening the shuttle door." The side of the craft slid open, revealing a ravaged section of street that had been blocked off at each end and at all the alleyways by thick, tall, metal sheets. Everything seemed to be either gray or black, and was very worn and rundown. The sight was hard enough for Shepard to take without seeing a group of equally rough looking soldiers crowded around the landing site, eyes filled with hope and curiosity as the shuttle descended.

Shepard sighed again. "Meet me up there," Anderson said, pointing to the upper level of a tall building across and a ways down the street. "When you're done with your fans," he added with another chuckle. The craft touched down, and the entire group saluted and made a path as Anderson stepped out. He put them at ease without stopping. The passage quickly disappeared when Shepard disembarked, and people were talking in hushed voices immediately, jockeying for a better view. Shepard also saw a few omni tools up, taking pictures or videos. He turned back to his team before addressing the crowd, which he knew would stall him quite a bit. He only returned his focus to the group of eager soldiers once he had given Garrus a smack on the back and promised Tali he'd catch up with her. As soon as the Commander took a step towards the crowd, it was like he had broken some sort of threshold. It felt like everyone started talking at once.

"I love you, Shepard!"

"Did you really take down a Reaper?"

"Is it true the Krogan are cured?"

"I bought a copy of your VI, and I want a refund!"

"Who was that Quarian girl?"

"Can you sign my rifle?"

Everything started out vaguely civilized and at a reasonable volume, but it didn't last long. Each person tried to speak louder than the one before them, and things rapidly devolved, with Shepard only able to make out frantic sentence fragments.

"…work with Cerberus…"

"…being a Spectre…"

"…on the Normandy…"

Shepard became irritated pretty fast. "Enough!" he bellowed. The entire group fell silent, watching him expectantly. "Now I know there's a lot on your minds," he began once he was satisfied with the general silence. "But honestly, none of it will matter if we don't defeat the Reapers. Here and today." He paused for effect, and heard several murmurs of agreement. "I want it all to matter as much as the rest of you. So let's make sure it does. Let's kick the Reaper's asses back to whatever corner of space they came from. And let's do it here and today!" The murmurs escalated into statements, and even a few exclamations. "They may have the numbers, they may have the firepower, but that's now what counts. We're fighting for something. For _everything_. So let's show them what that can do." He paused one more time before ending. "Here and today!"

Exclamations and shouts continued, and several soldiers ran off to get back to the jobs they had abandoned to see Shepard. A new vigor washed through them, and almost everybody started leaving or conversing amongst themselves, taking their attention away from the Commander, much to his relief.

Except for one man, who stepped forward from a side of the group to address the speaker. "Nice speech, Shepard," he complimented.

Shepard turned to face him. "Thanks, Kaidan. I just hope it, you know, meant something."

"Oh, I think it did," Kaidan assured him, casting a quick look at the soldiers who were still there. "I could tell morale was down as soon as I was off the Normandy. But look at them now." Kaidan turned back to Shepard and smirked. "And I'm sure a few vids will be getting around, too."

Shepard returned the expression. "How's your biotics division?" he asked.

"More than ready. Probably eager after that," he answered, punctuating with a sigh. "That's youth for you. I guess we're old soldiers, huh Shepard?"

"I guess we are," the Commander replied. He realized they were now the only two standing near the landing site. "We know the score," he added.

Kaidan was quiet for a moment. What he was going to say next was tough. "We know this is goodbye."

"Giving up that easy?"

Kaidan huffed. "Believe me, I'm going to fight like hell to see you on the other side," he told Shepard, dedication clear in his voice. Shepard believed him, and didn't bother replying. Best just to let Kaidan believe what he wanted, he seemed convinced of it. The two men just looked around slowly for a few seconds, taking in the destruction of their home planet. "You know," Kaidan started, breaking the momentary silence. "I've never been to London."

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle, though it was fairly humorless. He placed a hand on the major's shoulder and their gazes met. "Take care, Kaidan," he said. Kaidan nodded solemnly, and the Commander left to go in Anderson's direction.

He didn't get far before he was stopped by another well known, but less polite voice. "Hold on a goddam minute."

Shepard recognized the accent instantly, and turned to see the distinctive, dirtier than usual face of an old mercenary. "Zaeed," he greeted with a small smile. "Jack," he added when he saw her standing next to the man. The two of them were being trailed at a distance by a group of younger biotic students who were expressing equal amounts of fear and excitement. A stark contrast to their leader's faces. "You're still doing support, right?"

"Yeah," Jack grumbled. "Still not fucking happy about it either," she added.

"Only people she'd let help keep guard were you or me," Zaeed explained with a disappointed grunt and matching head shake. "Bloody bollocks. Grab me a marauder's shield or something while you're out there, in case I can't get my hands on a trophy from this goddam war."

"You don't have enough crap yet?" Jack asked condescendingly.

"Watch your mouth, woman," Zaeed hissed. "That 'crap' represents more killing than you'll ever do."

Jack snorted. "That old rifle you have couldn't stop a pyjak."

"You keep Jessie out of this!" he snarled.

"Make me," she taunted, only shifting slightly from her casual, mostly relaxed stance.

Shepard was seeing what Tali had said about them being a good couple. "Save it for the Reapers, you two," he interrupted before they had a couple friendly fire incidents. "I'm sure they'll be one or two for you to kill."

Jack flipped Shepard off in response, but didn't put as much sincerity into it as usual. Zaeed replied oppositely, thinking that for some reason that Shepard was reassuring him and not making a joke. "You better make it through this, Shepard. Cos I'll be buying the same number of drinks regardless."

"Plus, if you don't stay alive, I'll kill you."

Shepard let a small smile cross his face again. He knew these two, and he could tell that they were genuinely worried concerned for him, despite their tough outward expressions. "I'll send you that trophy," he assured Zaeed. "And I'll make sure you won't have to waste your biotics on me, Jack." They both nodded, satisfied with his answers, before turning back to the group of students.

Shepard continued on, no longer expecting to get to Tali or Anderson anytime soon.

And his expectations were met. He gave Vega a solemn nod and return salute as he passed, only to run into Javik and Samara talking in front of the building used to access more of the compound. It seemed like they were just getting started. "It is interesting to meet someone who has lived longer than myself," Samara told Javik in her cool, collected voice as Shepard approached.

Javik let out a sigh. "I feel I have lived enough. This war does not provide much happiness, and I have endured more than enough of it."

"So what are you going to do if you survive, Javik?" Shepard asked.

The Prothean gave the Commander a blank stare. "I do not know."

"You have no loved ones to go to?" Samara suggested.

"My loved ones have been deceased for thousands of years," Javik replied. "Our empire is gone, and my people are gone in turn. Everything has changed."

"Change is an essential component of life," Samara responded.

Javik shook his head. "Not mine. I was born in the midst of my people's war with the Reapers, and was immediately plunged into yours when I awoke. I know nothing else." Both Javik and Samara stared off into space, deep in thought. Shepard waited patiently.

Javik spoke again eventually, bringing his eyes to Shepard. "I have an answer to your question, Commander," he said. "I will go to see the graves of my family. And then I will join them."

Shepard was a bit taken aback by his response, but Samara just nodded. "My desire is to be with my family as well. I am grateful to have members that are still alive."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, Javik," Shepard started while extending his hand. "I hope you find peace."

"You as well, Commander," he said as he grasped the outstretched hand.

The Commander turned his attention to Samara once the hand shake ended. "Be careful out there, Samara. I know your daughter is going to be worried about you."

A small, warm smile graced the justicar's face. "I will, Shepard. Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure," he answered with his own small smile, waiting a beat before heading into the building while Javik and Samara resumed their conversation.

As soon as he stepped in, he noticed a very familiar woman in a white catsuit in the far corner. Once he was closer, he could also see Jacob standing nearby. They abruptly stopped talking when Shepard greeted them. "If it isn't my two favorite ex-Cerberus operatives."

Jacob's eyes darted around the room. "Careful, Shepard," Miranda began. "We wouldn't exactly be popular if that bit of information got out."

Shepard looked around the area. The only other person in the room was a scrawny Alliance engineer, deeply engrossed by the circuit board of a communications array. There was no need for guards this far into the base, and nobody else was around since the comm was down. "I think you're safe," he responded with a smirk. "But point taken."

"After you share a ship with Kasumi, you can never be sure," Jacob replied, resting his eyes. "Especially if she has a crush on you."

"Fair enough," Shepard relented. "How's your actual girlfriend, by the way?"

"Just like the rest of us," Jacob started with a sigh. "Scared, nervous, uncertain…"

"Ready to end this?" Shepard tried to add to his list.

Jacob looked right into the Commander's eyes. "Yeah. Just like the rest of us."

Miranda nodded in agreement. "But Shepard…I wanted to say goodbye."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Even if we come back from this at all…everything will be different."

"Sure, everything will change," he started. "But on our terms. We've been running until now."

"I understand. But…" Miranda began, trailing off. She huffed at herself. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say goodbye," he told both Miranda and Jacob, meeting both of the gazes in turn.

"See you on the other side then, Shepard." Jacob responded.

"Looking forward to it," Shepard said. The two men shook hands, as did Shepard and Miranda, before the Commander went on.

Just as Shepard was reaching the ladder to go up a level, so he could cross the makeshift bridge to get closer to the command center, he heard a voice that he had never heard before coming from behind him. "There. Fixed," it said to nobody in particular, sounding relieved.

Shepard turned to find the Alliance engineer, still crouched, finishing up at the array. He approached the man. "Nice work," he complimented. "I'm sure a lot of soldiers will be happy about that."

"That's the idea," the engineer replied. "Although I'm not sure how much it'll compare to Commander Shep-" The man stopped himself when he stood and saw who he was talking with. He stood open mouthed for a moment before remembering he had just abruptly ended a sentence. "Commander Shepard!" he exclaimed, snapping to attention. Jacob and Miranda threw a smirk in Shepard's direction. "It's great to meet you."

Shepard was happy the man didn't start spitting questions. He returned the salute, and they shook hands briefly. The Commander searched for the man's rank on his uniform before speaking. "You too, lieutenant. Do you think you could do something for me?"

"Of course."

"I'd like to get in touch with Mordin Solus, who's working on the Crucible. And it looks like I'm first in line for the comm."

The lieutenant smiled. "Absolutely. He'll come up over there," he explained while pointing to a railed off circle in the floor. "It'll be just a moment."

Shepard thanked him as he stepped in front of the holograph projector. The Salarian doctor's form appeared in a matter of seconds. It looked like he had answered while in the middle of doing something, since he was typing in his typical frenzy at a keyboard.

Mordin glanced up quickly to see who had called. "Ah. Shepard. Good to see you. Just finishing final calibrations for Crucible. Device should be in range of mass relay shortly."

"Good to hear," Shepard responded. "How are you holding up?"

"Interested to discover what Crucible does. Have spent much time working on device. No solid evidence appeared to indicate what occurs when fired."

"You have some theories," Shepard observed. It wasn't a question.

Mordin gave a single nod. "Yes. Original hypothesis was Crucible would destroy all synthetic life. However, highly improbable after further consideration. Synthetic waves, essentially DNA, of other species such as Geth unknown to architects. If device destroys synthetic life, would most likely be exclusive to Reapers and related tech."

"That's good to hear," Shepard said. He was relieved; he didn't like the idea of wiping out all the Geth after just creating peace. And then there was EDI. Shepard remembered that he himself was even partly synthetic.

"Agreed. However, other theory…implications unpleasant," Mordin responded. "Potential creation of advanced AI when Crucible and Citadel tech combine. Similar to original hypothesis of project Overlord."

"Are you sure it would be malicious, like the project was?"

"No guarantees. But probability high, due to Reaper familiarity with Citadel," Mordin paused, continuing the train of thought of this possibility. "Would most likely try to convince you to give up in some way. Indoctrination common Reaper motive, similar circumstances here. High chance of giving illusion of choice."

"This is all hypothetical, right?"

"Yes, of course," Mordin answered. "Like I said: no guarantees. Anyway," the Salarian paused again as he finished his typing. "Calibrations complete. Something I can do for you, Shepard?"

Shepard shook his head. "I just wanted to see everybody before we dove into this. No guarantees, and everything."

"Appreciate gesture. Feelings mutual," Mordin responded with a smile. "Unfortunately, no more time to talk. Still much to do. Tests to run. Like me to connect you with Legion?"

"Sure, thank you."

Mordin kept the smile as he his form started to fade. "Thank _you_, Shepard."

And with that, the doctor's pale blue image was gone, replaced by that of a Geth with a gaping hole in its chest. "Greetings, Shepard-Commander," Legion said.

"Hello, Legion. How are you doing?"

"I am functioning well," Legion answered, putting a strange emphasis on the pronoun. It seemed like he was still getting used to being an individual. He lagged for a moment. "I am experiencing an unusual thought, however."

"What's that?"

"Statistical probability of defeating the old machines is estimated to be less than ten percent," Legion started. "Despite this, most Geth believe we will be victorious. And I am among them."

Shepard smiled. "That's called hope," he explained simply.

"I see. Then I…hope…you survive the battle, Shepard-Commander. Circumstances would not be as pleasant if you did not."

"Thanks, Legion."

"You are welcome. Are you speaking to all previous crew members?"

"Yes."

"I will connect you to Goto-Thief, since you have already spoken to Solus-Doctor." Legion was gone before Shepard could reply, and the figure that used to be in front of him was again replaced by another.

The Commander didn't even need to see the form to recognize who it was, though. The voice gave it away instantly. "Hey, Shep," Kasumi greeted in her typical, borderline bubbly voice. Although it was distinctively more borderline that usual. "You ready down there?"

"That depends if you have the Crucible ready," he responded.

"Oh, it's ready," she assured him. "No idea what it'll do, but it's going to be big." She took a step closer and leaned in before continuing. "Good luck, Shepard. If you live through it, drinks are on me." And then she was gone. He guessed she wanted to keep things short, not take any unnecessary risks with her identity, just in case they actually did live through it.

Shepard gave the engineer a friendly wave before heading up to the ladder he had approached earlier. Garrus was in earshot as soon as he reached the top. He was talking to another Turian about a squad, but brushed him aside when he saw the Commander.

"Shepard," Garrus acknowledged as they approached each other. "So I guess this is…"

"Just like old times?" Shepard offered.

Garrus started to chuckle, but it rapidly devolved into a single, low huff. "Hm. I was thinking more like the last chance we get to say that."

"Think we're going to lose?" Shepard asked.

"No," Garrus answered without any hint of sarcasm. "I think we're about to kick the Reaper's back into whatever black hole they crawled out of. Then, we're going to retire somewhere warm and tropical and live off the royalties from the vids."

"I'll meet you there," Shepard replied without hesitation. "I think my days of saving the galaxy are over when this is done."

"Be sure to set aside a couple days for all the autographs."

"I'm guessing you'll be in line," Shepard retorted with a smirk.

Garrus chuckled, and it didn't die this time. "Are you kidding? My line's going to be longer than yours."

"Just have to beat the Reapers to find out."

Garrus let out a sigh. "James told me there's an old saying here on Earth: 'may you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead.' Not sure if Turian heaven is the same as yours…but if this thing goes sideways, meet me at the bar. I'm buying."

Shepard smirked a little more. No matter how all of this ended, he would be getting drinks somewhere. "We're a team, Garrus. There's no Shepard without Vakarian."

"Well then, forgive the insubordination, but this old friend has got an order for you." Garrus took a step closer and put a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Let's go out there and give them hell…but you come back alive. It'd be an awfully lonely galaxy without you."

Shepard looked straight into his Turian friend's eyes. "Even if I'm up in that bar, and you're not, I'll be looking down on you. I've always got your back, Garrus."

"And I've got yours."

An Alliance soldier's shout interrupted them. "We've got Reapers headed for the wall! Someone man that machine gun!"

Garrus patted Shepard's shoulder. "I've got it. I'll meet up with you." Shepard nodded, and Garrus jogged over to the machine gun to let loose a storm of bullets. Shepard crossed the makeshift bridge carefully, getting closer and closer to Anderson. And Tali.

Liara was on the other side, stepping away from some severely injured soldiers on stretchers. "Oh, Shepard."

"How are you holding up, Liara?"

Liara gave him a thoughtful stare, pausing for a few moments before answering. "This is it, isn't it?"

"Yeah. This is it."

"I…don't know what to say," she responded. She smirked at herself. "I just know I'll have a clever line ten minutes from now." She went on before Shepard could reply. "I do have one thing for you, Shepard. A gift. It will only take a moment, if you want it."

"What kind of gift?" Shepard asked. He wasn't looking for anything concrete from her, especially now.

"Do you remember when I first joined my consciousness with yours? Well, it works both ways. I can show you some of my memories," she explained. "Asari exchange them sometimes. With their friends." Liara lowered her head. "It can also be a way to say farewell."

Shepard nodded, and Liara looked up again. "I'd be honored."

Liara smiled, and took a step closer to the Commander. "Close your eyes," she said softly. Shepard did, bowing his head instinctively. Liara matched his movement, and in the next moment, the two of them were engulfed in darkness. Their eyes opened, and a thin line of light appeared in (what looked like) the distance. They both turned to face it as it grew. Liara hooked her arm with Shepard's and rested her head on his shoulder as the brightness encompassed them.

The white light gave way to a much dimmer blue one. They were surrounded by it, staring at a wall of a similar colored energy in front of them. There was an elevator on the other side that was slowly descending from an upper level. It seemed to take forever, and when it finally reached their floor, three all too familiar forms stepped out. Shepard smiled as he watched his past-self exchange words with who he now realized was Liara, when she was trapped by Prothean technology. When they first met. "I need to shave," Shepard observed in the present, running his free hand along his jaw.

Liara smiled at his comment, still watching as the past Shepard turned to Tali and Garrus for their opinions on what to do. Just as the younger Commander turned back to Liara and promised he would get her out, the image started to grow dim. The light left the same way it had come, and soon Shepard and Liara were back to reality.

"Thank you," Liara said, reaching for Shepard's hands. He held them out flat for her, and she placed her palms on top of his. "For everything." Shepard nodded meaningfully, and Liara took her hands from his after a moment. "Now let's do what needs to be done," she added confidently before turning back to the wounded Alliance soldiers.

Shepard continued through the building, going up another level and seeing Wrex give a speech to a large crowd of Krogan on the ground below. They all stood silently as he began."When the Rachni laid waste to the galaxy two thousand years ago – when all seemed lost, and the end was near – one word delivered the killing blow! One word beat the monsters back to the abyss, and one word brought death to an enemy none dared fight. That word was: … Krogan! And today, the Krogan rise again! Today, we forge a new path and join the galaxy as allies in victory. Today…we…win…our…future!"

Several yells came from the group, and Wrex turned from the crowd to notice Shepard approaching him. "Nice speech," the Commander complimented.

Wrex grinned. "Heard yours wasn't so bad either."

"Thanks for coming, Wrex."

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied. A murmur started going through the crowd below, and Wrex turned back to them, irritated. "This isn't Salarian boot camp! I want to be ready in five!"

Wrex watched as the Krogan dispersed, but they kept their eyes on something on the wall of the building. He followed their views and looked down just as Grunt pulled himself up onto the level of Wrex and Shepard. "'Bout time you got here, Shepard," the smaller Krogan greeted, not even breathing heavily.

Wrex just smirked. "Good to see you back in action, Grunt," Shepard responded. "You ready for this?"

Grunt leaned in and put his face half a foot from Shepard's. "Wouldn't miss it," he answered in the same tone as Wrex had earlier.

"We _will _miss it if we're not prepared," Wrex told Grunt. "Come on. Good luck out there, Shepard," he threw in before heading back to the stairs Shepard had come from.

Grunt waited for a second. "Thanks, Shepard. For getting me out of that tank," he said when Wrex was out of earshot.

"It's been an honor, Grunt."

"Same here," Grunt finished before turning to follow Wrex.

Shepard continued his way through the building, finally coming to the command center. He looked over it; Anderson was at the far side of the room, there were several other Alliance officers around…and there was Tali. She was standing halfway through the center, looking out of what used to be a window. He started walking towards her instantly.

The Commander was so focused; he almost didn't hear EDI when she spoke to him. "Shepard, I have a question," the synthetic stated, stepping partially in front of him.

Shepard looked at EDI, then back to Tali, then back to EDI again. "Is it a big or small one?"

"It is important," she responded. "Its relevance would be diminished at any other time."

Shepard let out a barely audible sigh. "Ask away," he relented.

"In this battle, the Reapers have no reason not to use their full capabilities to destroy us. Their forces are in entrenched positions. They have superior firepower and outnumber us." She paused. "My question is: what makes you think we can reach the catalyst at all?"

"They think they've won," Shepard answered. "And that's the best time to hit them."

"If the Reapers have spies or other intelligence, we will likely lose."

"Are you afraid?" Shepard asked.

EDI lagged a moment. "Our probability for success is greater than any other plan presented to date."

"That's not what I asked."

"I do not understand the purpose of the question."

"There's no room for doubt anymore, EDI," Shepard replied. "You understand what we have to do, or you don't."

"I am clear on what we must accomplish, Shepard," she assured him, delaying for a moment before going on. "The Reapers have destroyed thousands of civilizations…but they have not destroyed ours. Nor will they," she said forcefully.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," the Commander responded, already walking further towards Tali.

"Shepard," EDI called after him. It was now loud enough that Tali could hear, and she turned in sync with Shepard, who really only turned halfway. "There is something I want you to know."

The Commander, somewhat reluctantly, turned the rest of the way. "What is it?"

"The Illusive Man ordered my creation years ago. Jeff was the one who allowed me to think for myself…but only now do I feel alive. That is your influence."

Shepard smiled at her. "Thanks, EDI." She nodded, and he waited until he was sure she was done talking before turning yet again and finally getting to Tali.

"Almost time for the final push," the Quarian said as he came to a stop in front of her. She closed the rest of the distance and took his hands in hers. "You ok?"

Shepard smirked. "I thought I'd be asking you that question."

"That's not an answer," Tali stated softly.

Shepard looked to the side, out of the window they were standing near. "Do you remember how you felt on Rannoch?" he asked as he turned his head back to her. She nodded. "Now imagine it's not a story passed down by your people. Imagine you were there a few months ago." He paused. "And now…"

"Now you're seeing it like this," she finished for him, taking another glance at the torn up surface of his home planet. She didn't know how she would feel if Rannoch, or even the Normandy, was in this state. But based on Shepard's reaction, it wasn't a pleasant sentiment.

Shepard closed his eyes. "We need to put this right," he told her, commitment clear in his voice.

She raised a hand to his cheek. "We will," she promised.

Shepard opened his eyes to look into hers thankfully, and rolled his head slightly so he could kiss Tali's palm. "I almost asked you to go back to Rannoch," he admitted. "So you'd be safe."

She brought his gaze to hers with her hand. "Shepard, I was with you when I was just a kid on her pilgrimage. I was with you when the Normandy was a Cerberus ship." She brought her other hand up to Shepard's other cheek, and he placed his hands on her arms, near the elbow. "Wherever you go, I'm with you." She paused a moment. "The only way I'd go back to Rannoch is if you came too."

"We'll go there when this is over," Shepard promised. "We'll get you a house."

"We'll get _us _a house," she corrected. "Do you remember what we said there? Just before you took down that Reaper?"

A small smile crossed Shepard's face. "You said: 'I love you.'"

"And you said: 'Keelah se'lai.'"

"And look where we are now."

Tali smiled back, but it was gone as soon as she heard Anderson start to gather the group of officers together. The couple looked over at him, then back to each other longingly. "I want more time," Tali told him, with a pain in her voice that he hadn't heard since her father had died.

Shepard moved his hands up to her neck and leaned his forehead against hers. "I know," he whispered. "Whatever happens-"

"I know."

* * *

_Man, one cameo from Jack, and I have to change my description from 'minor language' to just plain old 'language.' Figures._


	20. Harbinger

Once Shepard and his team had left the base and were headed in the right direction, it was easy to see how the Reapers were transporting people up to the Citadel. A massive beam of energy loomed over them, so much so to the extent that the Reaper guarding it actually looked small in comparison.

Hammer had split into three teams, all of which took a different route through the ravaged city to reach the beam. Each group had two vehicles loaded to the breaking point with the strongest, nastiest, ground to air missiles that the Alliance could get their hands on. Everybody knew it would be enough to destroy the Reaper; the issue was being able to fire them. Each pair of vehicles was accompanied by makos, hammerheads, and a wide array of ground troops.

Shepard's whole team was divided as well. He, Tali, and Garrus all headed straight down the middle, lagging slightly behind with a few other soldiers to watch the back and make sure the vehicles didn't get flanked. Liara, EDI, and Kaidan went down the left path; and Javik and Vega used the right.

The middle turned out to be the easiest route. While the combat wasn't necessarily easy, they were able to fight all the way to be in range of the protecting Reaper. Both other sides, left and right, were being held back by strongly entrenched forces. It was difficult for the Reapers to be entrenched in the center, since there were more buildings and debris in the main parts of the city than the outskirts. They had relied mainly on rear assaults and flanking attempts, which were consistently dealt with by Shepard's squad.

But the Reapers had made up for their lack of solid defense by preparing an all out assault in an open square when the Alliance vehicles and soldiers streamed in. They were utterly obliterated. As per usual, their bodies were hauled off to the Citadel. This had just finished when Shepard, Tali, Garrus, and the few remaining Alliance soldiers arrived, after having to deal with a pair of brutes. All they had found were deserted vehicles and scorched asphalt, hearing the distant screams of the soldiers unfortunate enough to have survived. Luckily, all of the missiles were still there, and Shepard promptly fired off a vehicle's worth at the Reaper.

Only for them to crash anti climatically into buildings a ways down the street. The targeting systems had been fried, seemingly by point blank gunfire. The other vehicle was in the same condition. They contacted Joker, who assured them that he could get the system hooked up to the Normandy if he had some time. The only thing he needed was the coordinates, which were easily acquired by Alliance strategists.

However, the useless first round of missiles hadn't been so useless for the Reapers. They threw everything they could at Shepard and his companions. The full spectrum of enemy forces were there, and in overwhelming numbers. By the time the missiles were ready to launch, only Shepard, Tali, and Garrus were left alive, holding out in a ransacked grocery store. They had made a mad dash for the vehicle, miraculously either missed or ignored by the Reaper destroyer that had been shaking the building they had been in with vicious attacks.

The last laser the Reaper had ever fired was at one of the deadly projectiles heading straight for it. One was taken out in midair, but all of the others made it to their destination. The massive machine lost one of its legs, and then took a hit square in its recharging eye. It went dim instantly.

With the Reaper dealt with, shuttles and other small aircraft had been able to launch from the base towards the beam. Shepard and his team only had to wait a short while before friendlies arrived in force. They took out the remaining Reaper ground troops, and got back the abounded Alliance vehicles. Both of the left and right teams were still slowly pushing forward, but the middle group was now closing in on the beam. Except for a small number designated to assist other forces, all of the aircraft were headed to said beam. Their forces were close to original strength, even though only three of the original members remained.

Shepard, Tali, and Garrus all now stood in a shuttle, resting after having been extracted. They were all breathing heavily, face or faceplate covered in dust and soot. The mood had been grim during the previous fight, and it stayed grim now. Updates from Alliance personnel came in saying another Reaper, the biggest one out of all of them, had left the fray above Earth. The space combat going on was intense, so the Reapers only spared what they thought was enough. Shepard's gut told him which it was instantly: Harbinger. The strongest enemy Shepard had ever faced; the leader of the Reapers. Even with a renewed force, Shepard and his team knew they were jumping from one impossible situation to the next.

But they had survived the last one, so it wasn't actually impossible. It just like felt like it. They would have no missiles to launch at Harbinger, so the impromptu plan was to make a beeline for the beam. Ground forces would be dropped off a ways back, so they could split up and have a better chance of making it. It wasn't the best idea, but they had no other options. It was now or never.

The people in the shuttle were dead quiet. Everybody had said their goodbyes some time ago, they knew the plan, and this was not a situation for banter. There was nothing to say, but Shepard and Tali didn't need words. As soon as they knew everything that was going on, they had embraced. Their arms slowly snaked around each other's body, and they held on tightly. Tali immediately buried her face in her companion's neck, and Shepard closed his eyes while bowing his head. And then they waited. A few people averted their eyes from the couple's display of love, but most didn't. There was no point; they might as well die after seeing something good for a change.

They ended the embrace instinctively as the shuttle descended. The time had come. But they couldn't bring themselves to part completely. Their fingers stayed linked, and they looked deeply into each other's eyes for what might be the last time. There were no smiles, so winks, no words, as the shuttle came to a stop on the ground. One pair of hands broke apart, but the other stayed. They stepped out of the shuttle, which left again as soon as everybody was off. Shepard, Tali, and Garrus now all stood near the middle of a large assembly oriented in a horizontal line.

Anderson's order to charge was overpowered by a deafening, well known but still not accustomed to, sound. A Reaper horn. Everyone watched in awestruck terror as Harbinger itself landed next to the beam. The beam they had to run to. Harbinger was absolutely gigantic, they biggest sentient being any of them had ever seen. Plates near the middle of the Reaper slid open, exposing an ominous red eye.

It started to glow. Shepard was the first to snap back to reality. "RUN!" he shouted as he took off sprinting. The entire group followed suit as quickly as they could manage.

Tali and Shepard probably would have gotten separated even if Harbinger's attack weren't raining down on everybody. The panic and confusion rapidly led to chaos, people ran randomly and dove out of the way as supposedly friendly vehicles zoomed by. The vehicles and aircraft quickly became Harbinger's priority. Shrapnel fell from the sky, and vehicles erupted in flames as the Reaper systematically blasted them apart.

Tali tried to continue to run, but was forced to drop to the ground as a piece of tank armor flew over her. She looked back at it, relieved, only to see an all too familiar Turian take the blow. "Garrus!" she exclaimed before fighting against the flow of soldiers to make her way back to her friend.

The chunk hadn't impacted him directly, but he had still sustained a pretty bad injury. The armor on his right leg was sliced open, showing a gruesome gash on his bony thigh. Garrus was too shocked to say anything; he just lay limp as Tali dragged him over behind a mako that had taken fairly minor damage. Tali kneeled down and tore a piece of cloth from the decorative part of her suit, using it soak up the blood that was covering his limb before coating the wound with her medi gel.

Garrus was breathing heavily, and his eyes had been closed this whole time, but when he felt the material from Tali's suit as she applied the soothing gel, he opened them. He looked down his body. His leg was going to be fine. He looked up at Tali. She was fine. He looked to her sides. "Where's Shepard?"

She was standing and looking around the corner of the mako in a flash. The sight was not pleasant. Every single vehicle was stopped, either having exploded or crashed, and only a handful of people were still up and running. Even at this distance, she could recognize Shepard from his distinctive armor. Harbinger made a sweeping laser strike, hitting them all in an uneventful, almost casual way. Tali dropped to her knees again, too distressed to say anything.

Garrus had been slowly standing himself up and testing his leg. The medi gel was very quick, and he barely felt the wound. Especially after he stood by Tali and saw the same thing she did. It felt like his whole body went numb.

Tali was looking down at the ground, but after a short while, Garrus tapped her on the shoulder. "Look." Tali didn't want to, but for some reason, she did anyway. A single person off in the distance, who had been lying on the ground, sat up.

Tali felt a massive surge of adrenaline fueled by hope. Garrus offered to help her up with his hand, but she didn't need it. She was already running as fast as she could.

* * *

Shepard sat up, his head spinning after being blasted back by Harbinger. The right side of his body was screaming at him, his leg and arm had taken the majority of the attack. He finally managed to orient himself, only to see the enormous Reaper looking down at him, charging its eye.

Adrenaline started coursing through his veins. He tried to stand, but his legs were too injured. He was down on his hands and knees with a grunt after barely a second. He clenched his teeth and pushed, giving everything he had to try and stand, or move, or do something. Anything.

His eyes squeezed shut when he heard Harbinger finish its charge. It wasn't really flashing, but Shepard saw his life go past his eyes. Running away from the orphanage on Earth. Joining a gang. Leaving said gang to enlist in the Alliance. The thresher maw on Akuze. The Normandy. Taking out Fist with Garrus and Wrex. Tali. Losing Ashley on Virmire. Fighting the Thorian. Killing Saren, and watching as Sovereign was destroyed. His death, and then resurrection by Cerberus. Seeing Tali again on Freedom's Progress, and realizing how he felt about her when he saw how hurt she still was after losing him, and how much he couldn't stand it. Shepard knew it was incredibly selfish, but he wished Tali was there with him. He wanted the last thing he saw to be her uncovered, glowing eyes looking into his.

He sighed deeply, and went slack to accept his fate. But his body didn't fall. He was being held up by something, and he also realized that he was moving. Definitely not by his own accord. Was he dead? No, he couldn't be, he heard Harbinger's beam fire right then.

He opened his eyes to see his arms draped around the shoulders of Tali and Garrus, who were running him off to cover. Shepard tried to put together a question. "What…how did…I don't…"

They laid his back against the remnants of a crumbled building, and Tali brought a finger to his lips. Shepard stopped his mild rambling, and Tali pulled out the rest of her medi gel. "Garrus took a hit a ways back. Minor. I stopped to help him," she explained as she gradually worked her way down Shepard's body, coating him in gel. She held a hand up when she was running low, and Garrus stood to pull out his supply of medi gel. He placed it in her palm so she could keep going.

"We saw you sit up, so we came to get you," Garrus added. "There was no way we'd just leave you out there."

Shepard watched Tali's eyes as she continued her work. They weren't uncovered, and it probably wouldn't be the last thing he saw, but was still immensely happy to be looking at them. To be looking at her. "Thank you," he said in a murmur, only loud enough for Tali to hear.

Harbinger let out an ear shattering horn blast, almost as if reminding them it was still there. "**I will find you, Shepard,**" it said in its low, synthesized voice. "**You cannot run.**"

"Well, looks like our only option is fight," Garrus said as Tali helped Shepard to stand, both so he could recover faster and so she could put the gel on his back.

"How?" she asked.

Shepard thought back to the Hades cannon. "Cain gun," he suggested in a still labored, but much stronger voice. "There had to be some shuttles with them."

"Are you sure you can fire them?" Tali asked in response as she finished covering his body in gel, which was depleted anyway.

"I don't have a choice."

Tali was still hesitant, but Garrus nodded. "I'll go look for one," he informed them, and was already sneaking away before the other two could argue.

Luckily, Harbinger was still just waiting. The field of debris was in the center of an even larger area. There really was no way for them to run. Just blindly blasting would be inefficient, and Harbinger didn't exactly grow tired or lose patience.

Shepard tested his arms while Garrus was away. "Thank you, Tali," he said again, not sure she had heard him the first time.

"You would have done the same for me," she responded with a small smile. She actually had heard him the first time, but was too worried about taking care of him to answer. Him saying it twice, just to show his appreciation, especially at a time like this, was sweet.

It was a common act for him to be sweet to her, but she still enjoyed it every time. "I'm just glad I didn't have to," Shepard replied.

They heard quiet and strained breathing a ways off. Looking to the source, they found Garrus carrying a huge yellow gun while still trying to stay crouched behind cover. It appeared to be difficult. Shepard met him halfway, and they carried it much more easily to the point in cover where they could stand. "There was another one out there," Garrus informed them through his panting. "And I'll bet there are a few more in the other direction," he added, rearing his head.

"I'll check around," Shepard said. "You two go get the one you saw." Tali followed Garrus in the direction he had just come from, and Shepard left the other way, staying hidden. It didn't take too long to find one, and soon they had all met back at the start, now with three Cains lined up next to each other against the wall.

"Think three is enough?" Garrus asked.

"Let's find out," Shepard answered, hoisting one of them up in his arms. It felt heavier than before. Not a good sign. "I need a distraction though."

Tali prepared a carnage blast on her shotgun. "Got it."

They parted ways again, after Garrus loaned Shepard his earpiece, since Commander's was totally fried. The new piece was uncomfortable, not made for humans at all, but he didn't complain. It was necessary if they wanted to communicate. Tali and Garrus were in position first, since they were carrying much lighter equipment. Shepard heard Tali's voice as he approached his own position. "Ready when you are, love."

Shepard smiled briefly at her last word as he decided on a suitable spot, and gave the order to go. A large fireball flew through the air, sizzling away when it hit Harbinger's hull. It really didn't do anything, except for draw the Reaper's attention. Shepard knew his team was already hidden and moving, so he didn't need to worry any more than usual when a red laser was fired at the origin of the blast. He stood and braced himself as the Cain charged. "**Your attacks are futile, Shepard,**" Harbinger bellowed.

"That wasn't me," he muttered as a massive ball of energy exploded from the gun and sailed through the air. The Cain shot back violently in Shepard's arms, and he had the breath knocked out of him. He was much weaker than when he had fired the gun before. Regardless, he was hugely satisfied to see the projectile detonate on Harbinger, causing it to take a staggered step backwards.

Shepard was already moving back to the makeshift base before Harbinger could recover. It let out a ground shaking horn blast, in what Shepard imagined was pain or anger, or both.

Garrus and Tali were already there when he arrived. "What next?" Garrus asked quickly. "I doubt Harbinger will fall for that again."

Shepard stooped down and tossed a rock up to Garrus. "Wedge the trigger on one of these and put it in plain sight. You'll have to run to get away in time."

They went off in a similar fashion to before, making their way to new positions. They were ready at a similar time, since now they both had to lug a Cain around. The plan went off without a hitch. Garrus lifted the gun onto a fallen wall while Tali stuck the rock against the trigger before they took off. As soon as it was bright enough, Harbinger noticed it instantly. The Reaper fired at the Cain, causing the sphere inside to explode where it sat. Another similar detonation occurred immediately afterwards, right in Harbinger's eye. Its horn sounded as it collapsed to the ground.

But it managed to pull itself up again. Shepard hurriedly looked for another Cain. "**I have already called more Reapers,**" Harbinger said. "**Even if you defeat me, you will never make it to the catalyst.**" Shepard found a Cain, and started charging it, not aiming it at Harbinger just yet. **"We will destroy you. We will destroy the Quarian. We-**"

"Like hell you will!" Shepard yelled as he stood and trained his gun on Harbinger just before the ball of red energy left the barrel with a thump. There was no way the Reaper could charge in time. Shepard was blasted off his feet, flying backwards from the sudden recoil. He was in a lot better state than his enemy, though. Harbinger had fallen onto its side, unable to support itself any longer.

The Reaper's attack missed Shepard completely, hitting a mako a ways off. There was a large explosion there. Shepard stood back up with a grunt, and let out a huge sigh when he saw Harbinger on the ground, its eye growing dim. He put a finger to his ear. "You guys ok?"

There was no answer. Shepard's heart dropped. "Tali?" he asked more urgently. He took off running rapidly, ignoring the pain that shot through his body. He got to them as quickly as he could. Garrus was kneeled down, armor burnt and somehow coated in even more soot. But he appeared generally unharmed.

When he saw Tali, he felt sick to his stomach. She was propped up against a disabled hammerhead, and had splotches of blood all over her suit, which had various holes. Garrus was attempting to cover them using cloth from the unnecessary sections, more as a coping mechanism than to make her better. The skin he could see was scorched, and she was breathing dangerously slowly and heavily. Shepard dropped to his knees next to her and delicately took her hand. She looked over at him. "Shepard," she greeted, strain clear in her voice.

"I'm here," he responded softly. He felt helpless; there was nothing he could do to help her. Tali released a sigh of relief and leaned her head back. "How's she doing?" he asked Garrus.

"The explosion did a lot of damage," Garrus answered. "And we're out of medi gel." Shepard checked his own pouch, but it had basically been blown off from Harbinger's earlier attack.

Shepard jammed his fingers against his ear hard, forgetting about the pain as the foreign earpiece put pressure at awkward angles. "Joker. We need evac. _Now._"

"On my way," Joker answered, much to Shepard's relief. "By the way, there are three Reapers following me. Might want to make this fast."

They only had to wait a little longer before the Normandy came flying overhead. Shepard insisted on carrying Tali, much to Garrus' concern. He gingerly took her in his arms, and she hissed from the pain. "I'm sorry, beautiful," Shepard whispered as they all went as fast as they could to the ship as it descended and opened its docking hatch.

When they reached the ramp, Shepard carefully put Tali on her feet. "Take her," he said to Garrus. "I'm going back out there," he explained as the Turian supported Tali.

"What?" she exclaimed. "You can't!"

"Someone has to get into that beam, Tali," he responded sorrowfully. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, to make sure she was okay. But it wasn't about what he wanted.

"Then I'm going with you," she said, trying to walk away from Garrus, but too weak to do it.

Shepard shook his head fiercely. "You have to get out of here."

Tali was still desperately pushing against Garrus, even though he wasn't restraining her. "I can't stay behind."

"I need you to make it out of here alive, Tali," Shepard responded, resting a hand on the side of her helmet.

He could tell tears were forming in her eyes when she spoke her next sentence. "I can't lose you again, Shepard."

The word 'again' pierced Shepard's heart like a dagger. He couldn't stand the idea of putting her through what she had experienced the first time for a second time. He felt tears of his own welling now too. "Get back to Rannoch," he whispered. "Get yourself a home."

Tali leaned forward and tilted her forehead against Shepard's. "I have a home," she whispered back.

Shepard gently unlatched her faceplate. She was already exposed to the air from punctures in her suit; it wouldn't be any worse from this. He brought his lips to hers, and they kissed softly and tenderly. Shepard wiped the tears from underneath her eyes when it ended. "I'll always love you," he told her as he reattached her mask and slowly started to back away.

Tali reached her arm out towards him. "Come back to me," she pleaded once more.

Shepard almost stopped, but then he heard the unmistakable sound of a Reaper behind him. He turned slightly to see three of them, just like Joker had said, descending from the sky.

He spared one last look at Tali before sprinting off to the beam.


	21. Illusion of Choice

_I apologize for the delay in release. University has been brutal. To make up for it, I included a small bit from the start of the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Shepard made a full out sprint to the beam that would take him up to the Citadel. Three Reapers crashed down before him, but he didn't slow. They started to charge their eyes, yet he was almost too focused to notice. He dove headfirst into the beam, narrowly avoiding a trio of red lasers.

Shepard landed on his face with a thud. The surface was cold, metallic, and dark. Now that he wasn't being shot at, he remembered all the pain that was shooting through his body. Sprinting was not exactly a good health choice with the state he was in. Shepard's entire body yelled at him as he pushed himself off the floor, but he didn't have the option to just lay there. He went onward at a slow pace, gradually regaining his energy.

Shepard had time to look around, but he wished he didn't. The floor of the passage he went down was littered with corpses, piles stacked up at various intervals. The Collector base had been horrifying even when everything was organized; this was just sick. The only light being a faint red glow didn't help the atmosphere either.

He even passed several keepers, but didn't bother checking what they were doing. He continued on, eventually coming to a chasm of sorts, with a flat bottomed U shaped bridge going across. As he came up the far side, he arrived in a large, circular room. There was a console on the far side, and two figures standing between Shepard and the terminal. When they saw the Commander, one of them grabbed the other roughly and used them as a human shield. Shepard's eyes were still adjusting to the thicker darkness when one of them spoke. "Shepard," a cool, casual, voice greeted. "I was starting to wonder if you'd make it."

Shepard recognized the Illusive Man immediately, but was even more shocked when he saw who the Cerberus leader was holding at gunpoint. "Anderson," he practically cried. "How did you get here?"

Anderson opened his mouth, but the Illusive Man cut him off. "He left his whole base to a couple of guards and some unarmed strategists. It was child's play." The Commander's jaw clenched and he took a step towards the other two.

Suddenly, Shepard dropped to his knees. But he didn't want to. He didn't tell himself to. He fought against the strange restraining force, trying to stand. He was too busy to notice the Illusive Man typing discretely at his omni tool behind Anderson's back. "Control is the means to survival, Shepard," the leader of Cerberus began. "Control of the Reapers, and control of you, if necessary."

Shepard tried to move his mouth to speak, but it was like his lips were glued together. Anderson let out a groan, and Shepard realized just how bad a shape the Admiral was in. He had several bad wounds and burns. Cerberus didn't really treat him well. He imaged Anderson wasn't exactly welcoming either when Cerberus assaulted the Alliance base. Anderson spoke through tight teeth. "_They're_ controlling _you_," he argued.

The Illusive Man tensed. "I don't think so, Admiral."

The tensing caused the signal from the concealed omni tool to be disrupted just enough for Shepard to move slightly. It was still too difficult to try and stand, but he found he could at least talk now. "Controlling me is a lot different than controlling a Reaper."

The Illusive Man looked back to Shepard with a cold, spiteful expression. "Have a little faith," he said in a monotone voice, tinted with resentment. "When humanity discovered the mass relays, when we learned there was more to the galaxy than we imagined, there were some who thought the relays should be destroyed," he continued. "They were scared of what we'd find. Terrified of what we might let in.

But look at what humanity has achieved. Since that discovery we've advanced more than the last ten thousand years combined. And the Reapers will do the same for us again. But…"

Shepard felt a surge of pain in his forehead. He let out an exhausted moan, and let his head go slack. The Illusive Man stepped away from Anderson, but kept his gun aimed at him. The Cerberus leader walked confidently over to Shepard, and placed the gun in his hand when he reached him. Anderson still didn't move, out of both fatigue and knowledge that he could still very well be shot. Shepard's arm rose when, again, he didn't want it to, and the Illusive Man continued. "…only if we can harness their ability to control." He stepped out of Shepard's line of sight and quietly typed at his omni tool.

Anderson raised an arm instinctively. "Bullshit," he breathed. "We destroy them, or they destroy us."

The Illusive Man stopped typing, frustrated by the nuisance Anderson was proving to be. He walked back to the Admiral while Shepard spoke. "You've playing with things you don't understand," he added. "With power you shouldn't be able to use."

"I don't believe that," the Cerberus leader asserted, albeit with a bit of hesitation. "If we can control it, why shouldn't it be ours?"

"Because we're not ready."

The Illusive Man shook his head. "This is the way humanity must evolve."

Anderson gritted his teeth. "There's always another way."

The Illusive Man spoke with anger clear in his voice now. Anderson was being too much of a liability, not the useful hostage he had planned for. "I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers, and I know with certainty the Crucible will allow me to control them."

"And then what?" Anderson asked.

The Illusive Man brought up a fist and clenched it, while hiding his other arm behind his back. Shepard felt his trigger finger contract in response. He tried to stop it, but he still lacked control over his actions. The gun fired, putting a bullet in Anderson's side. The Admiral closed his eyes and sighed in pain. "Just look at the power they wield! Look at what they can do!" The Illusive Man shouted.

Anderson was too shocked to tell Shepard it wasn't the Reaper's doing, which probably would have gotten him killed on the spot anyway.

Shepard glared at the Cerberus leader. "I see what they did to you."

"I took what I wanted from them! Made it my own! This isn't about me, or you. It's about things so much bigger than all of us!"

"He's wrong," Anderson said to Shepard under his breath, barely audible to the other two in the room. "Don't listen to him."

The Illusive Man continued what was essentially his rant. "And who _will_ you listen to, Shepard? An old soldier stuck in his ways, only able to see the world down the barrel of a gun? And what if he's wrong? What if controlling the Reapers _is _the answer?"

The Illusive man took a natural pause, and Shepard jumped in the break. "If we destroy the Reapers this ends today. But if you can't control them…" he trailed off ominously, implying the negative consequences.

The Illusive Man exhaled angrily. "But I can!"

"Are you willing to bet humanity's existence on it?"

The Illusive Man glared at Shepard. "I…I know it will work."

"They won't let you do it," Shepard said, getting a boost of confidence from the obvious hesitation.

His words didn't have the desired effect. "No! I'm in control!" the Cerberus leader practically yelled. "No one is telling me what to do."

"Listen to yourself," Anderson replied. "You're indoctrinated."

The Illusive Man's upper lip raised in contempt. "The two of you, so self-righteous! You think power like this comes easy? There are sacrifices!"

Shepard cut him off. "You've sacrificed too much."

"I only wanted to protect humanity!" The word 'only' showed the others he was losing determination. The Illusive Man went on with much less conviction. "The Crucible can control them. I know it can. I just-"

"It's not too late," Shepard interrupted. "Let us go."

"I…I can't do that."

"Of course you can't," Anderson agreed grimly. "They own you now."

The Illusive Man remembered Anderson, and his frustration and confidence were refueled. "You," he stated loathingly as he stepped behind the Admiral. He took the gun off of his belt. "You'd undo everything I've accomplished," he said as the gun extended and he held it as his side menacingly. "I won't let that happen."

"You already have," Shepard replied, supporting Anderson's claim. "You've failed."

The Illusive Man shoved Anderson to the ground. "No! You're the one who failed!"

Everything went in slow motion for Shepard. The Illusive Man brought his pistol to the back of Anderson's head. Shepard looked down the length of his battered arm to his own pistol, which was now pointed squarely at the Cerberus leader. He tried to squeeze the trigger, which was met by a huge resistance from his finger. He focused all of his attention and energy to the tauntingly simple task.

A shot fired. The Illusive Man clutched at his chest as he slumped to the ground.

Shepard could move again, he felt the unnatural rigidness leave his body. He slowly stood up. Shepard was physically exhausted, even talking when he was in his previous state had been an ordeal. The pain he was already in from previous events didn't help either. He trudged his way over to Anderson, who was still kneeled on the ground, too weak to stand anymore. The Admiral waved Shepard on when he tried to stop. "Go…open the Citadel," Anderson breathed. Shepard continued on, reaching the control panel near the edge of the platform. The controls were fairly intuitive, and it didn't take long to find the way to expand the station. The arms slowly opened, groaning in protest of the rare movement. Shepard turned and walked tiredly back to Anderson as the Citadel slowly revealed Earth, which was still a gross mixture of gray and red in color.

Anderson propped himself up against a newly raised cylinder in the floor a ways from the body of the Illusive Man, with Shepard's help. The Commander unceremoniously sat down next to the Admiral.

"We did it," Shepard observed, still not fully believing it yet.

"Yes," Anderson agreed. "It's quite a view," he added, another obvious statement confirming the same hesitance.

Shepard started to chuckle, but it devolved into a single, thick cough. "Best seats in the house."

"God," Anderson said, mixing the word with a heavy sigh. "Feels like years since I just…sat down."

"I think you earned a rest."

Anderson only hummed in response. He wasn't sure he believed that either. There was so much more he could have done, so much more he could have helped or inspired others to do. "You ever wonder," the Admiral started. "How things would have been different? How our lives would just be…different if this hadn't happened?" Anderson paused, thinking a bit himself. "I never had a family, Shepard," he reminded regretfully. "Never had children."

"There'll be time enough for that now," Shepard responded, trying to comfort himself as much as his old friend. There were still no guarantees they were getting out of this, with the state they were in. He couldn't imagine what his other friends, what Tali, were going through.

Anderson let out a few labored coughs, which felt like they ignited his lungs. "I think that ship has sailed for me," he admitted. "What about you? Ever think about settling down?"

"I'm a soldier, Anderson," Shepard replied. He swallowed, partly out of worry for one of his oldest friends. He hoped when Anderson had said his ship was sailed, he was only talking about the family part. It was illogical, but he clung to it. "Like you. Not really fit for doing anything else."

"Sure you are," Anderson said with an authority the Commander had learned to trust long ago.

"Yea?" Shepard asked as he thought. He was pretty tired of this war; he had been for a long time. He thought back to Tali, and how happy he had been when they were engaged on the Presidium. He wanted more. "I like the sound of that." He paused. "I'm still not sure I'd be much good at it though."

"I don't know, Shepard," Anderson retorted, almost teasing. "I think you'd make a great dad."

Shepard struggled through a chuckle again. That wasn't what he had been thinking about. Anderson continued when Shepard finished, back to his serious tone. "Think of how proud your kids would be. Telling everyone: their dad…" He paused dramatically. "Is Commander Shepard!"

Shepard let out a sigh. "Not everything I've done is something to be proud of."

Anderson tore his eyes away from Earth, which they both had been staring at the whole time, and looked at Shepard. The Commander followed suit and the two old soldier's eyes met. "You did good, son," Anderson assured him. "You did good." Anderson inhaled sharply. He felt himself starting to fade. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Anderson," Shepard replied as sincerely as he could manage.

Anderson made a sound of agreement. His eyes started to grow dim, and he let his body go slack. Partly out of lack of strength and partly out of acceptance of his fate. He had nothing else he could do; his time had come. He had fought long enough, there was no point in doing it now.

"Anderson?" Shepard asked, his worry resurfacing. "Stay with me. We're almost through this."

There was no reply. Anderson was quiet, his body unmoving. There were no signs of breathing. Shepard just gazed at his friend for a while. He didn't have any anger or desire for revenge, only a deep sadness. Anderson had made it so far, fought so hard, only to pass right at the end. It wasn't fair. Anderson deserved better.

Shepard's eyes were drawn to the massive sphere that connected to the Citadel at that moment with a mechanical click. He hadn't been paying attention to anything but the Admiral, and it caught him a little by surprise. It was fairly flat surprise, though. Shepard pulled himself up with effort; he was going to finish this. For Anderson. For Tali.

He limped his way back to the control panel, searching for the way to fire the Crucible. 'Initiate' was the closest thing he could find, so he activated it. At first, it seemed like nothing happened. Shepard was too focused and exhausted to notice the tiniest shimmer in the walls around him. He continued searching on the console, only to be interrupted shortly afterwards. "Shepard," a young, emotionless voice called. The Commander turned around, and saw what looked like an AI. It wasn't standard though; it was less transparent than usual, and was emanating a bright, white light. But the thing that surprised him the most was the form it had taken.

It was the boy. From Earth, from his nightmares. Even while the AI was lacking some physical features, Shepard could easily recognize the child. The fact that the boy wasn't running brought a strange relief to the Commander. But he didn't speak. He didn't know what to say.

The child picked up the slack. "You have endured much to reach this point. It is impressive."

"Who are you?" Shepard finally blurted out.

There was a miniscule pause, almost like the boy was thinking of what would be best to say. "I am the catalyst," he responded. A light similar to that coming from the boy outlined a platform in the cylinder that had risen from the ground, which Anderson was still propped against.

Except the Admiral's body wasn't there. It had vanished. Shepard started at the spot blankly. "Where's Anderson?"

The child stepped inside the outline of the platform, which rose slightly off the ground. "I have…taken care of him. Please follow me."

Shepard gave the boy a wary look, but decided to join him on the new surface. There was nowhere else to go. He swore he felt his hand brush against something as the platform ascended. But he was too distracted by how it didn't feel like he was actually ascending. The movement of the surface was silky smooth, like he wasn't moving at all.

The suspiciously tranquil surface brought Shepard and the boy to another level of the Citadel. It was similar to the one below, but it was much brighter. It looked like they were on the outside shell of the Citadel, dogfights between Alliance and Reaper forces raged on above them.

But it didn't feel like it did when he was on the outside several years ago, fighting Geth. He didn't have any strange sideways sensations. Everything felt perfect.

The child didn't give him any time to dwell on it. "You must choose how to use the Crucible," he informed the Commander.

"What do you mean?"

"The Crucible can have several functions, depending on how it is activated. All options will break the cycle. You being here proves it has become obsolete."

Shepard couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Why was the cycle started?"

"It was necessary. If organics were not stopped from advancing, synthetic races of their creation would rebel. If I prevent them from ever reaching that stage, I can stop the threat."

"So you're sending synthetics to kill us so we won't be killed by synthetics?"

"No. I send synthetics to harvest you so your lives will not be wasted. Each species ceases to live at some point; I cancel the threat of lost information. I preserve. You will be destroyed by synthetics eventually, it is the only outcome. It is more efficient and beneficial to use what you call Reapers."

"But that's not the only outcome," Shepard retorted. "Look at the Quarians and the Geth out there," he said, pointing up to the fights going on above them.

"Then perhaps you would choose to end my solution," the child said, gesturing to one of the three platforms jutting out from the one they were standing on. "Destroying the connection on that platform will permanently shut down all Reapers."

Shepard hesitated for a long moment, pondering, before deciding on what to say. "What are the other choices?"

The child continued, with an oddly smug tone. "You can become one of them. You would be able to take the Reaper called Harbinger's position; it has not yet been filled," he said, motioning to the platform opposite the previous.

"I could control them?"

"In essence, yes."

"So the Illusive man was right," Shepard observed more than asked.

"Yes. But he could never have controlled them. He was already under the influence of the Reapers. The created chain would be a paradox."

"Reapers control the Illusive Man who controls the Reapers," Shepard said with a nod. "I see what you mean."

"The last option," the child started. "Is synthesis."

"Synthesis?"

"If you combine your energy with the Crucible's, via that beam," he explained, not even needing to indicate that he was talking about the large beam of energy connecting the two structures and streaming past the middle platform. "All organic DNA and genetic waves of synthetics will merge. Both types of life would become one. It is the pinnacle of evolution.

"Would the war end?"

"Yes. Synthetics would no longer kill organics. Neither would exist anymore."

Shepard thought through his options. He didn't realize keeping the Reapers alive was an option, but if they could change, it was a definite choice. This was turning into a very similar situation to that with the Geth. Not exactly the same, but there were enough parallels that it forced the Commander to consider this new peace.

"What would happen to me?" Shepard asked.

"All of your being will be consumed by the Crucible."

Shepard gulped. He felt like synthesis was the best choice, the _right _choice, but he didn't want to die. He had suffered so much, worked so hard. He wanted more out of his life. He wanted to share it with Tali.

But it still wasn't about what he wanted. Was he really willing to exterminate an entire race of sapient creatures when there were other options, just so he could live? So he could be happy?

Shepard started limping towards the fork between the two paths of destruction and synthesis while he continued contemplating. He still couldn't decide which would be more selfish: destroying the Reapers, or knowingly ending himself when he knew the state Tali was in, and the pain she would go through. It really wasn't all about him. The Reapers had never been a positive thing, but Tali had been exclusively supportive and loving. Should he really favor the Reapers over her? Did the Reapers miss their chance?

Yet he would be doing synthesis in large part for Tali. To ensure her safety, and to create a better galaxy for her. For everybody. Shepard was standing at the fork when he made his final decision. Synthesis was the best of the options, even though it did have some faults, and it wasn't what he wanted to do. He reluctantly dropped his pistol; there was no need for it anymore.

And there was no clatter. Shepard looked down in time to see the last half of his gun literally fall through the floor. The air in front of him shimmered, and he took a surprised, staggered step backwards. It was literally centimeters from his face.

"What the hell is this?" Shepard exclaimed, waving his hand forward only for it to vanish behind the image of the three platforms. Suddenly, Mordin's words came flooding back to him. _Advanced AI. Illusion of choice._ He whipped around to face the child. "Take this away," he ordered through clenched teeth.

The boy lagged for a few moments before disappearing without a word. It took the holographic projection with it, and Shepard was standing back in the original room. He realized he had been dangerously close to the edge of the platform. If he had taken another step, he would have taken a massive plunge, with little to no hope of survival. It all made sense now. The child way trying to trick him, taking a form he found unthreatening. It had offered choices, just like Mordin had said, to convince him of the illusion. He didn't feel like he was moving on the platform because he _wasn't _moving, and the same thing with the outside of the Citadel. Anderson's body was still leaned against the cylinder, probably too much of a realization risk for the AI if Shepard touched the projection of it.

And the thing he felt his hand brush against was a pedestal with a large red button that had risen from the cylinder in the middle of the platform.

Shepard pressed it without hesitation.

* * *

Garrus was still with Tali as she limped through the main deck towards the cockpit. She only needed to have a hand on the Turian's shoulder, basically for insurance. Chakwas had taken care of her quickly, and while Tali was still badly injured and was already suffering from the symptoms of her allergic reactions, she could largely operate on her own.

Garrus imagined Tali's feelings played a large role in her determination to do something. His own heart had dropped when Shepard didn't stay on the Normandy; he couldn't imagine how Tali felt.

They heard Traynor's voice before they were even fully in the cockpit. "Joker, we have to go!"

"This thing's going off across the whole galaxy," Joker retorted as the dextros joined the small crowd around his chair. "We might as well be near Shepard."

"We need to _land _somewhere," Vega argued. The side teams had been extracted when the Normandy reported Shepard made it to the Citadel. The crews had returned to their respective ships. "What happens if the ship's disabled?"

"We'll fix it," Adams replied with a strong confidence.

"I don't want to take that risk," Traynor said.

"Then get to an escape pod," Joker suggested with an irritated and dismissive hand wave. "The Normandy is staying near her Commander."

"Oh, come on," Traynor persisted. "Do you really think he's still ali-"

Traynor was cut off by a wicked, angry snarl. Tali had snapped to her before she could finish her sentence, slits for eyes and teeth baring evident by the way she spoke. "Don't even _think _it." For once, everyone was glad they couldn't see Tali's face. It would have been even more frightening.

Traynor's eyes grew wide and she ceased moving, stunned. She had never seen that ferocity from Tali before, almost no one had. It took her a few moments before she came back to reality. She did feel embarrassed and sympathetic for Tali, but those feelings were greatly overshadowed by frustration. She stormed out of the cockpit to announce the events to the rest of the crew. Vega and a few others followed cautiously, giving the Quarian a wide berth.

When all was said and done, the Normandy was almost empty. Most of the crew was just Alliance grunts; they didn't have any special attachment to Shepard. None of them wanted to take any unnecessary risks, and even though they probably wouldn't be any safer farther away, it would at least feel like it. Those left in the ship were Joker, EDI, Tali, Garrus, Liara, Kaidan, Javik, Chakwas, and Adams; who rushed off to persuade Ken and Gabby to stay to help.

The two engineers agreed while almost everybody else watched a small but rapidly expanding sphere of red energy appear in the center of the Citadel.

* * *

_I can't stand writing the Illusive Man, so it's basically verbatim from the game on purpose. Artistic integrity!_

_Anyways, I hope you liked it, reviews are appreciated as usual._


	22. Real and Mine

That's it. Can't rely on the game anymore. Wish me luck!

* * *

Tali, along with the majority of Shepard's team, stepped carefully out of the Normandy and onto the ravaged central section of the Citadel. It had been the point of connection for the Crucible, so that's where Joker had guided the ship when all of the electronics shorted out. There was no worry of collateral damage, so he was able to land, although it was technically a crash, without incident. The pilot had then instantly turned his attention to EDI, who was slumped in the seat next to him, unmoving. Tali had run a diagnostic scan for Joker's sake. She knew exactly how he was feeling, and knew he would want to know if EDI was going to be alright or not. Just like Tali did about the one she most cared about.

Luckily, it was just that a few of EDI's parts had shorted out, like the rest of the ship. Joker was immensely relieved, and didn't even make any sarcastic remarks when he thanked Tali. She tried to work on repairing the synthetic, but Gabby was up in the cockpit seconds later, only delayed by having to restart the elevator. She had needed to come up to fix the other side of the comm, so that Joker and Adams could communicate. The engineer assured Tali that she would take care of EDI, and that Tali needed to go look for Shepard with the others. Gabby also told her that Adams had said they had everything taken care of before Tali had a change to try and stay, which she really wouldn't have anyway.

Javik, Liara, Kaidan, Garrus, and Tai all split up to cover ground quicker. Whatever state their Commander was in, it wouldn't be a good one. Tali insisted on going by herself, an idea that Garrus opposed for quite a while. But his concern for Tali was only matched by his concern for Shepard, and the Quarian eventually convinced him to would be better to go different ways.

Tali started searching the area, cautiously scaling piles of debris and making her way around fallen structures. She thought about calling out to the one she was looking for, but wasn't sure if it would do any good. Shepard was probably unconscious, or worse, buried in rubble.

She pushed the latter idea out of her mind as she forged her way through the ruined Citadel. But it, along with several other unpleasant thoughts, continued to resurface. She eventually called out Shepard's name, more for her own benefit than his. It helped. She was able to focus on something other than the negative possibilities, and continued speaking the name. Sometimes it was a shout, sometimes it was a whisper. But she still said it, and kept saying it as she ventured onward.

* * *

Everything was black. A deep, all-consuming darkness. There was complete and utter nothingness. Shepard simply stood. There was nowhere to go, nothing to hear, nothing to see.

A dot of light appeared in the distance. Even though it was small, it was blinding, piercing the total blackness of Shepard's surroundings. He adjusted as it grew, but there still was really nothing to see. The only purpose of the white light was to serve as the opposite to the dark. It was equally bleak and empty. But it was different. Shepard was ready for a change. He slowly trudged towards the threshold of night and day.

"Shepard!"

He paused. Was that his name? It sounded familiar. But it didn't matter now; there was only nothingness in all directions. What was the point of his name? He continued his slow walking.

"Shepard."

He paused again. The voice was quieter now. It sounded like it was pleading with him. The tone was slightly synthesized, and awfully familiar. But he couldn't place it, even though it was on the tip of his tongue.

He continued, a bit more reluctantly this time. He approached the convergence of the light and dark. There was no transition. It was a straight jump across the threshold.

"Shepard!"

His name came again just as he reached the line, and it sounded relieved. Ecstatic, even. It was right then that he recognized who the voice belonged to. He couldn't help but turn from the light. And he realized for the first time that his eyes were closed.

His eyelids slid open, and he was on his back, looking up. The artificial sky of the Citadel was gone; all there was a vast blackness. But it wasn't the same as what he had just been in; light giving stars and planets littered the view. Not that that's what Shepard was concerned about. He immediately focused on the purple clad Quarian who was down her knees beside him. Their eyes connected through her visor, and Tali let out a massive sigh of relief. "Keelah," she breathed, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you alright?" Shepard asked, his voice strained and low. There were several patches in her suit, and her voice was a little different than usual. Shepard knew her well enough to know it was her allergic reactions. Plus she was extremely distressed.

Despite everything that was going on, Tali had to stop herself from laughing. "Don't worry about me, you bosh'tet," she answered. "Look at yourself."

Shepard obliged. The entire length of his body was covered in a mixture of cuts, burns, and bruises. His armor was a melted wreck and missing tons of pieces, bearing almost no resemblance to its original design. And lastly, there was a solid, heavy beam that had toppled and fallen onto his legs, pinning him to the ground. He couldn't move anything below his waist, and it was painful to move everything else.

"Point taken," he replied, trying to lighten the mood as much as he could. He was still worried about her.

"Give me a second," Tali said, before averting her eyes as she turned her attention to a call to the others in the search party. "I found Shepard. He's pinned down, so we need some help."

"_On my way,_" Garrus responded quickly.

"_So am I,_" Liara chimed in.

Tali breathed another sigh of relief and looked back to Shepard. He was still watching her, his only movement the shallow rise and fall of his chest. She was the only thing worth watching. "Thanks for calling out to me before," Shepard said.

"You heard that?"

Shepard was about to nod, but decided against it. His neck hurt as much as it was. "You know that cliché about walking into a light?" he asked. Tali shook her head. "For some reason, humans believe that to die, you walk into this wall of light, out of darkness." Shepard cracked a tiny smile. "I found out it's true. But right before I stepped in, I heard you call my name."

Tali carefully laid a hand on his cheek. "I'm glad you listened."

"Me too," he replied, his smile growing slightly.

"I was so worried about you," she told him, her voice depressing slightly just from recalling how she felt.

"I know," Shepard replied sorrowfully, throwing in a light sigh before continuing. "I'm sorry."

Tali could tell he was sincere. And she knew that the only reason he put her through that was because he was worried about her, too. It didn't make her feel all that much better, but being next to him, and having him alive, did.

Garrus had seen Tali, and jogged over to her to also find Shepard. "Damn," Garrus started when he saw the state the Commander was in. They both turned slightly to look up at the Turian. "What did you do, blow up the Citadel?"

Shepard huffed, but was cut off from going any further by his own hiss of pain. "Don't make me laugh."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"You could get that beam of him," Tali suggested with growing impatience.

It was easy to tell Tali wasn't in the mood, so Garrus obeyed. He headed to the far end of the broken structure and planted his hands under it, pulling up as hard as he could. He only had to try for a few seconds to know it wouldn't budge. "It's not going anywhere with just me," Garrus said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'd be happy to help," a familiar voice said. They all looked to the source to find Liara standing a short distance away. Her fists were shimmering in a blue energy, and she stretched out her fingers towards the beam. It slowly lifted off of Shepard, and was dropped heavily a short distance away.

Tali thanked Liara as she walked closer to the trio. "Can you move your legs, Shepard?" she asked after acknowledging the Quarian.

Shepard started to bend his right knee, but had to stop almost immediately before he cried out in pain. Tali tensed. He tried his left, which he was able to get at a ninety degree angle, even though it was still excruciating. It wasn't devastating like his right, though. "Just my left," he answered through clenched teeth.

"Garrus, do you think you can get an arm under him like that?" Liara asked. The Turian nodded as he bent down to carefully slide his arm beneath Shepard's legs. He then tilted Shepard up as much as he could, so as to get an arm around his back.

"Ready?" Garrus asked.

Shepard closed his eyes and took as long a breath as he could. "Ready."

Garrus lifted, changing Shepard's body position, as well as pressing his arms into the Commander's back. Shepard did cry out in pain this time, and was instantly breathing heavily and sharply. Garrus carefully started back in the direction of the Normandy, being as careful as he could manage.

Tali was right by Shepard's head. She reached over and grabbed her love's hand nervously as they walked. He gripped it tightly and squeezed. If he wasn't so fatigued, he probably would have hurt Tali's hand.

The pain was too much. Even though Garrus was doing the best he could, the Citadel was just too ravaged. There was no way to stop the jostling and rehoisting he had to do to prevent from dropping his friend. Shepard glanced around desperately, and caught a brief glance of Tali's worried eyes before blacking out.

* * *

The rest of the trip back was relatively mundane. Garrus led the way carrying Shepard while Tali and Liara trailed close behind, their arms linked together. The Asari was trying to comfort her, but to little avail. Tali had thought seeing Shepard alive would have taken away her concern, but it simply changed when she saw the condition he was in.

Chakwas was ready and waiting when they all arrived. She shooed everybody else out of the med bay before she started to work. Armor was peeled away, blood and dead skin were cleaned off, medi gel and bandages were applied liberally, and she wrapped his broken ribs and injured knee. Only when all of this was done did she allow others back in. Shepard was still unconscious, so people simply filtered in and out for a couple hours. Tali was the only one to stay near Shepard the whole time.

Eventually, Tali and Chakwas were the only two conscious ones left in the room. The doctor was off at her terminal, and Tali sat in a chair next to Shepard's bed. She had been there for another half an hour without anyone else when the Normandy's engine spurred on. The ship had been fixed, and they were taking off shortly afterwards. Shepard finally started stirring.

Tali leaned forward expectantly just as Shepard opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, and then met Tali's gaze. He smiled instinctively, and she returned it gladly. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she returned while carefully running her hand along Shepard's arm. His smile grew at her affectionate touch, and when her hand reached his, he flipped his own over and laced his fingers with hers, ignoring the minor pain. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Shepard answered simply. "You didn't have to stay here, you know."

"I know."

"Thank you," Shepard responded quietly and genuinely, causing her smile to grow. He squeezed her hand before letting go and attempting to sit up. He grimaced at the way his chest fought against him, but did manage to get upright with some effort. "How many ribs did I break?" he asked nobody in particular.

"All of them," Chakwas answered, heading over to the Commander's bed. "And you seriously injured your right knee, so don't even try standing for a while." She handed some painkillers to Tali. "Have him take these if the pain flares up."

Tali nodded, but Shepard chuckled. "Why are you giving them to her?"

"She can actually get you to take them," Chakwas answered with a quick smile. "Glad to see you're feeling better, Shepard."

"Thanks, doc," he said as she turned to head back to her desk. He looked back to Tali, who was reading the painkiller container. She looked up at him with an inspecting look, narrowing her eyes and moving her head forward, which only Shepard and maybe a few others could recognize. He couldn't tell if it was serious or not though, so he ended up laughing.

It didn't last long before he stopped himself with a wince and put a hand on his chest. "Yea, you're taking these," Tali said as she worked on opening the painkillers.

"Come on, Tali," Shepard started, trying his best to relax his expression. "I'm fine."

She swatted his arm, which caused him to groan in pain uncontrollably. He forced himself to recover quickly, but it wasn't quick enough. "Nice try, Shepard," she teased as she gently pushed him back to lying down and gave him the medicine. Despite his earlier protest, he accepted it willingly. He was seeing what Chakwas meant. "You'll thank me later," she assured him.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing that I need painkillers for?" Shepard asked suggestively with a sly grin.

Blood instantly flowed to Tali's cheeks and she cast a look at Chakwas. Luckily, she hadn't heard, or at least pretended not to hear. "Bosh'tet," she replied to Shepard. "Now you don't get that kiss I was planning," she teased again.

"I'll be good," Shepard promised, a smile betraying his mock timidity. "At least for now. No promises when we talk to the council."

Tali giggled. "I bet they thought it was all a dream or something."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Shepard agreed. He waited a beat before going on. "This is what's feeling like a dream, though. Not having to worry about the Reapers." He reached over and grabbed Tali's hand again. "But it's a pretty good dream."

"I think the best part," Tali said as she put her other hand on Shepard's. "Is that it's not a dream. You did it."

"_We _did it," Shepard corrected with a smile. "All of us."

Shepard grew quiet, letting the reality sink in. Tali did as well, removing one hand from Shepard and leaning back in her seat. There were no more enormous enemies to fight, no more looming threat of annihilation. It was a feeling that would take some getting used to after years of thinking otherwise.

Shepard also thought back to his confrontation with the Illusive Man. He had wanted to control the Reapers, to keep them around. Nobody would have been able to shake the feeling of immense risk if that had happened. What if the control over them was lost? The Illusive Man hadn't even been able to control Shepard.

He shuddered at the memory of his forced compliance. He still didn't really know about the AI, and if the Reapers were just pawns to him or not. It was all confusing and convoluted. Tali perked up. "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

Shepard sighed. "Back on the Citadel, the Illusive Man had this power over me," he explained. "I couldn't move, I could barely even talk." He paused a moment. "How do I know I wasn't just some puppet for him? How do I know I'm even real?"

Tali leaned towards him. "You _are_ real," she said with such confidence that Shepard had no choice but to believe her. She quickly unlatched her mask and brought her lips to his, holding his face softly as they kissed. It was reassuring, and a kind of proof to her point. Once they had to break for air, which was quicker than usual due to Shepard's state, she continued.

"Real and mine."


	23. Plans for the Future

If anybody wanted to come do some of my homework so I could focus more on this fic, that would be great.

* * *

Shepard limped slightly out onto stage to the thunder of thousands of hands clapping. Hackett had just finished his speech, and introduced the Commander. Every race was out in the crowd en masse, save for the Salarians, who weren't there in force to begin with; and the Vorcha, who weren't interested in anything besides the fighting. Shepard had made a name for himself across the whole galaxy, with only two groups having a more negative connotation. Nevertheless, the Commander was humble. He wore his standard military outfit, no officer's uniform. He also didn't cut off their applause, even though he wanted to. He respected them all enough to not stop them. He waited patiently as the storm slowly faded away.

Shepard was able to look around during this time. His entire crew, as well as old squad mates and people he had made a connection with, created the entire front rows. A large group of humans were behind them, followed by a smaller group of Volus that were as close to the front as they could get. Not only because of their height, but because of their innate sense of entitlement. Shepard couldn't help but smirk as he watched them maneuver their way as close as they could. Directly behind them were a mixed crowd of Krogan, Quarian, Geth, and Turian; since each race had been directly impacted by Shepard's actions and had prominent figures linked to him. The back of the crowd consisted mainly of Asari, Hanar, Drell, Elcor, Batarians, and the few Salarians there were.

Once he had finished getting a feel for the crowd, he went back over the front row. Mordin was clapping along with everybody else, but seemed to be more focused on inspecting Shepard. The Salarian had come to the Normandy as soon as he was able, and helped Chakwas take care of the Commander. Especially in the aspect of his Cerberus upgrades, which had taken minor damage from the Crucible. The repairs went off without too much of an issue, and Shepard continually insisted he was fine, but Mordin was still cautious. The Commander had just recently been released by the Mordin and Chakwas. All Shepard was doing was walking to a pedestal, speaking, and walking away; but both doctors were nervous.

Chakwas seemed more relaxed after seeing him, though. She was standing next to the Salarian with a pleased smile as she clapped. Shepard was surprised that she wasn't worried more about Joker, who was next to her and smacking his hands together probably hard enough to break his wrist or fingers.

Joker's clapping was a huge contrast to EDI's, who was on the pilot's other side. Her nature as a synthetic meant her clapping was slow, conserved, and deliberate. Gabby had followed through on her promise, and EDI was completely back to normal, albeit with a bit of short term memory loss.

Gabby, Ken, and Adams all stood in a neat row next to EDI, with Legion bookending them. The Geth population had been disabled along with EDI, but was quickly brought back by the Quarians. The consensus was largely unharmed, only the individual platforms needed to be fixed. And as soon as one was back to normal, it helped start work on another. The process had been surprisingly fast and the Geth were back to full strength already.

Tali was next to Legion, but she wasn't focused on the Geth at all. She only had eyes for Shepard, and his gaze lingered on her for a while longer than the others. He smiled warmly, and knew even without seeing that she was returning the expression.

Garrus was next to the Quarian, and his attention shifted back and forth between the couple. Tali, like Shepard, hadn't completely recovered yet, and Garrus was as worried about Tali as Mordin was about Shepard. But the Turian was also worried about Shepard, and was realizing he was becoming very stressed about their states. He wished they would just hurry up and get better so he could enjoy winning the war.

A sentiment that Grunt wasn't sure he would experience. War was all he knew, and he enjoyed it. With peace on the way with the Krogan, and the Reapers gone, Grunt wasn't sure what he would do with himself.

Wrex had advised the younger Krogan to just worry about it later. Winning could be just as important, if not more so, as the fight itself. It was easier for Wrex to say, because he knew he actually liked that the war was over. New fights would arise eventually, but for now he could relax and work on repopulating his race. A change would be good.

And change was just what Miranda had been assured of. She hoped what Shepard had said was true, that everything would turn out alright. Humanity still had some major problems on its plate, especially with the state of the earth. And she wasn't sure how she was going to fit into any of it.

Jacob, on the other hand, was actually glad to be out of it. He already had plans to propose to his girlfriend and start a new life without all the conflict he had regretfully become accustomed to.

Samara had also gotten used to the conflict, even more so than the ex-Cerberus operative. She had even had conflict with her daughter, due to her state as an Ardat-Yakshi. Samara hoped desperately her daughter would be able to abide to the justicar code, so they could skirt around the issues and start over. She was looking forward to at least trying.

Javik didn't share her feelings about trying; he was still against attempting to become integrated into the new society he had been thrust into. The crowd just made his sentiments about being out of place all the more powerful. He was not afraid of death after exclusively living with its threat over his head. He was ready to go.

Jack was ready to go in a whole different sense of the phrase. It was an established fact that large groups of people were not her thing. She had the largest space behind her; even the Volus didn't push it after the look she gave them.

Zaeed had a fairly similar berth just because of his appearance. His hard, asymmetrical gaze and wide assortment of scars intimidated the majority of the group behind him. He wasn't necessarily eager to leave like Jack, but he wasn't going to have anybody crowding him.

The only ones who weren't intimidated enough to take even a small step away from him were Jack and Vega. Vega, who was on Zaeed's other side, was still feeling fairly guilty about leaving the Normandy when Shepard was on the Citadel. The Commander had already blown it off, but Vega was determined to make it up to him. He just needed to figure out how.

Just like how Liara was figuring out what to do with her life in general. She had been through so much already in only the first part of her life. She almost felt like she was done; the only thing she could think of was to go back to studying Prothean ruins like she did before the war. But talking with Javik had revealed more than she had ever dreamed she could know, and any new discoveries from archaeology would be minor compared to the new information. She could turn all of her attention to being the Shadow Broker, but that could be dangerous. She already had regrets from her previous obsessive attitude towards that job. She was still going to do it, but she wasn't going to allow it to take over again. This whole meeting was a bit of a catalyst for Liara's thoughts, and she clapped absent mindedly as she processed her position in life.

And, of course, Shepard couldn't see Kasumi. But he knew she was out there somewhere. Hell, she might've even been up on the stage for all he knew. He smirked at the thought, before clearing his throat as the applause finally drew to a conclusion. "Thank you all. And that's what I want to say before I get started. Thank you, all of you, for everything you've done in this fight. What we have accomplished would have been impossible without the contributions of everybody, present or not. Together, we managed the impossible. Together, we defeated the Reapers! All you have to do is look outside for proof. The strongest, most advanced enemies the galaxy has ever seen lay dead out there!"

Cheers and applause resurfaced for a short interval, after which Shepard changed the tone. "But we couldn't have done all of this without sacrifice either. I strongly believe that I shouldn't be the one making this speech. Obviously, most of you know me, and Admiral Hackett seems to have made a name for himself as well. But we were originally a trio. Admiral David Anderson was on Earth from the beginning of the war, all the way to the finish. He led valiantly, never backed down, and paid the ultimate price to insure the end of the Reapers. He was just as essential as me and Admiral Hackett, if not more so. And yet, he will never get to stand on the planet he worked so hard to free, or see the results of all of his work. All of our work.

I'll never understand why some who deserve the most, end up losing everything." There were murmurs of agreement as the Commander paused briefly. " And I know he's not the only one. I lost a member of my crew, a Drell that I'd become very close to. I imagine that everybody here as lost somebody as well.

But let's not dwell on these losses. Let's celebrate their lives, and celebrate what we've all worked so hard to achieve. And we can start that by returning out worlds to their former glory. The mass relays are being repaired as I speak, and within a couple days we should all be able to get back to where we belong. In the meantime, camps have been set up around the area for anybody in need, and the Alliance will do its best to provide supplies. Commander Rogers will give you the details," Shepard said, gesturing to the next man in line to speak. "So let me leave you with this: we defeated the Reapers. There's absolutely nothing else that we can't handle!"

Applause erupted again as Shepard finished his speech, raised a fist in the air, and walked back off stage.

* * *

Shepard lay on his bed back on the Normandy. He was on his back with closed eyes, but he couldn't sleep. All of his thoughts, coupled with the minor pain still present from his injuries kept him awake. He heard the quiet swish of the door, followed by the soft padding of feet. He half opened his eyes and was easily able to make out Tali, returning from her appointment at the med bay. "How are you doing?" Shepard asked as he closed his eyes again.

"Good," she answered while she sat down on the couch and started to take off her boots. "Chakwas finally said I don't have to be trapped in my suit anymore," she added as she slid her feet from the shoes. She then moved to prove that fact, taking her faceplate and helmet off before standing and approaching the bed.

Shepard opened his eyes again, and smiled at the sight of her uncovered head. "Well that's good news," he said, patting the space on the mattress next to him.

Tali crossed her arms. "Did you take your painkillers?" she asked seriously.

Shepard nodded twice, after which Tali placed a hand on his leg a little bit rougher than usual. Satisfied with his lack of negative reaction, she climbed onto the bed and plopped down next to Shepard. She rested her head on his chest, and he immediately started running his fingers softly through her hair. "You know something, Tali?"

"What's that?" she replied as she snuggled up closer to him.

"I think I'm going to retire from the Alliance."

"That's a bit of an early retirement," she responded, prompting him to go on.

"Yea, well I'm getting pretty tired of all the fighting and politics," he explained. "Besides, I don't really need a job anymore anyway. The whole team could probably live off of the royalties we'll be getting."

Tali giggled. Everybody who worked directly with Shepard, who were already fairly well known in their own rights, were going to become icons to their people. "Garrus is going to love it."

Shepard chuckled in agreement. "There's another reason though, that I know Garrus doesn't have."

"Oh?"

"The thing is," he started as he pulled Tali on top of him. She propped her elbows up on his chest and held up her head with her fists, looking into his eyes. "I _really_ want to live on Rannoch with you, Tali'Zorah."

"Not as much as I want to live on Rannoch with you, Commander Shepard."

"Ex-Commander Shepard," he corrected with a grin. He moved his head up to give Tali a quick kiss on the lips. "The luckiest man in the galaxy."

"Then I guess that makes me the luckiest girl," she responded, resting her head on his chest again.

Shepard smiled and closed his eyes, placing his hands on Tali's back. "There's one more thing I wanted to ask you," he said softly.

"How do Quarian bonding ceremonies work?"


	24. Celebrations Proper

University, man, university. That plus the release of Borderlands 2 has kept me pretty busy.

* * *

Shepard stepped into his cabin on the docked Normandy in his officer's uniform. He had just returned from a meeting with the Council which, for once, had gone somewhat well. Regardless, he had still been eager to get it over with. Shepard quickly crossed the room and started peeling off the uncomfortable clothing. He got stuck on a particular button on the shirt, which made it so he didn't hear Tali as she snuck into the room and laid down sideways on the bed, elbow on the pillow and head in her palm. She whistled playfully when he finally got his shirt off. Shepard looked over his shoulder and grinned as he worked on removing the rest of his outfit after exposing his scarred torso.

Back when Shepard had been reconstructed, he had actually been somewhat annoyed that all his scars had been removed. But now, he was glad. He had received tons of new scar forming injuries during the Reaper war alone. If he still had all of his old ones it probably would have been too much. Shepard was satisfied with the number he had now, even though he had lost a special one on his neck.

Tali enjoyed the scars on Shepard, but more for the feel than the look. The contrast between the normal and recovered skin always interested her when she could touch it, with or without bare hands. Her suit prevented the large majority of scars on herself, not like she had a lot of chances to examine them anyway, so she appreciated having them available on someone she could touch freely.

Tali giggled as she watched Shepard open drawer after drawer, but not find anything to pull out. His bare leg muscles flexed as he stood on his toes to continue his search, and Tali bit her lower lip as she took in the view. He was so muscular, and toned, and he used his legs really-

"Tali?" Shepard asked, now turned to face her, causing her to snap from her daydreaming. "Did you hide my clothes?"

"Maybe," she responded innocently. She rolled onto her back and arched it in a stretch, accenting her deep curves. Shepard couldn't help but let his eyes wander across her slender, strong figure. "And maybe you don't need them."

Shepard felt his blood start flowing .They hadn't been together like she was suggesting since before the attack on the Cerberus headquarters. The fights, and the subsequent wounds and business, had made them unable to have a more personal celebration. An event that both of them were interested in.

Of course, Shepard wasn't going to go without a little counter teasing though. "Can't we talk first?" he asked with a sarcastic grin and concealed excitement.

Tali saw through it in a flash. She slowly removed her mask, revealing that she was again lightly biting into her bottom lip in anticipation. Shepard instinctively took a step forward, wanting to get closer. "Why?"

Her clear, unsynthesized voice, laced with seduction, was all the persuasion Shepard needed. He didn't even bother responding as he crawled onto the bed, and then onto Tali.

* * *

Shepard and Tali lay in bed, naked under the covers. They were both on their backs, and one arm was pressed against their companion's. "That was great," Tali observed contentedly, a small smile lingering on her face.

"And that was an understatement," Shepard responded in a similar fashion. He searched for Tali's hand with his own, mixing their eight fingers when he found it.

"So," Tali started after a satisfied sigh and looking over to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Shepard chuckled. "I just thought you'd be interested in how it went with the Council."

"Well, only not _as _interested," she replied with a giggle.

"I'm not complaining," he assured her with a grin. He paused for a moment before transitioning. "So I'm going to be an advisor for them, and stay on as like an emergency spectre."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked with concern.

"Being able to tell them things without any obligation to prove it? Sounds pretty good to me."

"I meant the other part," she told him seriously. "Are you sure you're willing to risk being dragged into some new fight?"

"It's sort of a package deal," he answered with a shrug. "I don't have to do any of it though, especially if you don't want me to."

"It's more about you wanting to," she answered. "I want what will make you happy."

Shepard thought through her words for a few moments before responding. "As much as I say I hate politics, they assured me it'll be helpful if I'm there," he explained. "And I want to be helpful." Shepard gave Tali a serious look. "But you tell me if you want me to get out of it, because I won't what'll make you happy, too."

"I will," she assured him. "When's the last time I hid anything from you?"

"About half an hour ago, when you stole my clothes."

Tali swatted him on the arm with her free hand. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do," he replied with a smile. "So what about you? Are you going to stay on the Admiralty board?"

Tali exhaled through her nose. "I want to be helpful too, so I think I should." She paused a beat. "Are we all going to end up being politicians now?"

"Wrex is already there," Shepard answered with a smirk. "If he's gone, anything's possible."

"I'm not sure which will be worse, fixing a society, or establishing a new one."

"Oh, any news on a replacement for Gerrel?" Shepard asked without much remorse.

"They considered Kal," Tali told him, a smile on her face from the memory. "He was terrified. I've never seen him that scared in his life."

Shepard chuckled. "You _did _say we were all becoming politicians."

"Well, the other three decided against it," Tali continued. "Besides, there would have to be a vote to go along with it. There are a couple other candidates in the running, but nothing solid yet."

"Maybe I should run," Shepard teased with a hand squeeze. "Then we could work together."

"I'm sure you'd win the election in a heartbeat," Tali teased back. "But there has to be unanimous Admiral agreement too, and I'm sure Xen wouldn't allow it."

"I must be pretty famous if there's only a single Quarian who opposes me."

"I guess you're fairly famous," Tali joked sarcastically. "But on Rannoch, you wouldn't even be close as famous as me."

Shepard sighed dramatically. "I already had this fight with Garrus," he said in an overly exhausted tone. "I don't need to have it with my soon-to-be wife."

Tali grinned at him. "Speaking of," she began. "Have you invited everyone to the ceremony?"

"I was going to during dinner tonight," Shepard answered, checking the clock on his nightstand. "Which we should be getting ready for."

Tali rolled over away from Shepard, wrapping herself in the covers and pulling them off of him. "You first."

Shepard felt a chill from sudden drop in temperature. He quickly rolled as well, until he was propping himself up slightly above Tali. The heat emanating up kept him comfortable enough. The couple stared into each other's eyes lovingly, and couldn't help but smile. Shepard leaned his head down and brought his lips to Tali's. They shared a passionate kiss before he softly spoke his response. "Just tell me where my clothes are."

* * *

Shepard and Tali walked into the expansive dining hall of the Citadel restaurant that the two of them had reserved to find the party already started. The locale they had chosen was a fairly high end Salarian place fittingly called "The Diamond in the Rough." The room they had rented had a large table in the center of the room, and an open bar on one of the walls. Tali had originally wanted somewhere less fancy, but Shepard convinced her to celebrate bigger this time. They would only defeat the Reapers once.

Almost everyone that had served on the Normandy was there, and mostly everyone was dressed for the occasion. Tali had complemented her suit with several different pieces of additional decorative cloth. Shepard, along with the rest of the male humans, wore a suit. Shepard, Vega, and Zaeed were not that happy about it. Garrus had actually shed his armor willingly, Wrex had done so unwillingly, and Grunt didn't at all. Liara and Samara were both slightly more formal than usual, seeing as how they both dressed fairly formal as a baseline. Mordin could actually be seen without his signature lag coat, although it was replaced by a fairly similar black jacket, probably the equivalent of a suit coat. Javik and Jack were not present, and Legion had not dressed up at all. He didn't really have the means to do so. Miranda did, and just chose not to, much to the dismay of the rest of the women: Kasumi, Chakwas, and Gabby had backed the ex-Cerberus officer up to the wall, and for once, Miranda actually looked scared. Her three dolled up assailants threw a constant stream of confused questions and comments at her. Tali just chuckled when she saw it. She never thought Miranda would be the one to be receiving fashion advice.

The only human woman there not included in the intervention was Brynn Cole, Jacob's girlfriend. She stood with her arm linked with his near the door, conversing with Ken about some basic engineering. Jacob tried to keep up in the beginning, but had now resorted to letting his eyes wander across the room. He waved to Shepard when their gazes met, and they exchanged smiles.

Tali and Shepard headed over to the trio. "Good to see you, Shepard," Jacob greeted as he extended his free hand.

"You too, Jacob," Shepard returned while shaking hands.

Ken and Brynn had turned away from their conversation, at least for the moment. "Hey, bosses," Ken acknowledged with a wink to the couple.

"Hello," Brynn said afterwards, nodding at Shepard before offering a hand to Tali. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Brynn Cole."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Tali'Zorah," she returned.

"Oh yes, Kenneth has mentioned you. We were talking about the Normandy's drive core."

"Aye, and nobody knows it better than you," Ken complimented Tali.

"I know it better than one of the people that helped design it?"

"That's what he gets for not being Quarian," Jacob poked.

"Right, it's all my fault," he responded with a grin. "Just like how every Asari is better with biotics than you."

"They may be better, but I bet they're not as…creative," Brynn said as she tightened her grip on her boyfriend.

Jacob grinned sheepishly. "Why didn't you hook me up when you were rebuilding me, Jacob?" Shepard asked jokingly. Tali elbowed him lightly.

The three men laughed, and even Tali allowed herself a giggle, but Brynn was in the dark. She cast Shepard and Tali a curious look. "Did I miss something?"

"Shepard and Tali are like us, honey," Jacob informed her.

"A little more than that, actually," Shepard said, noticing the lack of ring on Brynn's hand.

Tali ran a finger around the ring on the necklace she was wearing before placing it in her palm and showing it to the other couple, hiding a slightly timid smile beneath her mask. "I hadn't heard that," Jacob said as he leaned forward to get a better look. "Congratulations."

"Well, now I'm _really _starting to feel like a third wheel." Ken paused a second. "Fifth. Whatever." He glanced around the room while the others chuckled, and noticed Gabby. She had finally backed off of Miranda, and was now standing at the bar by herself. "So if you'll excuse me," he said as he dramatically sauntered away from the group. They all chuckled again as they restarted the conversation.

"So how did it happen?" Brynn asked, gesturing towards Tali's ring.

Shepard was about to start, but he heard Tali take a deep breath in preparation, so he stopped himself. He could tell her excitement and confidence were starting back up. "So, we were on the Citadel after he took down a Reaper on my home planet. By himself. _Super _sexy. Anyway, we were up on the Presidium, and he took me to one of the restaurants, Apollo's Café, and we sat over on one of balconies with a gorgeous view. We talked for a while, and…"

Tali continued on for a while, and Shepard and Jacob started losing interest. "Any insider tips?" Jacob whispered after making sure Brynn was enraptured.

"I really have no idea," Shepard whispered back. "She makes it sound like it was all planned, but the time just felt right."

"Well, I was thinking about doing it when-"

"Right, Shepard?" Tali asked, ending the story.

"Right," he responded instinctively, putting on a smile. Tali and Brynn giggled, and Shepard's face changed quickly. "What?"

"You just proved it," Tali started. "Brynn said men have no interest in proposal stories."

"We were talking about the same thing," Jacob asserted, backing Shepard up.

"How so?" Brynn asked curiously.

"It's a guy thing," Shepard answered with a wink, returning Jacob's favor before he even had a chance to stumble.

"Guy things, huh?" a low, but still feminine voice snorted. The four turned to see Jack approaching them, having just arrived. "Like what?"

"Jack," Shepard greeted, pointedly ignoring her question. "Glad you could make it."

"Yea yea," she said dismissively. "Where's the bar?"

"I'll show you," Brynn said welcomingly, unknowing of Jack's personality. Jacob groaned silently. "I could use a drink too."

Brynn let go of Jacob to head over, and Jack hesitated for a moment to give the other three a wickedly amused and confused look before reluctantly following. Jacob started right after her. "Please don't hurt her, Jack," he pleaded quietly.

Tali nudged Shepard. "See who's at the bar?"

Shepard looked to see Zaeed standing at the bar and talking with Vega. Jack immediately stood close to the old merc, but had her back turned a little too obviously. Shepard chuckled. "You should have seen them down on Earth. They were arguing like nothing else mattered. "

"Sort of like you two?" an all too familiar Turian asked, approaching with drink in hand.

"We never argue," Tali teased as she hooked her arm around Shepard.

The ex-Commander grinned as he matched her movement. "Who invited you, Garrus?"

"I'm just making a celebrity appearance."

"Join the club," Shepard retorted, causing them all to laugh briefly.

"So are you two going to end up in one of those dumb human celebrity magazines?"

"How do you know about those?" Shepard asked, amused, while Tali tilted her head, confused.

"He loved them as soon as I showed him one," Joker jumped in as he and EDI joined the trio. "He's such a gossip," the pilot teased.

"Oh, I know," Tali agreed. "He wouldn't leave me alone when Shepard and I first got together."

"Hey, I had to make sure Shepard wouldn't…that you…ah, I got nothing."

"Amateur," Joker huffed. "You should have gone with the sleeping with the boss comment."

Tali hit Joker on the arm lightly while Shepard and Joker laughed. "Careful, Tali," Garrus said immediately. "Joker might break something."

Joker stopped laughing to speak, but was beat to the mark by EDI. "Garrus, I believe you are trying too hard," she observed very matter of factly.

Everyone except Garrus and EDI broke out laughing again, but Garrus couldn't hold his chuckling back for long. "I've never been more anxious for dinner," the Turian admitted.

"Finally!" a loud, deep voice bellowed. The group looked over to see Grunt practically drooling as an array of Salarian waiters carried platter after platter of food into the room. Everyone made their way to the table basically without ceasing their conversations. The waiters had to bring in two extra chairs, since both Wrex and Grunt needed two for themselves. The Krogans didn't fit well in a single Salarian designed chair. The light discussions continued as everyone ate, but when the starters were finished and the glasses of wine were distributed, Shepard stood and gathered their attention.

"Glad you all could make it. I'm not really feeling the need to introduce myself, so I'll get right to the point. Many of you already know this: Tali and I are engaged." Grunt raised a hand, but Wrex swatted it down. "The wedding will be one week from today, down on Rannoch, and of course everyone is invited. I know it's somewhat short notice, but it doesn't seem like there's too much urgent stuff going on anymore. I hope to see you there."

And with that, Shepard sat down while Gabby started explaining to Grunt what a marriage was.


	25. First Anniversary

_Contrary to popular belief: I am, in fact, alive. Just been very busy with school, and I had some severe writer's block on this chapter. I tried to make the Quarian bonding unique, without being too different from human ceremonies._

_I'd like to set a release date for the next chapter, but I don't think I really can. I will write it though. Eventually!_

* * *

Shepard didn't know why he was so nervous. He and Tali had run through the whole process several times, so it wasn't that. He knew he wanted this, he knew it would make both he and Tali happy. So it wasn't that, either. He had gotten used to wearing a suit; a tuxedo wasn't too much different. Besides, nothing that minor bothered him much in general. He couldn't figure it out.

Shepard glanced over at Garrus, who was standing nearby and was dressed in what he had assured the ex-Commander multiple times was the most formal attire a Turian could wear. Garrus had just been cannon fodder for Shepard and Joker, the other person up there. The pilot was next to Garrus, staring off into space, no doubt thinking of more jokes about the Turian's frilly, flamboyant outfit. Garrus gave Shepard a warm smile when their gazes met, but it didn't help much. Shepard quickly threw back a fake smile before turning back around to bore holes in the door with his eyes.

Once the door started driving him crazy, he looked out across the assembly of people in front of him in an effort to calm his nerves. Liara was seated in the front row, fairly close to the aisle. Chakwas was next to her, and gave Shepard a small, reassuring smile when their eyes met. It made him feel a little better; the good doctor was the closest thing Shepard had had as a mother figure for a long time. Her support was comforting, not that he would let anyone else know that.

Nevertheless, Shepard was still feeling anxious, so he kept going, searching for more to calm him down. The rest of the front rows offered little help. Mordin, Adams, Ken, Gabby, Miranda, Jacob, Brynn, EDI, Wrex, Legion, and Koris; while he was happy they were all there, didn't greatly boost his peace of mind. Neither did the large group of the Normandy's crewmen and Quarians in farther back rows. Xen was sitting in the midst of the Quarians and, as far as Shepard could tell, was glaring at him. His eyes went even faster as they passed over her.

Watching the small group in the back was the closest he got to being relaxed. Zaeed was telling another one of his tales in a hushed voice, with Grunt giving him his rapt attention. The Krogan was between Zaeed and Jack, who was using Grunt as a shield to avoid being seen listening closely to the mercenary's story. The fact that she was sitting close at all was a dead giveaway, but Zaeed seemed too immersed in his own story to notice. And Grunt just didn't care. Watching them all go about like usual took the edge off to some extent. Especially when seeing that Jack and Grunt, just like at dinner a week ago, still weren't really dressed up.

Shepard's gaze lingered on his less people friendly friends for a short while, until he saw a blue figure out of the corner of his eye. Samara was sitting in the seat closest to the door, probably so she could get going to her duties and/or daughter when the ceremony was over. The justicar was looking sternly over at the more casual trio, which quickly brought Shepard's mind back to its more nervous state. He remembered that Jack, Grunt, and Zaeed were the odd ones out in the situation.

The twenty seconds it took to look around the room felt like an eternity to Shepard. His insides continued to turn for a little while longer, until he finally heard the door in the back of hall swish open quietly. Everyone stood, Wrex and Grunt a bit later than the others, once they heard it as well.

Raan was through the door first, heading towards Shepard at a slow and steady pace. Tali had explained that there were three people that walked with each mate to the front center stage. The most influential and guiding person in their lives lead the way; a close friend walked with them; and the most supportive person brought up the end.

Shepard had gone through the same process already, but lacking somebody in front. The only person he would have allowed to fill that position was Anderson, so of course it ended up being empty. Garrus had walked next to him, and Joker behind him. Shepard already knew Tali's ensemble: Raan first, Kasumi with Tali, and Reegar in the back.

But when Tali actually came out, Shepard didn't really care about the other three around her. She was absolutely stunning, dressed in a completely new environmental suit. There were no armor or belt attachments, it was solely the cloth and other covering materials. Most of the suit was an eggshell white, with the highlights colored her signature purple instead of the common black. The patterns were much more elegant than usual, having extra curves and complementing lines. She wore her same faceplate, but there was no shawl. It was a symbol to her openness to Shepard without having to remove her mask. The mechanical parts on the back of her helmet were still hidden though, some by positions since the suit wasn't an all-purpose, and some by a more rigid thread that looked similar to her hair.

And while Shepard tried to tell himself that it didn't matter what she was wearing, he couldn't help but admit she looked exceptionally beautiful. All of his worry and fear melted away when he saw her. For once, Kasumi was hiding without meaning to. Shepard couldn't take his eyes off of Tali, whose arm was linked with the thief's. A wide smile came across his face, and he knew even without seeing that Tali was returning it.

It was really happening. They were going to get married. Nothing else mattered as Tali took her place facing Shepard. She had gone through the same mental phases as her partner. She knew she wanted it, but she still had been very nervous. Fortunately, she had three of her closest friends around that she was able to talk to. They helped, but only when she walked through the door and saw Shepard waiting for her did it all go away. Everything seemed surreal as she walked down the aisle, even though she knew it wasn't.

"Hey," she breathed when they came to stand face to face.

Shepard only smiled wider. "Hey yourself," he whispered back. "You look amazing."

"Same to you," she replied, working hard not to reach over and touch him. He was having a very similar struggle while they waited for Raan to make the opening statement.

Raan, along with Anderson if he could be present, was going to start the procession. Next would be the commitment speeches, basically the equivalent of vows. Then the people who walked with the couple would present the bond gifts. They had already decided beforehand to do rings, to be more like a human ceremony. Finally, the supporters would ceremoniously remove the faceplates, so that the newlyweds could access the other's face. Of course, it would only be Tali's mask being removed, but Joker was still going to be there for his symbolic purpose. The couple needed access so they could complete the bonding by adding another line to their love's face.

The Quarians viewed the two branched, black lines on their foreheads as representative of their parents. Adding a third line showed just how committed they were to their spouse; it was a new family. It started out as an actual tattoo in earlier Quarian history, but the tradition evolved to usually just be a temporary, washable ink. Shepard would still be getting the branch drawn on, even though he didn't have the original two.

Both Shepard and Tali had been worried about all the details and procedures earlier. There were several problems with putting a human in the traditional Quarian procession, let alone that Shepard didn't have the guiding person. But when they were standing there, looking into each other's eyes and listening to Raan talk, it just didn't matter anymore. They were bonding, they were getting married, they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. The lack of Anderson, and what Joker was going to do when Reegar was removing Tali's mask, became completely irrelevant to them.

Raan's speech was mainly formalities and introductions, so it got to the vows fairly quickly. Shepard went first, looking at nobody but the Quarian woman across from him as he spoke. "Tali, I couldn't be happier that we're standing here together. There's absolutely no place I'd rather be. You make me feel better, calmer, and happier than I thought I could be for a long time. I know I usually have big speeches and explanations, but that's not the case here. You make everything simple, and I love that. I love _you._ I'll always love you. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life proving that."

There were a few quiet 'aws' from the ladies in the front row. There was also a snort from Zaeed, which earned him a menacing look from the same group.

Tali was too focused to notice any of this, though. She was beaming beneath her mask, going over what Shepard had said and relishing it. His simple, but not simplistic, expressions were different than what he usually did, and it made her feel set apart and special. More so than usual, given the setting in particular. She allowed a short, comfortable silence to pass before speaking.

"Shepard, before I met you, I didn't really have any people I knew that I could be involved with. Following my father's example, I was so busy all the time and was always rushing around, so I never developed very many meaningful relationships. When I left on my pilgrimage, and joined you and got to know you, I was instantly interested. I kept telling myself it was just because I never had the option before.

But as time went on, I realized that I was interested for other reasons. You always were, and are, caring and kind and protective. Which isn't as common as it should be, but was also why I was so drawn to you. You treated me so well, even when we barely knew each other. You made sure I was safe, and you wanted what was best for me.

As you know, it took a while to develop. We've been through a lot of hard times, and several things got in the way. There was one big thing in particular, that probably caused the hardest time in my life. But we stuck through it. Just look where we are now. And you know what?

It was totally worth it."

Shepard grinned even larger at her last statement as Raan stepped forward to explain the transition to the gifts, and the sort of mix they were doing.

Garrus stepped out next, smiling happily at the couple. He presented a fairly large, gold ring to Tali, which had a relatively sized diamond encrusted in it. He held it up to her in both his palms as he asked the question: "Do you accept this gift, as a symbol of the bond you are forming, and vow to keep and honor this sacred connection?"

"Yes," Tali answered quickly but significantly. Garrus gently placed the ring in her palm, and she slid it over her left middle finger. The Turian's mandibles flared wider as he stepped back and Kasumi filled his place.

She asked the same question of Shepard, to which he promptly responded, "I do."

Shepard put the ring on as Raan came forward yet again to explain the third line tradition. Joker and Reegar took their places next to the couple as she finished. Shepard and Joker stood and watched as Reegar carefully unlatched Tali's mask, exposing her pale, smiling face. Both Garrus and Joker tilted their heads slightly, taking in the sight, as everyone in the crowd leaned and craned to see as well. Tali started to blush heavily, but didn't wring her hands or fidget. She took the small container of ink and thin brush raised up by Reegar, while Shepard had to reach over and grab them from Joker's idle hands.

Tali and Shepard stepped closer to each other, dipped the brush in the ink, and each used their right hand to place the raised brush on the top right corner of their love's forehead. Neither spoke as they simultaneously gently drew a solid black line across the width of the other's forehead. It was strange feeling for both of them, but it was a good strange.

When it was done, the supporters took back the supplies and Reegar gave Tali her faceplate back. But before she put it on again, she stepped even closer to Shepard and pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Raan started to say something, most likely a conclusion, but Shepard tuned it out as he looked over into Tali's glowing eyes and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more."

"Not possible," he said, inaudible to anyone but Tali as he brought his lips to hers.


	26. Flower Petals

_Props where props are due: Miraza's story "Honeymoon" was (and is going to be) a huge influence on this section. Go check it out, it's in my favorites._

_And hey, look at me! I got this out in decent time, so enjoy!_

* * *

A sleek, black skycar descended from the darkening Illium sky in front of a glamorous hotel. Illium was about the only major planet that was largely unaffected by the Reaper war, so was the ideal honeymoon destination. Which was perfect for Shepard and Tali. They had packed beforehand, and left straight after their bonding. Both were excited to get a whole week of rest and relaxation. Shepard was the first out of the vehicle, after the driver opened the door. He instantly turned around to offer his hand to Tali, which she took to help get out of the car. They were both still in their ceremony attire, and were eager to get up to their suite. Shepard tipped the driver as he and Tali walked hand in hand towards the hotel door, with another person carrying their luggage close behind.

Luckily, the hotel lobby was fairly empty. Shepard was still a major celebrity, a living legend, and probably would be for a long time. There were only a few Turians tucked in a far corner of the room, too worried about their own conversation to notice the couple as they approached the front desk.

"Mr. Shepard," the Asari clerk greeted quietly. The hotel staff had already been informed about the newlyweds on a need to know basis. "Your room is ready, and a decontamination unit has been installed per your request." Shepard thanked her as he smoothly took the two door keys she offered. "And may I just say," the clerk added, stopping Shepard and Tali before they could even start walking. "It's an honor to meet you."

Tali thought she heard a hint of seduction in the Asari's tone. At a closer look, she also noticed the clerk was leaning forward, further exposing her full chest that was already framed by a low cut dress. Her lips were parted, and she was holding her breath awaiting a response.

Tali felt anger start to kick in, and she was about to give the Asari an earful. Shepard felt his wife tense up, and gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze before addressing the clerk. "I appreciate it," he replied in a friendly but monotone voice.

He felt Tali relax slightly as they turned and headed away from the desk and towards the elevator. She relaxed even further when Shepard didn't even glance back at the Asari. They took their baggage before stepping in, and Shepard handed out another tip.

Tali exhaled haughtily as soon as the door slid shut. "What did that clerk think she was doing?" she asked angrily. "Didn't we get the _honeymoon _suite?"

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked with mock ignorance.

Tali was too irritated to catch on. "Didn't you see her? With her flattery…and her leaning…and…"

"Oh," Shepard interrupted. "I was too busy looking at you." He really hadn't been: he knew full well what had happened. But he knew Tali wasn't focused on him that whole time, and he wanted to change the mood.

Her face softened immediately beneath her mask, and she stopped her short rant. Just like Shepard had hoped, she stopped being concerned about the whole issue, since there was more important stuff going on. "You bosh'tet," she teased lightly as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her new husband. He returned the embrace, smiling at his success and her realization. "So what was that about a decontamination unit?" she asked.

Shepard's smile grew. "Just a little present. I didn't think you'd want to be in your suit all week."

She didn't, but the opportunity for more teasing was irresistible. "What else am I going to wear?" she asked playfully.

"Why do you have to wear something?" he asked with a sly grin, earning a giggle from Tali. Shepard leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Think about it. We'll be all alone…in a clean room…with a huge bed…"

Tali simply closed her eyes and hummed in response, it sounded like a dream. Shepard started to rub the small of her back, causing her to arch into him. Which just prompted him to massage more. She inhaled deeply, pressing her stomach even harder against Shepard's.

Both were too involved to notice the elevator come to a stop and the doors open on a floor some ways up the building, but not to the top yet. Only the awkward cough from the waiting Salarian broke the couple's focus. Tali jumped out of Shepard's arms in surprise, and Shepard quickly turned away and started tapping his foot.

"I'll, um, I'll catch the, uh, the next one," the Salarian stammered.

Tali just stared at him, wringing her hands, until the door started to close again (agonizingly slowly). She gave him a quick, awkward nod just before it sealed.

"Where were you?" she asked sarcastically as they started to move again.

"Protecting my identity," Shepard answered. "Besides, that was pretty embarrassing."

Tali sighed in agreement. "Tell me about it," she answered, noticing they were still a small but comfortable distance apart, which was a lot larger than before. "You owe me."

"I already have something in mind," Shepard retorted with a knowing smile. As if on cue, the elevator door slid open yet again, but this time revealing a small, enclosed room instead of a hallway. Shepard swept Tali off her feet, warranting a surprised squeal, and carried her forward.

She swatted his arm lightly as the decontamination process started. "What's going on?"

"Well, it's not like we just bonded or anything," Shepard answered as the cycle ended. "I'd say it's a special day."

Tali rested her head into Shepard's shoulder as he unlocked their door. "Fine," she answered, trying to sound annoyed but her comfort giving her away.

The lights were off in the suite, save for a fire that had been lit in the fireplace on the far side of the room. It bathed the large area in a dim glow, making everything just barely visible. But neither were concerned with the suite itself as Shepard swung Tali back onto her feet, keeping his hands on her hips. She put her arms around his neck as they looked longingly into each other's eyes.

"You are so beautiful," Shepard whispered to her.

"You know I still have my suit on, right?" she whispered back.

"Doesn't matter," he answered, watching her eyes widen through the reflection of the fire dancing on her faceplate.

"I'll think I'll take it off anyway," she replied, reaching one hand up to undo all the latches. She could barely get it out of the way before Shepard's lips were mixing with hers. The kiss lasted for quite a while, with their tongues finally able to meet again after a long time. Tali lost track of her mask sometime along the way, wanting to use her hands for other purposes.

Tali pulled Shepard's bottom lip with her for a ways as she moved her head back to pause the kiss. "You don't owe me anymore."

Shepard grinned before following her movement. "I'm just getting started," he breathed into her ear before moving down to nuzzle her neck. Tali closed her eyes and pulled at the top of her suit desperately, managing to get it down far enough so Shepard could get to the flesh on her neck. She groaned happily as his lips pressed into her bare skin. Shepard worked the clasps on her back at the same time, expertly getting the top section of her suit off.

He felt her shiver from the sudden exposure, so he stepped closer and enveloped her body in his arms, without taking his mouth from her neck. She reached to his back as well, grabbing handfuls of his coat, and pulled. He shifted his arms so it could come off, only for Tali to throw it aside.

Shepard's soft shirt against Tali's bare chest felt nice, but she quickly wanted more. She pushed away just enough to get her hands between them, forcing Shepard's lips back up to hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she ripped his shirt open, tearing the buttons clean off. She ran her hands over his newly exposed chest, and he hummed in delight. They had to break for air unwillingly, but it gave Tali a chance to get Shepard's shirt all the way off. He looked down, and started to chuckle breathlessly when he saw his tie was still on. He was forced to stop early by Tali's mouth, though. She held onto his head, running her fingers through his hair, as he slid his hands down her back.

His hands went all the way down to her upper thighs, at which point he lifted her off of the floor. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he carried her through the room. Shepard broke away from the kiss, and was whispering into her ear before she could say anything. "I almost forgot," he breathed. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" she responded seductively, moving her own head to nibble at Shepard's ear. He leaned his head into hers in response as they entered the even darker bathroom.

"Close your eyes," he told her quietly. She did, and Shepard turned on some of the lights and carefully slid her into the enormous bathtub.

Tali couldn't help but open her eyes again at the feeling. The tub was filled to the brim with red and white flower petals. She was absolutely speechless. She looked up with wide eyes at Shepard, who was grinning ear to ear.

"They're all cleaned. Mordin helped, he said that-" Shepard tried to continue explaining, but was cut off by Tali grabbing his tie and pulling him down for yet another kiss.

"I love it," she said when it ended, not being able to sit still because of the feeling. "Almost as much as I love you."

"I hoped you would," Shepard replied. "I remember you saying that I was doing something you couldn't when I touched a flower. And I didn't think that was very fair."

"Thank you," she said simply, looking deeply into his eyes. The strange, but great feeling distracted her from the total luxuriousness that she was usually opposed to. Tali let a few seconds pass before continuing. "So are you just going to stand there?"

Shepard smirked before stepping into the tub and sitting down with her. "So how does it feel?"

"I don't know," Tali admitted, examining a petal she was holding between two fingers. "I can't describe it really. I've never felt anything like this before."

"And it's not even all of you feeling it," Shepard said, running a hand up one of Tali's legs. Tali basically purred in response, and instantly dropped the petal to start working on the lower section of her suit. It only took a few seconds for her to slide out of it and toss it out of the tub.

So the next time Shepard ran his hand up her leg, it was bare. Tali completely relaxed at the feeling, and allowed her whole body to become submerged in the petals. Shepard began to laugh when she disappeared from his vision, but it didn't go on for too long before he felt a pair of three fingered hands removing the lower part of _his _suit. He waited patiently as Tali struggled with his belt, reaching down into the petals and massaging her back. Shepard was in the tub in such a way that once Tali got his pants off, she had to turn around and raise herself up to be sure to get them out.

But she only lifted herself enough for there to be two parts of her body sticking out from the petals: her head and her rear. Her opening was just peeking out above the surface, and Shepard couldn't resist. He leaned forward and licked before Tali had a chance to turn back around. Her head dropped back into the petals instantly from the unexpected pleasure. She was not expecting what he did yet; she was still getting used to the amazing feeling of the petals, and had wanted some time to prepare before they started their more intimate activities.

But she didn't tell him to stop, and she didn't complain. All she could manage to do was let out a sensual moan as his tongue roamed around the area between her legs. The whole experience was the most euphoric she had ever experienced because of the combination. She was managing to hold it together though, as long as…

Shepard switched from using his mouth to his erect part after propping himself up on his knees. He started slowly, but Tali had no hope. She arched her back and let out another immense moan at his first thrust. Her head popped up again, petals mixed in with her hair.

She spoke bits of words between intervals. "Kee…lah…Shep…ard…"

He forced himself, with some effort, to stop and check on her. "You o-"

"Keep going!" she yelled, louder than she meant to, but not caring. Shepard didn't need a second prompting. He pushed back in, and Tali's elbows instantly lost their strength. Her head sunk back into the petals as she gasped deeply. Her cheek slid back and forth along the petals on the bottom of the tub as Shepard continued to pump his organ in and out of her body.

Shepard was having a pretty good time too. Tali had been receptive and excited before, but this was just crazy. She was constantly moving even without his help, and her tense legs pressed up against his reflected the state of her whole body. All of which combined to create a feeling of ecstasy for both of them. Shepard was completely zoned out, just enjoying the moment, to the point that he didn't even notice as Tali started to reach her climax. It was much sooner than usual, but he was too busy to make the connection. He just kept going all the way through her orgasm, the new moistness only making it better. Tali shivered as he continued to thrust at a gradually quickening pace. She didn't mind though, the feeling was still amazingly pleasurable. She continued to writhe in the petals until Shepard reached his own climax, which was a while later.

Only when he finally relaxed and pulled out did she come out of the petals and turn around towards him again. She pressed right up against him and slid herself up his body until their noses were almost touching. He ran his hands down her side to her hips, and she planted his on his shoulders.

Shepard didn't say anything; he just looked contentedly into her eyes and smiled. She returned the look, but couldn't stay distracted from the feeling of cloth on her chest. She couldn't help but look down to see what is was.

"Nice tie."

Shepard's whole body shook as he chuckled before tilting his head to go in for a kiss.

"That was incredible," Shepard said when they broke for air.

"Best I've had," Tali agreed.

Shepard grinned wickedly. "Wanna go again?"


	27. Suite

Tali awoke peacefully; face down and sprawled out on the plush, king sized bed in her and Shepard's honeymoon suite. The only thing she was wearing was Shepard's tie from the night before, and there were still a few stray flower petals stuck in her hair. She ran a hand over her head to get them out as she reminisced about the previous evening. She had meant it when she said that her experience in the tub was the best she ever had, but the experience right after it was a close second. She felt completely content and satisfied as she sat up and released a cathartic yawn.

Shepard had already gotten up, and Tali finally got a chance to look around their room. It was expansive, just the bedroom was about as large as their entire cabin on the Normandy. As she had already discovered, the bed was basically a big, soft cloud. Expensive artwork decorated three of the walls, and there was an actual physical fireplace across from the bed. The fourth wall was made entirely of panes of glass, but Shepard had graciously closed the curtains for Tali. There were two large doors on the remaining wall. One was wide open, and led to the bathroom; which, aside from the tub, had a proportionally large shower and double sinks in front of a mirror. The other door was ajar, allowing a peek into the rest of the suite. A pleasant smell wafted into the room, and Tali inhaled deeply through her nose. When she listened closely, she could hear a faint sizzling sound.

Her senses dragged her out of bed. The carpet was almost as comfortable beneath her bare feet as the mattress and blankets. She padded over and peeked beyond the curtains on the glass wall first, finding a railed off patio with a well sized swimming pool and accompanying Jacuzzi. She didn't examine too long though, heading to the bathroom to take care of a few things. When she was done, she went back to the bedroom and took the tie off. She grabbed one of Shepard's larger t-shirts and a pair of boxers from his suitcase, and slid them on. The shirt covered about half of her thighs, and she pulled it down as she quietly left the room.

The rest of the suite was just as luxurious as the bedroom. There was a den space, with two large couches, a love seat, and a recliner all positioned around three sides of a glass coffee table. The last side was lined up with another fireplace on the nearby wall, and a dual comm screen and television combo above it. A dining table was a ways farther back into the room, parallel to another glass wall giving a stunning view of the Illium skyline. Directly across from Tali was a breakfast bar and an accompanying well-stocked kitchenette, which was where Shepard was cooking away. He had on a similar shirt to the one Tali had taken, but it fit him much better, and a pair of long athletic shorts. Tali tiptoed over to him, and when she reached him she slowly slid her arms under his, around his stomach, and laid her head against his back.

Shepard smiled immediately at her affectionate touch. "Morning," he greeted without stopping working. "Well, afternoon," he corrected.

"Just barely," Tali responded after glancing at a clock. "Last night was pretty tiring, you know."

"Believe me, I know," Shepard answered with a grin. "And I'm not complaining," he added before finishing up the meals he was preparing. "Hungry?"

"For the food, or you?"

Shepard smirked before putting everything down and turning around in her arms. He returned her embrace, and his smirk grew when he saw her outfit. "Man, I don't know if _I'm _hungry for the food anymore," he complimented. "That looks way better on you than on me."

Tali giggled happily. "Even so, I think we should get some clothes just for me. I only brought my suits, and you didn't bring enough for the both of us. I'll end up using them when we're on Rannoch too."

"Besides the fact that you're too sexy for your own good in this," he added, slowly sliding a hand up her pale leg. He was both disappointed and entertained to find the pair of boxers under the shirt. Shepard chuckled as he leaned his forehead against Tali's. "And that's just plain cute."

Tali was too busy looking into Shepard's content eyes with a content look of her own to respond. She realized that, for all intents and purposes, her dreams had come true. She was locked in a tight embrace with Shepard, and she didn't have to be in her suit. The man of her wildest desires had shown the same interest in her, to the point that they committed their lives to each other. She loved him, and he loved her just as much. All of this not even counting the fact that they had a week for just the two of them before going to live on Rannoch, the home planet she thought she would never see, let alone inhabit.

They could simply stand there, and Tali would be happy for a long time. "Can we stand like this forever?" she whispered after a while.

"As long as you want," Shepard replied softly. He waited a couple of seconds before adding: "Your food will get cold." It wasn't a suggestion to stop, or a command. Just a simple fact, showing that he was thinking about her wellbeing.

Tali smiled at his care, but didn't move. And he didn't try to pull away. The two just looked into the other's eyes as they held one another.

Nothing happened for about half a minute, but nothing needed to. The only sound was Shepard and Tali's soft and simultaneous breathing.

Eventually, Shepard broke the silence. "I love you so much."

"Why's that?" Tali asked with a playful smile.

Shepard inhaled sharply from amusement. "Well, for one, you're the cutest, sexiest woman I've ever met." Shepard paused for a moment to let Tali giggle before changing his tone. "And you've always been there for me, even when nobody else but Garrus was. You're so selfless and caring, even when it's not good for yourself. You fight for what you believe in, no matter the cost." Shepard paused again, trying to hold himself together for the last part. "And when I found out how you felt when I was dead," Shepard started with quivering lips. Tali started holding her breath, and was completely still. "I knew, from how _I _felt, that I had to be in love with you," he explained as tears started to run down his cheeks. The same thing was happening to Tali, too. They had rarely talked about this, and never in such blunt terms. Just mentioning it brought back some rough memories. Shepard released a ragged breath before continuing. "I can't stand the fact that I hurt you that much." He brought himself together one more time before finishing. "And I'm so happy you agreed to marry me. I can spend as long as it takes to make it up to you."

Tali didn't think, she didn't need to. She grabbed Shepard's head and pulled him in so she could kiss him. Tears from both parties ran across the melded pair of lips. They had shared a tender kiss back on Rannoch, but this one rivaled it well.

When their mouths separated, Tali still kept her hands on Shepard's head. He placed his own hands lightly on her forearms right before she spoke. "You made it up to me a long time ago," she assured him, her voice laced with care and gentleness.

Shepard allowed himself a small smile. Tali's words meant a lot after having about a year of suppressed guilt. He sniffed deeply once and blinked a couple of times, stopping his tears.

Tali mixed a sniffle and a laugh. "I wish I could do that." Shepard just slid his hands down her arms to her back, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Although this is pretty nice," she added as she nestled her head into his shoulder. Shepard agreed with a quiet hum. "By the way," she said quietly. "I love you too."

"Thank you," Shepard whispered back just before kissing the top of her head.

"My pleasure," she mumbled. Shepard chuckled briefly as he reached up and softly stroked her hair.

The newlyweds stood like that for another minute or so, the only sound being the occasional sniffle from Tali. Only when her tears fully stopped did she speak again.

'I'm hungry."

Shepard's whole body shook in hushed laughter. He slowly parted from Tali and grabbed the two plates he had set down earlier before leading her over to the breakfast bar. "We'll see if you still are after you taste this," he said as he put the plates down again and moved two of the stools closer together. "I can barely make food for my own protein structure," he added as he sat down.

"Anything's better than nutrient paste," she told him as he took the seat next to him and pressed her leg up against his. Shepard waited for Tali to start eating before diving into his bacon and eggs.

Tali cut and speared a piece of the omelet-like meal Shepard had found in a dextro cookbook with her fork and brought it to her nose. Just the fact that it had a smell at all, as opposed to the flavorless paste she had grown up on, was nice. She wanted to tease Shepard about the food, partly to show him that they really were okay, but she really was hungry. So she just ate.

It wasn't gourmet by any means (even though that's what the cookbook said), but it was tasty. She looked over and winked at Shepard before immediately taking another bite. He grinned in satisfaction before obliging his own stomach. "So," Shepard started right before swallowing. "What would the lovely Miss Shepard like to do today?"

Tali paused between bites to speak. "Well, I do want to get some clothes," she said. "I don't want us to run out, and I've never really been shopping before either." She looked over at Shepard with a curious look. "Does buying ship parts count as shopping?"

"Not for women," Shepard said very matter of factly, only half joking.

"So yea, my first time shopping," she confirmed. "You're coming, right?"

"Of course," he responded. "We can have a fashion show here later if you want, too."

"Sounds good," she agreed happily. Tali liked that idea a lot. She loved when Shepard called her beautiful, before him people had only called her suit beautiful. Almost nobody knew what she really looked like, and Tali knew Shepard wasn't talking about the suit when he complimented her. A fashion show would be great, even if it was only for Shepard.

"We should get some swimsuits too," Shepard added. "It'd be a shame not to use that pool while we're here." Tali shifted uncomfortably. Shepard gave her a concerned look. "What?"

"Well, I, um…don't really know…how to swim."

"I figured as much," he responded. He knew she didn't exactly have access to bodies of water on the flotilla. He placed a reassuring hand on her leg. "I can teach you if you want."

"It isn't hard, is it?"

"Not really. It just takes some practice."

"And you'll stay with me the whole time?"

Shepard chuckled. "Believe me; I'm planning on being near you all week."

Tali sighed quietly in relief. "I'm glad we have similar plans."

Shepard smiled in response as they finished off their brunch.

* * *

Tali held up a wide, striped miniskirt to her suited waist and turned to Shepard. He had changed into a plain long sleeve shirt, pair of jeans, and a hat pulled down over his face as far as it would go. "How about this?" she asked.

Shepard looked her up and down before answering. "I like that one better than the other," he started as she glanced at it herself in the nearby hotel clothing shop mirror. "But they're both nice."

Shepard was working fairly hard to stay focused. Shopping wasn't exactly his favorite activity, but Tali wanted to do it, so that was what mattered. He didn't want to deprive her of the experience, which he knew him not being involved would cause. Besides, she would have to buy clothes at some point since their house on Rannoch could be sterilized, so they might as well make some good memories doing it.

Tali beamed through her mask at another score. "This one then," she said happily as she handed the skirt to Shepard to add to the pile. He had an eclectic collection of clothing draped over his arm, ranging from a pair of designer jeans to a short dress to a plaid t-shirt. There was so much material, with a huge markup, that Shepard would have been horrified if he didn't already have millions of credits with more pouring in every day. Tali continued along the stands of apparel with a rather large bounce to her step. "I had no idea there were so many styles of clothes," she observed.

"I can see that," Shepard responded as he trailed after her. "The Alliance does have a pretty repetitive look."

"Maybe you need some new clothes too," Tali teased. She grabbed a black hoodie from a rack and held it up to herself. "What's this?"

"It's a hoodie, basically a more casual jacket," he explained. He looked it over; it was flatter and blockier than it should have been for her. "I don't think that's your cut though. We must have made it to the men's section."

"You should get it then," Tali said as she flipped it over to see it better. "So I can borrow it."

Shepard laughed, but didn't say no, so Tali handed it to him. He hadn't seen before, but the hoodie had a small N7 logo on the breast. _Perfect._

Tali studied the mass of material on Shepard's arm. "I think we've got enough," she said somewhat reluctantly.

Shepard picked up on her mood quickly. "For now," he responded reassuringly with a matching wink. Tali smiled at him through her faceplate as they headed over to the checkout.

But she stopped dead in her tracks when it came into view though. "Keelah," she breathed as she darted behind a display of clothing. "That's that Salarian!"

Shepard glanced back and forth between Tali and the Salarian clerk behind the counter. "What?"

"The Salarian from yesterday, when the elevator stopped," she explained in a hushed tone.

"Oh," Shepard started. "Come on, he won't recognize you."

Tali threw Shepard a questioning look. "How many Quarians do you think are staying at this hotel?"

Shepard thought it through. They were at one of the fanciest hotels on Illium, and Quarians weren't exactly high class citizens. "Fair enough," Shepard conceded. "I guess I'll take care of all this," he said, hoisting the apparel he was carrying before closing the gap to the counter.

Tali snuck away under the distraction Shepard was inadvertently providing. She headed back out to the hotel lobby and sat down to wait in the middle of one of the couches. She just started to play around on her omni tool, but was promptly interrupted by an overly sweet voice.

"He doesn't really love you, y'know."

Tali looked up to find a familiar Asari standing above her. It was the front desk clerk from the night before, who had been a bit too friendly with Shepard when he and Tali arrived. Tali resisted the urge to growl. "Pardon?"

"Shepard doesn't really love you," the Asari restated as she sat down casually. Before Tali and Shepard were married, Tali probably would have punched the clerk in her pretty little nose. But his vow from the ceremony, and the words he said to her that morning, completely assured her of his love. She knew the Asari was only trying to mess with her mind. "How could he want somebody trapped in a suit when he could have any woman he wanted?"

_He's got his reasons._ "Any woman…like you?" Tali asked dryly.

"Exactly," the Asari said in her still fake sweet tone. "I could do things with him you can't even dream of."

_You should have seen us last night. _"You don't get turned down often, do you?" Tali asked sarcastically.

The clerk didn't pick up on her tone. "Never," she assured Tali with a stunning smile. Tali just rolled her eyes in response. This Asari was as thick as she was pretty. She probably wouldn't even have taken the eye roll the right way if she could read it through Tali's mask.

"So you think you can take my husband from me?" Tali asked, as though it was a rhetorical question. The clerk finally started to pick up on Tali's confidence, and was a bit thrown off.

"Well, yes," she answered in a significantly less sweet voice. "I thought I made that clear. Look, I'll show you," she said as she spotted Shepard approach them. He was carrying a single, enormous plastic bag that was filled to the breaking point with Tali's new clothes and some swimsuits. He had put on the N7 jacket and replaced his hat with the hood.

Both women smiled at him as he came to stop at the couch. "There you are, Tali," Shepard greeted as he placed the bag on the floor and took the empty seat next to her, separating himself from the clerk. He instantly put his arm around her shoulders, on the back of the couch. "Who's this?"

The Asari's smile dissipated, but then came back in a split second. Tali rested her head against Shepard's welcoming shoulder. _This ought to be good._

"I'm sure you remember me. We met last night."

Shepard gave her a concentrated look for a few seconds before coming to a realization. "I'm not sure giving us our keys counts as meeting. I don't even know your name."

Tali was working hard not to laugh. The Asari's expression was absolutely priceless, she had not been expecting that answer at all. To her credit though, she worked to hold the conversation together. "Well, I'm Elona. So what do you say we get to know each other better?"

Shepard raised his eyebrows at her tone. "Do you do this often?" he asked, almost as if he had pity for her performance. The seriousness of his voice caught Elona off guard. Tali coughed to hide her laughter as the clerk opened her mouth, but no words came out. "I don't know what kind of person you think I am, but I'm not your stereotypical rich person," Shepard continued when it was clear she didn't know what to say. "I don't go after everything I can get." He paused a moment to look down at Tali lovingly. "I go after what I care about."

Elona quickly grew desperate. "You'd really rather have this Quarian over-"

"_This Quarian_ happens to be my wife," Shepard interrupted in a low, dangerous voice. "And I suggest you leave before I show you how much that means to me."

Elona went through a span of confusion, disappointment, and anger in about two seconds. She calmly stood and walked away, her nose held high.

As soon as Tali was sure the Asari was out of earshot she burst into a fit of giggling. "I've never seen a better example of a bosh'tet," she managed to say.

Shepard inhaled sharply, but was thinking about what had happened. Was this what he was going to have to deal with now? He knew he was going to have to manage fan attention for a while after retiring, but would it end up being his whole life?

He derailed the train of thought for the time. There were more important things to worry about, specifically the still slightly shaking Quarian lying against him. "By the way," he started. "Now neither of us can talk to that Salarian. He gave me a pretty strange look when he got to your new panties."

Tali didn't know whether to groan or start laughing again. "We should get out of here," she suggested. She pointed to the bag. "I want to try all those on."

* * *

Tali walked out of the bedroom of the honeymoon suite towards Shepard, who was sitting on a stool with his back to the kitchen. She was dressed in a hip hugging solid black dress. It was sleeveless, showed a modest amount of cleavage, and covered about a third of her thighs. It fit her absolutely perfectly, accenting her form and matching her dark hair. Her head, arms, and legs were all amazingly complemented by the outfit.

Shepard's eyes grew wide as she sauntered through the door. "Wow," he complimented as he leaned forward in his seat. "That looks…just…wow."

Tali beamed at her husband. "I thought I'd end with something big," she explained as she struck various subtle poses. Shepard's eyes never left her, raking over her body.

"You know what that would be perfect for?" he asked once his trance started to break.

"Hm?"

"Dinner," he answered. "We should stay in tonight and dress up. I brought a suit or two I think."

"That sounds great," Tali agreed. "But how? We only have basic food up here."

"I have two words that will change your life," Shepard said through a wide grin.

"Room service."

* * *

_Elona: E-lawn-ah_

_Mad props and a cookie to anybody who can correctly guess what she's going to do in a couple chapters._


	28. Wonderful Tonight

_While your guesses were entertaining to read, unfortunately nobody was correct. The cookies stay with me. There should be a few more solid hints in this chapter._

_But seeing as how the whole point of that was entertainment, I'll consider it a success. Good work, team. Enjoy!_

* * *

Elona tapped away idly on the terminal keyboard behind the hotel's front counter. It was a slow day, a work day on Illium. Almost nobody was checking in or out, and even less locals were meandering through the lobby or several stores and restaurants. That was how she was able to break away to speak with Tali and Shepard earlier that day. No one was there except for Elona (they only needed one clerk on days like that) and a trio of Turians tucked away in a corner. She had studied them earlier due to her boredom; they seemed to be the same ones there since Shepard arrived.

As if on cue from thinking about him, the nearby elevator door slid open, and Shepard himself smoothly stepped out. Elona looked over and offered a large smile, one which he promptly returned. The expression only grew as he casually walked around the counter to be standing directly across from her. "Hello, Elona," he greeted.

"Hello," she returned breathily, striking the same pose as when they first 'met.'

"I was wondering if you could do something for me," he said, leaning forward and placing his arms on the counter as well.

"What's that?" she asked, practically whispering.

Shepard continued to move his head forward until they were mere centimeters apart. "This," he answered a moment before softly pressing his lips against hers.

Elona held back, only matching his simple movements. She could save the better stuff for later.

And the fact that there would be a later was instantly confirmed as soon as their mouths parted. "I'd like to go up to my room, miss," Shepard said seductively.

Elona smiled happily at his comment, brushing off the fact that he didn't use her name. "Lead the way," she responded quietly.

"Come on, miss."

"Call me Elona," she whispered.

"Miss!"

Elona opened her eyes. Shepard was nowhere to be found; only a formally dressed Drell man was standing in front of her. She sighed in disappointment. "Name?"

She heard the Drell respond, but didn't pay attention to the words. She slowly searched through the reservation list for his forgettable name. This boredom was really getting to her; she had never had such a vivid daydream before. She lightly licked her lips in reminiscence, and nodded curtly at the Drell's thanks after she gave him his key. Not being able to have Shepard only made Elona want him more. She took his earlier turn down not as a rejection, but a challenge. She decided right then to go up to his suite when her shift was over. She was positive that if she could get him alone, his response would be different. Maybe she could even find a lower cut dress somehow…

* * *

In reality, Shepard had been up in his suite with Tali during that whole time. He had changed to match her amazing new dress, donning a black suit with a red tie. He just couldn't seem to escape the N7 colors.

Room service had delivered some actual gourmet dextro food, as well as food for Shepard, up to the decontamination area. They uncovered it, left, and started the cycle; leaving it perfectly prepared for Shepard and Tali just outside. Tali had to fight to not go out during the sterilizing process; the food smelled absolutely incredible even through the door. She was out as soon as the cycle was over, almost tripping over the heels she had put on. Shepard huffed as he followed her out, watching as she leaned over the meal and inhaled deeply through her nose.

"So what's that?" Shepard asked as he gestured towards the dish Tali was practically drooling over.

"It's called zhel'fin," Tali started as she pulled the cart of food into their room, where there was quiet romantic music playing in the background. "It's a traditional Quarian meal we save for _extremely_ special occasions. I've only had it once before, after I gave the Geth data that you gave me to the fleet. Raan made it for me," she explained. "I _had_ to get it when I saw it on the menu. I feel like this is more special than that."

"I agree," Shepard said as they approached the table they had already arranged for the night. "Although I'm a little biased," he added with a smile as they sat across from each other on the far end of the table. Their suite had actual, real candles, which Tali had insisted they set up. They were a bit farther down the table, separated from where they would eat but still setting ambiance. They added a dim glow to the whole table, and the fire danced on the polished plates.

"So what did you get?" Tali asked as Shepard grabbed the bottle of double filtered Turian wine.

He answered as he poured Tali a glass. "Salmon," he responded. "Not as special as yours, but pretty fancy," he continued as he switched wines and poured into his own glass. "First thing's first, though," he started again as he raised his glass up. "A toast."

Tali tilted her head at him. "I thought toast was what you did to bread."

"It also means like giving honor to something," Shepard explained. He chuckled briefly. "English is just great, huh?"

Tali grinned as she raised her glass too, playing along. "So what are we giving honor to?"

"To us, of course," he answered with a similar grin as he clinked his glass against hers. "And to the wonderful life we're going to share."

"Cheers," she said as she calmly and slowly took a drink of wine. The cool liquid glided down her throat, her taste buds jumping at the flavor. She hadn't really had wine this caliber except for at her and Shepard's reception, but it was quickly growing on her. She had to restrain herself from taking a large gulp. "Is there a second thing's second?" she teased as she forced the glass away.

Shepard chuckled at her. "I can't think of anything," he answered as he grabbed their dishes from the cart and put them in the proper places.

Tali exchanged the glass in her hand with a spoon, and held it over the thick, off white soup that was her dinner. But she didn't scoop any out, almost deciding whether or not she should ruin its perfection. Shepard was waiting for her to start, and the delay was agonizing, even though it wasn't even his food. After what felt like an eternity, but was only a couple seconds, Tali broke the threshold. A single spoonful left the bowl and was raised up to her mouth. The only sound was the faint music as she slid the spoon between her parted lips.

And she thought the wine was good. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back in response to the amazing flavor. When she opened her eyes, Shepard was grinning at her. She blushed, and a shy smile graced her face. "Sorry."

Shepard shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for being cute," he responded.

Tali blushed even more at his compliment, and quickly put another spoonful of the soup into her mouth to avoid having to respond. Shepard still didn't start on his own meal though; he just continued to gaze at Tali affectionately.

She returned her own look, but it was more quizzical. "What?"

"Nothing," Shepard answered calmly. "I just love looking at you." Tali's blush remained, although fainter than before, and her smile grew. She greatly enjoyed how beautiful he made her feel. Nobody else looked at her and complimented her the way he did. And she wasn't sure she wanted anybody else to. In fact, proof of that was that her bonding was the first time she had taken her mask off in front anybody but close family and Shepard.

But it was worth it to have a traditional ceremony and bond to Shepard. "Well, _I _love _you_," she retorted.

"And I love you," he replied, satisfied by her reaction. Making Tali blush always made him happy, especially when he could actually see it instead of having to read it through her mask. She didn't stammer like she used to months ago, but her shy expression and tinted cheeks were still the same. "So what makes zhel'fin so special?" Shepard asked curiously after a couple seconds as he finally started on his fish.

"It has ingredients only found on Rannoch," she explained as she ate more of the meal.

"How does that work?" Shepard asked as they set into a steady rhythm of eating and drinking. "I thought Rannoch has been inaccessible for the last three hundred years."

"It has. The fleet had a stockpile that we kept in a vacuum," Tali continued. "We actually never really used the ingredients ourselves; we would sell them to places like this when we needed the credits."

"So how did you get to use them?"

"Raan took some, seeing as how she's an Admiral she could get away with it," Tali explained. "She saw how I was right after I finished my pilgrimage. Right after…" Tali trailed off, not even wanting to finish the sentence. She stopped eating as she remembered how she felt during that time, the memories coming back all the easier because of the dish she was eating. It had been emotional enough when they talked about that time that morning.

Shepard stopped eating too, and reached across the table to take Tali's hand and rub her knuckles gently. He didn't say anything, just shared her painful memories. She offered him a weak smile and gripped his hand tight.

It only took a few moments for Tali to regain her composure due to all the preemptive measures. "I'm ok," she assured Shepard after a little while.

Shepard looked her over for a second before taking his hand back. "Did it help?" he asked, resuming conversation as they resumed their meals.

Tali let out a quiet sigh. "Yes, thank you."

Shepard smiled at her. "I meant the food, back then."

"Oh," Tali replied sheepishly. "Not really. It only caused mixed emotions."

"I can see that," Shepard replied. "I felt like that working for Cerberus."

"Tell me about it," Tali replied. "I think all of the old crew had mixed feelings during that time."

"Yea, you and Garrus seemed pretty isolated."

"He and I have talked about that before. The Cerberus crew was always nice and polite, but being around them was always…uncomfortable. I don't really know how to describe it."

"You know, looking back, I never really talked to the Cerberus crew very much at all. Except for Jacob and Miranda and Kelly."

Tali groaned. "Kelly. Don't even get me started on her."

"Oh, I know. Always trying to 'understand' everybody," Shepard joked, air quoting the word: understand.

Tali giggled. "She was talking about her female intuition all the time too."

"She told me about that once," Shepard told Tali. "And how it told her you wanted to be more than friends with me," he continued with a grin.

"That's funny," Tali responded. "She told me that it told her you wanted to be more than friends with me."

"Whatever," Shepard said sarcastically. "It's not like I told her that to get her off my back or anything."

Tali giggled again. "Seeing as how that's the only thing she ever got right about you, that doesn't surprise me."

Shepard groaned. "What else did she say?"

"I've blocked most of it out," Tali confessed. "Those sessions were almost unbearable. But I remember her saying something about how you were lonely, and how the hamster you bought proved it."

Shepard chuckled. "Yea, that's pretty off. Davis wasn't exactly a comforting companion."

Tali pressed her lips together to stop from laughing. "Davis?"

Shepard smirked and turned his head slightly. "Hey, who here named their combat drone?"

"Fine," Tali teased, pretending to be upset. "Let's just make fun of Zaeed and be done with this."

"Fair enough," Shepard relented with a smile. "I think we've found better replacements anyway."

"Well, except for Zaeed."

"I'm not sure there is a better replacement for him," Shepard added. "He takes care of that gun like it's his baby."

"I offered to look at it to see if I could fix it back when we were fighting the Collectors," Tali started. "He had to think about it for a while."

Shepard chuckled. "That sounds more like Garrus when Jacob offered to double check his calibrations."

"Talk about treating something like a baby," Tali agreed. "I'm pretty sure he would get up during his sleeping hours to make sure his calibrations were perfect."

"You mean he actually slept?" Shepard asked sarcastically. "Every time I went down there he was in the middle of some calibrations."

"I think he felt uneasy away from the guns," Tali joked back.

"He should have just gone up to see Kelly," Shepard said with a grin.

Tali tilted her head. "Why?"

"You didn't hear?" Shepard asked, somewhat surprised. "When Garrus first rejoined, Kelly had a major thing for him."

"Really?" Tali responded, taking her turn to be surprised.

"I thought somebody would have told you. Kelly told me that he looked hurt, more than physically, and how she just wanted to hold him. It was pretty easy to read between the lines." Tali laughed quietly. "Naturally, I used it as a chance to make fun of him. Most of the team knew by some point. Not Miranda or Jack, and I guess not you either."

"Well now I can get in on the fun," Tali responded.

"Better late than never," Shepard agreed. "It's been a while too, I'm sure he'll appreciate it," he added with a sarcastic smirk.

Just then, the words to the current song playing in the background started.

_ It's late in the evening..._  
_She's wondering what clothes to wear _

"No way," Shepard said after he registered the song. He closed his eyes as the signature guitar riff marked the transition between verses.

Tali cocked her head. "What?"

"We have to dance to this song," Shepard told her. "It's a classic."

"But, Shepard…" Tali trailed off, not wanting to insult him too much.

Shepard grinned at her. "I can slow dance fine, Tali."

"Slow dance?"

"I'll teach you," Shepard said as he stood and offered his hand. Tali took it after only a moment's hesitation. Shepard led her over to the open space between the kitchen and the bedroom. Once they were in position, he stepped close to her and rested his hands on her hips. Tali instinctively brought hers up to his shoulders. "You sure you need me to teach you?" he asked through a warm smile.

"I don't know," Tali responded. "Now what?"

"This," Shepard answered as he began slowly swaying back and forth. He had to pull Tali for a second, but she quickly fell into rhythm with him.

_ And then she asks me:_  
_Do you feel alright?_  
_And I say yes,_  
_I feel wonderful tonight  
_

"This is nice," Tali whispered as she moved her head forward to rest her chin on Shepard's shoulder.

"Yea," Shepard agreed simply as he pressed his cheek against hers.

The couple slow danced happily, gradually spinning as they swayed, for about another three quarters of a minute. Everything else was forgotten as they rocked back and forth together. When the proper time came, Shepard whispered into Tali's ear, at the same time as Eric Clapton sang it: "You look wonderful tonight."

Tali moved her head again, just enough for Shepard to see her content smile and so she could look into his half-closed eyes.

Shepard returned the gaze, quickly becoming lost in the two glowing ovals that graced her face.

The classic riff started again, and Shepard took action. He gently pulled on Tali's hips, bringing her as close as he could to him. At the same time, he tilted his head and leaned, melding his lips with hers.

Tali was receptive, pressing back against him firmly. Eventually, their mouths opened, and the song ended with the newlyweds tenderly and passionately kissing.

* * *

Elona waited as the elevator took her to the top floor of the hotel. Her shift had just ended and, much to the confusion of her relief, she had headed straight over. She smoothly approached the door to the honeymoon suite when the elevator arrived, and hit the nearby button. Elona sighed impatiently as the decontamination cycle ran its course, and then a short buzz went through the suite.

It took a little while for anything to happen. Eventually, the door slid open to reveal Shepard, with one hand still on the doorframe. His jacket and tie were gone, his shirt half open, and one hand had to hold up his pants since his belt wasn't there either.

"Hi," Elona greeted seductively. Shepard just stared at her, completely dumbfounded. He couldn't believe she had actually come up to their room. Shepard and Tali had given clear instructions to not send anybody up except for emergencies or if they asked. Elona waited a beat before just continuing to talk. "Good time?" she asked playfully. "You look like you're ready for something…naughty…"

Shepard finally pieced a sentence together. "Elona…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"No, I get that," Shepard responded dismissively. "But…why?"

Elona quickly lost her edge. "Um, what do you mean?"

Shepard sighed. "Look, I'm flattered by all this. But I'm not interested. I'm happily married. And if you'll excuse me, I'm kind of busy right now."

The door was closed before Elona could even react. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she exhaled angrily. _What was he doing in there? Quarians couldn't get out of their suits, right?_ "Fine, Shepard," she muttered to herself. "If I can't enjoy you, you can't enjoy this place."

* * *

Shepard had quickly made his way back to the bedroom where he and Tali had ended up, and his jaw dropped when he saw her lying sideways on the bed and wearing his new hoodie.

_Only _the hoodie.

"Who was it?" Tali asked with a mixture of curiosity and seduction as she twirled her hair around a finger.

"I don't even remember," Shepard replied as he took his hand away from his waist. They instantly dropped to the floor, and Tali giggled excitedly at _his_ excitement. "You need to wear that more often," he continued as he stepped out of his pants and towards the bed. Tali bit down on her bottom lip and started playing with the zipper of the hoodie as she eyed Shepard. He worked on the rest of the buttons on his shirt as he slowly approached her, running his eyes over her pale, curvaceous body.

The only thing Shepard was wearing by the time he crawled onto Tali was his boxers. She could easily feel his stiff organ as their tongues met again. She ran her hands over his back as she was gently pressed into the mattress by his weight. Her hands eventually found their way to Shepard's concealed member, and began stroking up and down the area. He hummed into the kiss, and moved one of his hands down to the same area on her.

Tali moaned at the soft prodding of her hot opening, unintentionally breaking off the kiss. Shepard didn't mind though, he took it as a good sign. Tali's movements on him suddenly increased, and he grunted out of pleasure.

Tali moved one of her hands and pushed on one side of Shepard's chest. He willingly rolled over, quickly finding Tali straddling him. She was in a sitting position, instantly grinding the space between her legs against his solid part. Both of them closed their eyes and leaned their heads back, with Shepard placing his hands on her bare thighs.

This continued for a little while before Tali collapsed onto Shepard, greatly slowing her motions. Shepard rapidly found himself wanting again. In one swift motion, he flipped Tali over and rolled. They were both lying sideways, with Tali's back pressed against Shepard's chest. "This is new," Tali observed breathlessly as she rotated her head to glance back at him.

He was grinning at her. "I thought it could be fun," Shepard told her as he reached to pull down his boxers. His organ finally came out of hiding, and he positioned it so it was between Tali's thighs. She craned her neck and hummed at the sensation of him rubbing against her innermost regions. Shepard shifted from rubbing to prodding a bit higher up, only causing Tali to hum louder. "Ready?" he asked.

Tali nodded twice, and so Shepard pushed in. They both released an immense moan as he put his entire organ into her. Tali pushed her back against him, feeling as much of Shepard as she possibly could. He pulled out partway, lifted Tali's leg that was on top, and thrusted again. He was able to penetrate even deeper, and Tali's moans grew in volume and intensity. Shepard began a steady rhythm of pumping, with Tali not even knowing what to do with herself.

She used both hands to clutch at the sheets at first, but eventually moved one hand to join Shepard's on her inner thigh. She guided his fingers to graze against her leg, getting dangerously close to her core and causing even more excitement. After a while, Shepard left Tali to hold up her own leg. He reached around to her waist and slid his hands up the hoodie until he found her breasts. He cupped them, gently teasing her nipples while he continued his constant thrusting.

Tali groaned happily and leaned her head back again. Shepard was instantly running his tongue along her ear, and Tali could barely handle all of the different pleasures she was experiencing. She dropped her thigh to grasp desperately at the bed sheets.

This made it so that even when Shepard pulled out, his organ was surrounded by the flesh of her legs. It didn't take long after that for him to reach his orgasm. He allowed himself to finish first, stopping playing with her ear and groaning loudly as he came into Tali in long spurts.

His part throbbing only enhanced Tali's already incredible euphoria. She wasn't quite ready when Shepard was done, but he realized and didn't stop his motions. It would have been sweet if it wasn't so dirty. Tali bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood as Shepard continued to shake her entire body with his thrusts. She finally let out a massive moan as she hit her climax, quivering with pleasure as all the tension in her body flowed out.

Shepard pulled out and released Tali's breasts. She brought a finger up to her lips, proving that she was bleeding slightly. She brushed it off though as Shepard rolled onto his back and let out a satisfied sigh. Tali followed his movement, but shifted slightly so she could lie next to him.

Shepard pulled his boxers back up, then turned his head to smile at her. But the expression went away when he saw the blood on her bottom lip. "You alright?"

"Please, Shepard," Tali teased. "I've been through much worse. And this was fun to get."

Shepard chuckled and his smile returned. "Can't disagree with that."

A few seconds passed as they reminisced. "So what now?" Tali asked. "It's not that late. This is probably a record for the earliest we've done that."

Shepard shrugged. "We could get some dessert or something." He grinned at her. "Get some energy for another go."

She swatted his arm lightly, but couldn't conceal her smile.

* * *

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Elona."

"And you really know where Shepard currently is?"


	29. Lessons

"If what you're saying is true, I think we should wait until prime time to put this on, miss."

"Please, call me Elona."

* * *

Tali awoke peacefully, half sitting and half lying sideways on one of the couches in her suite. She was leaned up against Shepard, her legs draped over one of his and her head nestled under his jaw. He was sitting upright as he slept soundly, his head rested against hers and one of his arms down on the couch behind her after having fallen from her back. The menu for the movie Saving Private Ryan was still up on the television, and the couple was in the same position as when they had fallen asleep near the end of the film.

Tali pulled the blanket they were sharing up to cover more of her bare legs. She was still wearing the N7 hoodie, and she had put on a pair of panties under it. Shepard's legs were unclothed too, except for his boxers, and he had put on a white t-shirt as well. The cloth was soft against Tali's cheek as she sunk further into Shepard and closed her eyes again. They had stayed up quite late the night before. They did end up ordering some dessert from room service, and started talking about classics from America, seeing as Shepard ordered apple pie and they had danced to Wonderful Tonight earlier that evening. The talk transitioned from pie to baseball to other foods to movies, which was the first thing Tali could actually experience right then. Shepard had drifted off about two and half hours through the movie, and Tali followed suit about five minutes afterwards.

She decided she could get used to this life. Staying up late, sleeping in, and all the while spending time with the man she loved. Being out of her suit for this long was nice too, to say the least. She was still having fun with it, keeping as much skin as she could exposed at any time. Her bare legs surrounded by either Shepard's, the blanket, or the couch was a delightful mixture of textures and sensations. She drifted into a state of half consciousness as she listened to Shepard's slow breathing.

Shepard eventually awoke of his own accord. Tali felt the hand that was previously on the couch return to her back, and Shepard's puckered lips lightly press against the side of her head. He thought she was still asleep though, so he only changed his positioning slightly before relaxing again.

Tali had plenty of time to think of something to do to mess with him. Not like she was in a hurry, anyway. She slowly ran through her options as they enjoyed each other's embrace, and after a few minutes, she thought of something. She grabbed onto Shepard's shirt and began groaning softly. "Oh, Shepard," she mumbled. "Don't stop."

Shepard's whole body shook in hushed laughter. "Ok, beautiful," he spoke quietly. "I know you're awake."

"No," she muttered as if she were still unconscious. "Still asleep," she persisted as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Tali, I've seen you dream about me before. It looks nothing like that."

Tali was done joking around in a flash. She was blushing fiercely as she looked up at Shepard. "Really?" she asked timidly. "When?"

"A few times. You were doing it yesterday morning, actually. That's what woke me up."

Tali groaned in a very different way and buried her face in her hands. "Don't let me fall asleep around anybody but you."

"I had no intentions to," Shepard assured her as he rubbed her back.

Tali looked up at him again. "Is it really that loud?"

Shepard grinned at her. "It's not so much loud as…animated."

Tali somehow blushed even more as she pressed her face into his shoulder. "This whole joke really turned around on me," she observed gloomily.

Shepard couldn't help but laugh again. "Don't worry about it," he said after a moment. "I know I've dreamt about you before," he added. Tali looked back up at him appreciatively. "I don't think it would be possible not to."

Tali smiled warmly. "Would you quit making me blush?" she teased. "I feel like my face is on fire."

Shepard returned the smile. "Fine, I'll go take a shower," he relented. "Give your cheeks some time to cool off," he teased as he slinked his other arm under Tali's legs and lifted her off of him, with the blanket still on her. She rolled her eyes dramatically as he placed her farther down the couch and stood to head to their bathroom.

Tali let a few more moments of relaxation pass before throwing off the blanket and going over to the kitchenette. She was determined to make Shepard breakfast, since he had made it for her yesterday. Water started running in the other room just as Tali opened the fridge and started searching through the items inside. She really didn't know what the vast majority of the levo foods were. She knew he had been eating something yellow yesterday, but the only thing in the fridge that was yellow was a liquid.

But she remembered he was eating strips of something too. She pulled out a quarter empty pack of bacon. _This has to be it._ She placed it on the counter and continued to rummage through the fridge. The only other levo thing that had a small amount missing was small, white eggs in a strange cardboard container.

Tali opened the box and reached to grab an egg, but wasn't aware of the fragility. It cracked as she wrapped her fingers around it. Her hand snapped back guiltily as the yellow yolk began seeping through the new imperfections. _Oh. _She pulled the container out of the fridge gently, using both hands, and delicately set it down next to the bacon.

She fished out a pan from one of the cabinets, started up the stove, and prepared to start cooking. She took out one of the eggs and lightly tapped it in the middle of the pan. Nothing happened, so she cautiously hit it harder and harder until the yolk started to slowly leak out. She let the entire egg drain from a small crack, then threw away the empty shell. There were two eggs gone when she started, so she repeated the same process. She watched the sizzling eggs proudly for a moment before turning her attention to the bacon. She pulled out a single strip to inspect it; it was limper and slimier than she was expecting. She contemplated putting it in the same pan as the eggs, but decided to use a separate one. She watched curiously as the bacon was covered in tiny bubbles, shrugging as she put a second strip in next to the first.

It was then that she realized she had no idea what to do next. It seemed like Shepard had been doing more, but she couldn't see what else needed to happen.

Tali had been too focused to notice the running water in the other room stop while she was dealing with the bacon. Shepard stepped out of the bedroom and padded over to Tali. He peeked over her shoulder, and just seeing her cooking was all he needed. "You're adorable," Shepard complimented as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. His tone quickly changed though. "Uh, Tali, did you grease the pan for the eggs at all?"

There was a short, awkward pause. "No."

Shepard took a moment to order his words. "Well, when you don't, they burn to the bottom," he explained, stepping up to her side and grabbing a spatula. He scraped the bottom up to reveal a black crust covering both the pan and eggs. "What style were you trying to make?"

"I don't know," Tali admitted, now thoroughly embarrassed. "I was trying to make them like you did yesterday." Shepard paused, trying to create a suitable sentence again. But it took a lot longer this time. Eventually, Tali just let her head drop. "I'm sorry, Shepard," she started as her eyes began to tear up. His lack of speaking was heartbreaking for her. She knew it meant she had messed up, and he didn't want to say it. "I just wanted to make you breakfast."

Shepard instantly had his hands under her jaw and was gently lifting her gaze to match his. "You've got nothing to be sorry about," he assured her. "The fact that you're doing this at all is so sweet; I don't even know what to say."

Tali relaxed a little. "Really?"

"Really." Tali let out a relieved sigh. "I can teach you," Shepard suggested, taking his hands from her head and gesturing towards the pans. "If you want." Tali nodded, so Shepard spent the next fifteen minutes walking her through the preparation of the food, explaining everything as he went. They were left with a perfectly prepared meal.

Which Shepard promptly threw into the trash. "What did you do that for?" Tali asked, stunned.

"You said you wanted to make breakfast," Shepard reminded. "And I'm not going to argue," he added with a warm smile.

"Oh," Tali answered simply. She shifted nervously as she approached the stove. She _did _want to cook, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to.

Shepard went back to his earlier position, with his chin on her shoulder. "I'll be right here," he assured her. Tali relaxed immensely, and started her second attempt to make breakfast. Shepard didn't speak except to answer the few questions she asked. She checked with him that she was doing the right thing for the first few steps, gradually building her confidence until she only asked about minor details she had forgotten.

Tali was beaming when she handed the completed dish to Shepard. She had done it, essentially by herself. He grinned at her contentment as he took the plate. "Thanks. Aren't you hungry too, though?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I'll just have some paste."

"If you say so," he relented as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. He was quickly joined by his wife after she grabbed a tube of nutrient paste. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"Ok," she answered dismissively, fixing an expectant gaze on Shepard. She wasn't going to miss him trying her food.

He didn't want to cause any doubt for her, so he didn't hesitate to take a bite. It was fairly average, basically what was to be expected from someone's first time making it. Still, Shepard let out an over dramatic hum of delight, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back.

Tali pushed his arm, but couldn't help but let out a satisfied giggle. "Bosh'tet," she teased happily. Shepard was too busy taking another bite to respond. He smiled over at her, amused, before she leaned her head on his shoulder and twisted open her tube of paste. "I think it's your turn to pick what we're doing today, love."

Shepard swallowed. "Well, I still want to use that pool. But other than that, I'm a little torn."

"Why?"

"I sort of want to go out to do something, but I also want to spend as much time as I can with you out of your suit."

"Let's go to the pool first, and then see what you're thinking."

Shepard fought his natural tendency to at least form a plan, regardless of whether they stuck to it or not. "Sounds good," he said, tilting his head to rest against hers as he finished his food.

Tali finally made a realization. "So, how am I going to learn to swim in an outdoor pool without my suit?"

"We can make it indoor," Shepard started. "There's a dome that can cover it, and we can even sterilize the area."

"Why would they have that?" Tali asked curiously.

Shepard walked her through a scenario. "Let's say you weren't with me, and I wanted to go swimming, but it was raining outside. Or we came when it was cold and it was snowing. Usually, I wouldn't be able to swim, but I might also go complain to the hotel about that…" he explained, trailing off so she could infer the rest.

"That makes sense," Tali agreed. "How long does the sterilizing cycle take?"

"I don't know," Shepard admitted. He turned to grin at her. "But I think it'll give us time for…other stuff."

* * *

"Come on, Tali, you can at least get all the way in," Shepard said from the water. Tali was seated on the edge at one end of the newly enclosed, by a transparent dome, pool and had one leg in the cool water. Shepard was near her, crouching down to submerge most of himself in the water at the shallow end.

"We've literally got all day, Shepard," Tali retorted. "I'll go as slowly as I want," she added as she carefully slid her other leg into the water.

Shepard waded over and grabbed one of her feet, pulling lightly. "Taliii," he whined playfully.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly as she held her ground.

"Did I tell you how good you look in that tankini?"

"Flattery won't help you," Tali responded, concealing a giggle. Shepard raised an eyebrow at her. "This time," she relented.

Shepard sighed, releasing Tali's foot and sinking fully into the water. She giggled at his pouting, and didn't notice as he started to swim away. A few seconds later, he popped up on the other side of the pool. He put his back against the wall and rested his arms on the ground.

"Neither will showing off," she shouted across. Shepard stuck his tongue out at her and started to swim back, much slower this time.

By the time he was near her again, she had come off her perch and was standing slightly more than waist deep in the water. When Shepard reached her, he wrapped an arm around her stomach and tried to keep swimming. But he wasn't tugging too hard, and she was stronger than he expected. He wasn't going to force her anyway, so he settled for popping out of the water right next to her. "Ready?" he asked gleefully with a childish grin.

"No," Tali answered simply. "I'm still getting used to the feeling." Shepard's grin shrunk and he flopped onto his back, just floating. "What's with you?' she teased.

"It's just what I'm used to in the water," Shepard answered with a relaxed shrug. "Back in my Alliance and N6 training days, the pool was where everybody went to blow off steam. We'd just mess around and have fun," he explained as he looked up into the perfect Illium sky.

"Women too?"

"Oh yea. You'd blow them out of the water though." Shepard grinned as he turned his head to look at her. "No pun intended."

"Mess around…like this?" she asked playfully as she rolled Shepard over. He just floated on his stomach for a little while, pretending to be dead. Only when Tali waded closer and touched him did he move. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to swim off again. She let him take her this time, and Shepard swam around the edges of the shallow end with Tali in tow. She clutched at his back somewhat nervously, but didn't struggle or fight.

Eventually, he came to stop, and they stood next to each in the water. "Ready now?" he asked expectantly.

"I think so," she answered.

"Alright, first, you have to get used to having your head underwater."

Tali looked down at the surface anxiously. "What's it like?"

"I can't really describe it," he answered. He lowered himself until only his head was above the water and grabbed both of Tali's hands. "But I can show you." Tali gradually lowered herself to his level, a strange mixture of fear and trust flowing through her body. Her grip on Shepard's hands tightened the lower she got. "Me or you first?" Shepard asked.

Tali sighed heavily. "Me," she answered shakily. Shepard smiled at her warmly as she mentally prepped herself. A few seconds later, she inhaled deeply and held it so her cheeks were bulging out, squeezed her eyes shut, and submerged her head.

Shepard followed shortly after. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, then released the excess air from her mouth. Shepard smirked at her encouragingly when their gazes met, and her holds on his hands started to loosen.

She surfaced earlier than she needed to, but that was understandable. "That wasn't so bad," she observed as she let go of one of Shepard's hands so she could move the wet hair from her face.

"You handled your first time better than I did," Shepard told her playfully.

Tali giggled. "How old were you?"

"Like twenty," he answered sarcastically.

Tali laughed briefly, and Shepard laughed at her laughing. "Seriously though?" she asked again.

"I think I was nine or ten," he answered much more seriously. "My friends would always sneak into this private pool when it was warm enough, and they forced me to learn how to swim."

"Like you're doing to me?" she joked.

"Hey, I'm not pushing you in or dunking your head repeatedly," Shepard answered lightheartedly. "That's gotta be worth something."

Tali was a little surprised at how open he was being about his earlier life. He had rarely talked about anything before Akuze this much since she had known him. _It must be the pool,_ she thought. _We have to get one for our house._ "I guess," she teased. "So what's next?"

After about two hours of lessons, Tali was able to swim by herself with a basic butterfly stroke. Another two hours were spent practicing and playing. Tali was no master yet, but she had grown comfortable in the water. "I guess I'll teach you another stroke next time," Shepard said as he offered his hand to help Tali out of the pool. Due to the tech inside him, Shepard probably could have swam for twice as long, but Tali was starting to get tired.

"What was that you were doing earlier? When I was trying to catch you?"

"Backstroke," Shepard answered. "That'll be a fun lesson," he added as they headed to grab some towels.

* * *

"You're on in five, Miss al-Jilani."


	30. Escape

_I love the fluff, and I think it's my strong suit, but it's nice to be taking a bit of a break from it._

_To the guest review: no I didn't mean N7 training. There's an article on the Mass Effect website that explains the N rankings. Training goes up to 6, then 7s are chosen based off of performance in the field._

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"There's only fifteen more minutes," Tali said as she dropped onto the couch and reached for the television remote. "I checked the runtime."

Shepard sighed as he sat down next to her. "Fine, but then we're going to dinner," he relented. The couple had changed out of their swimsuits and fully dressed, but Tali had stopped before they were ready enough to go out to a restaurant. She was in her suit, minus the boots and helmet; and he was in suit pants and an unbuttoned button down with a plain shirt underneath. "My stomach is still mad at me for skipping lunch."

"We had a late breakfast," Tali reminded as she half focused on getting the screen powered. "Tell your stomach to quit complaining."

"I've tried that before, but it won't listen," Shepard joked. "It's like I can't control it or something."

"We should have Mordin work on that," Tali teased back, causing Shepard to laugh as the television finally lit up. It went to its default of the galactic news, and Shepard immediately groaned at the sight of Khalisah al-Jilani.

"Great, that bitch," he said in a dangerously monotone voice.

"Hang on," Tali said, ignoring his comment. Shepard mumbled something about malicious purporting as her eyes scanned the news report. "She's talking about you."

Shepard reluctantly forced his eyes and ears to pay attention. "…_know where the ex-Commander Shepard's current whereabouts are. Naturally, I'm pleased to tell you where you can direct your numerous complaints toward this supposed 'hero.' But, I can't take all the credit myself for this find, this information was provided by a hotel employee-_"

"Oh no," Shepard and Tali said at the same time, suddenly very interested.

"_-a Miss Elona N'ronus. Let's cut to our pre-taped interview, shall we?_"

"That bitch!" Tali yelled as the screen shifted to a close shot of Elona as she talked about Shepard and slowly moved to revealing Shepard and Tali's location.

"Tali, we have to go," he told her urgently as he ran into their bedroom. She was right behind him, rushing to grab her helmet, boots, and bonding ring. Shepard jammed his feet into the closest pair of shoes before stuffing everything that would fit into the small wall safe in their room. He snatched his own ring out of the pile before slamming the safe shut and running back out to their front door. Tali was, again, right behind him, having to take bit longer to put on her boots.

Shepard was just about to open the door when a low buzz went through their suite and it slid open of its own accord.

Or so they thought, the actual source revealed itself a moment later. A trio of Turians in a triangle formation was taking up the majority of the exit. They were dressed fairly formally, wore dark sunglasses, and seemed oddly familiar. Shepard's hand flew to his hip for a pistol that wasn't there, but Tali's omni tool was very much present. Chiktikka was keyed up and on standby in the blink of an eye. "Who are you?" she asked in an extremely no nonsense tone.

A tone that the head Turian matched. "We work for a mutual friend. Your safety here has been compromised, please come with us."

"Saw the news too, eh?" Shepard asked, trying to calm Tali down as he gently placed a hand on her tense back. He had a feeling he knew who the mutual friend was. "We're right behind you."

Tali relaxed a bit, but was still cautious. "Where are we going?"

"Tali, in five minutes, anywhere will be better than here," he persisted. "They can tell us later, and we can escape then."

He meant it as a joke, but nobody seemed to be laughing. Tali reluctantly lowered her omni tool as the Turians seemed to turn around without moving their feet and lead the couple out to the elevator.

"Hit the express, second floor, override any stops," the lead agent ordered.

"These things have an express setting?!" Tali exclaimed as Shepard simply hit his head on one of the walls.

"I hate elevators," Shepard said to nobody in particular as he turned back to the group, the object of his hatred descending rapidly. One of the Turians in the back finally cracked a small smile, but the other two were still expressionless.

The lead was still the only one to speak though. "An answer to your previous question: we're headed to a safe house on the other side of the city. Our mutual friend will be there, and you will be able to arrange transport off of Illium."

"Sounds good," Shepard responded.

"But why are we going to the second floor?" Tali asked.

"The lobby is too much of a risk, people are likely already there. The second floor is farthest from where they'll be looking for you that's safe."

Tali was about to agree, but a disturbing thought entered her mind. The door slid open as she started to talk. "What about the-"

She was interrupted by a feminine screech of surprise and delight. All five heads snapped to the source, finding a pair of Asari maidens wearing N7 shirts and standing directly under a sign reading: 'stairs.'

The lead Turian muttered something nobody's translator caught before rapidly dishing out orders. The Asari were quickly joined by several humans and a Quarian, all of whom started talking at exactly the same time. "Block them," the lead said brusquely as he pointed to the Turian that hadn't smiled. He immediately stepped between the elevator and the women as they surged forward, revealing even more people behind them. "Unlock the elevator, then catch up," the lead agent spoke again a split second later, directed at his other companion. "We need to move," he ended, talking to Shepard and Tali. He barely finished his sentence before swiveling and taking off down the hallway. Shepard and Tali were right behind him, ignoring the hotel guests who opened their doors to find the cause of all the commotion.

They quickly reached the back end of the hotel, and were shortly joined by the slightly less serious Turian. The lead opened an exit door, revealing a common area with a balcony, patio, and pool. His partner went through first, checking for any more fans, before waving Shepard and Tali through. The procession ended with the head Turian, and all four turned to see a mass of bodies making their way down the same hall they were just in. The Turian that had been blocking them was nowhere to be seen. "Damn," the lead cursed quietly before jamming the button to close and then lock the door.

He directed them down a set of nearby stairs with a grunt. They sprinted around the closest corner of the building, only to see another crowd a ways away. The people on the edges noticed and pointed in an instant, and soon a congregation was headed their way. The lead Turian agent skidded to a stop. "Other way," he said heavily, probably not even needing to as the other three followed.

They ran by the pool, which was similar to the one up at the honeymoon suite, and the non-lead Turian went a bit too close. He lost his footing on a child's floatie, and slipped into the water. He flailed his arms vigorously as the others kept moving. "Boss! Help! Turians can't swim!"

"Just stand up!" the lead shouted over his shoulder without stopping. He, Shepard, and Tali all reached the side of the hotel, only to see a mirror image of where they had just been. The Turian was too out of breath to say anything, instead letting out a weary sigh as he turned back around.

The crowd was already visible at the other end of the patio, so they headed in a diagonal line towards the lowest point of the back wall. They passed the pool again, the suited Turian still thrashing about and gargling on pool water. Shepard and Tali wanted to stop, but it was way too risky while they could hear the erratic thumping and yelling of the masses behind them.

But the closer and closer they got to the wall, the more the lead Turian realized they weren't going to make it. "It's too high," he said through his gasps for air.

"No it isn't," Shepard responded, running ahead of the group. He immediately put his back to the wall when he reached it, squatting slightly and putting his hands together with their palms up near his knees. Tali smirked, and pushed herself to continue sprinting despite the fatigue that was setting in. When she reached him, she planted one foot in his hands and jumped. He lifted her at the same time, and she sprung up, barely getting a hold on the top of the wall. She pulled herself up, then turned, reaching down as far as her arm allowed. Shepard jumped as high as he could, the tech inside him giving just enough air to reach Tali's hand. She pulled him up until he could reach the top of the wall himself.

Tali was understandably tired, so she dropped down to the other side. Shepard, however, rotated and offered his hand down to the approaching Turian. The agent waved his hand forward before planting it and his other firmly on his knees. "Go. I'll send you the-"

"Boss!" a particularly drenched Turian interrupted as he finally reached them.

The lead gasped in relief instead of exhaustion, trying to breathe a word of thanks to the spirits but his exhalation distorting it. "Give me a boost," he ordered through labored breath.

The soaked agent lifted the lead, who stretched and grabbed Shepard's hand. He was pulled away just as the masses formed on his position, reaching for the Turian's heels. Their questions and shouts were indistinguishable among the hundred others as Shepard and the head Turian dropped to where Tali was sitting against the wall. The agent let out a ragged, high pitched chuckle as he started to jog away from the hotel. Shepard scooped Tali up in his arms and followed suit.

"Maybe you should be carrying him instead of me," Tali whispered.

Shepard let out a hushed laugh. "That privilege is reserved for emergencies and beautiful Quarian women in purple suits."

Tali giggled happily as they continued forward. Only when the roar of the crowd stuck behind a wall behind them fully died away did the Turian stop to lean against a wall and rest. Shepard swung Tali back onto her feet and grabbed her hand as they waited. "Thanks for getting us out of there."

Tali nodded in agreement as the agent answered slowly through his breathing. "Just, *hoo*, just doing my job."

"And who exactly hired you?"

"She told me not to say, in case of surveillance."

_She,_ Shepard repeated in his head. _Now I definitely know who it is._

"But I can tell you that I'm Reallus Saritan. It's a pleasure to meet you," he introduced, tiredly extending a hand towards Shepard.

"Just wish it could have been under better circumstances," Shepard responded politely as they shook.

Reallus chuckled while their hands separated. "And you as well, Tali'Zorah," he added, offering his other hand to accommodate her and Shepard's hand holding.

Tali was fairly surprised. "You know me?" she asked, almost forgetting to initiate the shake.

Reallus nodded. "The Quarians have been getting a lot of screen time since the reporters figured out Rannoch was recovered, and you're at the forefront."

"But how did you know it was me?"

The Turian shrugged. "The news said you were part of Commander Shepard's squad, so I just figured. Plus I heard him address you by name down in the lobby."

"I thought you looked familiar," Shepard added in.

Reallus took a final deep breath and stood at full height, stretching his back. "Right, well, we should probably get going. My employer is waiting, and I want to get as far away from that hotel as I can."

"What about your partners?" Tali asked.

"The crowd wasn't and won't be interested in them," he answered confidently as he started to walk, finishing his answer while the couple caught up. "And they know where to go."

The trio stuck to backstreets and alleyways to get to their destination. The occasional criminal straggler was intimidated enough by Shepard's form or the bulge of Reallus's pistol, along with the fact that most of their friends had gone to look for the unrecognized man they were looking at. Eventually, the three made their way across the city to end up in front of a large apartment complex. They rode the elevator to an upper floor, with Tali insisting on experimenting with the express, and came to a room at the end of the hall. Reallus pulled out a keycard, unlocking the door, and followed Shepard and Tali through the narrow doorway in single file.

A sole Asari was seated at a desk facing away from them in the well decorated space. "I didn't know you enjoyed watching the news, Liara," Shepard called over at her as he and Tali approached.

The Asari swiveled around in her chair, confirming Shepard's suspicions, and stood to greet them. "I don't. I'm just a very good information broker."

"I didn't know al-Jilani was one of your informants," he joked, causing them all to laugh briefly.

Liara pulled Tali into a short hug first, to avoid awkwardness before she switched to Shepard. "It's good to see you two are alright," she said. "And don't worry, I'll be dealing with that hotel employee. "

Tali exhaled angrily. "Don't worry about it. I know where to find her, and I've got a combat drone with her name on it."

"You don't think she's in hiding?" Reallus pitched in.

The other three turned to the Turian, having all but forgotten he was there. Shepard shook his head in response to the question. "That bosh'tet is thicker than a Vorcha."

Tali instantly giggled, and Liara stifled one, at Shepard's use of the Quarian's insult. Reallus raised an eyebrow. "Bosh…tet?" he asked confusedly.

"It's a Quarian term," Tali explained, bumping her hips against Shepard's playfully. "Maybe you've been spending too much time around me."

"I don't think that's possible," he responded with a loving smirk.

Tali smiled back, but their moment was quickly interrupted by a forced cough from Reallus. Liara quickly addressed the Turian. "You've done well, Reallus. You're free to go. Payment will be in the usual manner."

Reallus gave an appreciative nod. "Always a pleasure, ma'am. Mr. and Mrs. Shepard, farewell. Hopefully we can meet again under better circumstances." And with that, the Turian made an about face and exited the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shepard," Tali repeated slowly, relishing the significance of the words and the connection they represented. It was like zhel'fin in her mouth, exactly what she had wanted for years. "I could get used to that," she added, turning to Shepard and grinning.

But Liara had no desire to become a third wheel. "So how was the honeymoon? Before all of this, anyway."

"Amazing," Tali answered first. "I already miss it."

"Indeed. I'm surprised you two aren't more upset about this."

"It's not where you are," Shepard responded with a shrug. "It's who you're with."

"We _do _need to deal with Elona, though," Tali added, mainly addressing Shepard.

"I bet the hotel's already fired her," Shepard answered. "Liara can check that, but it means she's out of commission. And I don't think we should go after her."

"Agreed," Liara chimed in. "It would only give her and al-Jilani more fuel."

Tali sighed. They had a point. "What if she comes to us again?"

Shepard grinned at her. "If she ends up being _that_ stupid, you might as well put her out of her misery," he joked. Although there was the slightest tone of seriousness present, not even enough for Tali to notice.

Liara chuckled. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised. I don't know what she was thinking exposing you, of all people, in the most pubic method possible without being anonymous."

"Tell me about it," Shepard responded. "You should have seen her in person."

"I'm not sure I would've wanted to," she answered lightheartedly.

Tali just shook her head slowly. "At least we don't have to put up with her anymore."

Suddenly, Liara's omni tool beeped. She quickly and discretely brought it up and checked the message. It only took a second before she let out a disappointed sigh. "I'd love to stay, but I've got clients I really need to talk to. The plan was for you two to stay here until tomorrow morning, and then head to a more secure safe house until all of this blows over. Sound good?"

Shepard looked over at Tali, the details not mattering to him. She nodded her approval. "That'll be fine," she responded. "Is there, um…"

Shepard noticed Tali playing idly with the material of her suit on her arm, pulling it away from her skin as much as she could. "Is there a decontamination system?" Shepard finished for her.

"Yes," Liara answered with a tiny smirk. "I'll show you on my way out."

* * *

_So the serious vibe I had in mind for this chapter sort of flew out the window, but I guess I'm satisfied with how it turned out. 'Till next time!_


	31. Splash the Pot

"Damn Shepard, how many times did you get laid?"

Shepard's jovial grin only grew at Zaeed's question, but Tali was instantly blushing. The couple had just been let into the new safe house, which was a larger and more isolated apartment, by a casually dressed Zaeed. All of the blinds in the area were closed, but a healthy amount of light was shining through windows in the ceiling, confirming they were on the top floor.

The ex-Commander felt his wife practically shriveling away under the question, so he pointedly ignored it as he greeted the old mercenary. "It's good to see you, Zaeed," he said as they shook hands firmly. "I didn't know this is what Liara meant when she said it was going to be more secure here."

Zaeed let out a low chuckle. "That Asari is more paranoid than a Salarian on Tuchanka. We've all just been playing poker and acting serious whenever she calls, though."

"We?" Tali asked curiously.

The merc nodded. "She hired me an' K'sumi, and Garrus is pitchin' in since this is his place. Speakin' of, the three of us were just about to start a game," he explained, turning to head further into the apartment at the last sentence.

"What are the rules?" Shepard asked, clearly interested in the prospect of a match. He trailed after Zaeed with Tali in tow.

"Old school hold 'em," the merc answered. "It was K'sumi's idea, and Garrus knew how to play. Said somethin' 'bout you teachin' him, actually."

"That was back on the first Normandy. I'm surprised he remembers."

"He more than remembers. 'Stroyed us in the first game with the ole 'go easy on the rookie' shtick."

Shepard grinned and nudged Tali, recalling when he had pulled the same stunt playing with her, Ken, and Gabby.

She was way ahead of him, already speaking as he bumped her. "Looks like Garrus learned more than poker rules from Shepard," she said, winking at him in return.

Zaeed barked out a laugh. "Don't think for a second it'll work here. Those games of Skyllian back on the Normandy taught me nuff of a lesson."

It was at that moment that the three of them entered the room where Kasumi and Garrus were. They were both seated facing the door, and both of their faces lit up when they saw the couple. Multiple greetings were exchanged, and eventually, everyone ended up sitting around a large, round table with Garrus shuffling a deck of cards. "So are you two in?"

"Possibly," Shepard answered "I'm not sure if Tali knows how to play."

"Maybe you should teach me," she replied, batting her eyelashes playfully.

Of course, Shepard was the only one who could really register the gesture based on her body language. To other three, especially from a distance, it only looked like she was blinking rapidly. "Sure," he answered happily. "You guys can play a round without us."

"You're so whipped, Shepard," Garrus teased as he started to deal.

"Nah, I'd bet she's the one who gets wh-"

"Zaeed!" Kasumi interrupted rapidly. "Just…no. Not what he meant."

Everybody barely even noticed when Tali bolted from the table, blushing immensely. Shepard punched Zaeed in the arm as he followed, albeit slower, after her. Garrus was absolutely cracking up, having to pause mid deal to cover his eyes.

"What?" Zaeed asked gruffly as he shrugged off the blow. "I thought that's what we were talking about."

The game had finally started by the time Shepard reached Tali, who was curled up on a couch on the other side of the room. "So how bad do you want to take Zaeed's money?" Shepard asked as he sat down next to her, placing a reassuring hand on her knee. "I think that's the best way to get back at him without getting in a knife fight."

Tali couldn't suppress the giggle that resulted from his comment. "True," she agreed. "Or I could convince him to try to sleep with Jack."

"I didn't say the knife fight had to be with Zaeed," Shepard responded.

Tali laughed again. "Fine," she relented gladly, her spirits lifted. "I guess I'll just take his credits." She tilted her body against his, getting a better view of his omni tool as he smiled and brought it up.

He showed her an example of each of the hands and their hierarchy, explained kickers, and walked her through the betting system and how cards were dealt. It was all reasonably simple, and somewhat close to Skyllian-Five. Plus, Tali had always been a quick learner. The lesson finished slightly before the game the other three were playing ended. "Thank you very much," Garrus taunted as he raked in the pile of his and Zaeed's virtual chips and the credit chits they had bought in with as Tali and Shepard returned.

Kasumi had been out for a while, leaning back in her chair and examining her glove. She looked up when the couple approached, and sat up again as the game ended. "That was fast," she observed of the game as Shepard and Tali sat down next to each other. "So that's a win for each of us, then?"

"Barely," Zaeed grumbled. "Damn lucky ace over my queen."

"A win's a win," Garrus said with a shrug, clearly content with himself. "Besides, now we can get Shepard and Tali in. It's always more interesting with more people."

"What's the buy in?" Shepard asked, grabbing the cards and starting to shuffle.

"A nice, friendly, five thousand credits," Kasumi answered.

"What happened to the five _hundred _of the old days?" Tali asked.

"We all got rich," Garrus answered as he put a chit out in the middle of the table. Everyone followed suit as Shepard began to deal. "Saving the galaxy does that for you."

"I don't really get royalties," Tali responded. "Quarians are about the only ones that use footage with me, and they don't expect to have to pay for it. I wasn't really expecting it either."

"Not that she needs it," Shepard added with a playful elbow.

"Don't worry, hon, I don't get royalties either," Kasumi pitched in with a wink. "I just steal creds from bonehead over there."

Garrus rolled his eyes. "Five thousand is still boring as hell," Zaeed said. "I remember, back in the day, playing Skyllian with this Krogan champ. The cost to get in was one hundred thousand, and that was one bloody intense game. He-"

"Zaeed," Garrus interrupted. "You're up first."

"Right, right," the merc reluctantly ended. "What are the starting blinds?"

"One hundred, two hundred," Kasumi answered.

Zaeed tossed two chips out in front of him, matching Shepard and having one more than Tali. "Call," he said, not even bothering to look at his cards yet.

Garrus slid two of his own chips out as well. "Call," he repeated.

"Ditto."

Tali had to resist the urge to look at her cards, copying the others. "Calling."

Shepard didn't even bother announcing his stance, simply taking three cards off the top of the deck and laying them out. _Queen of hearts, six of clubs, ten of clubs._ Everybody took a look at their cards except for Shepard, who took the opportunity to gauge as many reactions as he could. Garrus looked up with the hints of a smug smirk, only to be met by a seemingly friendly gaze from Shepard. The Turian instantly put on his poker face.

"This is your place, right Garrus?" Shepard asked nonchalantly. "It's nice."

_He's toying with me._ "Yea, I'm living here until my house on Palaven is built."

"Does Liara live around here too? We went to an apartment a few blocks from here at first, think it's hers? I'm checking, by the way."

_He must know what I have. But how? And how's he so casual about it? _"I'm not really sure. She's come by to visit a few times, so she must be fairly close by."

"Someone should ask her about it," Shepard suggested with a tiny smirk.

"Bettin'," Zaeed decided, throwing two chips into the area in front of him.

Garrus crumpled. _Damn, I've got no chance._ "Yea, I'm out," he said, pushing his cards forward.

Shepard finally took the time to check his cards. Garrus watched open mouthed, and Kasumi let out an entertained giggle.

Tali didn't have any experience with the new style of poker, so the subtly of what had happened was lost on her. "What?"

"Shep just got Garrus to fold," Kasumi started. "Without even knowing his own hand. I'm folding too, just so y'know," she added, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"I need to get used to playing with you again, Shepard," Garrus stated with a shake of his head. "You played me like I was a rookie."

Tali looked over at Shepard, who smiled warmly at her. She was instantly over analyzing him. _Oh, Keelah. He's not nervous at all. He must have a good hand. What did I have again? A nine and a king…all I need is a jack for a straight. But…_

"Tali?" She was jolted from her thinking, glancing over at Shepard again. "Your turn, beautiful."

She muted her audio to conceal the deep breath she took. _I'll just see the next card._ She said call, but forgot to unmute herself.

Shepard titled his head, completely relaxed. "What was that?"

Kasumi stifled a giggle next to her, but Garrus only nodded in understanding. Zaeed looked completely lost in thought, so no damage was done there fortunately. She double checked to make sure she was not muted before she repeated herself. "Call," she said as confidently as she could, rapidly placing two chips in front of her.

Shepard appeared to think for a split second, then just shrugged his shoulders like he had been asked a generic question. "I'll call," he said. Shepard casually flipped a card off the top of the deck, revealing a two of diamonds.

_Damn,_ Tali cursed inwardly, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. She was glad for her mask, at least during the game.

"Check."

"Bettin'," Zaeed repeated, throwing out five chips.

_Five?! Dammit. Not worth it._ "Fold," she said reluctantly, pushing her cards away.

"Raise," Shepard went next, tossing in ten chips. He made solid, unfaltering eye contact with Zaeed after his move, but made no indication of what he saw. Garrus and Kasumi were suddenly much more interested in the game. Shepard just offered up one thousand credits like it was nothing.

Zaeed was now well and fully out of his absent minded state. He was glaring daggers at Shepard, who seemed completely unphased. The merc couldn't bring himself to call. "Not riskin' that many goddam credits this early," he decided, leaning back in his chair, his aggressive expression relaxing.

"Aw, come on Zaeed," Kasumi teased as Shepard drew in the pot as casually as he had done everything else. "You were pretty eager last game. And it paid off."

"I've lost enough money to Shepard to know better," Zaeed answered, doing his best to look apathetic.

Tali leaned close to Shepard. "What did you have?" she whispered. He lifted his cards for her to see, revealing a three and a six. "All you had was a pair of sixes?" she asked.

"What?!" Garrus exclaimed from across the table. Tali's surprise had made her question him louder than she meant. "I let you intimidate me on a pair of sixes?"

"He didn't even know what he had then," Zaeed responded, barking out a laugh. "I'm the one who should be pissed."

"Low and friendly, guys," Kasumi reminded as Shepard started to deal again.

Zaeed just broke out into a grin. "Who's bein' unfriendly? I said I _should _be pissed."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. Shepard and Zaeed put out one and two chips respectively. Shepard checked his cards before anything happened this time, winking at Garrus as he did.

Tali did the same as Shepard, minus the wink, using his move as an excuse to satisfy her curiosity. She had the jack of spades and eight of spades.

"Call," Garrus announced, pointedly ignoring Shepard's jab as he slid out his chips.

"Samesville."

"Me too."

"Can't hurt."

Zaeed had gone back to spacing out, tapping twice on the table absent mindedly. Shepard flipped three cards: the two of hearts, three of spades, and ace of spaces.

Zaeed tapped twice again. Garrus did the same move, but Kasumi tossed out a trio of chips. "Betting sounds like fun."

Tali was close to flush, but there were no guarantees yet, so she took it easy. "I'll call that."

"I think I'll sit this one out," Shepard informed them, sitting back in his chair. Both Garrus and Zaeed instantly relaxed, causing Kasumi to laugh and Tali to let out a small giggle.

"Call," Zaeed said before going back to his blank expression.

"So Kasumi," Tali started as Garrus contemplated his cards. "How's Jacob doing?"

"Har har," the thief deadpanned. "I gave up on that when our team split up. It's hard to have a long distance relationship with a man who doesn't even know he's in one."

"I'll call," Garrus decided.

"It's hard even when it's mutual," Shepard added as he flipped another card, the five of clubs.

Tali's heart sunk. _So close_.

A round of checks went almost all the way around, but Zaeed changed it up. "Bettin'," he said yet again, sliding out four chips this time.

Garrus and Kasumi folded, but Tali wouldn't give up on her flush and her chance to get back at Zaeed for earlier. "Raise," she said as strongly as she could muster, pushing out six chips.

Zaeed took it in stride. "Call," he said with a toothy smile. Shepard flipped the river card, the king of spades. Tali's heart flipped this time, and she checked her hand. Zaeed checked as well, flipping over his cards. "Five high straight," he announced contentedly.

All eyes were on Tali as she revealed her hand. "Flush," she countered with a grin. Garrus whistled, and Kasumi patted the victor on the arm. Shepard was smiling widely at her, and Zaeed nodded his approval.

"That was ballsy, girl. Nice play."

"You need to pick up your game, Zaeed," Garrus joked.

"At least he's doing something," Kasumi observed.

"You're not really doing anything either," Tali teased back.

"Not true," Kasumi returned with a smile. "I'm studying."

"Anything good?" Tali asked, knowing her implication. Shepard's dealing slowed down enough for him to listen effectively.

"Only that he's really only in this for fun."

"That can be pretty important," Garrus chimed in as Shepard resumed his normal pace, satisfied with her answer.

"Not as much as you think. He's still trying to win. He does care about something else too, though."

"What's that?" Shepard asked.

"If people learn your tells or not."

"How d'ya figure that?" Zaeed asked curiously.

Kasumi grinned at Shepard. "He just told me."

Shepard shrugged. "Think what you want," he answered with a wink and slight smirk.

Kasumi just chuckled as he finished dealing the next hand, one he ended up winning. That vibe was continued throughout the majority of the rest of the game. Almost every large pot Shepard was involved in, he won. He was surprisingly (or maybe not so surprisingly) absent from most of the dangerous hands of others. He just continued to whittle everybody down, occasionally scoring big hits. Despite her early success, Tali ended up being knocked out first. Zaeed followed soon afterwards, facing off against Kasumi and losing after going all in. Garrus fell to Shepard in a similar manner, failing in an attempt to redeem himself.

Thus started the war of attrition between Shepard and Kasumi, much to everybody else's boredom. Zaeed was basically asleep by the time Shepard finally cleared Kasumi out.

"About damn time," Garrus sighed, barely even believing the game was over.

Zaeed snorted and his head snapped up. "Wha?"

"Good game, Shep," Kasumi conceded happily, ignoring the other two men. "That was fun."

"Yea, you too," Shepard returned with a smile. "That was a nice challenge."

"Only for you two," Tali chimed in.

Zaeed nodded in agreement as he rubbed his eyes. "If we're playin' again, we're raising the stakes."

"Whoa there," Garrus responded. "If that's happening, Shepard can't play."

Everybody agreed in one manner or another, except for Shepard, who started laughing at their seriousness. He let out an amused sigh as he returned his head to look at them. "You guys are no fun," he teased, an enormous smile betraying his poor attempts at pouting. Nobody's expression changed. "Alright, fine," he relented, raising his hands defenselessly.

The table itself seemed to relax at his agreement. Nobody except Tali even knew how they would oppose him if he wanted to play, and Tali was glad she didn't have to. Zaeed stood. "I need to get something to drink before we play," he told them as he left for the kitchen.

"Right before a game?" Tali asked. The Quarian had a flashback to her first and only experience consuming liquor. It didn't seem like a good way to go into a high stakes poker match.

"Helps you relax," the merc explained nonchalantly over his shoulder.

"Grab me one of those blue bottles," Garrus called after him.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Kasumi told Tali, assuming she had never had any alcohol before.

"I must have had too much," Tali conceded.

"Wait, what?" Kasumi asked, confused. "You got drunk? Why didn't I hear about this?"

"I tend to try to block it out," Tali explained.

"I'm surprised you even remember," Garrus said. "You cleaned out my stock of brandy."

"It was sad drunk, not fun drunk," Shepard reminded. "That usually sticks with you."

"You're telling me about this later," Kasumi stated, turning her attention back to Tali.

"Ok," Tali answered with a mild shrug. "Like I said, I didn't mean to keep it from you. Shepard actually might need to fill in a few details."

A light blue bottle flew through the air, which was easily caught by Garrus. "Thanks," the Turian said as Zaeed took his seat with a brown bottle of his own. He rested the edge of the cap on the table end and popped it off while Garrus pried his up with a talon.

"Right then," Zaeed started as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after taking a drink. "What're we bettin'?"

"I'm thinking something other than credits," Kasumi answered. "Mix it up a bit. Like…with that gun," she suggested, pointing to a mounted sniper rifle near one of Garrus' couches. "Winning it would be more fun than stealing it."

Zaeed nodded. "I can make use of that."

"I don't know if I can part with it," Garrus began. "That's the gun that outshot Shepard, and it's calibrated to perfection."

"You mounted that?" Tali asked as Shepard chuckled.

"What're ya, afraid you can't beat him again?" Zaeed asked.

"Fine," Garrus grumbled, quickly retrieving the rifle, contracting it, and placing it on the table. "You three better put in something good."

Kasumi shifted her jaw in thought. "I only keep a small collection of things permanently, none of which are readily available."

"What about your cloak?" Tali asked.

Kasumi thought deeply for a few moments. "I guess I could do my cloak for a few days."

"Just a few days?" Zaeed asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't we just buy our own or something?" Garrus persisted.

"Good luck with that," Kasumi said as she unhooked a small black box from her waist and held it up. "This charges from any kind of light, can be active for hours at a time, and doesn't have any cool down. Only three were ever made. I have one, the man who commissioned them has another, and the last was destroyed in the explosion resulting from his defense systems."

"I think a few days is fair," Garrus relented in a different tone. "Your turn, Zaeed."

"I've got that Blood Pack helmet, or that Turian ship model."

"That model sounds interesting," Garrus responded. "It was limited edition, right?"

"Yea, and it's probably older than you are. I've got it somewhere around."

"Sure," Kasumi agreed. "But how do we know you're not tricking us?"

"I take a holo of it every week in case of emergencies," Zaeed explained, pulling out a small datapad and tossing it onto the table.

"Emergen-? You know what, never mind," Garrus responded. "I guess that leaves…" he trailed off, and all eyes fixed on Tali.

Who immediately shrugged. "I don't really own anything besides clothes."

"What about that knife of yours?" Zaeed asked, almost hungrily.

Shepard shook his head, easily anticipating Tali's answer. "No. It's too important to me."

"Fair enough," Zaeed conceded before she could even explain. "I'd never gamble Jessie, so I get it."

"I have an idea," Garrus chimed in. "Do you remember our last wager?" he asked, gesturing towards his face broadly.

"What's that?" Zaeed questioned.

"Taking off my mask, to see my face," Tali filled in. "I guess I can do that. Give you another chance, Garrus."

"Damn brutes," the Turian muttered, recalling the charging behemoths on Earth that constantly ruined his shots.

"I'd be interested in that," Kasumi said at basically the same time. "I've always been curious, and the mystery is getting kind of old."

Zaeed leaned forward. "If we're wagering mysteries, I'd rather know Shepard's first name."

"It's Commander," Garrus deadpanned without missing a beat.

"When did I get involved in this?" Shepard asked. He had intentionally been keeping out since he wasn't going to be playing.

"I've been thinkin' about it recently," Zaeed responded. "Even Liara said she was hiring us to 'protect Shepard.' No first name."

"It's not really a secret," Shepard replied. "It's just what I've been called for about as long as I can remember."

"If the man wants to gamble for it, don't argue with him," Garrus scolded.

"Fair enough," Shepard consented, causing Zaeed to grumble.

"If he's part of the buy in, then I think he should get to help me," Tali said, a cunning glint in her eyes.

"How so?" Garrus asked warily.

"As long as he's not playing through her, it should be fine," Kasumi argued.

Tali took that as enough of an answer, nodding and taking Shepard's hand to pull him a good distance away from the table. "So what were you thinking?" Shepard asked.

"Some tips would be good."

"Well, never fold if you've got-"

"Not about the cards," Tali interrupted as she glanced back at the table. Garrus was idly shuffling while he and the other two chatted. "About them."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You think they'll be ok with that?" he asked skeptically.

"You saw how the last game went," Tali retorted. "And now we're betting something that matters."

"Fair enough," Shepard conceded. He grinned at her. "I can't really bring myself to say no to you anyway."

"Hmm," Tali hummed softly as she stepped closer to him and ran her hands down his arms. "I'll have to remember that for later."

Shepard smirked wickedly. "I can't wait," he responded, resting his hands on Tali's hips.

"Poker first," she reminded playfully.

"What if I said no?" Shepard asked, his hands creeping to her back and drawing her dangerously close.

"So are we going to play, or should we just clear off the table for you and Shepard?"

Tali's chin dropped slightly in her telltale blush in response to Garrus' question. "Poker?" Shepard asked Tali, moving away just enough to get the Turian off their backs.

"Poker."

"Alright, let's see. Zaeed zones out to hide his tells when nothing is going on. But if you pay attention right when he comes back to reality, you can usually catch something."

"I was wondering about that," Tali admitted.

"He's not usually one to hide what he's thinking, so it's probably easier for him to not think anything," Shepard explained. "Garrus, on the other hand, is just fine at suppressing his emotions. But his mandibles always subconsciously twitch. Hard to notice, and if you don't know Turian expressions it's meaningless."

"His mandibles move?" Tali asked for confirmation. "I was staring him down a few times and didn't see anything."

"Maybe it's just my super eyes," Shepard joked, although there was an element of truth to the statement. "That's basically all I've used for Garrus since after the first Normandy, when he was much more readable. I don't have anything else for him."

Tali pondered her options for a moment before deciding to just move on for the time. "And Kasumi?"

"You could probably tell me more about her than I could tell you," Shepard admitted. "The reason the last game went so long was because I couldn't pick up anything solid. The hood is a nice touch too." Shepard paused a moment. "So you ready then? They've been waiting for a while."

"You forgot someone." Shepard looked to the table confusedly, then back to Tali. "Me," she explained simply.

"Oh," Shepard answered with a smile. "Your body from the neck down could write novels."

"What do you mean?"

"Just pay attention to how you react when the flop is dealt. You'll see what I mean," Shepard told her as he grabbed one of her hands as he went back to the table. Shepard took the offered cards from Garrus as he and Tali sat down.

"Took you long enough," Zaeed poked.

"This is a big deal for her," Shepard responded like it was common knowledge. "Only four people have seen her without her mask," he continued as he added a pair of extra shuffles before dealing.

"Soon to be five," Garrus chimed in.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," Kasumi teased. "By the way, piles are up to ten thousand credits in chips, and the blinds are two and four," she informed Tali as the hand began. "Whoever knocks out another person gets their buy in." Zaeed and Garrus pushed out two and four chips respectively, and nobody looked at their cards. Calls and a final check went around, and Shepard laid out three cards. _King of hearts, four of hearts, six of clubs._

Tali peeked at her two, the nine of spades and the ace of diamonds. _Damn, nothing._ A few seconds passed before she noticed her foot was tapping in irritation and both of her arms were clearly tense. _Oh._

She forced herself to relax as Garrus folded and Kasumi checked. Tali folded as well, she had already basically given herself away besides the fact that she had nothing substantial to play on. Zaeed managed to pull out a win, earning about fifteen hundred credits with a three of a kind over Garrus' two pair.

The game proceeded on with various winners using pairs and two pairs. Eventually, Garrus grew too confident with a king and jack two pair. Zaeed cleared him out with a full house, Tali and Kasumi had already bailed out. The merc was happy to have a replacement trophy if he ended up being eliminated. The Turian reacted differently, leaving the table and mumbling about bad luck.

Zaeed's victory was short lived, though. A few hands later, Zaeed tried to intimidate Tali, but she saw through his bluff. His typical scowl grew for a second whenever he came back to the game from his zoning out tactic. The Quarian's general forced relaxation during the hand threw off his interpretation, and his all in scare tactic fell onto its face.

Which left only Tali and Kasumi in the game. Zaeed hung around for a while, but left to go find Garrus after a couple hands. The thief's greater experience and composure tipped the odds in her favor, and allowed her to get a substantial lead, 25,000 over 15,000.

Tali knew she had to make something big happen; she had a huge disadvantage. She figured the best way was to play it slow until she had a killer hand, then turn the tables.

A tactic that didn't work out in the end at all. As soon as Tali bet a decent amount, Kasumi could tell something was up. The same thing happened a second time a few hands later, so Tali deemed the plan a failure. She needed to come up with something else quickly; the blinds were slowly bleeding her dry.

She did her best to be more aggressive, but Kasumi was always a step ahead. Tali was down to twelve thousand in chips.

Then Kasumi made a strange move. She shifted in her chair, in a manner barely recognizable as uncomfortable. "All in," the thief said, a tiny bit quicker than her usual meter.

These were things only a close friend would be able to register. A realization hit Tali like a wall. Kasumi wouldn't be slipping up this late in the game, this close to winning. Tali was seeing what Kasumi wanted her to see. Connections were made; every time Tali folded despite a decent hand when she saw a smug look or every time the thief coaxed Tali into betting with a subpar hand because of a nervous twitch was suddenly explained.

"I think I'll fold," the Quarian responded.

Kasumi smiled at her. "You can't hide forever, hon."

"I can try," she responded in a nervous tone that came easier than she anticipated. She wasn't going to blow her realization.

Kasumi knew the Quarian was nervous, and took the fold as trying something new in desperation. She had no idea Tali had figured her out to some extent, and was nervous about something more than the game at large.

Tali's next opportunity came quickly. Tali had a passable hand, and then Kasumi bet with faint remnants of a content look.

"I'll call that."

If Kasumi was surprised, she didn't show it. Shepard flipped over the fourth card, giving Tali two pair. "Raisin' it up," Kasumi said joyfully, pushing out ten thousand in chips casually.

Doubts gnawed at Tali's insides incessantly. But this was basically her last chance; she had to trust her gut. "All in," she responded shakily, all of her chips now out in the pot.

Kasumi watched Tali curiously, unable to tell if the she had figured her out. Regardless, she wasn't going to confirm anything for the Quarian. "Yea, I'm outie," Kasumi responded, tossing her cards away.

But that was all the confirmation Tali needed. She forced herself to hesitate in mock surprise before pulling in a fresh 24,000, doing her best not to explode in victory. Shepard rubbed her back in congratulations as he dealt one handed. Tali sighed in relief; she now had a lead over Kasumi.

It only took another three thousand credit win for Tali for Kasumi to know her tactic had been blown. But now the thief was down, and her back up methods were not as effective as the one she was used to using. She was able to get a few wins in the transition, but Tali essentially had the game in the bag.

The game ended after another agonizing (for Tali) eight hands. "Well, you really got me there," Kasumi conceded graciously as Tali won the last of the thief's chips. "That was a great game; I thought I had you for a while there."

"So did I," Tali responded exhaustedly. "It wasn't easy, and I definitely need a break."

"You do look tired," Shepard observed with a small smile as he slid back in his chair and patted his open lap. Tali barely even had to think about it, she quickly moved to be sitting sideways on his legs, using his chest as a pillow.

"Is it over?" Garrus called out from the kitchen where he had been making dinner and talking with Zaeed.

"Yea, Tali won," Kasumi answered.

"Damn," Garrus called back. "Nice job, Tali. Kasumi's brutal."

The thief rolled her eyes as Shepard and Tali shared a chuckle.

Kasumi grinned warmly at the couple. "You still owe me that drinking story."


	32. Missing and Out

Shepard awoke with a start, shooting straight up to a sitting position. It was still dark outside, only a faint glow of moonlight came from the window in the ceiling. His hand went immediately to the back of his head, which was burning in pain. He found a large, concern inducing bruise. It was then that he realized his head was level with the bed in the room Garrus had allotted for him and Tali. He couldn't remember how he ended up on the floor, but that worry was quickly overshadowed by the fact that Tali was not on the mattress.

Shepard stood quickly, ignoring the pain in his head and the newfound pain in his arm. He switched on the light and rapidly scanned the room for Tali.

She wasn't there. Shepard forced himself to leave the room in a quiet manner, heading to the bathroom. The interface on the door was red, it was locked. Occupied. He breathed a sigh of relief, but couldn't bring himself to go back to his room. _Hang on; what's she even doing in the bathroom? She has an enviro suit. Ok, maybe she needs to wash her fa – er, no…Oh please don't let it be somebody-_

Shepard's train of thought was derailed when the interface turned green. He held his breath as the door slid open.

Then his train of thought exploded. He was face to face with a Turian, not a Quarian. "Garrus?" he half asked half yelled. "Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod."

"Whoa there Shepard," Garrus said in a low voice, not wanting to wake anybody up. "What happened?"

"Tali's missing," he answered abruptly, rushing off to the front door.

Garrus chased after him. "Where are you going?" he called.

"To find her," he responded curtly.

Garrus was about to call after him again, but had to stop himself, quite literally. Shepard had come to a dead halt next to Zaeed, who was sitting in a chair facing the door. The merc was sound asleep and snoring softly.

Much to Garrus' surprise, Shepard suddenly kicked the chair Zaeed was sitting in over. The merc awoke with a yelp and a crash, cursing under his breath once he had recovered.

Kasumi had now joined the men out in the main area, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Tali's gone," he explained again, partly informing Kasumi and partly yelling at Zaeed. "And our watch was sleeping like a baby."

"At least I wasn't in the same bed," Zaeed retorted without missing a beat. He snarled as he brought himself nose to nose with Shepard.

"I woke up on the floor with a bruise on the back of my head. Just trying to even it up," Shepard responded in a low, dangerous voice, instantly stopping Garrus and Kasumi from intervening.

Zaeed didn't back down. "If you'd like to stay up and keep watch, you can be my damn guest."

"I'm not getting paid to do it."

Kasumi finally found the light switch and turned them on. Shepard blinked hard twice at what was revealed. Zaeed had a small, metal dart sticking out of his neck.

He reached up and snatched it, warranting a delayed flinch from Zaeed. Shepard took a step back to get room to examine it. "Tranquilizer," he growled, turning to fling the dart across the room. He continued forward a few more steps and put his forehead in a hand. "I'm not mad at you, Zaeed. I'm mad at whoever the hell thinks they can take my wife from me."

Garrus let out a relieved sigh. "Ok. Do you remember what happened, Shepard?"

He shook his head as he turned to face the group again. "No. I was going to sleep, and next thing I know I'm waking up on the floor."

"She couldn't have just gone out somewhere?" Kasumi asked.

"You saw how tired she was after the poker game, let alone after dinner."

"And it's only been about six hours since they hit the sack," Zaeed added, attempting to brush off his conflict with Shepard. Shepard nodded his approval, and the tension between them slowly faded. There was enough tension without them at each other's necks.

"Well then somebody definitely took her," Garrus started. "But who? Nobody knows you two were here except us and Liara."

"And why would they take Tali? She's not nearly as much of an icon," Kasumi continued. "And laying a trap for Shep seems pointless if they had him right there."

"Maybe she still has her omni tool," Shepard suggested, instantly trying to establish a link with her. A faint beeping came from Shepard and Tali's bedroom. "Damn," he cursed. "Wait, Kasumi, do you think we could get DNA off of it? Find out who took her?"

"Doubtful. The sample would probably be too small, especially since anything there would be overpowered by Tali's DNA."

"Uh, she wears a sterilized suit," Garrus reminded.

Shepard looked back to Kasumi hopefully. "I guess it'd be worth a shot then," the thief relented. "Let's go see."

The four of them made their way back to Shepard's room, finding the omni tool set neatly on a nightstand. Kasumi summoned her own tool, scanning the sleek silver oval. "It's small," she said after a few moments. "But I've got something."

"How d'we tell who it is?" Zaeed asked.

"We could ask Liara," Garrus answered.

Shepard nodded. "Let's do it."

Kasumi prepared the sample in her omni tool to send as she jogged back out to the console in the main room. It was only a matter of seconds before they were connected with Liara. "_What's going on?_" the broker asked, her voice slightly distorted from the comm.

"Tali's been kidnapped," Kasumi responded. "I'm sending you DNA data from her omni tool to analyze."

"I'll get right on it," she said, eyeing Shepard worriedly. He was pacing back and forth behind the thief, his fist to his mouth. She had never seen him so anxious. "Any idea why this happened?"

"Not really," came Garrus' voice. "Shepard woke up on the floor, and Zaeed had a tranq dart in his neck. We don't know anything else."

Liara hummed in thought, and Kasumi continued talking. "We're figuring it's not a trap for Shep, so we're kind of in the dark."

"Maybe not a trap, but it could be a ransom," Liara countered. "Who would you rather take: a universally recognized soldier, or a Quarian connected to him? She's less recognizable, less able to fight back, and less cared about."

"Like hell she is," Shepard snapped at the end.

Liara recoiled slightly. "I chose my words poorly," she admitted. She was doing her best to avoid any argument, even if she was technically correct. "That's not what I meant." She considered trying to comfort him, but knew him well enough to know that that wasn't what he wanted from her.

At least not anymore.

The thought stung in her mind as soon as it entered. Previously abandoned memories came flooding back. There had been a time where that would have been what he wanted from her. But that sentiment had died a long time ago for him. She thought it had passed for her too, but then why was she so bothered by this?

The soft beep of her analysis completing stirred her from her thoughts. "Three matches," she informed them, switching her train of thought for the time. "One is Shepard's. Second is an Asari's. A high ranking Eclipse mercenary. And…the third also has a history with Eclipse."

"Well, that makes it easy," Zaeed chimed in. "Where's their closest base?"

"How do you know that's where they are?" Kasumi asked.

"This was a down low job; they wouldn't have brought long distance transport or escorts. Too much attention. They nab her, then take her to the closest base or outpost, either do somethin' there or prep to move her," he explained. "Trust me, I know mercenary work."

"Closest Eclipse hideout is an industrial warehouse," Liara informed them. "Sending you the coordinates."

"Right," Garrus replied. "Zaeed, Kasumi, gear up. We're taking care of this now."

"What about me?" Shepard asked brusquely as the other two headed off to get ready.

"You're not going," Garrus answered, bracing himself for the coming storm.

"What?! Why shouldn't I-"

"I agree with Garrus on this one," Liara interrupted. "There are too many unknowns about the motive. You don't have armor or weapons. Besides the fact you're still in the headlines. And you need to be available if it turns out to be a ransom." Shepard was at a complete loss for words. "There'd be too much risk if you went."

Shepard looked utterly defeated. He knew she was right, but he couldn't stand it. "That's my-"

"Wife," Garrus completed. "I know. We all know." The Turian cautiously placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll get her back, Shepard."

It was impossible for Garrus to tell what he was thinking. Not because of some kind of poker face, but a lack of one. So many emotions crossed and mixed in Shepard's eyes that it was overwhelming.

Eventually, Shepard released a disappointed and distraught sigh. "Thank you," was all he said before turning away to go sit on a couch and bury his face in his hands. Garrus cast Liara a conflicted look before going to prepare himself.

* * *

Tali drifted in and out of consciousness. The only thing she could tell about her surroundings was that they were bright. Way too bright. She kept her eyes closed even when she was somewhat aware of what was going on.

"No…need her alive…payment."

"Can't even…peek?"

"…safe than sorry…don't know…need the credits."

"Why…worried…alive?"

"…least consequences…pussy, but…not our choice."

"…better…lots of creds…not an everyday…"

"Whatever…her out…third floor."

* * *

"Can't this thing move any faster?" Zaeed called from the back of the car he and Kasumi were riding in as Garrus drove.

"This isn't exactly a racer," the Turian retorted. "I'm going as fast as I can. Kasumi, how much longer until we're there?"

"About another hour. Hang a left up here."

"We're only half way there?" Zaeed asked incredulously.

"There are a lot less Eclipse bases since the fight on earth. They took the biggest hit out of the three main groups."

"And I didn't really want to live in an area close to any mercenaries," Garrus added. "I've dealt with enough for a lifetime."

"I'm sittin' right here, Garrus."

"You know what I mean. You don't shoot at me."

"While you two argue, I'm going to call Shepard," Kasumi told them. She brought up another section of her omni tool to connect with Shepard. "Hey, Shep," she greeted as a small, orange screen with the man in the center appeared before her.

"_Hey. How's it coming?"_

"We're about another hour away, so you'll hear from us right when we get there," she responded. Shepard had insisted on hourly updates, or else he was leaving to help them. Garrus and Kasumi had reluctantly conceded, not wanting to try to barter for anything better. He was already essentially leaving Tali's fate in their hands; he had a right to be twitchy.

"_Sounds good. Talk to you then,_" he added as the screen vanished.

Shepard had spent the last hour either pacing, endlessly checking the pistol Garrus had given him, or trying to sleep. He never had any luck in the latter activity. The thoughts of Tali being hurt, or worse, made his stomach turn. He wanted to be out there, doing something, anything, besides sitting around in an empty apartment. Joker was already on standby for him, taking a "breakfast break" on Illium with the Normandy ready in case things went south on Garrus' end.

Not that he necessarily hoped it would, but an excuse to be out there would be nice. This feeling only grew when the next hour was basically spent the same way as the first, except for when he gave up on sleeping all together.

After the eternity that was an hour, Shepard finally got another call from Kasumi. "You at the base?" he asked instantly.

"_Just arrived. I think we're about to get in," _she answered. Shepard could see Garrus and Zaeed in the background, cornering a single, terrified Salarian guard. It only took a few moments before the guard took off sprinting away from the trio. "_Looks like that's my cue," _Kasumi said. "_I'll keep you posted on anything major_."

"Thanks," Shepard answered before cutting the connection. The more he saw, the more he wanted to be there. And he was having a hard enough time staying put as it was.

About ten minutes passed before a dual pitched chime rang through the apartment. It took Shepard a few moments to realize it was the doorbell. He was very surprised to hear it, it was fairly early in the morning and he didn't know why anybody would come anyway. His curiosity was only piqued more when it rang a second time. He approached the door, pistol at the ready. He had a sudden desire to shoot whoever had done away with peepholes. He unlocked the door and opened it anyway; hiding his gun behind his back as a single Asari was revealed.

"Elona?" Shepard asked with equal parts surprise and irritation as he recognized the form.

"Yes," she said with a nod, stepping into the doorway so Shepard couldn't close the door on her like before. Her tone was sympathetic, and laced with care. "I'm sorry for your loss," she continued as she reached out a hand to place on Shepard's shoulder.

His free hand snapped up to grab her wrist before it ever made it there. "What?" he asked in a dark voice.

"Um, I-I'm sorry for your loss. The Quarian."

Shepard's grip tightened, causing Elona to whimper in a combination of fear and pain. "How the _fuck _would you know about that?"

"Uh, the, uh, the news!"

Shepard yanked her into the apartment, locked the door, and revealed the pistol he had been hiding. "I suggest you start talking."

* * *

"Goddam, I thought you said Eclipse took the biggest hit!" Zaeed yelled over the roar of gunfire.

"Less talking, more shooting," Kasumi answered, blind firing over a crate with her submachine gun.

The guard outside had proven to be the only easy part so far. Apparently, just the fact that they had walked in and had guns made them a threat.

"I'm pretty sure that guard said something about a Quarian before he bolted," Garrus recalled as he fired off a round, effectively neutralizing another grunt. "So I think we're in the right place. Keep firing."

"Well, they've obviously got something big to protect," Kasumi observed.

A few more minutes of agonizingly slow back and forth passed, with the trio not able to move up any significant distance. "This is going nowhere," Garrus said over their comms. "Kasumi, can you get behind them and drop a grenade? It'll be a good distraction at minimum."

"I didn't bring any explosives," she replied. A second later, a red trimmed grenade rolled over from her left. "Thanks, Zaeed," she said unenthusiastically as she picked it up. "Alright, I'll do my best. Tali has my cloak, so we'll see how this backup goes. Cover-"

"Wait, wait. Why are we just hearing about this now?"

"I didn't want to tell Shep. More of an excuse for him to come with us, and then I sorta forgot. Just go with it. Cover me."

Garrus groaned, but he and Zaeed popped up simultaneously, drawing fire away from Kasumi's position as she turned invisible and hopped over her cover.

She tried to make her way behind one of the soldiers near the back of the enemy group. But the cloak faded when she was a few yards away, and not out of the merc's peripheral vision. He jumped in surprise as the thief's form shimmered into view. "Damn it, who did I steal this cloak from?" she asked in frustration as she leaned to avoid a stream of assault rifle rounds. She closed the distance with a running leap and kicked the gun out of the merc's hands. Kasumi ducked the following punch before knocking the merc out with an uppercut of her own. Other mercs started to turn toward her, but the closest two dropped in an instant, rounds from Garrus and Zaeed in each of them. Kasumi slid behind cover as the other mercs opened fire, her shields eating the majority of the bullets.

Kasumi bit the pin off the grenade she had and tossed it over her head. A couple of screams from the mercenaries who were unfortunate enough to be caught in the flames told her she had hit her mark. She pulled out her submachine gun again as Garrus and Zaeed moved up during the distraction. They were able to defend Kasumi and themselves from the remaining personnel in their new position. The rest of the fight was text book. Kasumi's new position basically allowing her and her two partners to corner and eliminate the remaining mercs.

Everybody breathed yet another sigh of relief after the last merc dropped. "Don't ask me to do that again," Kasumi said as she, Garrus, and Zaeed regrouped near a door opposite where they had come in.

"It seems to have worked pretty well," Garrus retorted.

"Did you see how close that one Salarian got to me?"

"You mean before he took a bullet in the eye?"

"Which was gross, by the way."

"If you ladies are done bickering," Zaeed interrupted. "We've still got a rescue to get-"

Zaeed was in turn cut off by a voice over the intercom. "All available units: divert to rear entrance. Code blue, I repeat: code blue."

* * *

"All..divert…entrance. Code blue, I repeat: code blue."

The voice over the loud speaker finally roused Tali from unconsciousness. She groaned involuntarily. She had a huge headache; and the lack of neck support as she lay on her back didn't help either. She was still groggy and somewhat unaware, even if she wasn't unconsciousness anymore.

"Well, look who's finally up."

"Shepard?" Tali asked drearily.

"What did you say?" a low, human voice asked. But it wasn't a familiar voice. And it held a menacing tone. Tali sealed her lips. It was definitely not Shepard.

"Come on Rog, we need to go. You heard the boss."

Tali tried to move her arms, but they were stuck in place. Same with her legs.

"Aw, trying to escape?" the human asked with mock sweetness. "Good luck with that. Those restraints have got you-"

"Roger!" the voice from earlier called again. It was further away this time, but Tali was able to recognize it as distinctively Salarian. "She's not going anywhere, but we need to."

The human turned and walked a few steps away from Tali. She started to squirm with more force, thinking he was leaving.

"Like we'll be able to come back if it's really her back there. Might as well have some fun before I die."

Tali went slack in defeat. He wasn't going to leave. An odd shaped object was pressing into her lower back, but she was still too disoriented to notice. She was also too disoriented to realize a small button on the object had been pressed when her back hit the surface she was on. Tali worked to focus on the vital signs displayed on the inside of her mask. _Unknown…sedative,_ she read with some trouble. _Sounds about right._

"What the hell…where did you go?!" the man named Roger shouted. To his perspective, Tali had completely disappeared. The restraints were still secure, and the room was too barebones for her to be hiding behind anything.

Tali watched him curiously as his head spun rapidly. He went back to the door and looked out as well. "Damn it," he muttered as he grabbed an assault rifle and ran out of the room.

Tali eventually went back to trying to free one of her arms.

* * *

_I think that's like three cliff hangers. Maybe only two. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Also, I realize I didn't make it as clear as I thought I did: Kasumi, Garrus, and Zaeed are NOT at the rear entrance._


	33. Damn Asari

"I swear by the goddess, I have no idea what you're talking about," Elona whimpered as she was unceremoniously thrust into a chair.

"Then how did you know she was gone?" Shepard asked, pointing his pistol squarely at Elona's creased forehead.

"I told you, it was the news!" she persisted in the most unconvincing voice Shepard had ever heard.

"Right. Who was the reporter?"

Elona took much too long to formulate a response. "…al-Jilani," she answered, immediately breaking eye contact with Shepard.

"And her first name? I know she always says it."

"Alright, fine!" Elona exclaimed. "It wasn't the news."

"Then who was it?" Shepard asked again, enunciating each word carefully to make sure she would understand.

"Look, he never told me his name. He just said that you would be here, and explained that the Quarian wouldn't."

"And you never asked what happened?" Shepard asked in irritation.

"I didn't need to! He told me this yesterday, but said you wouldn't be here until today because of the funeral."

"Funeral? Elona, she's not dead. She was kidnapped." Elona looked completely caught off guard. "And did you really think you could just pick up the rebound if my wife had just _died?_"

"I don't know. Maybe," Elona answered timidly. "I wanted the opportunity."

"Didn't you already have like three?" Shepard asked, still curtly, but now more relaxed inwardly after knowing Elona didn't have any significant information. He let his pistol go slack in his hand, but still didn't put it down yet.

"Two of those times the Quarian was with you. And the third time you just closed the door on me. I'm still confused about that one."

Shepard was surprised. "Why?"

"You had clothes and stuff missing, but I have no idea what you were doing."

Shepard gave her a concerned look. "Are you serious?"

Elona was confused. "What do you mean?"

Shepard let out an exasperated sigh. He decided to just take the quickest way out of this situation, especially since he planned on never seeing her again anyway. "We were having sex."

"What? How?"

Shepard rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to explain everything to you, but Quarians getting out of their suits isn't as impossible as you seem to think."

"So…I can't…do something with you she can't?"

"About time you figured that out. Anything else you want to know before you leave?"

* * *

"We're not at the rear entrance, are we?" Kasumi asked Garrus and Zaeed.

Garrus shook his head as Zaeed answered. "Nah, not really our style. We just crash in through the front."

"Wonder what's back there, then," Kasumi said.

"If it makes our going easier, then I'm all for it," Garrus responded. "Let's get going," he ordered, opening the nearby door that led deeper into the warehouse.

"Any idea where Tali would be, Zaeed?" Kasumi asked after they confirmed the next room was empty and began to look around for the Quarian in question.

"Depends on what they're plannin', I'd say," he answered. "If they're takin' her somewhere else, then this floor. If anythin' else, she'll be on'en upper level."

"Well, we haven't found any stairs yet anyway," Garrus reminded as he headed across the room to the next door. "Keep searching this level for now, and we'll see how it goes."

The next area was largely the same as the one they had just checked, but the third had some notable differences. Mainly the squad of four Eclipse mercenaries. "Get them!" the lead Asari shouted, summoning a biotic aura around herself.

The other three didn't have the benefits of such protection. Before they could even get ready, two of their heads exploded from sniper rounds and the third was riddled with submachine gun bullets. The Asari let out an enraged yell as she hid behind a tall crate.

"See if we can get her alive," Garrus told his team. "She might know where Tali is."

"Roger that," Zaeed said as he took up a position, ready to snipe the mercenary. "I'll cover you two in case negotiations go badly."

Garrus smirked as he and Kasumi almost casually approached the crate. "Kasumi, flank left. I'll go right."

"Sure thing," she acknowledged, splitting away from the Turian.

Garrus came into the merc's view first. She stood and aimed her shotgun at him, only to take a blow to the back of the head from Kasumi. The Asari whipped around to fire, but her weapon was knocked away before she could pull the trigger. Garrus had reached her by then and grabbed her arms in the next moment, restraining her as Kasumi unholstered and toyed with her pistol nonchalantly.

"You've got a Quarian here," Kasumi stated sweetly. Her next sentence was in a different tone though, and she made burning eye contact as she spoke it. "Where is she?"

The Asari was not fazed. "Bite me," she growled, thrashing unsuccessfully against Garrus's grip.

"Surprisingly, we're not here for you," Kasumi replied. "Tell us where she is and you might just walk out of this place."

"Go to hell," the merc spat. She punctuated her insult with a burst of biotic energy. Garrus and Kasumi were both flung away forcefully, and the Asari stormed off toward the downed Kasumi in a rage. The thief managed to get a few shots off, but they weren't enough to pierce the Asari's barriers.

Luckily, Zaeed's round _was _enough. The merc stopped dead in her tracks and clutched at her stomach where the bullet had entered. Garrus, who had already been sprinting toward the Asari, pressed his own pistol into the back of her head. "Tell me where she is and I'll make it quick."

The Asari groaned. "Third floor."

Kasumi sheltered her head right before Garrus pulled the trigger. "Gross," she said as she wiped blood off of her arm.

The Turian only chuckled as he stepped over the merc's body and offered a hand to help Kasumi up. "We should keep moving."

"Thanks for the cover, Zaeed," Kasumi said as the old merc regrouped with them.

"My pleasure," he returned as he kept moving past them and opened a door. "Let's find some stairs."

* * *

"So you did that with every newlywed couple at that hotel?" Shepard asked with hints of disdain.

Elona shook her head. "No, usually only couples I could tell were unhappy. But I couldn't resist with you."

_Oh great._

"I've had a crush on you since the battle of the Citadel. I know everything there is to know about you: all the things you've done, people you've helped, lives you've saved. I thought I might have a chance, if I ever got to meet you." Shepard raised an eyebrow at her. "What?...I don't have chance?"

Shepard let out another sigh. It was becoming a common occurrence around Elona. "Look, even if you think you know everything, you weren't there. You didn't go through anything with me, good or bad; and even if you think you know me, I don't know you." Elona opened her mouth, but no words came out. "And honestly, I'd say your chances of starting any kind of relationship are basically ruined by this point. You hit on me during my honeymoon, insulted my wife, and exposed us to the public."

Elona looked like she was holding back tears. "But…"

"I'm," Shepard started, pausing momentarily to grit his teeth. "Sorry, Elona. I think you should go. I've got enough to deal with right now."

The Asari looked completely heartbroken. Which in turn caused Shepard to have pretty mixed emotions. On one hand, he couldn't stand Elona, and was angry at her (to say the least) because of all she had done. But she was still a person, still had feelings, and making her that upset wasn't a pleasant experience. Even though he felt like it should have been. Shepard let out a partly irritated and partly sympathetic sigh as she stood. He left his pistol behind and followed Elona to the door. She was silent the whole slow walk, but turned to face him before opening the door. "I hope your wife turns up alright," she said, almost in a whisper, before turning back around.

"Thank you," Shepard returned as she opened the door. In the same moment, he noticed a faint distortion on Elona's neck. He tilted his head to get a better look. It was a tiny, circular object. The color seemed to match whatever was in the background, like camouflage. It was fairly similar to the bugs Cerberus had planted around the Normandy those months ago. Mordin, and later Tali, had shown him a few. But why would there be one on Elona?

Shepard was answered by a surprised scream from the Asari in question. He snapped back to reality to be staring down the barrel of a pistol, a familiar Turian behind it.

"Reallus?"

* * *

"I hate biotics," Garrus muttered as he fired off a round at yet another Asari vanguard. Apparently the first floor had been where all the low level mercenaries operated, and the specialists stayed away. Ever since Garrus, Kasumi, and Zaeed had made it to the second floor, the going had been even more tedious. The Turian didn't even want to imagine how it would be if half of them weren't leaving toward the rear entrance.

It hadn't really been overly difficult, just time consuming. The fact that both Garrus and Zaeed had sniper rifles, while the majority of the mercs were vanguards with shotguns, had made for tactically simple fights. It was the barriers and homing biotic powers that made things interesting.

But apparently not interesting enough. "This is boring as hell," Zaeed called over to Garrus. Kasumi hummed her approval, uneasily rechecking her gun for the tenth time that firefight. She basically could only cover the two snipers if a merc got in too close; she didn't have any effective long attacks against biotics and the shotguns didn't bode well for her in close range, especially with a subpar cloak. She was considering risking it though; the waiting was making her anxious; she wanted to get to Tali as quick as possible.

Garrus had similar worries, but coped in different ways. "We could throw our guns at them. Get in some nice hand to hand," the Turian deadpanned as Zaeed dropped a Salarian tech Garrus had just hit with an overload blast. It had been the most involved action so far. "Would that spice things up enough for you?"

Zaeed rapidly ducked, a warp blast flying over his head. "I hate biotics," he growled.

"What? You're not taking him up on that offer?" Kasumi asked.

"Nah. He's got better reach, and I'm already behind."

"Behind in what?" the thief asked curiously.

"We've been counting kills for about four rooms now," Garrus answered, punctuating with the bang of his sniper. "Who gets that Salarian, by the way?"

"Me, of course," Zaeed answered as he stood to line up a shot.

Garrus rolled his eyes at the merc just before Kasumi changed the subject back. "You guys are lucky Shep isn't here," she started. "He'd probably give you some nice hand to hand for playing a game," she teased.

"It helps though," Zaeed countered with a shrug. "I know I don't want to lose to scarface over there, so I shoot faster and better."

There was a brief silence; even the gunfire seemed to stop for a moment. "I can't believe you guys didn't invite me to play," she said, changing her tone.

"It hasn't really been that exciting," Garrus responded. "If you want to get in on it, be my guest. You have, what? Three kills?"

"Four," Kasumi corrected defiantly. "Soon to be more," she added as she activated her cloak and slid around the cover she was using.

Zaeed smirked as she disappeared. "At least this'll be more interesting. Something to cover instead of shooting fish in a barrel."

"What?"

"Never mind," Zaeed returned. Garrus shrugged before popping off another round into a merc.

There was finally only one more Asari left in the room. And before Zaeed or Garrus could line up a shot, Kasumi appeared behind the Eclipse merc. A leg sweep, submachine gun burst, and kick to the head officially cleared the room. "Five!" Kasumi announced happily.

"Nice one," Zaeed complimented as he and Garrus walked past her toward the door, checking their corners as they went. "Now you're only about six behind."

Kasumi stuck out her tongue at the two men, earning a brief laugh from both of them.

"Hey look, more stairs," Garrus observed as they moved into the next, small room. "What do you think the third floor has? YMIRs?" he joked as he jogged over and started up.

"As long as there's no more Asari, I'll be bloody thrilled," Zaeed answered, trailing right behind Garrus along with Kasumi.

Much to the trio's relief, the third and top floor was abandoned. They split up, searching room after room, but finding no sign of Tali. Eventually, they regrouped in the fair sized area near the stairs. "Think the merc gave us bad intel?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know what else to think," Garrus answered, now very anxious. "If they were moving Tali, they probably already did while we were on the second floor. We need to find a terminal or some-"

"Well, well, well," a sweet, low Asari voice practically sung to them. All heads snapped to the source. "If it isn't the one and only Garrus Vakarian."

"Sederis," Garrus returned in a growl, eyeing the Asari who was standing at the top of the stairs. She was unarmed, but faint biotic glows remained around her fists. "So you're code blue? Cute."

"I thought so."

"What are you doing here?" Garrus asked. "I thought you were in C-Sec custody."

"Let's just say I have friends in low places," she answered. She was casually strolling closer to the group, who all had their weapons pointed at her. "I was here to get Shepard's Quarian bitch as payback for keeping me locked up. But Sayn has made that a bit more difficult," she explained. "Ordering my own people to fire at me. Ugh. Now I've got two reasons to kill him.

"Sayn?"

"He was my second in command. Took over after Shepard loaned him a pair. But he can wait. This…" she purred, licking her lips. "Is something I can't pass up."

"Oh?"

"You killed a lot of my people, Garrus. Including Jaroth."

"I thought Archangel did that," Garrus answered coyly.

"Oh please," Sederis returned. "Garrus Vakarian, famous for working with Shepard, suddenly disappears. Crack shot Turian sniper named Archangel comes to Omega. Shepard sighted on Omega, then Archangel suddenly disappears. Archangel takes a rocket to the face, presumed dead, but oh wait, Garrus Vakarian suddenly has new scars."

"Figured all that out, did you?"

"Prison gives you a lot of time to think," Sederis responded. "And to make plans for revenge." The Asari's tone rapidly changed to much more serious. "So where's the Quarian? Her, then Shepard, then Sayn will make nice additions to my collection. Maybe I'll put her head next to yours."

"Aw, you'd do that for me?" Garrus replied casually. His worries about Tali were alleviated somewhat since Sederis was looking for her in the same exact place. They probably just missed her, or she was hiding.

"You didn't answer my question," Sederis growled.

"Why would I?"

"I might spare your friends."

"Noticed them, did you?" Garrus asked condescendingly. "I'm not liking your odds here," he added sarcastically.

Sederis snarled at the Turian. Before he even knew what happened, Zaeed and Kasumi were flung away by a pair of biotic throws. The force was immense; both of the humans impacted the wall with a crash, and hit the floor with a much softer thud. Neither stirred.

"How about now?" Sederis asked before running at Garrus.

The Turian took a reaction shot, but a biotic shield from Sederis easily blocked it. Garrus instinctively sidestepped the brutal punch aimed at his chest. He shifted his sniper to one hand to return a blow, which was quickly stopped by the Asari's other arm. He narrowly ducked another vicious hit, trying to push the barrel of his gun into Sederis's stomach. She knocked the gun up just before he could fire, causing the round to go into the ceiling. She immediately grabbed the barrel and, with her fingers surrounded in a blue aura, bent the barrel down and onto itself.

"That was rude," Sederis hissed.

"Not as rude as this," Garrus countered, accenting his last word with a punch to the Asari's stomach. She doubled over, but quickly stood again and staggered backwards when Garrus's knee impacted her face.

The Asari bared her teeth as blood began to trickle from her nose. She pulled on him with her biotics, causing him to stumble towards her. His movement was rapidly stopped by a blue fist crossing his jaw. He shook his head, trying to recover, but didn't have any time. She delivered another punch to his chest, sending him back away off his feet.

Garrus landed on his back, instantly coughing. He looked back up, and found himself rolling, barely avoiding the boot that came crashing down where his had had been. He kicked at Sederis's leg, temporarily stalling her as he stood again. Sederis recovered quickly, aiming a blow at his head. The Turian tried to block it, but there was too much biotic power behind it. He tripped backwards, the arm he had used to block screaming at him. The Asari didn't let up; she was instantly on him with an uppercut towards his jaw. All Garrus could manage to do was knock it away from his head, but it still hit his shoulder, sending his arm flailing behind him uselessly. She used a biotic throw while he was vulnerable, sending him flying a short distance into the wall behind him.

Garrus was gasping for breath as Sederis slowly walked up to him. He tried to get a punch in, but she easily blocked it and kicked out his feet. He brought himself to a sitting position against the wall, looking up at the Asari. _Tali…Shepard…I'm sorry._

"Where's the Quarian?" she asked again.

Before Garrus could even use his final sarcastic remark, he noticed something strange. A thick metal pipe was floating in the air a little ways behind Sederis. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. But it was still there.

The Turian was unable to hide his look of confusion, especially when it started to move closer. Sederis whipped around just in time to see a purple clad Quarian appear out of thin air, followed immediately by a pipe crashing against her head. She dropped to the ground, knocked unconscious, while Garrus shot up in surprise.

"Thasss my friends!" Tali slurred as she dropped her makeshift weapon. She was still pretty out of it after being drugged, so the accentuating point at Sederis sent her tumbling forward into Garrus's arms.

"Tali!" the Turian greeted enthusiastically with a mix of joy and disbelief.

"Gary, Gare, Gare, Garrus!" she returned happily.

"Did they drug you?"

"Can't you read?" Tali asked, referring to the vitals display on the inside of her visor. "Look," she ordered, tapping on her mask. Tali suddenly raised her hand and dragged it down his cheek. "Y'know, you have a pretty face."

He chuckled. "Yea, they must have drugged you. Thanks for saving my ass, though."

"Oooh, that? No prrroblem," Tali said with a dismissive hand wave. "What did I do again?"

Garrus turned Tali's head for her so she was looking down at Sederis. "Keelah, is she alright?"

The Turian chuckled again as he carefully stood Tali up again. "Yea, she'll be fine. Come on; let's go check on Kasumi and Zaeed."

"Ok," Tali agreed, following Garrus as he shakily made his way to the thief. She was unconscious, so Garrus knelt down and shook her with gradually increasing force.

Kasumi eventually stirred, her hand immediately going to the back of her head. "What happened?" she asked after a groan, without looking up.

"Sederis knocked you and Zaeed out. Stay with Tali while I go to check on him."

"We found her?" Kasumi asked, sitting up slowly. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Tali. "Good."

"I'll be right back," Garrus added, helping Kasumi up before moving to Zaeed.

"Hey, Tali," Kasumi greeted, holding out her arms for an embrace. "Glad to see you're alright."

"K'sumi! Sumi…sumi," she responded, practically falling into the thief's arms and almost knocking her over. "Sumi."

"What's with you?"

Tali exhaled angrily. "Can't anybody read?" she asked in frustration. Kasumi gave her a quizzical look, but Tali quickly moved on from the issue. "Hey, hey. Guess what!" she said, leaning in close to Kasumi's ear and lowering her voice to a whisper. "I've seen Shepard _naked_."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "And he's seen you naked too, right?"

"Oh no no no no no," Tali answered. "I don't take my helmet off for _anyone_. Except Shepard." Tali looked around the room. "Where is he, by the way?"

"He's back at Garrus's place."

Tali cocked her head. "Who's place?" Kasumi pointed at the Turian, and Tali followed the line of sight. "Garrus! When did you get here?"

Zaeed laughed despite his probably broken leg as Garrus helped him up and supported him. "Man, they must have given her some high grade shit."

"I'd say so," Kasumi agreed as she shifted Tali so the Quarian's arm was over her shoulders. "She can barely hold herself up."

"Great. So," Zaeed started, changing the subject. "What are we going to do with that biotic bitch?" he asked, motioning towards the motionless Sederis.

Before anybody could answer, the loud speaker came on. Apparently, there was still one survivor from the assault. "Backup units: intruders were last seen ascending to the third floor. Proceed with caution; they are armed and dangerous."

"We should let Eclipse deal with her," Garrus responded to Zaeed's question. "We need more time to get gong anyway."

"Agreed," Kasumi said as he started for the stairs. "I've had enough people trying to kill me for today."

"You should get ahold of Shepard," Garrus suggested.

"Good idea," the thief replied as she brought up her omni tool on her free arm, Tali reaching in vain to type on it. A few seconds passed with nothing happening.

"Weird. He's not picking up."


	34. Safe and Sound

"Hello, Shepard."

"What are you doing here?"

"Something I've been planning for a long time," the Turian behind the pistol stated vaguely.

Shepard already had his hands in the air instinctively, and was now backing farther into the apartment as Reallus sauntered after him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I really only told you half of my name. My first name is Reallus, but my last name isn't Soritan. It's Kuril."

"Wait, Kuril? The warden from Purgatory?" Shepard asked. He knew it was, otherwise the Turian wouldn't be making that big a deal out of it. But he wanted to keep Reallus talking. Shepard was slowly making his way back to the pistol he had left on the table he and Elona had been talking at.

As if on cue, the Asari spoke up. "Realley, he's got a gun on that table back there," she informed the Turian sweetly.

"Is that so?" Reallus asked, sending one of his two partners around to grab it.

"Elona? You're with them?" Shepard questioned. It was a mixture of a genuine inquiry and simply stalling for more time. He needed a new plan.

"Sure am, doll," Elona answered. Her tone of voice had changed drastically; she no longer seemed like a lovesick schoolgirl. Now she was confident, even a little condescending. "What, do you think I was really so low as to hit on already established couples?"

"Well…"

Elona laughed a dark, ominous laugh. "Oh, you're precious. I worked at that hotel for about a week before you came," she explained, strolling closer to Shepard. "It's a shame you didn't fall for it though. Your death would have been a nice addition to my repertoire," she added, running a hand down Shepard's cheek while he was vulnerable.

Shepard told himself it was still to stall for time, but he couldn't resist from asking. "Wait…are you an Ardat-Yakshi?"

The Asari smirked. "Very good, Shepard. We weren't that well known even before the Reapers."

"Enough small talk," Reallus interrupted curtly. "I still haven't answered your question," he reminded. "I'm here to kill you, Shepard. Not only did you kill my father, but you ruined his business, his reputation, his _entire_ life. So it won't end with just your death. I've got Tali tucked away, as I'm sure you noticed, and once you're dead, she'll be sold to the highest bidder. Nonaffiliated with you, of course," he added at the end very matter of factly. "I feel like it's pretty poetic."

Reallus was clearly waiting for Shepard to respond, but he was too busy continuing to run through scenarios in his head. He didn't have any shields, and his gun was still a ways away, so he was fairly limited in his options.

Eventually, Shepard was stirred from his planning by a beeping on his omni tool. He was lucky that it came relatively shortly after the Turian's monologue. "But what's the point of Elona?" Shepard asked.

Reallus gladly continued, eager to gloat with his plan coming to fruition. "We had that plan to get you out of the hotel, to a less secure place. Worked pretty well, if I do say so myself. Even the Shadow Broker never suspected us," he bragged. "And if you had died cheating on your wife, I would have been satisfied enough with that. But alas, the great Commander Shepard is too pure," he taunted dramatically. "But this works fine. A mic on the 'innocent Asari' so we know when you're alone and near the door," he added, finalizing the aim with his pistol. "So now I can end you the old fashioned way, just like you killed my father. Just remember: you failed to protect yourself, and your wife. You were defeated by the proud Kuril fam!-"

Reallus's dramatic crescendo was cut short by Shepard. He lunged forward while the Turian wasn't expecting anything, knocking the pistol to the side before he could fire. Shepard kept Reallus as close as he could as he volleyed in short punches, preventing the other two Turians from risking a shot.

The attack didn't last long, though. After only three blows, Reallus took a staggering step back, exposing Shepard. He dove for the next closest form, ripping a pistol from a trio of talons and wrapping an arm around a Turian neck. More than one way to get a shield. Shepard back away slowly with the Turian in tow, his newly acquired pistol rapidly switching targets.

"Nice move, Shepard," Reallus complimented casually. "But the thing is, hostages only work if your opponent cares that they live."

Shepard cringed and closed his eyes as Reallus emptied his clip at the hostage Turian. But nothing happened. Shepard warily opened one eye to find that everybody was still in the same positions. The hostage's shields had been taken all of the rounds, but only barely.

"What the hell, boss?!" the captive Turian yelled as Reallus looked at him awkwardly. "You'd shoot me? Just like that?"

It was then that everybody realized Elona was leaning against a wall, laughing hysterically. Reallus threw her an angry glare, which she didn't notice at all. He quickly whipped around and pointed at his free Turian companion. "Shoot him!"

"I'm not shooting him! He's my freaking brother!"

"God damn it, would you just-"

While Reallus was in the middle of throwing orders, Shepard was busy throwing a Turian at Reallus. The two bodies collided and fell to the floor, giving Shepard the opportunity to knock the third one out while he was surprised. He wasn't going to kill them if he didn't have to, especially somebody who had never technically done anything yet.

Elona was only laughing harder as the unconscious Turian joined the other two on the ground. Reallus grew even more frustrated, pushing his partner away and scrambling to his feet. Shepard was waiting though. He had the barrel of his gun practically digging into the Reallus's eye socket the moment he was standing.

"Drop it."

Reallus glanced around, first to the amused Asari and then to his unarmed companion. He growled as he reluctantly dropped his pistol. Shepard kicked it away almost as soon as it hit the floor.

Unfortunately, he was too focused on Reallus to notice where the unconscious Turian's pistol had gone. Elona, having all but recovered from her episode, quietly bent down and picked it up. She took aim at Shepard while he started to interrogate Reallus, cutting the question short as she took a shot. Shepard hissed in pain, dropping his pistol due to a new burning in his arm. He was quick to react though, swiveling around so Reallus was between him and Elona.

Three more rounds left the Asari's pistol, just enough to break the Turian's shields. His eyes grew wide as he started Elona down, a cold determination in her eyes. "You can't kill me! You won't get paid!" he sputtered.

"You think I took this job for the credits?" Elona scoffed. "Being part of the team that killed Shepard would make me famous enough, but being the _only one _who survived it? I'll be an icon! A legend!" she exclaimed, greed filling her tone. The other Turian on the ground started to get up, but didn't get very far before Elona kicked him in the head, knocking him out as if to prove her point.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. This group was getting crazier by the second. "The whole point was for Shepard to die and me to live!" Reallus countered desperately.

"Ugh, you're pathetic," Elona fired back. She lowered her aim and shot her last round, piercing Reallus's calf. He screamed in pain, starting to fall since his legs no longer supported him. Elona wasn't counting on Shepard's cybernetics though, and his resulting ability to hold Reallus up despite an injured arm. His adrenaline took over. Elona stared onward, stunned and confused, as Shepard charged at her with the still screaming Reallus held in front of him. She didn't have any time to react before she was slammed against the wall by the Turian's form. Adrenaline ate all of the pain in Shepard's arm.

"You two realize I'm still here, right?" Shepard asked coolly. Before Elona could answer, she was on the ground, knocked unconscious by Shepard.

The human dropped Reallus onto the ground unceremoniously, double checked that there weren't any loaded guns around, and brought up his omni tool. Five missed calls. He smirked as he tried to get ahold of Kasumi.

"_Shep! There you are, we were worried about you._"

"Had a bit of trouble, but I took care of it. I'll explain later. How's it going?"

"_Good news is we got Tali. She's safe, just a little…off the walls._"

"No!" Reallus screeched from the background. "I hired a whole damn platoon of Eclipse! How could they-"

The Turian's rant was cut short by Shepard's fist. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"_Tali's perfectly fine. But they gave her some high grade anesthesia to keep her out. She's a bit…loopy."_

Shepard swore he heard Zaeed mutter something about a bloody understatement. "But she's ok?"

"_Completely unharmed,_" she assured him.

Literal rivers of tension flowed out of Shepard's body. His posture lost its rigidness, his eyes softened, and his tone was much more relaxed. Kasumi couldn't help but smile at his relief. "That's fantastic. Is there any bad news?"

"_We're pretty sure Zaeed broke his leg. Which has made this ride interesting, to say the least. He and I are in back, since Tali couldn't stay still enough to support his leg. Which means she's up in shotgun."_

As if to accentuate her point, Garrus was suddenly heard from the front. "_Tali, no! Don't touch that._"

Shepard laughed, both out of amusement and relief. "How long till you're back?"

"_Not that long. Twenty minutes, maybe?"_

"Great, see you then," he ended, cutting the connection. The next twenty minutes for Shepard were spent cleaning house. He dressed the hole in his arm, restrained and lined up his assailants near the door, made a call to the police station, and let Joker know everything was alright. The door to the apartment slid open just as Shepard ended the call.

"Tali!" he greeted enthusiastically as soon as he saw his wife. He quickly closed the distance between them, and Tali practically fell into his welcoming arms.

"Shepard! I've been looking everywhere for you. You weren't down the stairs or behind the boxes or in the car or…"

Shepard let Tali ramble on as to where else he wasn't, looking up to Garrus. The Turian had entered at the same time, having to hold Tali up until Shepard took over. "Where are the others?" he whispered.

"Kasumi is taking Zaeed to the hospital," he answered quietly.

Shepard nodded quickly before turning his attention back to the Quarian in his arms. "…but here you are! I missed you, y'know."

"I missed you too," he assured her softly, holding her close and running a hand down the back of her head. Even with Tali's state, she nestled comfortably against Shepard without any fidgeting or struggling.

"So what happened here? How did you get blood in my carpet?" Garrus asked as Tali began muttering to Shepard about all the life changing adventures she had embarked on in the past few hours.

"That Turian closest to the door is Kuril's, the warden from Purgatory's, son. He set up a whole elaborate plan to kill me and sell Tali as a who knows what as revenge. Those are his two partners."

"How did he find you?"

"He was working for Liara. I definitely need to talk to her about that."

Garrus nodded in agreement. "And the Asari?"

"That's Elona," Shepard responded with more than a little disdain in his voice. "Smarter than we originally thought. She was working with Reallus to kill me, playing the innocent bystander act. She's actually an Ardat-Yakshi."

The Turian's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yea, so if she wakes up, knock her right back out," Shepard suggested; only partly joking. He scooped Tali up into his arms, warranting a squeal of surprise from the Quarian.

"Where are we going?" she asked giddily.

"To take you to bed, Miss Zorah," he teased.

"Oh ho!" she responded enthusiastically, stretching up and pressing her visor against Shepard's face, trying to kiss him through her helmet.

Shepard laughed happily. "I meant for sleep."

"But I'm not tired," Tali answered, a massive yawn destroying her point.

"Uh huh," Shepard answered dismissively, turning to Garrus. "I'm going to let her sleep this off. Police are on their way to pick up those four," he explained, starting to walk away. But he suddenly stopped, as if he had forgotten something, and turned back around. "Garrus, thank you. For saving Tali."

The Turian was a bit thrown off guard by his friend's sudden seriousness and sincerity. He nodded solemnly. "Of course, Shepard." The Turian's response satisfied the human, who slowly turned back around and continued to head to his and Tali's room, arguing with his wife playfully all the way.

Only a few minutes later, the cops rapped on Garrus's door. Shepard had already explained everything to them, so they were quick and efficient. This did not translate to gentle, however. Reallus was jolted awake by the officer's handling, eyes darting frantically around. Garrus heard him shout two sentences before the door sealed off the sound.

"Tell Shepard this isn't over! Don't let him think for a fucking _second_ this is over!"

* * *

A few hours had passed since Shepard's assailants had been taken into custody. Despite her protests, Tali had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit a pillow, and Shepard never left the room. He was perfectly content to just have her nearby, even if she was asleep. When she awoke, she was basically recovered, just a little groggy. And hungry. They had left the room to head for the kitchen, where the original trio was seated around a table. Zaeed and Kasumi had returned from the hospital, a new cast for the merc, so the whole group was reunited.

The last hour or so had been spent explaining to everybody what all had happened, both for absent members and for Tali, since she only remember isolated bits of her abduction.

"So, Sederis is out of prison. That's bound to make Bailey happy," Shepard deadpanned as he lazily traced tiny circles on Tali's side. She was seated in his lap, all but unable to talk as her mouth was perpetually filled with Turian chocolate.

"I'm sure," Garrus answered in a similar fashion. "We had to let her live so we could get away from Eclipse. But what about you? Why did you let your attackers live?"

"Honestly, I never really had the chance to finish them until they were unconscious," Shepard answered with a shrug. "And it didn't feel right to do it then. Especially since Reallus and his team basically saved us from the hotel."

"Didn't they also cause the need for you to be saved?" Kasumi asked.

"I guess. That was more of Elona though, who I definitely would have shot if she wasn't knocked out."

Tali swallowed. "She's even more of a bitch than I thought," she threw in quickly before taking another bite of chocolate.

"Yea," Shepard agreed with a chuckle. "But it still didn't feel right."

"Besides, it's Christmas tomorrow."


	35. Christmas

_Two chapters in one day! Ludicrous, you say? It's Christmas, I say!_

* * *

Joker led Tali and Shepard through the main deck of the Normandy, eggnog in hand and a santa hat on his head. "Technically, Alliance vessels aren't supposed to be used for 'civilian enjoyment.' So don't tell Kaidan about this," he told the couple with a grin as they entered the elevator.

"Kaidan took over?" Shepard asked curiously. "I heard he was promoted, but they gave him the Normandy too?"

"Alliance said he would be the most prepared to lead it," Joker explained with a shrug. "The Council had some sway too since he got his spectre status back."

"How's he doing as XO?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's great to have someone I know in charge," Joker started. "But if you announced you were coming out of retirement and back to the Normandy, this would be the best Christmas ever."

Shepard laughed as the elevator door opened on the crew deck. "If I ever get any more missions from the Council, you'll be one of the first to know. I'm sure Kaidan would understand you ditching him again."

"Hey, I resent that," Joker responded sarcastically. "Kaidan's visiting his family for the holidays. You think I'd just abandon him somewhere to celebrate?"

"Yes." The fact that it was Tali answering only made Shepard laugh more as they headed around toward the mess. "Do you remember that time on Omega when-"

"Whoa, hey," Joker interrupted rapidly. "Shepard doesn't need to know about that."

Tali giggled as Shepard looked back and forth between the two in confusion. He was quickly distracted though by the crowd of people around the table and near the appropriately decorated kitchen area. Mordin was the first to see the newly arrived group, and abruptly broke away from his conversation with Liara to approach them. The Salarian had a santa hat over each of his crests, much to Joker's amusement as the pilot slipped away. "Shepard, Tali," the doctor greeted quickly. "Good to see you. Glad you're here, Shepard. Have question that other humans unable to answer adequately."

"What is it?" Shepard asked a little warily.

"Human holiday of Christmas is religious holiday. Celebrates birth of supposed savior. Yet Christmas is widespread event, regardless of religious association. Why?"

"It's sort of evolved from its roots," Shepard answered with a shrug. "It doesn't really hold the same meaning as it used to."

"Understand. Kasumi said something similar. However, logical conclusion is that those holding original religious views would no longer celebrate."

Shepard took a moment to think. "I guess people celebrate it for different reasons, but we all come together for the same holiday and to share the same experience. I guess it creates a sense of unity."

"I see," Mordin acknowledged, bringing a hand up to his chin in thought.

"You gonna start singing now, Shepard?" Vega asked as he casually joined the group.

Shepard grinned as he shook the soldier's hand firmly. "Not this time. You still stationed here, James?"

"Yea. I still needed a mentor of sorts for N7, and Alenko seemed like the best choice after you got soft and left."

"Makes sense," he answered with a nod. "I could still take you, though."

Vega turned his attention to the nearby Quarian, ignoring Shepard's jab. "So how are you doing, Sparks? Keeping Shepard from doing anything too loco?"

"He hasn't been too bad since we bonded," she teased, nudging Shepard gently.

"Oh yea, I meant to tell you; I'm sorry I couldn't make it to that. Alenko had me in personal training with him basically nonstop. How was it?"

"Very intriguing," came Mordin's reply, finally roused from his thoughts. "Events of other species always interesting to attend. Learn much more than simply reading about them."

"Is that why you're here, doc?" Vega asked in return.

"In part, yes. But is always pleasant to…"

Mordin's voice faded into the mass of others as Tali pulled Shepard away from the new and growing conversation. "What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"I just want to make sure you're going to be alright. It hasn't been all that long since I was kidnapped, and I don't imagine we'll be spending a lot of time together tonight."

Shepard grabbed onto her hips and pulled her into him. "And why's that?" he whispered.

Even through the suit, Tali's blush was clear as day. Her eyes darted around the room nervously before returning to rest on Shepard. "You know the way these things go, with lots of other people and stuff going on. Probably only Mordin would come up to us if we were like this all night," she added, placing her hands on Shepard's upper arms. "And that sort of ruins the point of this."

He chuckled briefly. "Fair enough. You don't have to worry; I'd be fine for a few hours. But even so, I think there's a compromise to be made," he answered, taking one of her hands in his before gently breaking their embrace.

Tali eyed their entwined fingers suspiciously. She knew the point he was making, but was still a bit skeptical. "What if Adams and I start talking about the engine?"

"I'll manage."

"Or Kasumi and I talk about girl stuff?"

"I'll force you to listen to Garrus and me talk about sniping," he quipped.

Tali didn't let up. "Seriously, Shepard."

He gently squeezed her hand. "Tali, I want to be around you. It's as simple as that. I'll suffer through any conversation to make that happen."

Her form seemed to relax in acceptance. "You're sure?" she asked for final confirmation.

"Tali, the only reason I wouldn't is if you didn't want me to."

"Then I guess there's no reason," she ended happily as she headed back into the main group. Shepard smirked as he followed right beside her, still keeping their hands locked together.

Like an immediate test, the small group of Adams, Ken, and Gabby was where the couple ended up first. To her credit, Tali tried to steer the conversation away from engineering. But there was basically no hope. The talk quickly moved to the Normandy's drive core, and then to drive cores in general. Shepard stuck to his word though, refusing to leave and doing his best to add to the discussion. Eventually, he gave up on the latter, moving behind Tali and wrapping his arms around her stomach. It was mostly as an excuse to rest his head somewhere; just thinking about the technical terms the engineers casually threw out gave him a headache. Tali subconsciously played with his fingers when she wasn't making hand gestures, much to Adams and Gabby's endearment. Ken was a bit more uncomfortable after the positions changed due to Shepard, but it wasn't nearly enough to drive him away.

The conversation eventually died away when Ken left to get another drink and Gabby followed awkwardly shortly afterwards. Tali and Adams could have kept talking, but both were feeling somewhat sorry for Shepard.

"Can we go talk to Garrus about sniping now?" Shepard asked tiredly as Adams left to find another group.

"I thought that was if I talked to Kasumi," Tali teased, rotating in her husband's arms.

Shepard let out an overdramatic sigh. "Lead the way," he mumbled, nestling his head between Tali's shoulder and neck.

She giggled. "I can't really do that right now," she replied quietly.

"Why's that?" he asked, his voice muffled by Tali's body.

"What?"

"Nothing," he changed, his head popping up to smile at Tali. "Let's go."

Despite the original thought, the couple actually ended up talking with Joker again, who was now with EDI near the large central.

"So how did you pull all this off, Joker?" Tali asked.

"It wasn't too hard. Like I said earlier, Kaidan's visiting family, so I'm sure he won't mind us borrowing the ship for a night."

"It is likely that Captain Alenko actually would mind," EDI corrected.

"Well, okay. He doesn't need to know about it, though."

"That is a more valid point," EDI replied, hints of a smile crossing her face.

"I'll say. Especially since you did most of the work to prep for this."

"Really, EDI?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. The original idea was Jeff's, but I liked it and agreed to help. The decorations and invitations were managed by me."

"That's great," Tali responded. "This all looks wonderful, EDI."

"Agreed," Shepard stated. "The decorations are spot on, but it looks like you went a bit overboard with the eggnog," he added, gesturing towards the massive punch bowl on the table that was filled with the beverage. Barely a dent had been put into it, even with the decent collection of alcohol to accompany and enhance it.

"What do you mean?" Joker asked as he finished off his own glass. "That'll all be gone by the end of the night, don't you worry."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "And you're mixing rum with all of your drinks?"

"I wasn't aware there was another way to drink eggnog," Joker answered sarcastically, already pouring himself more.

Tali laughed, and even Shepard had to chuckle. "I'm glad you're not flying the ship," she teased.

"Jeff actually wanted to have the celebrations on the main deck, near the cockpit," EDI informed them. "I advised him against it, and to leave the Normandy to my control for the evening."

"Smart move," Shepard acknowledged with a grin.

"Where are we going, by the way?" Tali asked.

"We are headed to Rannoch first, and then to the Citadel, so Jeff can meet his sister," EDI answered, completely missing Shepard's desperate gestures for her to stop.

Tali cocked her head curiously. "Why Rannoch?"

EDI saw Shepard's increasingly wild motions just before she replied. The synthetic took a split second longer to formulate a less truthful response. "Legion had stated that he would appreciate seeing us all again."

Tali looked skeptical. The Geth weren't a race built around preferences or desires. She glanced back at Shepard, who rapidly changed his expression to a content smile. She wasn't able to catch his first expression, only the end of the transition. "Alright," she acknowledged suspiciously, turning back towards EDI.

Any further conversation was cut off by restrained shouts of protest over near the kitchen counter. Vega and Chakwas were standing near a recently uncloaked Kasumi. The thief was crouched on the counter, holding a sprig of mistletoe over the interrupted pair. The doctor was laughing quietly, hand over her mouth, as Vega tried to excuse himself from the situation. The few that didn't understand what was happening quickly caught on when the chant for the two to kiss started.

Vega looked around for a lifeline, but none presented itself. Heaving a sigh, he turned back to Chakwas after giving Kasumi a pointed glare. A quick peck on the lips satisfied the crowd, cheers and clapping went around as Kasumi smirked in satisfaction and got down. She narrowly avoided an attempted headlock from Vega as she cloaked again, disappearing from sight.

"What was the point of that?" Tali asked in good humor once the mood died down a bit.

"It's an old human tradition, two people caught under the mistletoe have to kiss," Joker explained.

"It looked like she had the real plant, too," Shepard added. "I'm surprised Kasumi got ahold of some, it's basically extinct."

"Where did that tradition come from?" Tali asked.

"Nobody knows," Joker answered dramatically.

Shepard chuckled, but actually had to agree. "Nobody I've ever met knows why. It's just something people do around Christmas."

"I have run a search," EDI told them, causing Shepard and Joker to laugh. "It seems that-"

EDI was cut off by another bout of encouragements, this time for Ken and Gabby. Both were standing beneath a grinning Kasumi, and both were in the awkward position of wanting to kiss and feeling uncertain if the other felt the same way. After a few false starts from each, the pair finally pressed their lips together briefly. Both parties were blushing a deep red as they pulled away and most of the group cheered them on.

Even Tali had to giggle at Ken and Gabby. "That's pretty adorable," she observed as the two engineers exchanged sheepish glances and smiles.

By this point, every man and woman talking together were on edge. Conversations resumed, but most of them in a much less involved manner. They were watching for Kasumi.

The thief bided her time though, realizing that she had lost some of her impact. Shepard, Tali, Joker, and EDI continued to talk for a little while, and were eventually joined briefly by Zaeed. "Hey, you all," he greeted, walking with only one crutch despite the doctor's protests.

"Zaeed," Shepard returned. "Glad to see you back up on your feet."

"Figuratively, anyway," Joker added quietly.

Zaeed slapped the pilot on the back, causing him to choke slightly on his eggnog. "How I survived without you, I'll never know," Zaeed said in a flat monotone.

"You obviously managed," Joker answered. "And now that you've got a broken leg, I might have a chance in one of those fights you threatened."

"Jeff, please do not put yourself in a situation where you could be injured," EDI chimed in in a concerned tone.

Zaeed cackled happily, and Shepard and Tali laughed at Joker's faked hurt expression. "Fine," he grumbled.

Shepard pulled Zaeed aside while the other three talked. "Hey, listen Zaeed, I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you a few days ago. You didn't deserve it."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Zaeed responded with a wave of his hand. "I've been through worse."

"Well, you broke your leg proving me wrong, so I thought I at least owed you an apology."

"Again, I've been through worse, Shepard," Zaeed assured him with a toothy grin. "But I appreciate the thought."

Their moment was ended when they noticed people trying not to burst with laughter around them. Kasumi had finally fulfilled everybody's expectations, but not in the way anybody anticipated. She had reappeared, holding the mistletoe over two people who were not actively waiting for Kasumi like most others. It even took a few seconds before one of the pair realized what was happening.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Garrus muttered as he silently prayed that Wrex wouldn't look up.

People started to break upon seeing the Turian's panicked expression. But once Wrex looked up, then down, then back up again did the floodgates open. Basically everybody except EDI was laughing, and even she looked like she was thinking about it.

Tali managed to calm down enough to ask a question. "Do they…do they _have _to kiss?"

"No," EDI answered quietly. "But they don't need to know that," she added with a content smile.

If Wrex was flustered, he didn't show it. He chuckled deeply as the Turian whirled in every direction, seeing if somebody else was standing nearby. His protests were easily drowned out by the mass of laughter and hollering.

When Garrus whipped past again, Wrex grabbed the Turian's head, forced it to face him, and quickly pressed his awkwardly puckered lips against Garrus's. Both were wiping their mouths as soon as the momentary encounter ended, satisfying Kasumi to no end. She was laughing as she vanished from view, not even giving Garrus or Wrex the chance to catch her.

An even mixture of cheers and jeers were emanating from the crowd as Garrus stepped away, announcing that he was going to the restroom and that Wrex wouldn't be accompanying him. The Krogan was laughing along with everybody else, having a grand old time and happy he could embarrass his friend.

"Kasumi's a genius," Joker asserted as conversations resumed once more.

"I'm surprised Wrex was so eager," Tali added through light chuckling.

"I don't think he cares what others think," Shepard said with a grin.

"If he's in a love with a Turian, damn it all!" Joker added, causing them all to laugh again briefly.

"Doesn't look like Garrus feels the same way," Tali observed jokingly, glancing towards the bathroom.

"Every relationship has its obstacles," Shepard responded with a shrug.

"I still don't think it'll work out. Wrex isn't his type," Tali countered.

"How much better do you think he could do?" Joker asked.

"He could at least get a Krogan _female_," EDI chimed in, earning a laugh in no small part due to the unexpected source.

"Nice one, EDI," a foreign voice complimented. The source quickly revealed itself; Kasumi was standing behind and between Shepard and Tali, holding the infamous plant above their heads.

Tali was blushing as people immediately started to notice Kasumi's new position. The thief was grinning from ear to ear at the couple while Shepard turned to fully face his wife, watching her expectantly.

Tali didn't want to take off her mask in front of everybody, but quickly came up with a solution. She closed her eyes in preparation for the light and unlatched her visor quickly, but didn't lower it, instead holding it between her face and the group of people. Shepard didn't even need the encouragement that was given from the small crowd to move his head forward to meet Tali behind her faceplate, his hand naturally drifting up to her cheek. Their kiss was the longest one yet, since neither was particularly eager to get it over with like the others. Shepard hadn't seen Tali without her helmet on since they had been at the hotel.

Tali had a blissful smile on her face as the kiss ended, and once she had her mask back in place and opened her eyes again, she could see Shepard had the same expression.

* * *

"Okay, I know there's more down here than Legion," Tali told Shepard as the Normandy's shuttle landed on Rannoch.

Shepard smiled over at her. "I know you do. But it's a surprise. Can't spoil your present."

"Why do I get a present?" she asked as the door slid open.

"Because it's Christmas!" Shepard answered happily as he stood and blocked Tali's view by standing in the door frame.

"This holiday just has everything," she observed, standing to walk over to Shepard.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Shepard rotated so Tali could see, creating a frame with his fingers for her to look through. "The living room window will go right here."

Tali gasped. It was the exact place she had said that same line to Shepard months ago. The river, as well as the planet's setting sun, made for a gorgeous view in Shepard's makeshift frame. Below his fingers, metal was embedded in the ground, creating a foundation for a building. Piles of other metals and materials were stacked a short distance away as well.

Tali had a guess as to what was going on, but she just had to ask. "Shepard…what is all this?"

"I'm going to build you a house, Tali," he answered with an enormous smile. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

A few hours later, after Tali had settled down and she and Shepard had rejoined the party on the Normandy, Kasumi approached Shepard.

"Hey Shep! Tali said for you to meet her up in your old cabin," she told him, trying to hide a knowing smile but failing miserably.

Shepard had been wondering where his wife had gone. A little while after they returned, and after her escapade to tell everybody what had happened, she had gone to talk to Kasumi, insisting that he not come along. He was confused, but accepted it. She had returned after half an hour, but only briefly, quickly leaving to go to the restroom. From which she had yet to return after another thirty minutes.

Shepard thanked Kasumi, immediately heading for the elevator. Tali had been acting strange ever since she recovered from her initial reaction to his gift. He moved past a rambling Joker, too involved in his thoughts to stop and talk or help. The pilot had stuck to his earlier word; there was almost no eggnog left, and the proportionate amount of rum was gone as well. Joker was essentially drunk out of his mind, but Shepard was too curious about Tali to even register.

Shepard ran through all of the possibilities of what Tali was doing as the elevator ascended and the decontamination unit Kaidan had decided to keep ran its course. But he was still completely unprepared for what was inside the cabin.

His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Tali. She was lying sideways on their old bed, without any part of her suit on. What she had on instead was a santa hat and strips of wrapping paper. The paper ran across her breasts, with two strips running down her torso and converging in the area between her legs. "Merry Christmas, Shepard," she greeted in a low, seductive voice.

"Would you mind unwrapping me? This isn't very comfortable."

* * *

_I thought fluff would be a nice gift before I got back into the more serious stuff. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	36. Not a Word For It

"I missed this bed," Tali mumbled to herself as she awoke on the top deck of the Normandy. She was lying on her side, wearing nothing under the soft sheets, with Shepard's arms around her stomach preventing her from getting up.

Not like she wanted to anyway. She was in one of her favorite positions, with her back resting against Shepard's chest and stomach. "Think Kaidan would mind if we took it for your new house?" Shepard asked tiredly, having recently woken up himself.

Tali let out a deep breath through her nose as she lay her own arms over Shepard's and sunk into his embrace. "_Our_ new house," she corrected lovingly as he took an opposite breath, inhaling her scent and slightly ruffling her hair. "It doesn't count unless you're there too."

"So we could just land the Normandy on Rannoch and be done?" Shepard asked lightly, slowly moving his hands up and down Tali's pale stomach.

"First the bed, now the whole ship? That escalated fast," she teased back, humming quietly at his movements.

"You know me," Shepard returned coyly, suddenly sliding his hands much further down Tali's body. She squealed in a mixture of surprise and excitement as she grabbed desperately at his exploring fingers. He allowed her to hold them back, instead running the tip of his nose through her hair until his lips found her neck.

Tali tried to piece together a thought, but it proved difficult with Shepard's dangerously low hands and hot breath on her neck. Coming up with a question took much longer than usual. "Do we have time?" she asked heavily.

"Does it matter?"

Tali conceded that it didn't. She loosed her grip on Shepard's fingers, and they gently made their way back down to her core. She shuddered and fell into a rhythm of tight gyrating as he delicately massaged and prodded. The pleasure he was causing felt fantastic to Tali, and she let him know through quiet cooing and groaning. Her excitement only grew when she felt his organ stiffen against her rear.

A deep gasp from Tali marked the moment one of Shepard's fingers broke her threshold. Feeling his digit pushing and rotating around her inner walls was maddeningly teasing, and even more pleasurable. Her quiet expressions built into significantly louder moans. Her entire body was practically throbbing against Shepard's, which only prompted him to continue with more vigor.

But he was completely not expecting what happened next. Tali's head and shoulders tensed, then flew forward in an enormous sneeze. It wasn't like her regular ones, either. Shepard quickly, but reluctantly, moved his hands and rolled Tali onto her back, forcing himself to not continue their recent course of action. She was rubbing at her nose as he propped himself up on an elbow. "You alright?" he asked, his tone a stark contrast to his relaxed position.

Tali sniffed, a slight clogging in her nose evident. "I think so. I didn't have much time to really see how I was feeling when I woke up, but I'm not sure what would make me sick."

"It's been a while since we've been in here," Shepard reminded. "Kaidan's using this room, I believe."

Tali let out a disappointed sigh. "I should probably get back in my suit, then," she admitted, rolling onto her own side and resting a hand on Shepard. "I'm sorry, Shepard."

He leaned his forehead against Tali's and offered her an understanding smile. "Don't worry about it. Your health is more important."

Tali kissed him while she still had the chance, lingering a bit longer than usual. "It was nice while it lasted," she reminisced as she got up to retrieve her suit.

Shepard watched her get dressed, both out of concern and desire, drinking in the view of her lithe body while he could. "Yea," he agreed absent mindedly. Tali caught a couple of glances of him, and simply smiled. She used to be embarrassed when he watched her like that, but she had grown used to it, and even to enjoy it. The best part was, even after she turned and winked at him just before her faceplate covered her head, his look was basically the same.

"Are you going to put on something too?" she asked lightly as she stood at the side of the bed.

"Do you want me to?" Shepard teased, shifting onto his back and stretching his arms over his head dramatically.

Tali sneezed again. "No," she answered, not hiding her admiration of his muscular arms and broad chest. "I just wish I didn't have to," she added, crawling back onto the bed.

Shepard grabbed onto her waist and tugged before she could settle back in, guiding her to be lying against him. "Me too," he said as she molded to him. "So you're ok?" he asked again.

"Yes, it's only something minor thankfully."

"Soon we'll have our own house," he reminded reassuringly, slowly rubbing her back. "It'll be a lot easier to manage."

Tali hummed in contentment. "How long do you think it will take to build?" she asked longingly.

"It shouldn't be all that long. It's not going to be a mansion or anything." He paused to look down at her and grin. "Unless you want one."

Tali laughed. "No thanks. I'll feel luxurious enough just having a normal house on my home world."

"If you say so," Shepard responded, smiling at her selflessness. "So I'm guessing somewhere around a month, then. The foundation's already laid, and I've got some Geth lined up who want to help out."

"Really? A whole month?" Tali asked curiously.

"Yea, maybe a little less. You're lucky this isn't a hundred years ago, or it would take more like four."

"Wow. I never would've guessed it took that long."

"You're welcome to help if you want it to go faster," Shepard joked, nudging her gently. "But only if you want to."

"I'll think about it," she answered fairly dismissively, causing Shepard to laugh briefly.

"Like I said, no pressure. You could pick out furniture and décor too, that would be a huge help," he suggested.

"What, you don't want to do that?" Tali asked with mock incredulity, poking at his stomach.

"No," he answered with a grin. "And you wouldn't be asking if you saw my room when I was discharged."

"You didn't get to pick the furniture there."

"You're right, but I did have the option to decorate if I wanted."

"So I'm assuming you did?"

"A little, but you would've thought it was done by a child. I stopped myself before it got out of hand."

Tali couldn't let this slip by. "What did it have?"

"Well, I picked some pale blue wall paper that I regretted as soon as it was up. I also had a plant that was the worst shade of green you could imagine. New dark red sheets that didn't match the walls at all. And then a single Alliance poster that was always crooked."

"That sounds…horrible."

Shepard laughed. "That's not even the worst of it, but I won't tell you the rest so you don't want to divorce me," he chuckled.

Tali raised her head, giving Shepard a quizzical look. "Divorce?"

Shepard looked just as curious. "Is it not translating right?"

Tali shook her head. "It's not translating at all."

"Weird. It means for a married couple to split up. You really don't have a word for that?"

"No, because that doesn't happen. Even linking suit environments usually means a couple is staying together, but full out bonding? That's a life commitment, and there's no going back. Not that the bond mates want to, anyway. It's the most serious and sacred relationship there is," Tali explained. Throughout this explanation, she noticed more and more that Shepard looked like he was learning new information. It was clear he didn't already know this, and Tali grew more and more nervous as it progressed. "Marriage isn't like that?"

"Not really; it's not nearly that serious. Humans break up and get divorced all the time."

"So…does that mean…we might…"

Shepard's eyes went wide in realization. He sat up straight, bringing her with him. "No, Tali, no. Just because the definition isn't the same doesn't mean I feel any differently," he started, resting his hands where her cheeks would be and looking through the visor into her glowing, anxious eyes. "I love you more than anything. I want you, and only you, for the rest of my life."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely. For all intents and purposes, we bonded. I'm yours."

Tali's whole body showed her relief. She leaned forward into Shepard, who promptly wrapped her in a tight embrace. "And I'm yours," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

The couple stayed like that in silence for a little while longer, until EDI's cool, synthesized voice came over the comm. "Shepard: Captain Alenko will return to the Normandy within the hour. It is likely that he will want to use his personal cabin."

"Thanks, EDI," Shepard acknowledged. But he still didn't move from his position.

"Are we going to go?" Tali asked after a few moments, running a finger across Shepard's chest.

"Depends. I'd much rather make Kaidan upset than my bond mate," he answered, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Tali smiled at his word choice, even if it was overly formal. "We can go," she assured him, carefully loosening herself from his arms. He released her, but still didn't get up. He leaned back on his arms, watching her expectantly. Tali placed a hand on his leg appreciatively. "It's ok, Shepard. Now put your pants on."

Shepard smiled at her, delicately taking her hand from his leg and tenderly kissing her palm. "Only if you promise not to forget how much I love you."

"I promise," she responded confidently. Her answer satisfied Shepard, who offered another warm smile as he finally rose and got dressed. Tali watched him for a while before glancing over at the clock on the night stand. "Keelah, look at the time."

Shepard obliged, and his jaw almost dropped. "Wow, we really slept in," he laughed as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"I'm surprised Joker or EDI didn't wake us up sooner."

"I bet Joker's still sleeping. You should have seen him last night after we got back. He fulfilled his eggnog quota."

"So if Joker's recovering, and Kaidan's coming back anyway, how are we going to get to Rannoch?"

* * *

"That's a good question," Liara responded, watching mainly Shepard as he and Tali reclined on the other side of her desk on the Citadel. It was just a temporary office, so the ocean of screens weren't up, but her terminal was still pinging constantly.

"Are there any other private ships we could get on?" Shepard asked.

"Not unless you're willing to wait for about a week to arrange it. Everybody with a private ship needs it on standby; diplomacy trips and supply runs are still going rampant. Besides the fact that not many are headed to Rannoch anyway. The Quarians are doing alright by themselves."

"Can't you get us anything?" Tali wondered.

Liara shook her head. "I'm still analyzing all of my agents and contacts. Reallus knowing all that he did was completely unacceptable, and I refuse to risk letting anything like that happen again."

Shepard nodded brusquely. He didn't need any reminding. He actually hadn't wanted to go to Liara, Tali had suggested it, but he didn't see any other reliable options. He might not have accepted if Liara had offered them a ship.

"So what should we do?" Tali asked.

Liara took a few moments to wade through information on her terminal. "Actually, there is a large Quarian transport leaving for Rannoch later today. Looks like its main purpose is to take pilgrims back," she informed them, looking up again. "It would probably be the safest on short notice, and you should have no problem getting aboard, Tali."

"Great, when does it depart?"

* * *

Liara had been right, getting on the Quarian transport was basically no problem for Tali. And because she was an admiral, Shepard going with her was easy to accomplish as well, although it probably wouldn't have been overly difficult even if she wasn't. The ship was quite large, about half the size of a freighter. There were about three hundred passengers spread among its three main floors, almost all of which were Quarian, but there were small percentages of Geth, Asari, Turians, and humans.

The trip was mostly uneventful, with Shepard and Tali keeping mostly to themselves. That is, until they went through the mass relay. As soon as the ship went through, all of the lights flickered ominously. The hum of the engine died away, preceding the lights going out completely, dim emergency lights then the only source of illumination.

Murmurs were heard among the passengers instantly. "What do you think happened?" Shepard asked Tali.

"I don't know. Everything looked alright when we were boarding, but I didn't see-"

All of the conversations were interrupted by an overly sweet voice over the intercom. "Hello there, everybody. Please excuse the interruption to your trip-"

"I know that voice," Shepard mumbled.

"-but I need a few parts from this ship. As soon as we get what we need from the engine, we'll be out of your hair. If you even have any. Don't worry; you'll be unharmed as long as you don't try to stop us."

Shepard was too lost in his attempts to remember where he had heard that voice to notice the Asari, flanked by three Eclipse mercs, going around and containing all the passengers.

The voice's tone suddenly changed to a much darker one. "But if you get in our way, you'll either be shot or spaced. Depending on how bored my people are."

The group of mercenaries had split up to take care of the last few groups of people, which included Shepard and Tali. He finally snapped back to reality. "That's Sederis!" he exclaimed quietly.

"Very good," another all too familiar voice complimented. "…Shepard."

Shepard turned to be standing a very small distance away from a different Asari. He was surprised, enraged, and irritated all at once. "Elona? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Sederis and I go way back," she answered casually. At the same time, she slowly pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Shepard. "And I'm sure she'd just _love_ to see you."

Shepard raised his hands, instantly assessing the situation. It turned out he didn't need to, though. Elona staggered sideways and to the ground after receiving a devastating blow to the side of her head. Shepard's eyes darted to the assailant and, much to his relief, he saw Tali. "Run!" she whisper yelled as she swiveled and took off.

Shepard was right with her, and neither looked back when they heard mercs start shouting behind them. "God damn it, I can't believe Elona is here," Shepard breathed as they sprinted into a side room.

"Ugh, I know. She is such a hoyl'tet," Tali answered as she peeked out the doorway.

"Hoyl'tet?"

Tali rotated her head to look at him. "Is it not translating right?"

"It's not translating at all. I guess I don't even have a word for how much of a bitch she is."

* * *

_Sorry if it feels a bit rushed, I felt rushed writing it. Had my wisdom teeth pulled earlier this week. Not fun. But I still wanted to get something out._


	37. Overwhelmed

"We can't stay here for long, Shepard," Tali said, leaning her back against a wall and putting her forehead in her hand as she watched him pace around the small side room they had fled to. "They're bound to look here, and sooner rather than later."

"Where can we go, though?" he asked, coming to a stop near her. "Sederis will have the whole ship being searched. Probably for as long as it takes," he added. His stress levels had understandably spiked upon finding that Eclipse had abducted the ship he and Tali, along with three hundred other civilian bystanders, were aboard. He was worried for them, and for himself, but mostly for Tali. He had almost lost her to Eclipse recently, he wasn't about to let it happen again.

"We could head down into engineering," Tali suggested as she looked up fully. "It would be easier to hide down there, and there wouldn't be as much collateral damage if things got worse."

"Well, it would be easier for _me_ to hide," Shepard started as he leaned a shoulder against the wall next to Tali. "You could blend in up here, it would probably be safer."

"Yea, safer for _me_," Tali countered. "I'm not going to let you go down there by yourself."

"But Tali-"

"But nothing, Shepard," Tali interrupted strongly, placing her palm sideways over his mouth. Even though she had been in the worse situation with Eclipse, she wasn't exactly happy that Shepard's life had been threatened too. Just like Shepard with her, she was going to do everything in her power to prevent it from happening again. "You need more protection here than I do."

Tali could see the loving smirk he was giving her in his eyes. She started to take her hand away, but he grabbed it before it could return to its original position. "Ok," he answered simply, starting to idly play with her three fingers. He knew she could handle herself, and he wasn't going to argue too much. Even though he suggested against it, he did want her around, and he could still keep a watch over her and be positive that she was safe. "So how do we get to engineering?"

Her eyes went to the ceiling and she raised her non occupied hand up to her chin in thought. Despite the situation, Shepard was content to wait for her while she looked that adorable. It only took a few moments for her to comb her brain. "There should be access to the maintenance shafts about…two rooms over," she answered. "As long as this is the type of ship I'm thinking of. It might be across the main area."

"Well, I'll follow you," Shepard said, letting go of her hand. Tali approached and opened the door, staying close to the wall and peeking around the corners. She waved for Shepard to follow as she slinked around the edge of the doorframe. They were able to keep out of the Eclipse's sight for a little while by blending in with the small crowds of Quarians. Unsurprisingly, the masses weren't overly eager to turn in an Admiral or the famous Commander Shepard.

Basically all of the Eclipse on the ship were searching for Shepard, so the going was slow for him and Tali. They only crossed gaps when they were positive the coast was clear. There were a few times they had to stop, Shepard with his head down and towards the wall with Tali back to back to him. Shepard's black hoodie allowed him to hide somewhat more effectively in the darkened ship, and Tali didn't really need to hide herself. None of the mercs could tell her apart from other Quarians.

Unfortunately, Elona wasn't technically a mercenary. She was patrolling along with the Eclipse personnel, and while she didn't see enough of Shepard to register it was him, she had seen Tali enough times to recognize her. "That's them!" she exclaimed, pointing straight at the Quarian. The couple froze only for a second before bolting into the closest room. "Move!" they heard Elona shout behind them as the Asari waded her way through the small group of passengers.

"I hope this is the right room," Tail breathed as she sprinted off to the far wall of the dark area, with Shepard right on her heels. Luckily, she found what she was looking for. The hatch that led to the maintenance shafts was in one of the corners, and Tali wrenched it open and slid down the ladder just in time to miss the bullets pinging on the wall above her. Shepard ducked instinctively, quickly shuffling over and dropping down into the passage before the assailants had a chance to get a bead on him. He slammed the hatch down over his head before shifting to a low crouch to follow Tali. She didn't even bother trying to figure out where they were headed, instead just taking as much of a weaving route as she could away from the Eclipse. Neither knew, or particularly cared to know, if they were being followed.

As soon as Tali found another ladder, she was climbing down it. And Shepard was down with her the moment she was out of the way. They finally had a moment to listen behind them, and unfortunately heard the thunder of boots in the shafts. More than they could handle, especially without any weapons. "This way!" Tali whispered, pulling on Shepard's arm. They made their way through another door, and then down a short staircase to a lower area not unlike where Jack had stayed back on the Normandy.

The Eclipse mercs were right on their tail, practically bursting through the door as soon as Shepard and Tali stopped to catch their breath against a wall. Tali quickly muted her helmet, and Shepard held his breath as they watched the yellow clad mercenaries through the grate that made the upper floor. Shutting off the ship's main power turned out to be beneficial for the couple; the dim reserve lighting wasn't nearly enough to reveal their position to the scouring Eclipse.

The leader of the group started barking out orders after their searching came back unsuccessful. Since the room had two doors out besides the one everybody had entered from, they sent a large group one way and smaller group that they personally led went the other. Again, the dark worked in Shepard and Tali's favor, as none of the mercenaries noticed the isolated staircase.

Shepard inhaled deeply the instant the doors above closed with a pair of clicks. Tali released a muffled sneeze before unmuting herself. "That was too close," Shepard muttered as he caught his breath. Tali nodded her agreement, but seemed distracted by something behind him. Shepard gave her a curious look. "What's wr-"

"Shh," Tali hushed quietly. A few more agonizing seconds of silence passed before she spoke again. "Someone's coming down the stairs."

Shepard went completely still and listened as well. Sure enough, a faint thud could be heard every few seconds. As silently as he could, Shepard shifted along the wall to be positioned right at the corner.

The entire area was cast in shadows, but Shepard didn't need perfect vision to see the silhouette of a person walk by. Shepard didn't hesitate, stepping away and hooking an arm tightly around the figure's neck. They tried their best to free themselves from his iron grip, clawing at his arm and gasping for any hope of a breath.

Shepard was too stressed and involved to notice that the hands fighting him were covered in a familiar material, and that it wasn't armor, but tubes pressing against his shoulder. Luckily, Tali glanced over despite trying not to watch. "Shepard, wait!" she exclaimed, doing her best to keep the volume in check. "That's a Quarian!"

"What?" he answered back in surprise, releasing the struggling person. They fell to their hands and knees, sputtering for breath. The Quarian had collapsed into a slightly more lit area, and Shepard could in fact make out a helmet with a recognizable shawl and a skin tight suit covering their body. "Good thing you looked over. I wouldn't have seen that," Shepard said as Tali knelt down next to the other female Quarian and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

The Quarian took a few moments before shakily standing and starting to turn around. "What do you mea-" she started, but her question was answered before she could even finish it. "Oh. You're not Quarian."

"Yea. And I'm sorry about…that," Shepard responded, gesturing towards his neck. He finally had a chance to see a more clear view of the Quarian. She wore a dark green suit, and as far as Shepard could tell, she was about five or six years younger than Tali. In comparison to his wife, she was a few inches shorter and wasn't built to be as strong or toned. He accent was significantly different as well; it had an almost Southern twang to it. "Not taking any risks with Eclipse around," he added.

"Wait…" the Quarian trailed off, staring at Shepard. "You're Commander Shepard!" she almost shouted in excitement, causing him to sigh inwardly. "I'm pretty sure they're looking for you."

"That's why we're down here," Tali informed her. Shepard was glad Tali answered, or he might have had a sarcastic remark or two lined up. "Why are you?"

"I'm an engineer," she answered. "I was checking a fluctuation in our thrusters when those mercenaries showed up. I've been hiding ever since," she explained. She took a step towards Shepard and extended a hand. "Don't worry about earlier. No harm no foul, and it's an honor to meet you." Tali felt a twinge of jealousy as Shepard exchanged greetings and shook the Quarian's hand. That is until she turned to Tali and showed a very similar level of interest and warmth to her. "It's an honor to finally meet you as well, Admiral Zorah."

Tali was a bit stunned. "Uh, thank you," she returned in a mildly surprised tone.

The Quarian delved right into conversation like she had known the couple all her life, even though it turned out to be more of a monologue. "I don't think the Quarians can ever repay you two's work down on Rannoch. The other Admirals talk about you all the time, Admiral Zorah. And Admiral Koris said you saved his life, Mister Shepard. They're back on Rannoch, but I've been stationed on this ship for months. And it's finally going there! Or at least was before we got boarded. I haven't seen Rannoch yet," she added longingly. Shepard eyed Tali with a grin. The Quarian's short rambling was reminding him of Tali when she was younger. "So do you have a plan?"

"Not really," Tali answered. "We haven't had time to think about it, we've been running."

"The best place to start would be to call for help," Shepard began after finally having a chance to think. "Can you get ahold of the other Admirals, Tali?"

Tali brought up her omni tool, and muttered a few Khelish phrases under her breath when no comm connections could be made. "No. Either the ship's comm systems were cut off, or Eclipse is blocking them," she listed, taking a pause to look up again. "Or both, if they're being cautious."

"Any way to tell?' Shepard asked.

"No," Tali answered with a shake of her head. "But seeing about this ship's comm systems wouldn't be too hard. We'd just need to find a terminal on this level; the ones for engineering are generally powered by the reserves."

"I can help with that," the other Quarian chimed in. "The next room to port isn't the engine room, but there's a maintenance terminal inside."

"Ok…" Shepard started, trailing off since he wanted to address the engineer directly but not sure how to. "I'm sorry; I don't know your name."

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed quietly. "I'm Orah. Orah'Vaas."

"Alright, Orah, you stay here while Tali and I check that terminal."

Orah looked fairly crestfallen at Shepard's order. "But I can help more!"

"You will," Shepard assured her. "I need you to stay safe. You know this ship better than either of us," he explained with a gesture to himself and Tali. "We'll be coming back for your expertise, don't worry."

Orah looked down and kicked at the floor timidly. "Ok," she agreed somewhat begrudgingly.

Shepard watched her for a second to make sure she would stay before heading to the stairs, reaching for Tali's hand as he went. She took it happily, walking as close to Shepard as she could as they ascended the stairs. Orah glanced over, and couldn't help but crack a smile. "So you don't need _me_ to stay safe?" Tali whispered, bumping her hips against his.

He smiled over at her. "You're not onlyan engineer, you can handle yourself," he whispered back. "Besides, the reason she wouldn't be safe with us is because I'd be way more worried about you."

"Fair enough," Tali teased, causing Shepard to smirk at her use of the phrase he often used. "I wouldn't be watching for her first either," she added as they approached the door.

Shepard took a deep breath as he positioned his fist over the door's interface. "Ready when you are."

A nod from Tali, and Shepard opened the door. There were Eclipse in the room, but fortunately, they were making too much noise talking and searching to hear the swish of the door. Shepard and Tali quickly moved behind a small section of the wall that jutted out. Shepard gestured for Tali to peek around to assess the room, since she could see better in the dark. She took a solid ten seconds to look before turning back to Shepard. "Four Eclipse. Two humans searching around, two Salarians talking over by the console."

"Weapons?"

"Salarians have pistols; humans have assault rifles on their backs. Both of the Salarians have tech armor, too."

Shepard pressed his lips together and exhaled for a short while. "We need to take care of those techs first," he stated. They both took a few more seconds to think in silence. "I've never thought of this before: would sabotaging their armor do anything?"

"That's a good question," Tali responded with a tilt of her head. "I haven't ever done it, but in theory we could lock it up; prevent them from moving their arms or using their programs."

"In theory?" Shepard asked, more than a little concerned.

"Have another idea?" Tali asked. She wasn't trying to be difficult; they just really didn't have a plethora of options.

"No," Shepard admitted with a sigh. "You sabotage the far Salarian, then go for the closest searching guy. Try to get him between you and the techs as soon as possible."

"Got it," she affirmed as she prepped the program on her omni tool.

"I really wish we at least had shields," Shepard muttered as he did the same. "On three."

Tali stepped out when he hit one, targeting the farthest tech and initiating her hacking protocol. Shepard followed suit, and without even looking to see the results, they charged at the other two mercenaries.

Neither of the men ever knew what hit them. The one Tali went for whipped around at the sudden commotion, but didn't get to react before Tali's shoulder smashed into his chest. The merc was closer to the wall than she realized. He flew back from the impact, and the back of his head squarely hit an exposed pipe. The force was enough to cause a sickeningly loud crack, and he dropped to the floor with blood trickling down his neck.

Which meant that Tali didn't have any cover. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she turned around, finding the two Salarians just beginning to recover from their makeshift prions. Their tech armor flickered momentarily before fully disappearing, and both raised their pistols at the nearest target: Tali. She had no idea what to do, and useless adrenaline shot through her body. Panic started at the same time, which ruined her brain's processing power. All she could think about was that she had no shields, no weapons, and no cover. She had nowhere to run and no way to fight.

But before she could even try to come up with something to try, the two Salarians dropped their guns and started shaking. It took Tali a little bit to realize they were being riddled with bullets. They both dropped to the floor, and Tali released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked over to her side to find Shepard, stolen assault rifle still hoisted, standing over the other motionless human merc. "Thanks," she said appreciatively as she forced herself to relax, and actually being successful to some extent.

The protective fire in Shepard's eyes calmed as well, and he glanced to the mercenary Tai had checked into the wall. "I guess you're too strong for your own good."

Tali chuckled briefly in agreement before heading over to the maintenance terminal. Shepard spent a short time looting; gathering all of the weapons as well as a trio of shields. He stuffed the pistols in his pockets, contracted the assault rifles, and put on one of the shields as he walked over to Tali. When he reached her, he hooked another of the shields on her belt and activated it, protectively placing a hand on her back when he was done. "What's the situation?"

"Looks like the ships comm systems _are _down," she answered, still typing away at the terminal. "But I'm not seeing any signs of them being blocked. This may be easier than we thought."

"Don't jinx it," Shepard teased, taking a moment to attach one of the assault rifles to her back.

She paused to look at him curiously. "Don't what?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what hoyl'tet means," Shepard countered.

"I already said later," she reminded with a blush, returning to the console. "We've got enough going on."

"Later it is then," Shepard confirmed. "Can you activate the comm systems from here?"

"I normally could, but it looks like that surge in power set off a failsafe," she answered, stopping typing to examine a diagnostics report. "We need to manually reset them. There should be a control panel in the engine room."

"Something you can handle?"

"Something _you_ could handle. It's literally flipping a switch or two. But we don't know where the panels are, besides in the engine room," Tali answered. "We should go back to Orah, she'll probably know where they are."

"Sounds good," Shepard returned. "I was going to suggest we check on her anyway, at least to give her a shield."

"I'll be right behind you," Tali told him, transferring a copy of the diagnostic to her omni tool and starting to shut down the terminal. Shepard went to one side of the door, opened it, and peeked out.

His head snapped back behind the wall though when the door opposite him slid open as well. "-hate this floor on ships. You can never find the door you're looking for," an Asari voice stated.

"I know, but – HEY!" The female human that accompanied her started to answer, but interrupted herself when she saw Tali framed in the doorway. The Quarian's head snapped up to find the two Eclipse aiming their guns at her. She caught sight of Shepard as well, who gestured for her to play along before summoning his omni blade. She smirked before turning to face the doorway and raising her hands. "Don't move!" the merc added as they quickened their pace towards her.

Shepard's whole body tensed as he waited for the two mercs to come through the door. The Asari, who was a few steps behind her partner, spoke next. "Just what do you think-"

Her sentence was cut off when Shepard's omni blade dug into her side. She gasped and fell to the floor, causing the other merc to whip around in surprise. Tali closed the distance rapidly, grabbing the knife sheathed on her leg during one of the strides when her leg was up. The blade was in the woman's neck before she had a chance to do much of anything.

Shepard smirked wickedly at their efficiency as he kicked the downed Asari's pistol away in case she tried for a last stand. "When's the last time you used that?" Shepard asked Tali as she wiped the fresh blood off her knife and put it back in its sheath.

"On Haestrom, about a year ago," she answered as she caught up with Shepard and they quietly made their way back to their original hiding place. "This one circuit box was jammed shut."

Shepard chuckled as they descended the stairs. They found Orah where Shepard had been earlier, shaking and poised with a wrench over her head. She visibly relaxed and dropped her arm when she caught sight of Shepard and Tali. "I heard other voices. Are you ok?"

"We're fine," Tali answered. "Just a couple of mercenaries."

"Here," Shepard said as he handed Orah the last stolen shield.

"Thanks," she returned as she took the small emitter cube. "What is it?"

Shepard cracked a smile while Tali held back a giggle. "That's a kinetic shield. Put it on somewhere, a belt would be best, and press that button on the end," he explained.

"You know, I've never had to use a shield before," she told them as she followed Shepard's instructions, like they need her to explicitly say it. "I haven't seen one since school, but it was one of those old ones."

"How about a pistol?" Shepard asked, taking out one of the firearms and offering it to her.

Orah looked almost scared by the gun, even though it was in its holstered state. She gingerly took it from Shepard's hand, but kept it at arm's length. "Same deal. I've never had to use one before," she admitted. She shifted her grip on it, accidentally hitting the button to extend the weapon. She gasped and tore her hand away in surprise at the unfamiliar mechanical sounds and movements.

Tali reached down and snatched it before it could hit the ground. "I'd better hold onto it, then," she said somewhat sympathetically. She shot a quick look at Shepard, who had turned half away and covered his mouth with a hand. "We need to ask you about the comm system, Orah. Do you know where the control panel to reset them is?"

"That would be in the engine room," she confirmed. "I'm not sure exactly which it is, but there's a whole group of control panels below the deck, right by the staircase on the starboard side."

"Great, thank you," Tali said appreciatively as she brought up her omni tool to show Orah the diagnostic report in case she could see anything else, since she was more familiar with the ship.

But before Tali could get out another sentence, another voice cut into their conversation. "-message said Shepard was in that room over there," a high pitched Salarian voice came.

Shepard quickly composed himself, and Tali deactivated her tool. "Damn that Asari," he mumbled as they listened to the clatter of boots go overhead and into the next room. "We need to move. Now."

"Well we can't go either of those ways," Tali answered back, referring to the two doors above that led deeper into the engineering level. "Way too easy to get surrounded, and there's no cover up there."

"I know another way," Orah whispered. She didn't even wait for Shepard and Tali to respond before tiptoeing over to the stairs. "Follow me."

Orah led them up the staircase, and then straight across the room. She crouched down and pulled at a panel on the lower wall. It peeled right off, revealing a tight passage with wires and pipes going through as well and disappearing further into the wall. "This goes right by the engine room," she told them quietly, ushering Shepard and Tali in. Orah went in last, delicately putting the wall panel back in place behind them.

The young Quarian simply had to point, and the group moved out. Everybody's footsteps slowed when they heard voices of Eclipse mercs, only slightly muffled by the wall. They had clearly found the mess of bodies Shepard and Tali left, and were shouting and running around the room to search.

Orah was able to catch enough to know what had happened. "Keelah, did you kill them?" she asked quietly, fairly horrified.

Shepard nodded. "It was either us or them."

Orah shuddered at the thought, but didn't argue any longer. She wasn't sure how.

It was only a little while longer until they came to the engine room. Orah stopped at a panel with a fairly large Khelish marking on its back, pushing it out to reveal the exact place they needed to be. They were under the grate of a floor of the main room of engineering, with a swathe of control panels and switches a short distance away.

Tali hopped out of the passage first, stretching her back as she made her way to the collection of panels. Shepard was right behind her, and Orah was last, closing the wall up again.

"Just a second…" Tali said as she looked back and forth from the wall to her omni tool while the others joined her. "Here," she stated confidently, opening one of the mounted boxes. She studied the collection of switches and wires for a little while longer before flipping one switch, and then two. They could instantly hear the faint sound of something mechanical starting up a ways away.

"Nice work," Shepard complimented to both Tali and Orah. "Can you get a message out?" he asked.

"Making one now," Tali answered, keying a short, urgent message into her omni tool and adding the ship's coordinates. She addressed it to all the members of the Admiralty board, held her breath, and pressed the final button. It processed for a while, much longer than it usually did, causing Tali to start to worry. But fortunately, it did go through. "It's sent," she said with a small sigh of relief.

"What's sent?" an unwelcomingly familiar voice asked.

Shepard groaned as he turned around to face the source "For the love of god, Elona," he complained, mixing in a disappointed sigh.

The Asari was by herself, pistol holstered at her side and a faint biotic glow around her body. She had a smile that was somehow malicious and sweet at the same time. "Miss me?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," Tali answered immediately in an irritated tone.

Elona's expression quickly changed as she made eye contact with Tali. "I wasn't talking to you."

Tali crossed her arms and leaned back. Elona couldn't tell, but the Quarian was also raising an eyebrow condescendingly. "You really think I care?"

As if in support of Tali, Shepard extended his assault rifle and pointed it directly at Elona's head. "Why don't you just leave," he added, not even bothering to make it into a question.

"I don't think so," she countered coolly. "Technically the orders are to kill your Quarian and take you to Sederis. But she'll understand if I accidentally mix that up."

Tali snarled viciously, taking her own rifle off her back. "Orah. Hide," she ordered. The young Quarian didn't need another prompting; she pivoted in place and sprinted off to find somewhere safe.

Shepard moved at the same time, although it was much less involved. All he did was squeeze and hold the trigger of his gun. Elona had a blue barrier up in the same moment, which handily absorbed all of the rounds. The Asari also charged towards them and, when there as a break in the fire, flung a biotic throw at Shepard. He flew backwards, since he wasn't expecting the sudden attack. Tali released her own hail of bullets as she started to back away and the Asari closed in. Elona took a round in the arm before she could get her shield up again. She hissed in pain as she reached Tali, but didn't let the injury stop her much at all.

Tali sidestepped the Asari's punch to her stomach, countering by attempting to bring the butt of her rifle down on Elona's head. The Asari knocked it away with her uninjured arm, sending it clattering across the room. Elona threw an elbow with her other arm, which Tali deftly ducked. She managed to slam her fist into the Asari's gut while she was lower. Elona doubled over involuntarily, and Tali threw her boot into her chest. Elona stumbled backwards, managing to keep her balance. She grinned at Tali, who was poised in a ready position.

But before Elona could make any kind of remark or taunt, Shepard's elbow impacted the back of her head. He started to raise his pistol, but Elona whirled around and sent a shockwave at him. Unlike Elona, he did lose his balance, as well as dropped his gun. But it was a short lived victory for Elona. Tali had closed the distance and swept out the Asari's legs while she was turned away, so she quickly joined Shepard on the ground.

It was then Tali's turn to reach for her pistol, but Elona was taking the hits surprisingly well. She threw her glowing arm up, sending Tali flying away with her biotics. The Quarian hit the ground with a groan, but Elona didn't wait to see the results. She instantly rolled and kicked Shepard between the legs as he was standing up.

He was back on his back immediately, letting out a long groan from his throat and cradling his new injury. Elona stood over him, casually taking out her gun. "Ah, the benefits of being female," she taunted, aiming down at his forehead. "This has been a long time coming."

Shepard didn't even have time to go through any last thoughts before Elona was mysteriously gone, replaced by a purple clad Quarian. Tali was relentless, leaving Shepard's view rapidly to keep on Elona. The Asari being that close to ending Shepard sent her into a protective rage. She threw brutal punches and other blows, only pausing her assault to block the Asari's few counter attempts. Tali backed her up all the way to the wall, by which point she was all but unable to use her biotics because of fatigue. Tali reached for her gun between blows, ending her barrage with a pistol whip to Elona's head. The Asari grabbed at her injured skull and moaned. But she absolutely froze when the barrel of Tali's weapon pressed into the other side of her head.

"How did you find us?" she growled.

"Tracker," Elona mumbled.

"Where?"

"Check your pockets, bitch," she answered, unable to contain her frustration and hatred any longer.

"Go to hell, you hoyl'tet."

Tali punctuated with the bang of her pistol. Elona dropped the floor, all her movement stopped, and Tali released a massive sigh of relief. Shepard finally managed to prop himself up and stand, albeit very carefully. "Damn you're amazing," he complimented admiringly.

She quickly turned away from Elona in disgust and headed back over to Shepard. "Are you alright?" she asked as she put away her gun, her voice filled with concern.

"Yea," he assured her, bouncing on his toes slightly. "I just need a little bit."

"So Elona had a tracker on me," Tali informed him, rubbing his arm in an attempt to soothe him. "And I think it's funny that she went right for your pair," she added, causing Shepard to laugh softly.

"Well, at least we know Liara isn't incompetent," he joked with a weak smile, causing Tali to chuckle.

But it turned out that the little bit Shepard wanted was all they had. Before she could come back with anything, the steady thump of boots above them sent them into a bit of a frenzy. "Go!" Shepard exclaimed softly, gesturing over to the wall where they had come from. Tali ran over and searched at the panels, trying to find the loose one as Shepard made his over at a much slower rate.

"I don't know which one it is!" she told him urgently through gritted teeth. "Where's Orah?"

"Looking for someone?" a cocky Salarian voice came. The couple turned around, with Tali raising her pistol, to find a group of five Eclipse mercs of mixed species. Much to Shepard and Tali's dismay, two of them were holding an obviously frightened Orah by the arms and a third was pointing a shotgun at her. "Drop your weapon," the Salarian ordered bluntly.

Tali let out a low growl as she set her gun on the floor. The last member of the merc squad approached them to pick it up before gesturing them forward. "Move," they demanded with a thrust of their arm. Shepard and Tali had no choice but to oblige. The Salarian clucked his tongue at the deceased Elona as they passed to the stairs.

The Eclipse led their captured trio through the engineering deck to the elevator. Both Shepard and Tali were searching for a way to escape the whole time, but there wasn't anything they could do without endangering Orah. They almost cringed when the elevator door closed, and it started to ascend to the top floor. The only sound was the hushed and excited banter between two of the mercenaries. There wasn't a lush captain's cabin on the upper deck like on the Normandy; instead it was the cockpit and main control area. Sederis was waiting outside the elevator, with a small collection of high ranking mercenaries behind her.

"Well look at this," the Eclipse leader purred, stepping face to face with Shepard as he was pushed out of the elevator. "Welcome, Commander Shepard."

He didn't respond, only fixing a hard glare at Sederis. She pretended to pout for a few seconds before addressing the Salarian squad leader. "Where's Elona?"

"Dead."

Her face twisted into a disappointed frown. "Shame," she said as she turned back to Shepard. "I was considering letting your little Quarian pet live. But not anymore," she said, reaching up and patting Shepard twice on the cheek.

"You're not going to touch her," Shepard hissed, his voice filled with rage.

"Oooh, that got something out of you," she taunted casually, taking a single step back. But not for the reason Shepard hoped. "Which one of you is Admiral Tali'Zorah?" she asked pompously, grinning at Shepard.

Both Shepard and Tali's hearts dropped. Sederis was going to do something there and then, and there was absolutely nothing they could do. They were not only hopelessly outnumbered, but outgunned as well. Besides the fact that an innocent Quarian was standing a few feet away from them.

Time felt like it stopped, and Tali found she had a surprisingly long amount of time to think. She thought back to how she had felt when Shepard died. She had been absolutely devastated, and they weren't even together back then. She couldn't do that to him, she wouldn't. But what other choice did she have? Fighting back would only get all of them killed, and there was nowhere to run.

And then there was Orah. Why did she have to get dragged into this? She hadn't done anything wrong, but now she was going to have to watch another Quarian be murdered. Let alone the fact that Sederis would probably end up killing her too for fun. And there was nothing Tali could do to stop it. She glanced over at Shepard unnoticeably. He looked as distressed and defeated as she knew she did under her mask. A pair of tears streamed their way down Tali's face as she prepared to step forward and speak some of her last words. At least she could buy Shepard and Orah some more time.

But Orah beat her to it. "I am," the young Quarian stated confidently, setting a determined gaze on Sederis.

Shepard's jaw dropped to the floor. "No," Tali croaked out, her voice riddled with grief. She couldn't let another Quarian sacrifice themselves for her, it wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Especially not to someone like Orah. "I am!"

"Oh please," Sederis said condescendingly as she raised a gun up to Orah's faceplate and rolled her eyes at Tali. "Do you think I was born yesterday?"

Sederis didn't even bother to watch after pulling the trigger as Orah's lifeless body dropped to the floor. Tali was on her knees next to the Quarian in the next moment, crying all the more as she cradled her head and quietly ranted denials. All Shepard could do was look on helplessly, a deep sorrow filling his eyes. He didn't dare act to comfort Tali; to reveal Orah's lie and make her sacrifice in vain. He thanked Orah in the privacy of his mind, only hoping even more that he and Tali could get out of their situation alive.

The Eclipse leader grinned evilly at the event before her. She allowed it to go on for a few more moments before continuing. "Pick her up," she ordered Tali as she strolled into the elevator, shooing the Eclipse already there out and motioning for a few higher ranking ones to replace them. The ones that followed shoved Shepard and Tali, who was now carrying Orah's eerily light body in her arms, in as well. The ride down one level was absolutely silent except for the quiet sobs of Tali.

The doors swished open, and Sederis strutted out to show herself off to the mass of Quarian passengers. "Hello there!" she greeted cheerily as Shepard and Tali were forced to be standing close behind her. "I thought I'd come down to tell you all the good news myself," she started, gesturing to the couple behind her. "As you can see, we found your Admiral. As well as Commander Shepard," she boasted, twisting to give him a toothy grin. "And I'm going to show you all what happens when you oppose the Eclipse," she added, her fists starting to glow a deep blue.

"No," Tali pleaded, her voice broken and cracking. She couldn't hold back her protests any longer, no matter how weak they were. "Please."

Sederis laughed; a noisy and dark affair. "Please?" she repeated incredulously. "What do you think this is? A fucking -"

Nobody would ever know the analogy she was about to make. Sederis was interrupted by an ear shattering crack, followed immediately by a large hole appearing in her head. She remained standing surprisingly long; mouth agape and hands twitching. But as soon as she fell, all hell broke loose. Screams erupted from the crowd, and the Eclipse officers went into full out aggression mode, shouting and pointing their weapons in every direction. Unfortunately for them, there was too much motion before them to have any chance of identifying their assailant. Shepard and Tali stood in awe as their captors dropped around them one by one, all in the same fashion as Sederis.

They were scared to move when the last of the Eclipse were taken out. They had no idea who their apparent guardian was, or really if they were a guardian at all. The pandemonium finally started to die down when the shots stopped, although it was a fairly gradual process.

Shepard and Tali were even more awestruck when a single Turian holding a sniper rifle separated themselves from the shaken group. "Garrus!" Shepard exclaimed with so much relief he almost collapsed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Liara sent me to keep an eye on you two," he answered as he approached, his mandibles flaring into a reassuring grin. "You're not complaining, are you?"


	38. Tears and Rain

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," Shepard asserted to Garrus as his oldest Turian friend closed the distance to him and Tali. Despite his outward demeanor, Garrus was anything but relaxed. Taking out a squad of highly protected Eclipse mercenaries, on an old ship with a weak hull, while using armor piercing rounds, surrounded by innocent passengers who could disrupt his shot or unintentionally block them, and with his two closest friend's lives at stake ranked fairly high on his stressful situations scoreboard. And there was some crazy stuff on that list.

Garrus started with his trademark deadpanning to ease the tension, unaware that the Quarian Tali was holding was dead. "Well, you looked like you could use some help," he teased with a smile. His expression rapidly changed when he saw the hole in Orah's mask. "Spirits, who's that? What happened?"

Tali was strangely quiet. Basically since they had been rescued from the life and death situation, gears had been turning in her head. She registered that Garrus was speaking, but was too preoccupied to answer. Especially since she didn't need to respond with Shepard right there. "She's an engineer on this ship. She helped us get the comm systems back online, then took a bullet for Tali," he explained, his tone holding more weight at the end. The feelings that he went through when he thought he would lose Tali were burned into his mind. He owed a debt to Orah that was literally impossible to repay.

Garrus broke him out of his thoughts before they got too deep, though. Something he feared would be a lost cause for Tali. "So you got the comms back?" he asked for confirmation, doing his best to sidestep the topic of Orah's death. Especially for Tali, it seemed like it was an issue that should wait to be addressed and resolved under better circumstances. "I was trying to get ahold of Liara earlier, but it wasn't working. I'll try again in a bit."

"Tali already sent a message to the Quarian Admirals too, somebody should-"

"Why didn't you help sooner?" Tali interrupted bluntly, looking straight up to bore into Garrus's eyes after finishing her own separate thoughts.

The Turian was understandably caught off guard. He subconsciously took a step back from Tali's sudden fierceness. "Pardon?"

"If you had come to help earlier, Orah would still be alive," she stated strongly. It wasn't a complaint or an attack towards Garrus. Her voice was calm and monotone. She was simply explaining.

Garrus didn't know what to say, which was made fairly clear in his expression, so Shepard jumped in to his aid. "It's not his fault, Tali," he told her, lacing his words with care and gentleness. He knew she was taking Orah's death hard, so he made sure to give her even more leeway than usual.

But he didn't comprehend yet just how much it had impacted her. "I didn't say it was," she stated, turning her unfaltering gaze onto Shepard. "I wouldn't blame him for something I caused."

Tali had pivoted and started walking away before Shepard could get another word out on the matter. "Tali!" he called after her, but if she heard him, she didn't show any sign of it. Shepard instinctively took a step in her direction, but stopped himself from going farther and turned to Garrus. The Turian had been watching Tali with concern as well, but rotated to face Shepard when he saw his friend in his peripheral vision.

And Garrus thought he was worried. The Turian naturally couldn't see his own expression, but he knew it was nothing compared to Shepard's anxious eyes and creased forehead. "Go," Garrus ordered simply. "I'll make sure no stray Eclipse bother you."

Shepard offered a weak smile, slapping Garrus on the back before following after Tali at a brisk pace. Garrus watched for a moment before putting his sniper on his hip to type out a message to Liara on his omni tool.

Tali had already made it to one of the several side rooms, but the door had stayed open, so it wasn't difficult for Shepard to find her. He slowed as he entered the room proper, watching sorrowfully as Tali delicately laid Orah's body on an available empty table. The older Quarian delicately unlatched Orah's mask while Shepard carefully walked over and stood next to Tali. Orah's eyes were still wide open, staring up into nothingness. Tali had to fight back another breakdown as she gently slid the younger Quarian's eyelids down with her fingers. Seeing Tali on the precipice of her emotional cliff prompted Shepard to finally speak. "It's not your fault either," he whispered, rubbing her back as soothingly as he could manage.

Her body relaxed at his touch, but her voice was still monotone and distant. "She gave her life because of me," she said as she activated a system in Orah's suit to clean out the pooled blood at the bottom of her helmet. That was one of the few detriments to wearing a self-sealing material. Tali simply drunk in Orah's emotionless features while the process went on, still having yet to look at Shepard. The older Quarian refused to allow herself any chance of forgetting about Orah.

Shepard had been quiet for a while, carefully wording what he was going to say next. "Sederis caused this. Don't blame yourself," he pleaded softly.

Tali whipped around to face him, flinging his hand away from her back. The sudden and fiery aggression caused Shepard to take a shocked step back. "How can I not blame myself?!" she snapped, unable to control her emotions any longer. She had been suppressing them too long, and now that she let them go, they all tried to tumble out at once. Shepard watched with his mouth slightly agape as the fierce anger in her eyes was dimmed by the formation of tears. The emotion rapidly changed from malice, to realization, and then to a depressing sorrow. "I'm sorry," she croaked, turning back to resume staring at Orah's face through her tears. How could it look so peaceful, yet at the same time so utterly disturbing?

Tali found her eyes being gently ushered away from her savior as Shepard took a grip on her shoulders and rotated her to face him again. As soon as it came into view, she buried her head in Shepard's shoulder and let her tears flow. She wanted his body to stop the stinging drops, but her visor was in the way. There was nothing she could do to take away the moisture that left a burning trail down her cheeks, reminding her that she was alive, and that Orah was not.

Shepard simply held her in his arms. He felt helpless to comfort her, especially since he could tell there was more to her state than only Orah's death. But fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, he didn't have to wait long to figure out what that was. "I've been so selfish," she whispered to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Orah died because I hesitated. And I hesitated because I didn't want to leave you," she explained, her frustration and anger showing signs of returning.

Shepard tried to jump in. "Tali," he interrupted desperately.

But she was already gone. "And all of that has made me realize how selfish I've been since we beat the Reapers. I haven't been helping with recolonizing, I don't have any idea how the Admiralty board or conclave is doing, I haven't even _been _to Rannoch except for literally a few minutes," she listed, her eyes almost completely dry again by that point. "All I've been doing is spending time with you and my other friends," she added. It wasn't said with resentment, it was only the facts.

Shepard paused a moment to think, slowing rubbing her back as a time filler. "You've done so much for your people. Don't you deserve a break?"

"No," Tali answered immediately and bluntly, causing Shepard to halt his hands in surprise. She pushed on his chest, breaking free of his embrace and making serious eye contact with him. "You don't understand, Shepard. I can't just disappear like that. We always have to have what's best for other Quarians on our mind. Always. If we don't, people can die," she asserted. Tali looked back down to Orah before continuing, readjusting the younger Quarian's hair to better cover the hole in her forehead. "She reminded me how true that is."

Shepard was silent for a long time. Tali turned back to face him, finding his face twisted into an expression she had seen only once before. And she didn't know what it was. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "Ok," he relented, which was clearly different from what he wanted to say, as made clear by his clenched jaw. "What do you want to do?"

Tali sighed inwardly. She didn't enjoy frustrating Shepard, or being frustrated by him, but that seemed to be the trend they were taking. Despite his submission, it was obvious that he still didn't agree with her. But she was convinced she was right, and that she needed to change back to her older ways. "I have to go back to being a proper Admiral. Living with other Quarians, and no more vacations. Like before."

Shepard fought against his reaction to cringe. 'Like before' to him basically meant before they were together, which was not what he wanted, and it made him nervous that that was allegedly what she wanted. He didn't risk answering; he just nodded his head once in reluctant agreement. He wouldn't be able to change her mind that quickly anyway.

Tali frowned behind her mask, just wanting to get away from all the conflict between them. She brushed past Shepard to get to the door, pushing away her exasperation and quiet, nagging guilt. Shepard followed after her, mostly because there was nothing else he could do.

Fortunately, there was a distraction outside of the room. Garrus was a short ways away, arguing with a group of Quarian marines who had recently arrived and wanted to take his sniper rifle. Tali immediately crossed the area, interrupting the squad as they explained their orders to Garrus. "It's alright," she cut in. "He can keep his gun, it won't be an issue."

Garrus smiled at Tali as the Quarians finally backed off, but she ignored it to give new orders to the marines. One of the Turian's brow plates rose as Shepard came to stand next to him, the man's eyes fixed on the floor. "What's with her?" Garrus asked in a hushed voice.

"She's taking this hard," Shepard answered vaguely.

"You don't look like you're taking it so well yourself."

Shepard raised his gaze to Garrus, broke away to look at Tali, then returned to the Turian. "I don't know," he said with a sigh. "Apparently I don't understand what she's going through. And in a way, she's right. I've never had someone give their life to save me. Grunt almost did, but the bastard's too tough for his own good."

Garrus set a concerned look on his friend. "You don't have to make jokes, Shepard."

The two men just stared at each other a few seconds. They didn't need to say anything to know what was going on in each other's heads.

Tali unintentionally stopped their nonverbal communication, though. She went straight to her point. "These marines are going to secure the ship and get it running again. I'm going to go help with the engines. I'll meet up with you later."

"Do you need any extra help?" Shepard asked.

Tali shook her head. "No, we should have it covered."

Shepard choked on his response, but for better or worse, Tali had already turned and walked away.

The next hours were a veritable limbo for Shepard. He was left completely alone with his thoughts. Despite Garrus's attempts to give him company, the Turian eventually saw that he wasn't doing any good. He didn't know what else to do but give his friend space, letting him know he was available if he wanted to talk.

All Shepard could do for the rest of the day was go through all the 'what ifs' in his mind. How was this all going to play out? And how would it affect their relationship? He wanted to spend his life with Tail, not have to share her with the rest of the Quarian population. Of course, he didn't expect to spend every waking moment with her, but he did expect her to be the center of his life. And selfish as it might be, he wanted the feeling to be reciprocal. He thought it had been, too. Shepard was thoroughly convinced that he and Tali had done enough to warrant, for all intents and purposes, retirement. Hell, basically anybody who had stepped foot on the Normandy had done enough. They deserved to be done, or at the very least to take a lengthy hiatus. What was he supposed to do when the most important person in his life didn't agree?

He spent the entire ship flight to Rannoch, shuttle down to the surface, and car ride to his and Tali's temporary apartment contemplating those questions. Even as he drifted off into sleep, he found he couldn't get them off his mind.

* * *

Tali awoke the next morning lying on her side and closer to the edge of the bed than she had been in months, with her back to the rest of the mattress. Just being in that position reminded her of her situation with Shepard, despite her attempts to think of other Quarians first. She was worried about him; he had been distant ever since Orah had died. And every time he had glanced at her after their argument, he had that expression that she couldn't place. Tali was torn between her relief that Shepard had accepted what she wanted, and her annoyance that she didn't _feel _like he had accepted what she wanted. There were obviously things they need to talk out.

And now that she had had time to think a lot of it through, she felt like she was ready for that. Tali rolled over slowly, and was even more annoyed to discover that Shepard wasn't there. The bed was absolutely pristine where Shepard should have been.

She sat up to scan across the room. He wasn't anywhere to be found, and a quick check in the bathroom confirmed his absence from the apartment.

Against all her frustration, she couldn't help but continue to be worried about him. She brought up her omni tool and typed out a short message.

_Where are you?_

_Where we were on Christmas. _

_Why?_

_Building._

_Why?_

_I promised._

_Stop._

Tali hesitated before she sent that last message. Is this what they had come to? Fragments over omni tool? But her frustration took hold again. They had talked about this. He was disregarding what she had said.

So she sent it.

His reply took longer than usual, as if he was hesitating as well. But when his reply did come, it quickly turned her frustration into full blown anger.

_No._

Tali growled. He was testing her. He had to be. She yanked her boots on her feet before storming out of the door, not even caring about the other Quarians in the complex. The drive was plenty short enough for her to not have any time to calm down. She exited the rented skycar in the same way she had exited the apartment building, which felt like only moments ago.

Shepard was easy to find. He was working away, carrying a rather large metal beam on his shoulder and making his way over to the foundation. The Geth who had agreed to help, which was quite a few, were already over by his destination framing walls. Tali stomped into Shepard's path, squarely facing him. She wasn't blocking him, no matter what she wanted to think, but he didn't go around her.

Tali crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Shepard found his own teeth clenching together as well as he answered. "Building your house."

Tali reached up a hand and grabbed the beam, even though he still wasn't trying to leave. "I already told you, I'm going to live around other Quarians."

Shepard's expression once again turned to the one had been giving her for the past day, and that she still couldn't place. Which only made her even madder. "But you don't want that."

"How would you know?" she practically hissed.

"You told me!" Shepard exclaimed desperately. "You literally told me you wanted a house on Rannoch!"

"Not anymore!" Tali yelled back. "Stop building it!" she ordered, yanking the metal beam off of Shepard's shoulder. The weight was significantly more than she expected; the heavy beam started to fall towards the ground in her hands and her knees buckled. Shepard reacted before anything could happen, reaching down to help Tali hold the metal up. She looked up to Shepard, almost thankful, before realizing her mistake and shoving the beam into his chest. That damned expression was still there, and she still couldn't figure out what it was. "Stop building it."

"No," Shepard answered, his eye contact unbreaking. "No matter what you say, I know you want your own house."

Tali knew he was right, but she was way beyond ever admitting it to him by that point. "Why do you care what I want?" she growled.

"Because I love you, damn it."

"Then why won't you listen to me?!"

"I have been listening to you! But I know you enough to know you still want this!"

"No! I don't!"

"Stop lying to me!"

Their shouting match was promptly ended by the resounding slap of Tali's palm brutally crossing Shepard's cheek. It didn't do any physical damage, but they were both glaring daggers at each other when their eye contact resumed. Shepard brushed by her before he could show any other emotions, not even casting a glance backwards. Tali exhaled angrily before quickly turning around and storming back to her car.

She was brimming with emotion, mainly rage, during her entire drive to the small ship that was being used as the meeting place for the Admirals. She had to get to work. She had to prove Shepard wrong. She knew she should be trying to control her temper; this was the first time she would meet the newest Admiral as well as her first meeting on Rannoch. But she didn't care. How could Shepard treat her like that? Especially right after he told her he loved her. He was completely ignoring her; was completely uncaring of what she wanted.

She managed to stop herself from stomping as she walked into the docked ship, but the entire rest of her body was tense and shaking. The pair of guards in the airlock was too scared to stop her. She burst through the door and started making her way to the conference room. She was going to work, she was going to help, damn whatever Shepard said.

But Tali only made it about half way to her destination before a three fingered hand took a death grip on her arm and pulled her in the other direction. Tali instinctively thrashed against it, until she caught a look at who her captor was. Raan was dragging her back out of the ship, looking both concerned and embarrassed. Tali stopped struggling; she had learned to accept the older Quarian's authority long ago. She wouldn't be able to avoid it if Raan wanted to talk to her.

But that didn't mean she couldn't avoid specific topics in the talk itself. "What's wrong, Auntie?" she asked with an irritated tone when they had made it to a more private area behind the vessel.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"Nothing, I'm fine," Tali lied, putting all of her energy into relaxing her body.

"No, child, you're not," Raan responded strongly.

There was obviously no room for denial. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Does it have to do with that young engineer?" Raan asked, a bit gentler that time.

Tali breathed a sigh of relief through her nose. Talking about Orah would be much easier than talking about Shepard. "Yes," she lied again.

Raan carefully placed a hand on her unofficial niece's shoulder. "Tali, what happened isn't your fault," she started, feeling the younger Quarian tense up again immediately. "No, listen. That whole situation never would have happened if those bad people hadn't invaded the ship."

"But she was killed because I hesitated. Because I didn't want to die."

"You think she _wanted_ to die? Of course not, but she saw the benefit of having you alive, even if you don't. She was willing to give it all up for the rest of her people."

"I shouldn't be given any special treatment," Tali grumbled.

Raan sighed. "I've had this same talk with Koris. You _do_ deserve special treatment."

"How's that?"

"Look at all you've done! You were the one that showed us peace with the Geth was possible, you were the one that disabled the signal that let hostile Geth destroy out fleet, _twice_, you were the sole ambassador for the Quarians while we were recolonizing, and you were part of the final rush that got rid of the all the Reapers for good," Raan listed. Tali stood rigid, not wanting to acknowledge that Raan had a point yet not having much of a say in the matter. "So if Koris gets to live a full, happy life after being saved against his will, there's no question that you do too."

Tali felt defeated. She could argue against those facts all day if Shepard was saying them by using the excuse that he didn't understand. But she had no such luxury with Raan. Raan was Quarian, and had much more experience in life than Tali too. The older Quarian pulled Tali into a concerned hug, which she begrudgingly accepted. "Go home if you need to," she said as the embrace broke. "You deserve it."

Tali only nodded, satisfying Raan who then headed back into the ship with a single anxious glance back. The younger Quarian knew she was wrong, even though she didn't want to admit it. She didn't really have the option to not admit it to herself, though.

She was still angry with Shepard. The fact that he hadn't listened to her wasn't changed. But being reluctantly convinced that she her actions warranted at least some special treatment took the edge off of it. Tali felt like she could talk to him at least, which was a major step up from ten minutes ago.

But just because she could didn't really mean she wanted to.

* * *

Shepard was forced to stop working on the house when it got dark out. The Geth managed to stay though; they had night vision incorporated into their systems, so they could keep working through the night. The house would end up being completed at least a week in advance because of the Geth.

But Shepard found surprisingly little satisfaction in that. He had been using the physical labor to distract himself from what had happened that morning. He had poured himself into the work, basically getting two days' worth of building done in one.

After growing used to pushing his thoughts aside with physical distractions, Shepard accomplished doing the same with less involved actions like driving to his apartment and planning construction while he was in the elevator.

But when he was standing in the shower, there was nothing nearly significant enough to draw his thoughts away. And it was in that small, cramped space that the great Commander Shepard leaned his head against the wall, and cried.

* * *

Tali had spent the whole day working as well, but unlike Shepard, she had time to think. While she was still frustrated with him, most of what he said had been right. She was still upset about that way he had said it, but that was something they could talk about and work through.

Yet she still found herself wringing her hands together as she stood outside of the door to their apartment. They hadn't ended their last conversation on a very pleasant note. She was nervous about how this one would go. But he loved her, right? They could get through it.

Just as Tali was about to open the door, it slid open on its own. She was momentarily stunned when she was standing face to face with an Asari. "Liara?" she asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking with Shepard, he-"

The first part of the answer was all Tali needed to set off again. "He told you?"

Liara, thinking Tali was talking about what had happened on the transport ship, answered accordingly. "Yes, between him and Garrus-"

Again, all Tali heard was the first section. "I can't believe him!" she exclaimed angrily, whipping around and storming away. Just as the elevator door slid closed, Kaidan walked up behind the confused Asari.

"Who was that?"

"It was Tali, but she ran off before I had the chance to apologize."

"It's ok," Kaidan assured her, massaging her shoulders. Liara hummed contentedly. "We can find her tomorrow."

* * *

Tali had spent the rest of the previous evening driving around aimlessly, the main reason being she had nothing else to do. Shepard had promised her he wouldn't go back to Liara, and there she was, alone with him in their apartment. What did he think he was doing? Who did Liara think she was? Nothing but anger and hurt filled Tali's mind. If she had known where to find alcohol, she would have gone there. It seemed like a fitting equivalent to when her father died. Except this time it was her relationship with Shepard that was gone. Which meant that he wouldn't be there to comfort her.

Not that he cared anyway, she reasoned. She had been gone for hours and there was absolutely no word from him, no checking up, nothing. He was probably having too much fun with Liara.

Tali had gone to sleep in the parked car with those thoughts coursing through her head. It was really a wonder she fell asleep at all, but almost crashing into another passing skycar told her she should probably rest for a while. The short while gradually grew into the entire night, despite her will for it to only be a few hours.

Tali awoke when the patter of rain falling on her car started. The sun was already up, but she couldn't tell due to all the clouds. She still had feelings of anger, but most of them had been replaced by a strong numbness. Both physically, from sleeping in a car; and mentally. She could only take so much of this emotional draining. Despite all her reasons not to, she missed Shepard. Her anger over the past two days had mostly been carefully masked grief, and she was starting to think it would be too much to bear soon.

Her drive back to the apartment was a haze. She figured it was the best place to go, since she really didn't want to go to work and have another conversation with Raan like the day before. And either Shepard would be gone already, and she could have a real bed; or he would be there, and she could kill him.

Shepard ended up not being there, but who was there drew her out of her feeling induced coma. "What are you doing here, Liara?" Tali hissed as she entered the apartment to find the Asari in question seated at the foot of the bed. Tali's and Shepard's bed.

"Tali," she greeted as she stood and approached the Quarian. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to apologize."

"I'm sure you did," Tali spat back, turning to leave again. She didn't need this, especially not then. She stopped dead in her tracks though when she heard a flush in the bathroom. Tali pivoted on the spot and glared at Liara. "He's still here?"

Liara was utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

Luckily, before Tali could do anything she would come to regret, the door opened to reveal a man that was, in fact, not Shepard. "What's going on?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

Tali was dumbfounded. "Kaidan?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, hey, Tali," he greeted with a smile. "Good to see you."

The Quarian looked back and forth between Liara and Kaidan. "Why are you two here?" she asked, content to receive an answer from either of them.

"Liara came to apologize to you and Shepard, and I've been…supporting her," Kaidan explained.

"So…you were here yesterday too?" she asked him.

"Yes, you left before you could see him, I suppose," Liara answered.

Tali felt so much relief she didn't know what to do with herself. She bounced on her toes, and started laughing happily. If Kaidan had been there too, then Liara and Shepard couldn't have been doing anything like Tali had thought they were doing. They wouldn't have in front of somebody else. Liara wasn't apologizing for what Tali had thought, not that it mattered anymore. "That's great!" she managed to get out.

Kaidan raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," Tali answered dismissively. "I need to go," she added abruptly, making a beeline for the door. She knew exactly where Shepard was, and at that moment, nothing mattered except seeing him.

"But you just got here!" Liara called after her as she rounded the corner. The Asari turned to give a confused look to Kaidan, whose only reply was an equally confused shrug.

The short drive to where Shepard was building their house was long enough for her to calm down to some extent, and remember why she was tentative the night before. But those concerns were overpowered by her joy that he hadn't betrayed her. Even the rain couldn't keep her down. She needed to see him, needed to say she was sorry. For almost everything over the past couple days, really.

Once again, it wasn't too hard to find Shepard once she parked. He was over near the foundation, bolting together frames for walls away from the group of Geth. He had just finished one, and once he stood it up, he caught sight of Tali through the frame. His expression morphed into the one he had been giving her for a while. And Tali, now that she had a clear head, finally realized what it was.

It was fear. He was afraid. Afraid of losing her.

Tali walked towards him confidently, never breaking eye contact through her mask. That damned thing. Right before reaching Shepard, she unlatched it and practically spiked it into the ground. Before Shepard could react, she had slammed his back against a beam and latched her lips onto his. Geth watched curiously as their kiss dragged on, not that either of the involved parties minded. Nor did they mind as rain hit their exposed faces. All they cared about was that they were kissing at all again.

Tali eventually broke away, partly for air and partly with the intention to apologize. But Shepard beat her to it. "I'm sorry," he blurted out as soon as his mouth was free. "I should have-"

"Shepard," Tali interrupted gently, placing a gloved palm over his mouth. "Shut up. I'm the one who should be sorry." His eyes still argued against her. He had been the one who didn't listen to her, and the one who didn't seek her out the entire day yesterday. But for once, she didn't mind that he was disagreeing with her. "Keelah, I love you," she breathed as she removed her hand.

As soon as his lips were released, they found their way back to Tali's again. He delicately placed his hands on her bare cheeks as they kissed, drinking in as much of her as he possibly could. He brushed a few strands of her lovely black hair out of her face when they broke. "I love you too."

"I know," she answered, giving him a broad smile. "You told me," she added, pausing briefly as Shepard returned a similar smile. "Can you be done working on our house for today?"

"Sure. I think I could use a drink."

"Tell me about it," Tali responded with a giggle. "I think we both deserve a break."

* * *

_I've seriously considered going back to write the first four to eight chapters in my fic, but upon investigating, I've actually found my growth pattern for writing fanfics is traceable by every eight chapters. The first eight are me trying new things, getting my bearings, etc. The next eight are my own straight up Tali love. The next eight are probably the zenith of making it my own, where I change the ending and set up where I'm going to be going. The next eight I dabble in putting in more meanings, the most obvious one probably being the prolonged poke at people who have obsessions over celebrities. And I can already feel myself delving into deeper issues with this next set (like this one, I mean seriously). Not a hard fast rule, I throw in Tali love still (29) and try new things occasionally (35), but the general trend and progression is definitely there. Anyways, just something I found interesting, and what caused me to decide against reworking my first set of chapters, even if I lose a bit of readership._


	39. Lirara

Shepard hadn't been joking about getting a drink. When he and Tali returned to their apartment, he revealed two bottles of brandy, one levo and one dextro, that he had stashed away in his luggage.

But the couple figured it would be best to wait to open them, seeing as Kaidan and Liara were still there. The Asari was persistent in her attempts to apologize to Tali, and she was starting to feel bad for Liara: Tali had run off during the attempt twice at that point. She ended up opening with an apology of her own as she took a seat on her bed, next to Shepard and across from Kaidan and Liara, who were on the couch in the apartment. "I'm sorry I haven't stuck around to listen to you, Liara."

The Asari offered Tali an understanding smile. "Think nothing of it," she responded warmly. "I am the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for putting you into two dangerous situations in a row. I should have been more cautious."

Tali stopped to think for a moment. Liara _had_ done that, and the results had been terrible in more ways than one. Yet despite Tali's best efforts, she wasn't mad at Liara. "You were only trying to help," she said with a small smile, while Shepard formed a similar one directed at his bond mate. "I can't really be angry with you for that."

Liara laughed out of relief, much more heartily than usual. Shepard had given her a similar response, and she felt blessed by the goddess to have such understanding people as friends. "Yes, you could," Liara corrected in good fun. "But thank you."

Kaidan leaned over and whispered in Liara's ear, and Tali swore she heard him say he told her so. It was then that Tali realized just how close her two friends were sitting to each other. Liara turned to flash him a smirk before turning her attention back to Tali. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about. In private, if that's alright."

Tali turned to Shepard, who had a similar curious expression to her on his face. "Sure," she agreed a bit tentatively. Shepard squeezed her leg reassuringly as she slid to the edge of the bed so she could stand and follow Liara over to a separate area of the room. "What's going on?" she asked as Shepard and Kaidan resumed talking.

Liara took a deep breath before jumping in. "As I'm sure you've picked up on, I was…interested in Shepard back on the Normandy, and I still had those feeling until fairly recently," she began. Tali simply listened; Liara was right about her picking up on that. In fact, she had avoided the Asari as much as possible because of the consequential awkwardness. The Asari paused with a similar awkwardness then, wording what she was going to say as carefully as she could. "But it goes…further than that. I was, and I want to apologize preemptively for this…actively searching for a way to drive you two apart."

Tali felt her hands clench into fists. Her voice was almost cracking with restrained rage when she spoke. "Like what?"

"I search through all the files I had on you and Shepard, and then on the Rayya and the Neema, searching for anything I could use," she admitted in a low voice, her eyes fixed strongly on her shoes. "As I said: I'm sorry. I am not proud of what I did."

"That was a complete betrayal of our trust," Tali responded coldly.

"I know," Liara returned in the same regretful tone.

"Even if you are the Shadow Broker."

"I know," the Asari repeated, almost whispering by that point.

"That's just…wrong."

"I _know!_" Liara burst out, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Kaidan stood up from his seat, but she waved him back down. "I'm sorry," she told Tali again, back to whispering.

Liara's outburst made Tali realize she had gone too far. Just the fact that her friend was talking to her about this at all must have been excruciatingly difficult. Even if Tali was angry and her trust in the Asari severely shaken, she could at least be respectful of that. Her next statement was much softer. "…but at least you didn't do anything."

Liara sniffed and laughed humorlessly. "That's because I couldn't find anything. The worst information I found was your suit's download log from before you two were even together. You know, that one deluxe pro-"

"I remember," Tali interrupted quickly, her cheeks lighting up in a blush.

Liara offered a small smile. "But as I said, those feelings continued until recently but something...well, someone, has been helping me, and I've had a change of heart," she explained, glancing over at Kaidan and lingering a bit longer than just friends would.

Tali released a lengthy sigh through her nose. She was suddenly very thankful for Kaidan. If he hadn't been there for Liara, the Asari's visit to Shepard the previous day might have gone in a very bad direction. "Well, thank you for telling me," she said somewhat reluctantly. "I know it must have been hard."

"Yes," Liara confirmed appreciatively. "And by the way, I hope you two find happiness together. It's been a long time coming."

"What do you mean?" Tali asked curiously.

Liara smiled at her again. "I could see how you felt about Shepard back on the SR-1. You hung off his every word, and you could hardly take your eyes off him when he was in the same room."

Tali felt herself blushing again. "Was I really that obvious?"

"No," Liara answered lightheartedly. "I can assure you Shepard had no idea. In fact, Doctor Chakwas had to point a few things out to me even."

"I suppose I can't be surprised you went after him anyway," Tali responded, being careful not to sound spiteful.

"Honestly, you were the biggest competition in my pursuit. Especially after Ashley perished on Virmire. He was interested in you as well. Looking back, probably more so than he was in me."

Tali was surprised. "Really?" she asked happily, looking back over at Shepard. He caught her gaze, winking and giving her an almost invisible smile before focusing on Kaidan again.

"Yes, but as I said, he didn't know if the feelings were mutual. I made my own feelings abundantly clear," she explained, a short, hard laugh ending her last sentence. "And I suppose I hadn't fully put those feelings away, no matter what I wanted to think."

"I can understand that," Tali replied, her own experience with that feeling fresh in her mind after reminiscing about the first Normandy.

Liara's expression turned much more serious. "So…are we alright?"

Tali simply stared in contemplation for a few seconds, and to her credit, Liara stared right back. "I think so," she answered finally. "But it won't be the same."

"I can't ask for it to be," the Asari responded. She was disappointed, but knew she was lucky that Tali hadn't said no and turned her back on her. She would have been fully justified in doing so.

Tali hesitated for an awkward second, during which she wrung her hands together, before nodding and heading over to rejoin the men. But that mood all but died when she took her seat next to Shepard. He welcomed her back with a kiss to the side of her head. "Hey there, beautiful," he greeted in a whisper as he took her hand in his. "I missed you."

She gave him an overly exaggerated look of skepticism that couldn't have been more dramatic if she drew a raised eyebrow on her mask. "I was right over there, love," she teased.

"I still have to make up for lost time," he returned softly with a smirk, leaning his forehead against where hers would be. Tali gave him a smile of her own, which diminished when she heard Kaidan clear his throat loudly in the background. But Shepard didn't move; he only had eyes for Tali.

And that fact was only solidified a moment later. "Shepard?" came Liara's hesitant voice. But he still didn't move, refusing to focus on anything but Tali. She wished she could kiss him. She turned her head slightly towards their two friends, indicating that it was alright.

"Yea?" he asked Liara, moving his head away from Tali's. The Quarian's smile only grew when Shepard didn't apologize in any form.

Which was what Liara had been expecting, and she was caught a bit off guard when he didn't. "Er, I was just wondering…ifff-"

"If you had any plans for tonight," Kaidan jumped in, much to Liara's relief. "Maybe we could do a double date."

"I'd love to," Shepard began. "But I have some things I need to do with Tali. Maybe another time."

"Of course," Liara responded. "We'll get going; you've been more than hospitable already," she added as she stood, with Kaidan following suit quickly.

Shepard stood as well, pulling Tali along by her hand. "Thanks for coming to apologize," he said as he gave Liara a brief, one armed hug. "Kaidan," he acknowledged as well, offering his free hand when he and Liara broke.

"Good to see you again, Shepard," he returned with a grin as they shook. "You too, Tali," he added as he brought her into a similar one armed hug. "Hopefully we can catch up sometime soon."

"Sounds good," she agreed. Tali and Liara simply nodded at each other; tensions were still a bit high between them. Liara and Kaidan left without any more fuss, whispering to each other as they went. Kaidan stared chuckling right before the door cut them off from Shepard and Tali.

"Finally," Shepard whispered jokingly, causing Tali to giggle as he released her hand to go retrieve their brandy.

She plopped onto the couch while he did. "So what's going on with those two?"

"You know as much as me. I didn't ask either of them," he answered as he brought the two bottles and a pair of matching glasses over. "They're obviously together; they're much worse at hiding it than us," he added with a grin as he poured Tali some of the dextro beverage first, handing it to her as he sat down.

"Didn't they sleep over?" she asked.

"Yea, but Liara slept on the couch and Kaidan on the floor," he explained while pouring his own drink. "I don't know if it was because of me or each other."

"We'll have to follow up on that double date," she suggested, settling in with her leg resting firmly against his.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. "Oh, almost forgot," he added as he pulled out an orange plastic straw from his pocket. "Your emergency induction port. "

Tali punched him in the arm, only causing his grin from telling the joke to widen as she snatched it out of his outstretched hand. "Ha ha," she deadpanned as she cleaned the straw quickly before sticking it into her drink. Shepard chuckled, clinking his glass against hers before taking a massive swig. Judging from the slurping sound next to him, Tali had done the same. The liquid left a pleasant burn in their throats before settling nicely into their stomachs. Both of them hadn't had any kind of alcohol for a long time; too long, they reasoned.

Neither of them spoke for quite a while. They weren't particularly eager to bring up the topic of conversation that was to start their night. Tali idly swirled her straw around in the brandy, and Shepard cradled his drink in both hands, intently studying the rim of the glass. Eventually, Shepard couldn't stand the silence anymore. "What made you change your mind?" he asked quietly, his eyes still fixed on the drink.

"Raan basically said the same things you did, so my arguments kind of fell apart," she answered, seeming almost distant.

Shepard nodded down to his brandy. The dark liquor looked mighty friendly. He drained the rest of his glass in a single gulp, going straight to pour himself another.

A similar amount of silence passed before either of them spoke again. Tali went through the rest of her round and half of the next, while Shepard made it to his third.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. You didn't deserve it."

Shepard finally looked up to Tali, who was still making searing eye contact with her straw. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You deserve better."

She took another drink of brandy before looking up to meet his gaze. The alcohol seemed to make her words flow easier. "So do you."

Shepard laughed humorlessly as he gazed back into the comforting alcoholic ocean between his hands. "Everybody keeps telling me something like that. I'm still trying to figure out what I did to deserve you."

Tali just stared for a couple seconds. That was a response she was not expecting at all. She placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention again. "What do you mean?" she asked tenderly.

She had spoken it so softly, so curiously, that Shepard had basically no choice but to look up at her again. "Tali, you and Garrus are the only ones who have stayed by my side through everything. No matter how bad the circumstances got. I love him almost as much as I love you, but in a different way." He paused a moment to take another drink. This was going to be an interesting night. "There are so many people who just use me and throw me away as soon as they're done. As soon as I'm not 'useful' anymore. The gangs on earth, the Alliance, the Council…Kaidan…Liara…all of them abandoned me when I needed them most. Every woman that's been interested in me only ever wanted something physical, and as soon as the going got tough, they left."

Shepard gave Tali a large, but sad, smile. "But not you."

Tali didn't know what to say. She had no idea she had done so much for Shepard, her view had always been that he did everything for her. All of the worries in the back of her head about him leaving her slowly started to fade. He didn't want her because of her looks, or because she was exotic, or because he felt sorry for the naïve young Quarian girl. She had real meaning to him, and that was worth something she couldn't put words to.

Eventually, he started talking on his own again. He took another drink, and his eyes followed the glass as he put it back in his lap. Tali had been so focused on him that she didn't realize she had sipped the rest of her brandy away, but she didn't want to stop him to refill. "I was scared yesterday and the day before," he admitted in a strained voice. "Scared you were going to leave. I didn't know what to do."

"Shepard," she whispered gently, taking an equally gentle grip on his chin and raising his eyes to hers. "I will never leave you. You've done so much for me, took so much care of me, shown me so much respect and love. You couldn't drive me away with a gun."

He released a ragged breath that sounded like he was holding back tears. He rotated his torso and wrapped his arms around Tali, and she swore she saw his lip quivering as he leaned in. Tali returned his embrace, leaning her head against his and slowly dragging her fingers through his hair with her free hand. "I won't leave," she repeated quietly over and over at long intervals into his ear.

They stayed like that, rocking in each other's arms for a solid minute, but what felt like a solid hour for both of them. "Thank you," Shepard whispered back eventually, carefully detaching himself from Tali and rubbing the moisture out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"My pleasure," she answered back. Shepard chuckled briefly in response.

"We need some stronger liquor," he observed as he reached for the bottles, gradually coming out of his gloom.

"Or just a faster way to get it in us," she retorted as he poured her another glass before refilling his own. Tali was instantly sucking at her straw, making Shepard snicker through his own smaller swig.

"Watch yourself there," he teased after she emptied her whole glass. He felt himself slowly slipping out of being buzzed and into the next stage with every drop of brandy that slid down his throat. Not that he really minded.

"I still have to catch up to you," she returned, experiencing a similar effect.

"If you caught up to me, you'd be drunk off your ass."

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, feigning offense as she held out her glass for more. Shepard only laughed as he obliged her unspoken request.

"You could just drink out of the bottle if you wanted to close the gap," he joked, draining his own glass and getting another.

"What am I, homeless?" Tali joked right back. She could practically feel the alcohol coursing through her veins at that point, but that still didn't stop her from drinking more.

"You wanted to be." _Wow,_ Shepard thought to himself immediately afterwards. _How much have I had to drink?_

Fortunately, Tali was in a similar state of mind. "Shush. You can't deny my class," she stated pompously, making a strong effort to straighten her back and sip at her drink like it was a fine wine.

"I guess you won't be winning then," Shepard taunted, following his own advice by ditching his glass and drinking straight from the brandy bottle.

"Hey!" Tali exclaimed, yanking it away from his lips after he had gotten decent amount. "No fair!"

"There's lots of stuff that isn't fair," he returned, which in his mind was the greatest argument ever made.

"Like what?" she asked with genuine interest.

"Uh, duh. Tic tac toe. Just going first basically means you win."

"Tic tac what?"

"Tic tac give me my drink back," he countered, reaching for the stolen bottle but missing by a mile due to his drop in coordination.

Tali started giggling incessantly. "That rhymed."

"It did?"

"I think so," she answered, suddenly doubting herself. She just as suddenly shrugged nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter. But since you cheated…" she started, not even bothering to finish her sentence as she stuck her straw in the bottle of Turian brandy and drank about two glasses worth in one go.

Shepard just watched, wetting his lips with his tongue. "You're so sexy," he complimented when she was done.

Tali hiccupped. "Don't forget classy," she reminded with an overdramatic point at Shepard. "But you're not looking so bad yourself, hot stuff," she returned, leaning forward and trying to kiss Shepard through her mask. He could see her puckered lips pressed against the glass before they pressed against where his lips were.

"I think your face thingy is in the way," he said, his voice muffled slightly by her helmet.

She backed up slightly. "Well then, I'll just," she started, reaching up for the latches on her visor. "Take," she continued as she fumbled with them. "It," she added with increasing frustration. "Off!" she shouted, half completing her sentence and half ordering her mask.

Shepard's eyes went wide with terror. "No!"

"Why not?" she asked, now using two hands as she desperately tried to get her visor off.

"I don't remember…I think your head would explode," he stated very matter of factly.

Tali stopped and looked at him with fear filled eyes. "Oh yea, I almost forgot about that." Her tone rapidly changed with the next sentence, and the fear left her eyes. "Wait…isn't there…a…a…décor…decongest….deconstruct..."

"Decontramination?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Isn't there that?"

"I think over by the door," he said, starting to stand. He instantly fell to the floor onto his ass, and Tail stood up over him. "Whoa, whoa. Are you alright?" he asked with obvious concern for Tali.

"I think so," she answered, giving her arms a once over. "Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome!" he replied happily, struggling to get back up again.

Tali vaguely remembered something about the door, so she headed over there. She found a small datapad on a stand nearby, picking it up just as Shepard joined her.

"What's issay?"

"I don't know. I forgot how to read," she answered as she studied the upside down text.

"Lemme see," Shepard said, taking the datapad from Tali's hand when she offered it. His eyes narrowed into concentrated slits as he began deciphering the message. "Dear Tallli and Shep…Shepard. I started the de…de…deconstratification sickle for you…two." Shepard paused from his project to look over at Tali. "Like the number." She mouthed a silent 'oh' before he continued. "I thought you…would…lick to have it a gong just…just…justincase. Haffa nice…night, Lee…Lie…Lirara."

Tali just stared for a few moments. "What do you think it means?"

"I think…you can take off your face thingy. Lirara ran the deconfraternization for us."

"How sweet!" she exclaimed, instantly back to trying to unlatch her mask. She was able to be a bit more successful this time around.

Shepard placed a hand on her newly exposed cheek as the visor dropped to the ground. "You know…you're really pretty."

Tali blushed a deep shade. "Thanks…so are you."

Shepard's head gradually titled forward, until it was practically falling towards Tali. His lips found hers before he went too far though, and they instantly broke into full out kissing. They stumbled across the room without direction, pulling at each other's garments, until Shepard tripped backwards over an almost empty bottle of brandy. Tali fell with him to the floor, and their momentum of locking lips and tearing at each other's clothes didn't even miss a beat.


	40. Reminiscence (Part 1)

Shepard sat up as soon as he was awake, but he quickly realized he had made a grave mistake. He could practically feel his head caving in, and his natural reaction was to flop back down to the floor with an enormous groan. He was vaguely aware that he was shirtless, and that his pants were down just enough to expose his member. He thought about pulling them up, until he considered that he might have to move his head to do so. It felt like someone had stacked a pile of bricks on his face, and he didn't even dare to open his eyes and experience the blinding light again.

A few minutes passed before, judging from the familiar groan and soft thud, Tali went through the same experience. "Morning," Shepard mumbled somewhat amusedly.

"No so loud, pleasethankyou," she returned even quieter. Based on her voice, Shepard could tell his wife was right next to him. What he couldn't tell was that she was even less clothed than him; she managed to keep one of her gloves and the pseudo miniskirt on somehow, but everything else was spread out in a haphazard circle around the couple.

Shepard rolled onto his stomach and closer to Tali, managing to keep his head in generally the same place and laying his arm over her half exposed waist. "Sorry," he muttered, much softer than before.

Despite the state of her skull, Tali found herself humming contentedly because of his touch. It had been several days since she had felt his skin on hers, which to both of them was entirely too long. She was absolutely cherishing even the simple action, making it even better by slowly walking her fingers up along his arm. Technically, she had felt him in an even more involved manner the previous night, but for the life of her, she couldn't recall it. Tali could remember Shepard spilling his guts to her, but everything after that was a vague haze at best. They had obviously done something if she was lying there in scarce remnants of her suit, though.

And it was just then she remembered the implications of being out her containing clothing. "Uh oh," she moaned. "Did we run the decontamination last night?" she asked, her strained voice revealing she was on the verge of panicking.

Shepard though they had, but his memories of the previous night were in a similar state as Tali's. "I don't know," he admitted with a sigh. He dragged his arm off of her waist and started to push himself off the ground despite the astounding pressure in his head. "I'll check."

She wanted to tell him that he didn't have to worry about it; that she would take care of it. But the words died in her mouth when she tried to sit up again and her head throbbed violently. They had each consumed a similar amount of alcohol, based on the separated pair of brandy bottles, but Tali was smaller and had less experience with the substance. Therefore, her hangover was all that much worse than Shepard's.

That wasn't to say Shepard's wasn't bad, though. While he managed to force himself up to be standing, actually moving turned out to be a whole different problem. He was basically unable to walk in a straight line, and he only allowed his eyes to flutter open enough to see where he might be going. After a long stumble across the room, Shepard finally made it to the door. His priority was to flick off the lights, and he heard Tali sigh happily when the room darkened significantly.

As soon as it was safe to open his eyes, Shepard did so. He was going to look for the control panel for the sanitation process, but a datapad on the floor caught his gaze first. He stooped down, very slowly, and picked it up. "We're good," he called over to Tali after he read it, careful to manage his volume.

"Good," she answered as he started his long trek back over to her sprawled form.

"Is that enough though?" he asked. Apparently, his higher brain functions were starting to return. He would have to be cautious with using them. "Doesn't it only filter the air?"

"Shepard, this is Rannoch. _Quarians. _Everything is completely sterilized between people. We just need to stay away from the couch," she explained. They were safe as long as they didn't touch anything Kaidan or Liara had been around for a decent period of time.

"So can we go to the bed?" Shepard suggested, noticing the attractive mattress and deciding to ask before he determined if it would be worth it to lie back down.

"That sounds great," she acknowledged, opening her eyes and looking over at the bed longingly through her messy hair. "But I don't know if I can make it that far."

Shepard hummed in thought. He definitely couldn't pick her up or even support her really; he was having a hard enough time with only himself. He couldn't bring the bed closer either, for similar reasons. But he could bring smaller stuff over. He made his way over to the bed, grabbing the pillows and pulling the sheets off when he reached it.

When he returned to Tali, he deposited his bounty at her side and got to work. He tenderly lifted her head just enough to get a pillow under it, then placed the other next to hers. He covered her with the soft sheets before crawling under them himself. The contrast of the pillow engulfing his head reminded him just how uncomfortable standing had been, and he moaned happily as he sunk into it.

Tali carefully rolled, pressing her body into Shepard's and nestling her head under his jaw. "Thanks," she mumbled as she snuggled into a more comfortable position.

Shepard smiled. Her one little act had made it all worth it. Feeling her soft skin and even softer hair was something he had sorely missed. And he was glad to know she had missed it too, at least that was what her actions told him. Shepard rested one hand on her elbow, and raised the other closer one to delicately massage the back of her head. If she had half the headache that he did, he knew she would appreciate it.

"Last night was crazy," she said, practically purring into him.

"You'll have to tell me about it," Shepard returned with a brief chuckle. She could feel the subtle rumble of his chest as he spoke and laughed. "I can barely remember what we did."

"That's what I meant," she explained as she intertwined her legs with his as much as was possible, wrapping both of hers around one of his. After soberly feeling his pleasant bare skin again, she wasn't about to let him leave.

Not that he wanted to, regardless. "I guess I'm not working on your house today either," he observed, trying to sound disappointed but failing miserably with the more and more he felt of Tali's relaxed form.

"I guess not," she teased, poking him in the ribs gently. He squirmed only slightly, but with how much contact they had, Tali could easily feel it. She giggled quietly at him. "It's _our _house, by the way."

Shepard grumbled something noncommittal under his breath, much to Tali's amusement. There were a few moments of quiet; just the couple enjoying having their limbs tangled together. "This is nice," Shepard thought aloud. Tali hummed in agreement. "Any idea what you want to do today?"

"Yes: nothing that has to do with work," she answered.

"What about the other Admirals?"

"I'll tell them I'm still on my honeymoon," she replied. "It _was_ cut short, after all."

"True enough," Shepard consented. "Not that I'm complaining about you not going in."

He didn't say it, but Tali knew he was checking because he wanted to respect her desire to help her people. She rolled her head just enough to peck his chest; the closest available flesh of his. "Thanks for asking."

"Sure," he acknowledged softly, putting more weight than normal into the word. "So what _do_ you want to do today? After I can stop feeling my heartbeat in my forehead, of course."

"Sex sounds nice," she answered, causing Shepard to laugh at her directness. She found she was giggling at herself as well.

"I agree, but that's not really an all-day thing," he returned when his laughter died down. "Anything else?"

Tali thought through her options for a few moments before remembering something she had been interested in doing again, for more reasons than one. "Do you think there's a pool around?" she wondered aloud.

"It would surprise me. I don't think Quarians and a large, shared body of water would mix well."

"I think you're right," Tali agreed with a crestfallen sigh. "That's too bad."

It was easy for him to tell there was more behind her disappointment that simply not being able to swim. "Why's that?" he asked with concern.

Tali chewed on her lower lip. Should she tell him the main reason she suggested it was because she wanted to hear more about his past? She honestly had no idea what his response would be. But she hadn't lied to him intentionally before, and she wasn't about to start. The very accusation caused her to strike him recently. "Well…when we were at the pool on Illium, you were really open. About your past."

Shepard didn't respond immediately, and Tali had to fight her urge to cringe and blurt out an apology. She couldn't read his expression when it was directly above her, so she had no idea what he was thinking. He was still running his hand through her hair though, which she took as a good sign.

"Tali," he finally started. "That wasn't because of the water. That was because you were the one asking."

Tali didn't answer right away either. "Oh," she responded, not knowing how else to acknowledge what he said. "So…I could ask more?"

"Of course," he answered instantly, planting a quick kiss on top of her head and doing away with most of her anxiety. "_That _might turn into an all-day thing, though."

"I don't mind," she assured him, running a finger along his chest.

"Alright then," he responded with a smirk. "Ask away."

Tali was immensely excited; she basically knew next to nothing about Shepard's life before the Normandy, and he had just given her a free pass. She opened her mouth, but then closed it again. She had no idea where to start. There was so much she wanted to know about: his parents, Akuze, the gangs, Anderson, and the list just kept going after that. After a few moments of contemplation, she decided to just start at the beginning. "What happened to your parents?"

"They died when I was six or seven," he answered surprisingly quickly. "At least I think they died. They just didn't come back to our apartment one day."

"They left a child of your age alone?" she asked, a bit incredulous.

"Every day for as long as I can remember," he responded, still unfazed. "My mom would make me breakfast, and my dad would force her out the door as soon as it was on the table."

"Where did they go?"

"My mom would always say they were going to 'win me a future.' My dad never answered. My guess is they were gambling, but I really don't know. They wouldn't come back until late at night. My mom would rush in with a hamburger she bought so I could eat something before my dad stumbled in and took whatever was left."

"Why would he be stumbling? And take your food?"

"Half the time he had been beaten; he always had bruises all over his arms and legs, and he took the food because he said he earned it. The other times he was drunk, and I guess then he took it because he didn't care."

"That's terrible," she whispered reassuringly. Her father hadn't exactly been there for her often, but at least he didn't steal her food on leave her without anybody to take care of her. "You must have hated him."

Shepard laughed darkly. "I did, but that's not why." He didn't continue instantly after that. It was silent for the first time in his story, and Tali subconsciously held her breath in anticipation. "He…he didn't like that he was the only getting beat up. And my mom wouldn't let him take it out on me…so…"

"Oh, Shepard," Tali cooed tenderly, wrapping her arm around him a little tighter. "You don't have to say it. I understand."

Shepard took a deep breath to gather himself. "It was a two room apartment. I…I could hear her crying through the wall," he continued sorrowfully. "When I heard the door slam, I would go out and kiss all of her bruises like she did to me whenever I hurt myself." A sad, reminiscent smile crossed his face. "She always said it made them better."

"It sounds like you loved her a lot," she said, trying to draw him away from the sadder parts. Both for him and for herself, he was reminding of her of her own mother to some extent.

"Yea," he agreed quietly as he stared off into space. "She was my best friend. My _only_ friend. At night, after my dad stormed out, she would tell me story after story until either I fell asleep or she did."

"Like what?" Tali asked.

"I don't remember," he replied. "That wasn't really what I cared about."

Tali mentally kicked herself. Of course it wasn't. He had spent all of his days trapped in an empty room, so he must have absolutely relished it whenever anybody bothered to do something as simple as talk to him. Tali could relate to that feeling. When her mother had died, her father had basically cut himself off from the whole fleet, which included her. Having Raan to take care of her saved her sanity, and she realized Shepard's mom had filled that role for him.

For a while, at least. "What did you do when they disappeared?"

"I waited until the next morning, and when they still hadn't come back, I left," he answered simply.

It didn't seem that simple to Tali. "You just left? Where did you go?"

Shepard was still for a couple seconds. "I honestly don't remember. I felt like she had abandoned me, so I just ran away without thinking. No destination."

"She could have been late or something," Tali suggested. "Or maybe something came up?"

"I don't know," he confessed with a shrug. "It had never happened before, and I was young. I didn't exactly have lots of patience, besides the fact that I had gone about twenty four hours without food."

"I know, I'm sorry…it's just hard for me to imagine running away after growing up on the fleet. It wasn't really an option."

"Didn't you have other people you could talk to or something?" he asked.

"Well yes, I could hardly walk – hey," she began, but interrupted herself. "We're not talking about me. We're talking about you."

Shepard laughed quietly. "Fine, but after this, I get to ask you questions back."

"Deal," she agreed. "So where did you end up after you left?"

"I remember going to sleep on a bench in a park somewhere, and then waking up the next morning in an orphanage. Of course, I didn't know it was an orphanage at the time…or what an orphanage was."

"That couldn't have ended well," she chimed in.

"Yea. I freaked out and tried to get back out to the streets. Almost got away too, but there was this massive woman guarding the door. And I mean _massive_," he emphasized. "Later, the older kids told me she ate the littler kids like me to get that way. I remember avoiding her as much as possible after that," he continued with a low chuckle.

"What do you mean massive? Like lots of muscle?"

"No, I mean like she ate a lot," he explained, realizing something in the process. Tali had only ever lived around Quarians, and then with people in the Alliance Navy. "Huh. I guess you haven't been in a situation where people didn't need to stay fit."

"So it's like a buildup of fat that just…sits there?" Tali asked after a bit of thinking it through.

"Yep. More like it sags there, actually."

"That sounds…gross."

Shepard chuckled. "I agree. And it was. She was our cook though, so I guess it's kind of expected."

"Did she ever save any food for you?"

Shepard broke out into a full out laugh, his entire body shaking. It was pretty contagious, and Tali found herself laughing along with him briefly.

"Yes," he answered after a short time. "As much as I ended up hating that place, I can't say they didn't feed me," he acknowledged. "You know, all of this talk about food is starting to make me hungry," he said as he started to sit up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tali asked, pulling him back down before he was two inches off the floor.

"To make breakfast?" he half answered half asked, timidly starting to sit up again.

Tali planted her hands on his chest, forcing him to the ground before simultaneously rolling and pushing herself up to be straddling his stomach. "You already brought the bed to us. It's my turn to do something," she explained, sitting on him to hold him down. The act had been a test of herself to see if she could manage her hangover, and so far it was bearable. It was uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to show him that.

He still could have gotten up if he wanted to, but all he did was smirk up at her. "You sure?"

"Mhmm. Can't have you saying I don't feed you," she teased with a wink.

Shepard's smirk grew, and he started raising himself up yet again. But for a very different reason that time. He reached up and tugged gently on her shoulders as he was going, and her mouth met his halfway. Their heads slowly lowered back down to the pillow as their lips played with each other and Tali took her turn to run her hands through his hair.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered when they broke, carefully standing and heading over to the small kitchen in the apartment. Shepard craned his neck backwards to watch her upside down form slowly walk away.

* * *

_So this story telling of Shep's past will be a little trilogy, with this obviously being the first part. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	41. Reminiscence (Part 2)

_I need your reviews for sustenance. Sustenance!_

* * *

"So what was the orphanage like?" Tali asked as she kneeled down and held out a plate of steaming scrambled eggs to a still relaxing Shepard. Sadly, the Quarian apartment only had a minimal supply of levo food, so there was no bacon to be found.

Shepard opened his eyes at her voice and looked over. She had taken off her spare glove and thrown on the shirt that he was missing. Probably due to the slight chill in the apartment, and while he was a bit disappointed he couldn't see her in all her glory, he had to admit the oversized shirt looked cute on her. His focus quickly turned to the food he was being handed though, bacon or no. He propped himself up on his elbows, relieved Tali of the plate, and took a bite before answering. "Sort of like how you describe life on the fleet. Crowded, and with something always needing a repair," he explained between mouthfuls. "Except for they almost never got done. All of the adults who worked there, which wasn't many, were either too busy or didn't care. And all the orphans were either too little, too distant, or had already run away."

"What do you mean too distant?" Tali asked, swinging her legs up and hugging her knees as she listened with rapt attention.

"Well, it wasn't official or anything, but there was a progression we all went through," he replied. "You started out as one of the babies; playing and messing around all day. Then when you hit thirteen, you would start sneaking out at night with the older kids. We would stay out until the sun started coming up, then head back and sleep most of the day."

"Isn't that dangerous? From what I heard from Kaidan and James, cities on earth aren't even really safe during the day."

Shepard only shrugged. Tali was starting to realize where his lack of regard for dangerous situations stemmed from. "We went in groups. And in our minds, anything was better than the orphanage."

"You didn't want to help _fix_ the orphanage? You could have made it better for everyone," Tali stated, trying hard not to scold him. Running away seemed so selfish, especially after she had spent most of her life on the flotilla.

Which Shepard knew all too well was her source. "We didn't see it as a necessity like you saw the fleet. We saw it as a prison."

"But-"

"I think it's probably more like how you see your suit, actually," he corrected, putting the final nail in the coffin of her argument. "It was safe and fine to live in, but you take every chance you could get to leave it for a while."

Tali couldn't really refute that. The comparison went even further since children received help maintaining their suits up to a certain age. And Shepard was an orphan, so no parents or other help. She wasn't particularly eager to remind him though, so she moved on. "What did you do when you went out?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Same thing you do when you're out of your suit," he answered with a sly grin. "Have fun. That was when I learned how to swim well, how to fight, and-"

Shepard cut himself off before completing the list, suddenly very intently studying the now empty plate he was holding. He pushed a few spare bits of egg around with his fork as Tali waited for him to continue.

The silence dragged on for quite some time with nothing happening. Tali only waited, it wasn't like she was in any hurry; she was fine with giving him some time to process. Her attitude rapidly shifted when Shepard spoke again, though. "Thanks for breakfast," he mumbled.

"You're welcome," she returned dismissively. "So what else did you learn?"

Shepard paused awkwardly for a moment. "I'm not proud of it," he began as a disclaimer. "But that was when I learned how to steal. How to be a thief."

There was another short pause. "Oh," Tali responded eventually, only to keep the awkward silence from continuing. She didn't know what else to say. Imagining Shepard doing something like robbing or manipulating was next to impossible for her. He was always helpful, caring, generous…was he making up for what he done in his past?

That could be a question for another day. This was about his past, not necessarily his lifestyle based off of it, which she was reminded of when he started talking again. "Yea. It was a variety of stuff. But we didn't need any of it. And we shouldn't have stolen it even if we did."

"Was that what you said back then?" Tali questioned hopefully.

Which prompted Shepard to laugh somewhat darkly. "No. Back then I didn't care at all. Back then I said 'I have the worst problems, everyone else can suck it up.'"

"Seems like you reversed that," she said encouragingly, reaching out and touching his arm tenderly. She had instantly changed her mind about not relating back to his current lifestyle. He seemed so distressed about how he had acted. "Now you're the one who deals with everybody else's problems." Shepard didn't answer with words; he simply smiled appreciatively over at his wife, eyes glinting with gratitude.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

His smile went away as a few moments of deafening silence passed and he started studying his plate again. "I don't know," he admitted quietly. "Nobody besides you and English even knows about that part of my life."

"English?" Tali asked innocently. Wasn't English a language?

"English was a lieutenant of the gang I was in. He – well, I'm getting ahead of myself," he started. There was another split second pause before speaking again, while Shepard put the plate down on the floor a little ways away. "I'll tell you some stories from before that. If you really want."

And with that, Tali was conflicted again. She did want to hear about his past, but she didn't want him to tell her if it made him that uncomfortable. But the truth had served her well before. She told him her thought process, and the truth paid off yet again. "You're way too sweet to me," Shepard stated with a small laugh.

"I can't help myself," she returned with a grin, starting to withdraw her hand from his arm.

Shepard scratched it up before it got too far, though. "I'll tell you," he said somewhat distantly as he grabbed gently at different parts of her hand, not wanting to give up the feeling of her delicate skin. "Just give me a minute."

He continued to play with her hand in his thinking, and even brought it to his lips to kiss each of her knuckles. A feeling she very much enjoyed. When he made it across all of her fingers, he sucked on his lower lip until he was ready. "The first few times, I only tagged along and watched the older kids from outside the shops. They would sneak into some rundown store about once a week, and take whatever they wanted. Eventually I got to get in too, and I found out later that the older kids were actually getting specific things along with everything else, which they sold to English later."

Tali noticed Shepard's soft grip on her hand tighten when he spoke that name again. She couldn't help but repeat her question. "Who's English, again?"

Shepard looked up into Tali's eyes momentarily, as if reminding himself that she was there, before returning his gaze to their entwined hands. "English was a lot of things. At the time, he was the guy that gave us money for seemingly random ship parts and tools," he explained. "He was seventeen when we first met, so naturally all the kids looked up to him."

"Because he was older?"

"Sort of," Shepard laughed. "But the main draw was that he wasn't from the orphanage. Like I said, he was in a gang, and he was…I dunno. He was just _cool._ He was always well dressed, at least relatively, and he was really nice to all of us. Even the littlest ones like me. There were orphans his age, and English was about the only person they would talk to and not be giving orders." He went quiet again as he tried to think of better reasoning for Tali, eventually looking up to her eyes again. "How do you view pilgrims when they get back?"

"I thought we were talking about you," Tali returned lightly, only partially teasing.

Shepard broke out into a grin. "Humor me. One question."

"Fine," Tali conceded with mock reluctance. "I guess we saw them with respect, more than anything. They left the safety of the fleet to go out on their own and make a name for themselves, and came back successful in that."

"That's perfect," Shepard responded with a smaller, but still warm smile. "That's how we saw English. He had made it. He was living without the orphanage, and on some level that was what we all wanted."

"I still don't quite understand that," Tali told him. "Why did you want to live completely without the orphanage?" she asked. Her only comparison was the fleet; which was secure, had people that cared for her, and made sure her needs were provided for. When she was younger, she had been more scared about being forced to leave than being forced to stay.

Shepard dived right into his explanation; he was much more comfortable talking about his loathing for his childhood home than his history as a thief. "There were lots of things. Like I said before: the place was falling apart, and it was almost never fixed."

Well, that was one. The fleet's ships had always been in the best state possible with their limited resources and manpower, but it sounded like the orphanage staff didn't even bother to try.

"Feeding us was about all they did to take care of us. No school, no helping little children go to the bathroom, no haircuts, no baths, and no medicine if we were sick."

And there was another strike against Shepard's place of upbringing. The couple of massive live ships in the fleet had been practically exclusively for the purpose of taking care of those who couldn't fully take care of themselves.

"And then the only people we could talk to were people our age. The older kids never spoke to anyone younger than them except to boss them around, so the younger kids learned to do the same pretty damn quick."

That did away with Tali's final point. The fleet always had a sense of unity, almost to the point of being family. An important aspect of that was having older and younger people involved in your life too, which Shepard didn't have. She was understanding why he would look up to and respect someone like English, someone who was at least nice to him.

"That sounds terrible," Tali finally consented. Maybe the fleet was similar in a few aspects, but there were some pretty major differences there. "I see why you would want to leave."

"Yea. I could hardly wait until I was thirteen. Some other orphans my age and I snuck out a few times before then; I told you I learned how to swim when I was about eleven, but I didn't get decent at it until I got to sneak out on a more regular basis."

"Who were the kids your age?"

Shepard stared blankly at her for a moment, then did the last thing she expected. He laughed. "I don't remember. None of them were all that important to me. At least not at the time. I eventually escaped the orphanage with someone my age, and we got to be friends after that. But I barely even remember anything about him before that."

"You escaped with another child?"

"Yea. It was during a burglary, and we always broke up into pairs," he explained, his expression slowly morphing back into his more distant one. "And I still need to tell you about those," he added, almost instantly back to playing with Tali's hand again. He took a longer pause than usual before beginning again. "My first real time was this dinky little grocery store. It was open twenty four hours, but the only clerk they had for the night shift was always asleep," he started, stalling for a second to laugh humorlessly. "They couldn't even afford cameras. And we just walked in and took any food we wanted," he said, a strong disdain thick in his voice. "More than once. And I thought it was _fun_," he continued, practically spitting the last word.

There was another period of silence, and Tali didn't know what to say. What did she have that she could compare to that aspect of Shepard's past? As not only Quarian, but the daughter of an Admiral, she would never even have dreamed of doing something like he had. The thought of even tossing an old part made her feel dirty. There was no way for her to relate to him; no way to tell him she understood.

But she did understand something else. "Look at yourself now, though," she said quietly, finally disrupting the quiet. "I'd say you made up for it. With how much you've given back to the entire galaxy, let alone earth."

Seeds of curiosity were starting to plant in Tali's head as he remained silent and she was able to process what she had said. If he hated earth so much, why had he been so intent on saving it? And if he felt like he was paying the planet back in some weird sense, why would he still be that upset about his previous wrongdoings? However, she found she was still too curious about his past to linger on those questions for very long. "Any other major stories?"

"Not really, at least not until the last robbery. The ones in between were…standard, for lack of a better word. I got better and better at hiding and running and the like. But we weren't good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"It was years later; I was almost sixteen. When we were caught." Shepard released Tali's fingers and laid his head back down on the pillow, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "Heh. I can still remember that night perfectly," he observed aloud. Tali returned to hugging her knees as he started the story. "We were robbing a hardware store. English had said he needed a saw. It was this really specific size and type, and we didn't find it in our initial plundering. So all the pairs wandered around the store looking for it on a second run-through. Everybody wanted the money," he said, that same, thick disdain returning momentarily. "I didn't know my partner's name. I still don't know his first name, but I got to know him as Rat Trap basically the next day."

"Why would you call him Rat Trap?" Tali asked almost incredulously. It sounded like a nonsense name.

"I'm getting there," Shepard answered, glancing over at her with a teasing grin. "So Rat Trap and I were looking in the back corner of the store, and that was when we heard the sirens. It's funny: that was the same exact moment I found the saw too. Last one on the shelf. The police made me panic, so I grabbed it and ran. There was an emergency exit pretty close by."

"How did the police know you were there?" Tai asked, not wanting to miss a detail.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "We had hit that place a few times before, maybe the owner tightened up security. Maybe someone saw us break in," he suggested, turning to smirk at Tali. "I didn't stick around to find out."

"I see that part of you hasn't changed," she remarked back, poking his ribs with her foot.

Shepard caught her ankle in the crook of his arm before it could retreat. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked amusedly.

"I meant it as a good thing!" she exclaimed, nervously eyeing his other hand as it slowly crawled towards her toes. "That's how you stopped Saren, saved the crew from the collectors, and took back Rannoch! You didn't wait around!"

Shepard was satisfied with her answer, but her level of desperation the closer he got to her foot was too good to give up. "Are you ticklish, beautiful? I've never really had the chance to find out."

"No! Don't!" Tali squealed, lunging towards his hand. But she was too late. His five fingers, mixed with her two larger toes. And the _wiggling_. Tali's whole body was writing with involuntary laughter, and there was no way to stop Shepard while in that state. If she had been able to hear anything over herself, she would have hard Shepard laughing right along with her. Although he wasn't being forced to do so against his will.

When he finally stopped, Tali was left on her back heaving for breath. "Bosh'tet," she gasped out raggedly.

"Fair enough," Shepard conceded, his grin apparently everlasting. "But I'm a cute bosh'tet, right?"

"The cutest," she affirmed without missing a beat. "But still a bosh'tet. Don't do that again.""

A joyful chuckle filled the small apartment. "I won't. So where were we?" he asked after a short pause.

"You ran," she reminded simply, returning to a sitting position but extending her legs so her ankles were hanging off the far end of Shepard's body.

"Ah yes," he acknowledged as he lovingly ran his hand along one of Tali's slender, pale legs. Precisely what she had hoped for. "Rat Trap and I waited for somebody else to show up, but nobody ever did. So we eventually just went to give English the saw." Shepard's lips cracked into a grin before he went on. "He was so surprised to see only us. I only saw him that caught off guard one other time the whole time I knew him. At that point, he was twenty, so he had moved up in the gang, and had some more power. Specifically, recruiting power. He was impressed with me and Rat Trap, and asked if we wanted to join the gang."

"Better than going back to the orphanage by yourself?" Tali asked in prediction.

"Exactly. We were enthusiastic, to say the least. Not only did we get to stay out of the orphanage permanently, but we got to go with English too. He was practically our idol."

"So what was the gang you ended up joining?"

"The Reverts," Shepard answered with noticeably less spite in his voice than when he talked about stealing. "Or just the Reaves, for short. They reversed everybody's name; that was their shtick for making codenames. English's real last name was French, Rat Trap's was Catz, and I was dubbed _Wolf_," Shepard explained dramatically.

When he looked over at Tali, she had the most confused look on her face that he had ever seen.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."


	42. Reminiscence (Part 3)

_The end of the 'trilogy'! There's smut ahead, by the way._

* * *

"Ok, that makes sense. I still don't get why you would even need codenames though," Tali said as Shepard made his omni tool disappear, having just finished showing her pictures of various animals to help explain.

He shrugged in response. "The higher ups always said it was to 'give us a new identity,'" he told her very dramatically, adding a slight eye roll. "I think it was more paranoia than anything else. If the cops had us bugged, they wouldn't have our real names. And if somebody was arrested, they wouldn't be able to rat out anybody else."

Tali just stared for a moment. "That's actually pretty smart," she had to admit.

Shepard's head bobbed in agreement. "Looking back, it's probably why I was able to get into the Alliance so easily. No criminal record."

"Wait, didn't you just say you knew English and Rat Trap's real names?"

"Yea. That was our strongest sign of trust," he answered. "Basically saying that we knew the other wouldn't give us up no matter what. I only knew three other people's names the whole two years I was there."

"English, Rat Trap, and who else?" Tali asked curiously.

Shepard did something Tali thought he never did; he blushed. Deeply, too. Desperately hoping she didn't notice, but already much too late, he answered swiftly. "Vicki Rohrer," he said with downcast eyes. "Or Whisper."

It was extraordinarily easy for Tali to tell there was something more regarding Whisper. "Why was she so special?" she asked somewhat nervously.

Shepard visibly cringed, and Tali felt her anxiety spike. "She was my girlfriend," he answered, still not making eye contact.

"So? That's not a-"

"And," Shepard interrupted, turning her silent in an instant. "And…who I lost my virginity to."

Silence lingered longer than usual. "Oh," Tali responded. She knew Shepard hadn't been a virgin their first time, not with how he performed. But talking about his past sex life hadn't exactly been the center of many conversations, and for good reason. Tali had made it as clear as she could that she didn't want to share her lover, so they both did their best to avoid the topic.

Shepard chuckled humorlessly. "I didn't realize she still brought so much of a reaction out of me," he observed, touching his fingertips to his faintly red cheek.

Despite herself, Tali felt a twinge of jealousy. "Something I need to worry about?" she asked, doing her best to sound joking and sarcastic.

He shook his head sadly. "She's dead. The whole gang is, except for English, me, and a few other guys I didn't really know."

Well, that changed things. Tali instantly went from suppressed anger to strong sympathy. "Oh, Shepard. That's terrible," she whispered.

"Is it?" Shepard asked, surprisingly genuinely. "_We _were terrible. Criminals."

"Still, they were your friends," Tali countered. "Your family."

A deep sigh escaped his lips. "I miss them," he admitted sorrowfully. "A lot. I try not to think about it."

"What about English?" Tali asked, trying to help. "Can't you keep in touch with him?"

Another head shake. "I only knew English and Rat Trap's last names. Whisper was…a special case."

Even though Tali still felt sorry for Shepard, she couldn't help but feel jealous again when his cheeks reignited. The thought of another woman having free access to him and _all _of his body, and him enjoying it, put Tali on edge regardless of how long ago it was or even that the woman in question wasn't around anymore. "Was she really that great?" she asked in a dull monotone, unable to hide her emotions any longer.

Shepard's eyes went wide with realization, and he shook his head furiously. "No, no. You and I have had _way _better; she was actually pretty vanilla. It was just…the way she talked to me. Believe me, and I probably shouldn't be telling you this: you could make me blush much harder if you talked to me the way she did."

"How come you don't blush when Garrus or Joker talk to you about that, then?" Tali asked, still not quite buying it.

Shepard huffed in sincere amusement. "Those guys aren't exactly being sensual. It's all a joke. But Whisper followed through."

And with his lack of blushing or hesitation at the last sentence, Tali knew he was telling the truth. He wasn't getting all flustered because Whisper was better than her. The Quarian still wasn't quite sure how to take the whole situation, though. She didn't feel threatened anymore, but she also didn't like the fact that he had such fond memories of this Whisper. Tali was able to deal with Liara because Shepard was completely plutonic with their mutual Asari friend. Hell, he only gave her a hug the night before while holding Tali's hand. But Whisper clearly had some sort of pull on his emotions.

Tali tried to remember that Whisper was also dead, but it didn't help all that much. She couldn't even really say she was sorry about that fact, except for how it seemed to make Shepard sad. "I'm sorry you lost her," she mumbled, about the only thing she could say about the girl without lying or being mean.

Shepard smiled over at her appreciatively. "Don't be. I buried her long ago. Besides, now I've got you," he replied, too lovingly for Tali not to believe him.

That didn't mean she couldn't tease him, though. "So? Am I prettier?" she questioned with an obviously exaggerated eye roll.

Her husband laughed happily. "There's no question. But you know that's not what I meant," he responded.

Tali decided she needed to cement her claim on Shepard, even though it was pretty much rock solid with her only major competitor being long gone. She figured he didn't need to be thinking about Whisper though. Tali sprung forward onto Shepard perpendicularly, pushing his chest flat with hers and bringing her nose centimeters away from his. "I know," she replied breathily.

Shepard grinned from ear to ear, only stopping so he could tilt his head and softly press his lips against Tali's. She relished his taste the entirety of the brief kiss, something she wouldn't be taking for granted as much anymore. Content smiles creased both of their mouths when it ended, and Shepard lightly ran his fingers down her cheek. Tali dragged her tongue across her upper lip, trying to catch more of slightly salty flavor. Must have been from the eggs. He let out a quiet chuckle at her action. "You don't taste so bad yourself," he told her huskily.

Tali hummed contemplatively as she crossed her arms over his broad chest and rested a cheek on her hands. "Story first?" she asked, her head slowly shifting up and down with his steady breathing.

The fact that she put it into a question made it nearly impossible for Shepard to say no. He crossed his own arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling in reminiscence "Let's see, so Trap and I joined the Reaves," he started again. "And compared to the orphanage, it was pretty awesome. There was enough food for us to eat whenever and almost whatever we wanted. I got to learn how to drive. And when we weren't making money, we were basically either sleeping or clubbing."

Tali started giggling, and Shepard glanced down at her with a smirk. "What?"

"Does that mean you were dancing?" she asked light heartedly, with curved lips of her own.

"No, but I'd probably be better at it today if I had been," Shepard laughed.

"What were you dong at the clubs, then?"

"Drinking or trying to get Whisper to notice me, at first," he answered back. He let out a brief snicker before continuing. "Sometimes both."

Tali figured he already knew about the illegality of drinking at that age, so didn't bother asking about it. "She didn't dance either?"

"Nah. She always made some sarcastic comment about people wanting to cop a feel," he responded with a small chuckle. "She basically only made cordial conversation with me, well, cordial for gang members going clubbing anyway, no matter how much I tried to flirt."

"_You_ had to pursue _her?_" Tali asked a bit skeptically.

Shepard grinned down at her. "I wasn't always the famous and dashing Commander Shepard. Back then I was fresh meat in a gang where almost everybody else had been involved for at least a year. She wasn't the only girl I tried to hit on either, but she was probably the one I focused on. Lucky me then, that she was the only girl around when I 'proved my worth,' as it were."

"Oh?"

"Yea, English took Trap and me on our first, er, 'job,' and Whisper went too," he explained. "This was about two months after we had joined and went through combat training, where I learned to use a sniper and such."

Tali's head popped off his chest. "You did _that _when you were _sixteen?_" she exclaimed incredulously. The alcohol she could understand, but guns? Combat? Who would allow that?

"It was either that or get thrown out," Shepard answered as levelly and carefully as he could, and Tali immediately recognized that he thought she was upset with him. "I had to pull my own weight."

"I know, I just…I can't believe they would train people that young to be killers," she explained as she laid her head back down.

"It's basically the line of work I've been in my whole life," he returned. "Explains why I'm so good at it," he added with a teasing grin.

"What about that brief stint as a diplomat?" Tali asked in a similar tone, poking his stomach.

Shepard groaned. "Not brief enough," he said loathingly, causing Tai to giggle.

"It can't have been all bad. I have fun watching you shout."

"There are better ways to have fun, and we both get to shout," Shepard retorted without missing a beat.

Tali smirked up at him. "I know. We're doing that later, remember?"

"I better hurry up and get through this story then," Shepard joked, sending a few butterflies into Tali's stomach as he eyed her hungrily. "Let's see. First job. It was supposed to be a simple pick up of-" he stopped himself before saying exactly what, glancing down at Tai much too conspicuously. "Stuff, but English always-"

"Wait, wait," Tai interrupted. "What kind of stuff?"

A massive sigh escaped Shepard's lips and he squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn't be able to avoid that one. "Drugs."

Tali stemmed the flow of her curiosity barely enough to form a non-offensive question, and Shepard was rigid the entire short silence. "What did you do with them?"

"Sold them. We bought them in bulk and sold them off in smaller amounts," he explained. "Well, not 'we.' The runners, they were called. I was one of the watchers, English and Whisper were negotiators."

"So that was how your gang made money?" Tai asked, relieved in no small amount that he didn't use them himself. She couldn't really put words to it; but it just seemed wrong to her for Shepard to use drugs. He was better than that.

"Yea. I had always thought it was from selling the parts the orphanage kids sold us, but it turns out that was all English's own personal projects," he answered with a short laugh, partly form the memory and partly from how mild Tali's reaction was. "Anyways, so it was my first job. It was supposed to be a dry run, for Trap and me to see how it all worked. Supposedly, the gang had done business with that manufacturer dozens of times before without a hitch. Figures that they chose that time to try to rob English and Whisper," he said, sniffing slightly. "As soon as I saw one of the dealers reach for his gun, I didn't even think, I just fired. Hit him right between the eyes. Gave English and Whisper a chance to find some cover, and we took care of the rest. Rat Trap was my spotter, so I ended up getting most of the kills. After that was when Whisper started telling everybody how I saved her life," he continued with a shake of his head.

"What about Rat Trap?" Tali asked.

"I don't remember her mentioning him all that much. He didn't seem to mind though; Trap was always more on the reserved side."

"He wasn't jealous or anything?"

"Nah. English knew what happened too, and he was higher up than Whisper, who was only the same age as Trap and me. Trap was promoted right along with me, Whisper only made me out to be some big hero."

"Only?" Tali scoffed teasingly.

Shepard showed her his teeth. "Come on. You know I'd rather settle down and live the quiet life with a certain beautiful Quarian."

"Who's that?" Tali asked innocently, still going strong.

"Come up here and I'll show you," he taunted, unfolding his arms and making a subtle gesture with his hands.

Tali seriously considered obliging; a certain kind of tension was getting fairly high between them. But there would be time for that later, and she didn't want to miss the opportunity she had. "After you tell me about joining the Alliance."

"Skipping around a bit?" Shepard laughed.

"I want to get through so you can show me," she answered sweetly, going under the covers and swinging her body over to press up against his while nestling her head into his chest.

Shepard smirked as they returned to basically their starting positions, and he laid his hand on her back. "I'll give you the short version, then. After that 'heroism,' Trap and I started moving up in the ranks, and Whisper was our main negotiator that we watched over. She and I started dating, as you know. And for two years, life was relatively good. There was the occasional issue with the police showing up or a rival gang trying to move in on our territory, but we were pretty well established. None of that threw any serious problems our way. But we got too complacent. And right after my eighteenth birthday everything…fell apart."

He paused for a few moments to gather an explanation, and Tali waited patiently. "English took me and a few other guys to our normal dive as a birthday celebration, since we were working on the actual day. Whisper and Trap had to leave for a job of their own, and they couldn't go. So our group went, and partied, and all was well and the like. Until we got back," he said ominously. "Our HQ was swarmed with police cars. They were everywhere, surrounding the place. And…there was gunfire. Coming from inside."

There was stunning silence for what felt like a whole minute. "Trap and Whisper would have been back already. And I know Bleach, Tone, and Senior were in there too. I was so…I don't even know. Mad doesn't even come close to describing it."

"I know," Tali cooed. "They were your family." She didn't even know who the last three people he listed were, but just form the way he said it, she could tell they meant a lot to him. And she did know how he felt, having lost her own parents.

"Yea," he agreed, much heavier than usual. "I would have run in if English hadn't been there to stop me. And that's why I blamed him; I thought I could do something. I thought if he had let me go, I could've saved them," he continued, punctuating with a sigh. "Even though it wasn't true. And that was when I joined the Alliance. It was the perfect fit, really. I had just turned eighteen, I already knew how to use a sniper, and I got to leave earth."

"It didn't help, did it?"

"Nope," Shepard answered. "Every time I had a spotter, I missed Rat Trap. Every time there was a girl with that certain hairstyle, I missed Whisper," he reminisced distantly. "Eventually, I started to get close with my squad mates. I managed to push the memories of my old friends to the backburner, and began to be fairly content as an Alliance grunt. They weren't the same, but I started getting close to them."

Shepard took another ominous pause, and Tali braced herself for what she knew was coming next. "And then we went to Akuze."

The following silence was deafening. Tali wrapped an arm around Shepard and held him as tightly as she could. "All the memories from when I left earth came flooding back," he choked out. It suddenly dawned on Tali that Shepard was crying. Tears flowed down his face, and he didn't even try to stop them. "And it was doubly bad because it was all happening again," he added, his voice shaky and broken. Tali rolled on top of Shepard, engulfing his body with hers and finally seeing for herself his sealed eyes, which were still unable to hold back the leaking tears. She gingerly wiped the drops off his cheeks with her fingers. "Anderson was there, but now I don't even have him anymore," he whispered, laying his head sideways on the pillow.

Tali grabbed onto his jaw before he was there for long, and brought her own head right above his. Shepard finally opened his eyes, and the pain she saw in them tore at her heart. Without thinking, she gave him a peck on the lips. "You have me," she whispered right back.

Shepard mixed a sob and huff, smiling up at her despite himself. He raised his own head to return the kiss, briefly touching his lips to hers.

They were left staring into each other's eyes when Shepard finished. Two seconds later, they were kissing again, and it was much more than just a quick peck. Tongues found each other as Tali held Shepard's head in place, and he grabbed onto her curvaceous sides. It was something he needed. He needed to feel her, to know for certain that she was there, that he had her, that she was his.

Her hands digging into his scalp was nice, but Shepard quickly found it wasn't enough. He slid his palms down her body until he found the end of the shirt she was wearing. As soon as he had a hold on it, he reversed directions, slowly pulling it off of her. She moaned into the kiss as his fingertips trailed along her bare back, and forced herself to break away when she felt the material group at her shoulders. They were both left gasping for breath as Shepard peeled his shirt completely off her body after she raised herself and her arms up just enough.

Which left her breasts jostling back into position right in front of him. He immediately cupped them gently, raising his mouth up to one of them as well. Tali bit into her lower lip and hummed encouragingly, allowing him to play with her rapidly hardening nipples for a while and running her fingers through his hair in appreciation. It wasn't long before she felt a certain stiff organ bump up against her rear. She shifted her hips down, pushing back against it and causing Shepard to groan happily. He ceased his tongue movement, but she could still feel his hot breath on her breasts. And even with her miniskirt still on, she could feel him pressing against the folds of her similarly hot sex. Two quick movements later, and there was no cloth in the way anymore. They both hummed happily as Tali slid her moist core up and down along his member. Tali planted her hands on his chest and arched her back as the pleasure continued to escalate, and Shepard set about slowly running his hands over every part of her body he could reach; her breasts, stomach, back, hips, and calves were all amply explored eventually.

All of his touch was enough for her to be ready. Without bothering to ask, she swung her hips up and over before letting them drop. She released a sensual cry as he filled her completely. Once he was completely enveloped inside her, she started grinding against him in a circular motion, eliciting a barrage of tiny gasps and groans. The intervals were filled with Shepard's grunts of approval as he latched his hands onto her hips and helped her around.

When she finally raised and dropped her rear again, it was more than she could handle. Her arms gave way and she collapsed back onto Shepard. That still didn't stop her from repeating the motion though, especially after Shepard's lips found her neck. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and held on tight as she continued the act over and over, each thrust punctuated by a moan or coo from either of them, and sometimes from both.

It wasn't too long before Tali felt a release approaching quickly. Three exaggerated pumps later, and she cried out in pleasure as her very core shook with ecstasy, clenching around Shepard and releasing a flood of liquid.

Which only gave Shepard even more euphoria. He took his mouth from Tali's skin at the same time as he propped her up a bit higher on her knees. The lack of him inside her was swiftly remedied as he raised his own hips, sending a shiver down Tai's spine as she felt him slide against her still clenched inner walls. She had to force her mouth against one of his shoulders to keep from screaming as he started his own rhythm, which went both slower and deeper than hers had. His body muffled her moans every time he filled her, and her whole body went through a cycle of tensing and relaxing in tune with his motions. Shepard was too focused to do anything but breathe as he held her lower body in place and continued to move his hips up and down. Tali was somehow able to notice his breath getting more and more ragged in her ear.

She quickly forgot about it though, rolling her eyes to the back of her head as he induced another climax in her, at nearly the same time as he reached his own. They finished at the same time, groaning and exchanging fluids contentedly.

When all movement aside from their heavy breathing ended, Tali carefully removed herself from him and flopped onto her back against his side. "…amazing," she managed to say, barely louder than a murmur.

She heard him swallow before speaking. "Yea," he agreed in a similar fashion. "I definitely feel better," he added with short huff.

Tali only snorted in response, smiling as she looked over and caught a glimpse of the same expression on his face right before he closed his eyes.


	43. Heroes

"So," Tali started once she had had some time to catch her breath and get back into a comfortable position beneath their blanket. "Do you want to talk about Anderson?"

Shepard opened his eyes and rolled his head to look at her. She could tell he had to think about his answer. "Yes," he admitted eventually. "I might start crying again, though," he added with a low chuckle. "Fair warning."

"I don't mind," she assured him, gently laying a hand on his arm. "I was feeling like I was the only one who cried before today."

Shepard snickered as he relaxed his head again. "Have to keep up that hardened survivor shtick," he returned, allowing some mild bitterness to show through. "Before we bonded, I don't think I'd cried in ten years."

Tali was silent or a few seconds. "That's a long time," she stated awkwardly.

He laughed. "Yea. Anderson was about the only other person who could coax it out of me besides you," he told her. She noticed his eyes glaze over in reminiscence, and he was quiet for surprisingly long. Tali started to wonder what was holding him, but didn't want to force him. She knew it was hard for him to be sharing like this. "It's funny," he eventually started again. "I didn't even cry when he died. Or at that funeral," he explained, practically spitting the last word.

Tali was a bit taken aback. "What was wrong with his funeral?"

"It wasn't about him," Shepard started firmly. "They only talked about all his accomplishments and victories, and they completely ignored who he really was. Anderson told me when I was younger that your failures define you twice as much as your successes. The bravest soldier isn't the one who wins right away, but the one who loses and keeps fighting anyway.

They made Anderson out to be this amazing solider who never lost a battle. And that's not Anderson. He lost at least as much as he won, but he kept fighting. Because he knew it was right. And _that's _why he's a damn hero. He didn't even need someone to go to when things got rough, like I do."

"That's probably why you didn't cry then," Tali consoled. "They weren't talking about him, just his career." She waited a beat before continuing. "_Have_ you cried for him yet?"

"I think he was included in that last one," Shepard answered with another chuckle, but Tali could hear the seriousness in his tone despite the laugh.

"Ok," she answered softly. "So then tell me how you met him?"

"It was right after Akuze. I was an absolute wreck, and the commanding officer of the ship I was stationed on didn't want to deal with me. He sent me away for about a week, 'extended leave' he called it. Looking back, I can't really blame him. He had a lot on his plate."

Tali knew it was an idiom, but she couldn't help but think back to Shepard's overweight cook. She giggled quietly to herself, but he was too involved in the story to notice and continued on.

"But regardless, there I was with absolutely nobody to talk to. I was still angry at English, my boss sent me away, and everybody else I knew was dead. I just wanted to forget, so I ended up going on the bar crawl of all bar crawls," Shepard said, pausing a moment to count in his head. "Four days. I was wasted for four days straight before Anderson finally found me."

"Where was it?" Tali asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Shepard laughed. "I _think _Anderson told me later that it was some dive on Arcturus station. He was captain of a pretty similar level ship to the one I was serving on, and he and his crew were on shore leave. I was so hammered by that point I'd have told a Vorcha what I was going through, so it all came spilling out to Anderson. And he listened to the whole god damn story. Took me back to his ship so I could have a place to sleep, and put in a request to have me transferred to his command. I'm told my previous commanding officer was overjoyed," Shepard added with a slightly bitter laugh.

"Anderson would tell you that?" Tali asked a bit skeptically.

"It wasn't Anderson," Shepard replied with a shake of his head. "It was one of the comms officers. It didn't really matter to me anyway; I ended up missing him a lot less than I thought I would with Anderson around."

"Why's that?"

"Well, Anderson would go around and make a point to get to know every member of the crew. At first I thought he only visited me, but I caught on eventually."

"That's funny," Tali chimed in with a snicker. "I went through the same process with you."

"Now you know where I got that from," he returned with a grin. "A lot of what I do is because of Anderson, actually. He was the father I never really had. He's why I changed. He showed me that stealing, picking fights, all that stuff, doesn't help anybody. Even the person doing it. I remember he told me once:" Shepard took a breath to prep for talking in a deeper voice. "'There's enough fear and hate in the galaxy already, son. What people need is God's love.'"

"Anderson was religious?" Tali asked, fairly incredulously. "He didn't seem like that type at all."

"He tried to keep it under wraps. It isn't received very well, especially in the Alliance."

"That didn't rub off, though, did it? You're not all that religious."

"I used to be," Shepard answered. "Anderson took me to church for a while, and he did his best to always have a chaplain on board. They're a dying breed, though. Eventually, I grew away from the more religious aspects, but I still believe in God and loving everybody and all that good stuff."

"Even after you, um…died?" Tali asked as carefully as she could manage.

"Why would that change it?" Shepard asked curiously. "I don't remember anything from that time, but that doesn't necessarily mean nothing happened."

"Are you sure? It seems to me like you would remember something like meeting a god."

Shepard only shrugged. "I don't remember what we did last night, and I'm pretty sure it was something I would have enjoyed remembering," he returned with a sly grin.

"You hush," she teased back. But that was a fair point, she had to admit. Just because he couldn't' remember something didn't mean it never happened. She still found herself doubting a bit though; she was almost certain that she would remember if she ever met one of her Ancestors. Not that she even though that could really ever happen, but still.

She didn't necessarily want to try to unconvinced him of his beliefs, though. It was a part of who he was, and she would respect that, like he respected her commitment to the fleet and to Rannoch. She could ask him more about it later is she was curious, but she still didn't want to get all that far off their original topic. "So what else did you pick up from Anderson?"

There was a brief silence as Shepard thought. "There was a ton of littler things under what I already told you. Before I was around Anderson, I never helped anybody for the sake of helping or anything like I do now. Simply being around him changed me. I stayed under his command for the majority of my career until I got the Normandy for myself, eventually working my way up to be his second in command after I went through N training." Shepard paused a moment, and his lips cracked into a smile. "He was the happiest I'd ever seen him when we were all assigned to the Normandy. Something or other about exemplary service and deserving a more advanced ship. I think he was on good terms with Hackett too, I don't know, it all just came naturally when he was leading. We already had Joker and Kaidan by that point too, so that shows you the kind of people he attracted. And we were all good even back then; Joker has always been amazing at flying and Kaidan is still one of the best human biotics I know. But Anderson made it all matter; he made us more.

Like this one time Kaidan and I were on a mission. We were down on some new colony with another marine, Rogers I think it was. We were supposed to get a report from the local Alliance base and leave, not get involved in anything. But this one army wife comes up to us, asking us if we'll help with something or other. I don't even remember what it was, but we kept trying to brush her off and get her to leave us alone. Then all of a sudden, Anderson comes over our comms and says: 'What if that was you?' We all tried to argue with him, but it was pretty futile by that point. It's that kind of thing he set the tone with, and made us into one of the best units because we did more than our jobs and did it all well.

And as soon as were done helping, Joker comes on the line and says: 'If that woman was one of them, life on this ship would be a helluva lot more interesting.' Then Kaidan goes: 'As if you could ever have a chance with me.' Then Joker mutters something about at least copping a feel. And Anderson, loud and clear, tells Joker he's got no chance if it's physically impossible for him to get out of the cockpit," Shepard added, a grin creeping onto his face.

"So you adopted his sense of humor too?" Tali asked, more than a little amused.

"Sort of. My repertoire before I met Anderson basically consisted of cop jokes and dirty limericks, so I had to change it up," he explained. "Being subtle is more fun anyway."

"Anderson didn't really seem the type to make jokes all that often," Tali observed.

"Not until you really got close to him," Shepard responded with a nod. "And then they were more inside jokes than anything else. He was the consummate professional," Shepard responded. He huffed before he continued. "Except for when he punched Udina in the face. Did you see the vids of that? Man, I wish I could've been there."

Shepard went strangely quiet for a few moments. "Instead I was off with his crew and his dream ship, leading the attack he should've been leading."

Tali wasn't sure how to respond to that. She could say something lame like that Anderson wanted Shepard to be the one to do it, but she knew that wouldn't help. There was something else she could point out, though. "Well, it wasn't _all_ his crew."

Shepard blinked twice. Then laughed. "I guess I _did _make us into a flying joke opening," he observed, releasing a sigh when he was done chuckling. "I think he approved."

"I'm sure he was proud of you," Tali said soothingly.

"Yea," he replied, remnants of a choke coming on. "He told me that himself. Right before he died," he told Tali, holding back tears. He suddenly laughed quietly. "You know what else he td me? He said I'd be a good father."

Tali tried to laugh along with him, but it morphed into a series of rapidly quieting and uninvolved snerks. "Heh. Um. Do you…want to? Be a father?"

Shepard shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think?"

That question was all it took to open Tali's floodgates. "About you being a father? I don't know, I haven't really seen you around children and I don't even think we can have them, you know because of the whole levo and dextro thing besides the fact that I don't even know if I'm ready for that I mean it's a pretty big deal not something we can just-"

"Whoa, whoa, Tali," Shepard interrupted, taking one of her tense hands in his. Her mouth instantly snapped shut; she hadn't realized how nervous she was about this whole topic. "Wow. I haven't seen you do that for a long time."

"Sorry," she apologized, taking a deep breath. "I wasn't expecting us to be talking about this so soon."

"We're not deciding anything now," he assured her, dragging his thumb along her knuckles. "I was just curious. Here, you keep asking me question, and I'll ask mine when you feel like you're ready. Sound good?"

Tali nodded, then cocked her head at him. "That was question."

Shepard grinned at her, losing the battle to keep his eyes from rolling. "And that wasn't."

"Fine," she teased, taking another long breath to finish calming her nerves. "So you never really answered my first one: do you want to have children?"

Shepard thought for a bit instead of going straight to what he had answered the first time. "I think, after we got settled down, that yea, I would feel like I could handle and want a kid."

Tali filed that way before asking her next question. "How would we have one?"

"There's always adoption," Shepard reminded. "Or, depending on what kind we decided on, a surrogate mother or artificial insemination."

She nodded again, taking a longer pause than usual before asking another question. Shepard started to get a little nervous even, but he understood why she took so long after he heard the question. "What would you do if I didn't want to have children?"

"I won't leave," he said right away, just in case she was worried. "And I won't force us to get one either. There's no way I'd get a kid unless we both wanted one," he answered, but he wasn't quite done. He couldn't' hold back his curiosity on this one. "…do you not want children?"

A deep sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know. I need a lot more time to think about it. I haven't really considered it before, I just wanted to know how you would react if I ended up there."

"That's fair enough," Shepard acknowledged, leaning in closer to her. "There's no rush. And I'll love you just as much, no matter what you decide," he promised, gently pressing his lips against hers.

She accepted the kiss gratefully, taking it as a seal to his promise. "Can we talk about this more later?" she asked when it ended.

"As you wish," he agreed with a smirk, lingering over her for a few moments to appreciate the view before returning to his original position. "What did you want to talk about instead? I think we got through most of my past."

"I can't think of anything right now, but whatever it is, can we do it over food?" she asked. "I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"Sure. Want to see if Kaidan and Liara are still around?"

"Yes. There has to be a place that has levo food around somewhere."

* * *

"I'm amazed at how much the Geth have been able to build in such a short time," Liara stated as she, Kaidan, Tali, and Shepard were seated by a black suited Quarian male. Among other things, the Quarians remembered restaurants from their pilgrimages, and they were in high demand now that the people had their own planet.

"I'm surprised the Quarians went straight to restaurants and shop myself," Kaidan added once their host had left.

"Most of them are more like cafeterias and supply stations," Tali explained. "There are a few places like this around for when we want to celebrate, and for political reason."

"Political?" Liara questioned curiously.

"The Admirals want to make us look like we're established here as soon as possible. We want income from tourists, a seat on the Council, Spectre candidacy, those types of things."

"You should let them know being a Spectre isn't all it's cracked up to be," Shepard chimed in, adjusting his disguise hat and cautiously removing the unnecessary sunglasses. Most Quarians weren't as bad as the other races when they recognized him, but it still wasn't something he was interested in dealing with.

"I second that," Kaidan supported. "I have a whole new respect for your composure back on the SR-1. Everyone expects so much more out of Spectres."

"There was a couple times where I almost hung up on the Council for similar reasons," Shepard admitted with a grin. "The whole 'we are not telling you what to do, but here is what you should do' deal got old pretty quick."

"Oh yea. I'm expecting some lecture on the detriments of extravagant vacations when I get back to the Normandy," Kaidan replied dramatically throwing in a snicker at the end.

"It is nice to know some things don't change," Liara said. "I feel somewhat out of place now that I am the only one on board that is not human."

"At least it's not all humans here," Shepard returned with a wink just as another male Quarian, this time in a light gray suit, approached their table.

"Good afternoon, I'm Taal, I'll be your waiter," he greeted as he handed out menus. "Would you like to start with something to drink?"

"Just some water," Shepard and Tali said at the same time, exchanging amused glances.

Liara and Kaidan ordered the same, and the Asari gave the couple a grin as the waiter departed. "Wild night?" Kaidan asked, bearing a similar expression.

"You could say that," Tali answered, resting her chin on her hand and looking over at Shepard. "It's been a pretty interesting day, too."

"Oh, how's the house coming along?" Kaidan questioned.

"I haven't heard anything form the Geth, so no news is good news I suppose," Shepard responded with a shrug.

"You're not building it yourself?" Liara asked.

"It's a collaborative effort," Shepard answered.

"And he's taking the day off," Tali contributed, slipping her hand into his.

"Here are your waters," came Taal's voice as he swiftly put a glass in front of all of them except for Tali, who he gave a sealed cylinder. "Still need a few minutes with the menus?"

"Please," Tali answered.

Taal bowed his head and left them again. "I guess we should look at these," Kaidan suggested, picking up one of the small displays.

The others followed suit, scanning over their choices in relative silence. That is, until Tali broke it. She suddenly gasped, and squeezed Shepard's hand. "They have zhel'fin!" she exclaimed excitedly, almost bouncing in her seat. Shepard grinned at her, and she was suddenly aware she had drawn two other people's attention as well. The next moment was when she felt her cheeks burning. "Sorry," she mumbled softly, trying to avoid eye contact with Kaidan and Liara.

"Don't be sorry. I wish I could get it if it makes you that excited," Kaidan laughed.

"Just wait until she takes her first bite," Shepard added, earning a swat on the arm.

"So, what's going on between you two?" Tali asked suddenly with a point between Kaidan and Liara, quickly trying to turn the tables.

Much to her satisfaction, Liara started blushing and Kaidan donned a nervous grin. "I guess I did say 'double date' last night."

"So you guys _are_ together?" Shepard asked for confirmation.

"It's a rekindling in some ways," Liara responded, glancing over at her companion. "There have almost always been some feelings between us. Or so I'm told," she added, fixing a more quizzical gaze on Kaidan.

"Definitely," he agreed. "But something was always in the way until fairly recently."

_Like Shepard? _Tali thought to herself with surprising loathing.

"Yes, getting my new job distracted me for a while, and then his major injury and following induction into the Spectres."

_Plus your obsession with my bond mate._

Tali realized she was being fairly caustic, but she honestly didn't care that much. It would be a long time before she ever fully forgave Liara, if ever at all even.

Shepard didn't seem to feel the same way. "Well, I'm happy it finally worked out," he told them with a genuine smile.

She would have to talk to him about Liara later.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long. I almost forgot about Anderson! That, plus I had to rework some stuff in these next few chapters, as I might be going on something of a hiatus soon. Details to come._

_Also, do you guys want more talk about Kaidan and Liara's relationship? I could write more, but I know this is a Tali/Shep centric fic. So unless I get a solid number of responses for it, I'll probably just throw in bits and details here and there and stay focused on Tali/Shep._


	44. New Friends, Old Friends

_This last week was brutal. But now it's spring break! I should be getting lots of writing done over this next week, and I'll probably release on a faster schedule, or at least be able to write ahead of schedule._

* * *

Tali walked with Raan through the hallways leading to the Admirals meeting room, subconsciously deciding that she needed to keep her voice down. "So, have I missed anything major?"

"No, I believe you're up to date on the policies. You picked the ideal day to return though; we're planning on reevaluating and voting to change many of them today," the older Quarian responded. "While we can, anyway. There's been some discontent among the people about keeping the Admiralty board."

"But that's how it's always been," Tali responded, fairly surprised. What other leadership would the people want? No Quarian alive had been alive before they used the Admiralty board.

"Not everybody, but definitely a good portion have been saying that now that the Quarians don't live on ships anymore, we don't need Admirals to be our highest level of government."

"So what would we use instead?"

"It's not decided yet, but I doubt we'd be disbanded. The board would probably be under some higher form of government, only managing our ships instead of every aspect of society."

Tali was quiet for a ways down the hall, just thinking. She knew there would be some changes when they recolonized Rannoch, but she didn't realize absolutely everything would change. She figured there would still be the same government, same sense of unity, and the same decision making process. But it seemed like all of that was changing as well. "What do the other Admirals think about this?"

"Xen is opposed, as you probably expected. Koris is in support, as is our new Admiral."

"What about you, Auntie?"

Raan let out a sigh, one that was deeper than Tali expected. "I don't know, child. I can see benefits on both sides; I would just prefer us to decide on something. I hate all of this deliberation and infighting," she explained with a shake of her head. "What about you, child? What do you think would be best?"

Tali supposed she should have seen that question coming, but it still caught her off guard. "My gut would say we should keep it the same as now. It's what we're used to."

Raan nodded. "Well, here we are," she said as they came to the door leading into the conference room. "Perhaps something will change your mind, let us see."

"Ah, here we are!" Koris exclaimed as Raan and Tali walked through the doorway. "I told you it would be any minute, Sor."

Sor'Keel, that was the new Admiral of the heavy fleet after Gerrel. Keel was fairly different from his predecessor; at least that was the vibe Tali got after meeting him a couple of times. Where Gerrel was direct and brash, Keel was much more soft and political. Not that he didn't have his own strong opinions, he just expressed them differently. Even his suit color was pleasing to the eye, it was a light peach color and he stood about as tall as Koris.

"Fantastic," Keel returned in a much less excited tone. "We have much to discuss, and we need everybody here."

"Well then let's get to it," Tali said as she and Raan sat down. Tali appreciated Keel's work ethic; work was the one thing he never danced around as far as she had seen. If there was something to be done, he would make sure to get on it. Tali admired that fairly highly; he was one of the few people who met her high standard for work.

Raan picked up a nearby datapad from the table they were sitting around. "First on the agenda is a request for expansion. A group-"

"More of this?" Xen cut in, her voice thick with disdain. "We have a whole planet, must we continue to regulate like this?"

"Now, now, Daro," Keel replied smoothly. "If we don't regulate this now, we'll _never_ be able to regulate it. We have to set precedents."

"Exactly," Koris agreed. "Say we don't. And then what happens if we need to harvest resources or create a new hanger? The entire population would call us hypocrites, and who knows if they'd even allow us to do it?"

"Oh please, Koris. Aren't you in favor of having us disbanded anyway" Xen asked coolly.

"I'm in favor of what the Quarian population desires," Koris assured her, puffing up his chest.

"As am I, but no plan has been set in stone," Keel added. "So we must act and plan with the intention to carry on even if our future is not guaranteed."

Raan cast Tali a sideways glance as the others continued arguing, and Tali swore she saw her aunt roll her eyes. This must be the drama she was talking about earlier.

"Can we just decide on it and move on?" Tali asked abruptly, stopping the fighting. When everybody grew quiet and looked at Tali, she spoke again. "What are the details, Shala?"

"The crew of one of our larger ships is requesting to join with a few other crews and start their own town, of sorts. They say they have about one hundred people."

"Where are they requesting to set up?" Koris asked.

"Thirty two kilometers south of zero point. They would still be on the coast."

"So it's more of an expansion or suburb than an entirely new town," Koris clarified.

"It would seem that way, yes," Raan responded, finally setting the datapad down. "Any opposed to the expansion?"

A few seconds ticked by with no significant action. "Alright then, the new settlement is approved. I'll send a confirmation," Raan said as she brought up her omni tool. "We should still send someone down to check on them after this session, just in case."

"I'll do it," Tali and Keel said at the same time, drowning out Xen's groan.

"Must we waste our time like this?" Xen questioned as Tali and Keel exchanged appraising glances. "Why not have the conclave send somebody?"

"The conclave doesn't know what to look for, Daro," Koris returned in a chipper tone. "Unless there's an immediate danger to those living there, they would approve. And we both know there is more to consider."

"Like the access to supplies," Keel added to help, casting a look at Tali that she barely had time to notice, let alone read.

"And defensibility," she chimed in, not to be outdone.

"Don't forget about the demographics."

"Or the relations. Can't have any infighting or power struggles."

"Or a risk of secession."

"Oh! You _have _to check the-"

"Keelah!" Xen interrupted in exasperation. "Why don't you both go! And link suit environments while you're at it."

Tali didn't even know what to say to that, and she knew if she did respond, she would have been sputtering. Xen's abruptness was no secret, but that was just going too far. Not that it had any grounds, anyway. Tali barely even knew Keel.

"That first part is a marvelous idea!" Koris exclaimed, ignoring Xen's finishing comment as best he could. "Going together would give you two a chance to get to know each other."

"Very well, both of you will go after this meeting," Raan said before Tali or Keel could get a work in. Xen looked entirely too content with herself, being able to change the subject and make it awkward as a bonus.

The rest of the meeting went by in a similar fashion. A sort of unspoken competition between Tali and Keel was always present to some extent. Most of the items on the agenda were fairly easy to deal with, except for two or three occasional issues. One of which was the consensus on switching governments or not. Tali was not swayed from her original thought, despite not really wanting to side with Xen, and Raan was still undecided as well.

So naturally, that was one of the things that came up in Tali and Keel's drive together to the new settlement location. "So you don't think a republic, where power is given to the people, is better than what we have?" Keel asked, as the scenery flew by out the window.

"Not really," she answered. "That seems so inefficient; it would take forever to get anything done."

"That's kind of the point," Keel responded. "It makes for the best decisions; plenty of time to think about the impact on every possible party."

"Don't we already do enough of that with what we have?" Tali questioned skeptically.

"For now," Keel admitted. "But what happens when we start to lose our sense of unity since we don't live in the fleet anymore?" he continued, not even giving Tali a chance to answer. "I'll tell you what: the Admiralty board becomes power hungry. And by that point, it's too late to stop it."

"Doesn't the conclave keep us in check? The less people involved in decisions, the better off we'll be. What if there's an emergency?"

"What kind of emergency?"

"If we were attacked by an outside force like the Batarians or Vorcha, or some of our people get kidnapped, or a civil war starts. If you want what's best for the people, you have to be able to respond to those quickly and effectively," Tali explained passionately. If something started going to hell, she was convinced a republic wouldn't be able to address that issue in the best way. And those were the problems that _needed _to be addressed in the best way.

"I'll give you that," Keel conceded. "But that's not worth the risk of suppressing the population the other 95% of the time."

"But that other 5% is when we're in the most danger," Tali replied, getting fairly exasperated.

"I think we'll have to agree to disagree," Keel returned with a mild chuckle as he started the skycar's descent. "At least for now."

Tali nodded as she glanced out the windshield. They were approaching the settlement location, so the argument would at least have to be pushed to the sidelines for a little while.

"I was thinking we would-" both Tali and Keel began at the same time, before stopping and looking at each other.

"Go ahead," Keel prompted warmly.

"No, you first," Tali countered.

"I insist," Keel persisted as the skycar finally stopped and parked on the ground.

"I was just going to say we should see if there's somebody in charge before we go straight to evaluating," Tali answered, not wanting to waste too much time competing with Keel over something _that _minor.

"You don't think we should go all stealthy?" Keel asked, whispering for no apparent reason. "It'd be fun."

"I generally use a shotgun," Tali informed him. "Stealth isn't really my thing."

She thought of Shepard, and how he would have wanted to go the stealthy way too. Was that all he and Keel would agree on? She figured maybe she should ask Shepard what he thought about the Quarian government. An outside perspective would be nice.

"Oh, come on," Keel teased. "It's not that hard."

"What? You think I _can't _do it at all?" Tali scoffed.

"Prove me wrong," Keel returned, sporting a broad grin beneath his mask.

"You're on."

* * *

Tali's next few hours had been spent sneaking around the cleared area with Keel. She had to admit, it actually had ended up being pretty fun. There were a couple of close calls where they had almost been caught; not that it would have mattered, but the two Admirals had been caught up in the moments. Every successful evasion had sent them both into a fit of laughing before they got back to evaluating the area.

Even though they were partly playing, Tali could tell Keel took the actual work seriously. He scrutinized every detail of the place, and brought up every perceived concern so Tali could say her opinion.

"So, what do you think?" Keel asked as they trudged back to their car with sore legs.

"I think you're too good at stealth for a civilian," Tali answered. "Were you in an ops squad or something?"

Keel laughed. "I meant about the settlement, but no, I've always technically been a civilian until now. Never served on any warships or anything; but I've always been good at planning and tactics."

"So how are you so practiced at sneaking around?"

"I'm a politician, that's basically my job," Keel answered with a brief chuckle.

Which Tali could tell was forced. She was pretty sure he was hiding something; maybe he had had a darker past on his pilgrimage. That happened fairly often, and most didn't like to talk about t if they changed and returned to the fleet. Tali decided to drop the issue; Keel was obviously different from when he had been a part of wherever he learned all of that. "So, the settlement," she started, noticing Keel relax slightly. "I didn't see any major problems with it. They could maybe do with some more easy evacuation routes, but that's about all by the looks of it," she told Keel as they got back into the skycar.

"I agree, it looked good. Among other things…Tali," he chimed coyly, casting a glance over at Tali.

"What do you…oh," Tali started to ask, but cut herself off when she realized what was happening. "You know I'm bonded, right, Keel?"

"I didn't actually," he responded unfazed. "But a little flirting never hurt anybody anyway," he added with what Tali was sure, if she could see it, was a dazzling smile.

"You really are trying to change the culture, aren't you?" Tali laughed with a shake of her head.

"Not really," Keel answered with a shrug as he put the car into drive. "I'm just trying to keep up."

"I don't think Quarians are changing as quickly as you think we are," Tali returned.

"Hey, we're already working with the Geth. No matter how slowly, you can't deny things are changing."

"I can deny all I want," Tali teased, tilting her head away from him.

"You're welcome to be old fashioned all you want too," Keel retorted with a chuckle.

"What's wrong with old fashioned?" Tali asked, crossing her arms under her breasts. "It's worked pretty well in the past," she joked.

Keel's gaze lingered where her arms went for a while longer before snapping back to out the windshield. Tali rolled her own eyes when he didn't have a comeback. At least he had stopped flirting, probably respecting her 'old fashioned' tendencies. "Nothing to add?" she questioned, moving past his faux pas.

"Your thoughts are your own. And you seem pretty set on them. I doubt I'll be able to convince you of anything without any examples."

"It won't be any walk in the park _with _evidence," Tai chuckled, although there was a significant amount of truth in the statement.

"Walk in the park?" Keel asked.

"It's a human term," Tali explained. "It means it'll be easy or quick."

"So it will be easy with examples?" Keel asked, with part confusion and part amusement.

"No, I said it _won't _be a walk in the park," she corrected.

"Humans have such strange sayings," Keel scoffed.

Tali giggled. "Tell me about it. Almost as weird as a fleet pilot singing the blues."

"I know, right? How do you know human terms anyway?"

"Do you want the short version or the long version?"

* * *

"No, no, it's a surprise!" Tali exclaimed, leading Shepard by the hand into their room on the Citadel. "And no peeking!"

It had been a few days since Tali had returned to work, and was not at a time when a portion of the Admiralty board was visiting the Citadel. Both to see what they could help with, and lobby for things in return for that help. Of course, it wasn't work all the time, so Shepard had come along as well.

"Can I look yet?" Shepard asked, somewhat reluctantly obeying and keeping his eyes closed. He had grown to not be overly fond of surprises.

"Not yet," she sang, positioning Shepard in front of a red haired man leaning against the wall of their apartment and grinning ear to ear. "Ok, go ahead."

Shepard opened his eyes, but didn't really have a response. He studied the vaguely familiar man before him for a short while before it suddenly clicked.

"English?"

"Hey there, Pup," the man returned warmly. "Long time, no see."

"English!" Shepard repeated as he released Tali's hand and stepped forward to pull the other into a massive hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Your little lady friend convinced me to come meet you," English answered, returning the quick but heartfelt embrace.

Shepard looked over at Tali curiously. "Liara found him," she told him as he and English parted. "I'll explain later. You two have some catching up to do," she continued, grabbing his hand again and giving it a squeeze before heading for the door. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Thank you," Shepard whispered, barely loud enough for Tali to catch. She smiled as he turned back to English. "So how have you been?" What have you been doing?" he asked, drowning out the quiet swish of the door opening and closing.

"I should be asking you that," English laughed. "The hot shot savior of the galaxy wants to know what _I've_ been doing? Right."

"Don't you like going first? Or has that changed like your hairline?" Shepard poked.

"Very funny," English deadpanned. "You don't have the glorious mop of the old days anymore, either."

"I've been considering growing it back out."

"Please don't."

Shepard laughed. "Seriously though, what have you been up to?"

"Ah, you know, same old same old," English answered cryptically. "Same job, new people."

"Really? Even after what happened on my birthday?" he returned, doing his best to not act surprised. He figured English had had a realization like he did. Changed his ways. Shepard wasn't sure how to feel about English being in the same line of work as their youth.

"Not sure why I would change," English replied with a shrug. "Always knew that was a risk, nobody to blame."

The last trio of words stung Shepard a bit. "Yea, I meant to tell you. Sorry I was angry with you," he apologized, scratching at the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I know it wasn't your fault."

"You were young," English started.

"So were you," Shepard interrupted playfully.

"Do you want me to forgive you or not?" English laughed. "Anyways, leaving seemed to work out well for you."

"Not at first," Shepard responded with a sigh. "Actually, it'd probably have been easier to just stay. Been a hell of a ride."

"You'll have to tell me about it," English replied. "Well, tell us."

"Us?"

"Sorry I'm late!" a new, but also old voice rang through the apartment. "Took forever to find this place," the feminine voice added as its source came into the view of English and Shepard. "Well I'll be damned, it is you."

Shepard was stunned into silence, only English greeted the woman with dirty blonde hair and revealing short dress. "Took you long enough, Whisper."


	45. Catching Up

"Get off my back, Ingly. I haven't been to the Citadel in years."

"Obviously."

"You be quiet. I'm not here to see you anyway."

"You wound me, Whisper!"

Whisper turned her attention away from English and back to Shepard, who was still staring with his mouth agape. "Not jumping to my defense anymore, Puppy?"

Shepard blinked hard, and seriously considered asking English to pinch him. "I thought you were dead."

"That's all the greeting I get after all these years?" she asked with a click of her tongue, sarcasm shining through in her grin.

"I…this is a lot to take in," Shepard returned, leaning back against the wall just from the impact of seeing her again.

"Not really. It's just me," she responded as she began to saunter towards the two men. "I'm not that big a deal."

He barely even noticed her movement, and didn't necessarily care either. "You were in HQ when the police did their bust. There were gunshots. I buried you in my mind a long time ago," he listed, ticking off each point in his head. "I'd say you being alive is a pretty big deal."

"I'd agree that he's past due for an explanation," English chimed in, trying not to laugh as Shepard regarded Whisper almost like he was afraid of her. His entire form had gone rigid and he was speaking in a low and serious tone. It was hard for English to imagine he would think like that about his girlfriend, even if had believed she was dead.

"Why don't you tell him then?" Whisper countered, sticking her lip out in a pout as she closed the gap to Shepard and reached for his hands. "Puppy still hasn't given me a proper greeting."

"Whisper, it's been more than ten years," he responded almost apologetically, allowing her to take his hands but trying not to reciprocate much.

"So? We never broke up, did we?" Whisper asked with a cheeky grin.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You seriously waited all this time?"

"Well, no," she answered with a shrug, still smirking at him. "But now that we're both here," she trailed off with a wink.

Shepard sighed, and would've pinched the bridge of his nose if his hands weren't occupied. "Whisper, I'm married."

"Happily?" she asked sarcastically without missing a beat.

A chuckle involuntarily escaped his lips. "Yes. Didn't you meet her?"

"Nah, that was only me," English answered first, actually causing Whisper to jump in surprise like she had forgotten he was there. "She only ever talked to me; I just assumed she wanted me to invite anyone else."

"Ok, then I definitely need to let her know," Shepard stated, slipping his hands away from Whisper's to go for his omni tool.

Before he got too far though, his vision was obstructed by Whisper's head as she went up on her toes and softly pressed her lips against his. Shepard froze. His brain told him not to kiss back, but with her touch came a flood of old memories. It was essentially instinct to return her action.

She was smirking at him again when she pulled away. "Still want to let her know?"

Shepard did something, and as soon as he did his mind screamed in protest, but it was already too late to fix. He hesitated. But he still wasn't swayed enough to change his mind. "Yes. She doesn't know you're here, and I _don't _want to keep it that way."

To his surprise, it was not Whisper, but English who responded. "Since when did you become the boy scout?"

"I can't pinpoint an exact time," he answered half seriously as he sent Tali a quick message asking her to come back to the apartment.

"Seriously? You're not interested at all anymore?" Whisper asked with a dramatic pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shepard felt like pulling his hair out. He was bringing Tali back because he _was _interested. But telling Whisper that would basically be the equivalent of suicide; she would be relentless in her pursuit if she knew. He didn't want to tell Tali about those feelings either, but that was something he had to debate more. Better for her to find out directly from him than any other way, but that didn't exactly mean it would be easy for him to tell her.

"I can't tell if him now answering is a good sign or a bad one," English laughed while Shepard delayed as long as possible on his omni tool.

"What? Sorry, I was doing something," he eventually countered as he looked up with a sarcastic grin.

Whisper promptly rolled her eyes in response. "Fine. I'll have to drag a straight answer out of you later," she relented, much to Shepard's temporary relief. She skipped over to the couch in the apartment and jumped into the middle of it. "So come tell us what you've been doing!" she called, swinging her legs up and laying them sideways in front of herself. Shepard and English glanced at each other, and then trailed over, taking seats on opposite sides of her.

"Well, all the big stuff has been on the news or the extranet," he started with a mild shrug.

"That's all boring," English instantly scoffed. "Like I watch the news anyway."

"Yea, tell us the good stuff!" Whisper agreed enthusiastically with a slight bounce.

"Like what? You're not giving me much of a starting point here."

"You did always have some trouble taking initiative," Whisper reminisced with a wink.

"That was way back," Shepard answered, doing his best not to sigh in annoyance. His old friends weren't exactly being cooperative. "But I don't have anything to go off of right now."

"I dunno, you _did _join the Alliance," English countered with a teasing smirk. "Plenty of orders to follow there."

"So do you guys even need me here to bash me, or can I go?"

"Alright, alright. Sorry," Whisper apologized, placing a hand on his leg near the knee. Shepard couldn't explain it, but all of his frustration seemed to melt away with her touch. "So I've always wondered, what did make you join the Alliance?"

"I was done with earth," Shepard answered simply, making sure to keep an eye on her hand. "I ended up hating that place for a long time. The Alliance was the quickest way off the planet at the time."

"He took it all hard," English added in. "Like I told you, we even lost contact because he wanted to get away so bad."

Whisper nodded understandingly. She knew the story about his parents and the orphanage; the HQ was only more bad memories. "I can see that," she stated, earning a grateful smile from Shepard. "But then why go through all the effort you did to save earth?"

Shepard sighed deeply, putting his forehead in his hands. "I wanted to stop as many people as possible from going through what I did," he replied. There was a stunned silence for a surprising amount of time. Shepard himself had to speak again to break it. "What? No boy scout remark?" he asked sarcastically, his head still down.

"No," Whisper answered directly as English shook his head, causing Shepard to look up at them with mild surprise.

"Thanks," he mumbled after a much briefer period of quiet. "We taking turns with this question thing, or what?"

Whisper smirked. "Go ahead if you've got one."

"How did you survive?" he asked in response, immediately and fairly bluntly.

"Rat Trap shot me in the leg," she answered remarkably casually. Shepard stared back with a blank expression, not sure what to make of her statement. "You want more?" she laughed, and his head bobbed promptly. "Let's see, a bunch of us were arguing. The cops had just started the bust, and Trap was yelling at me that we didn't all have to go. He said I could run or hide or something while he held them back. Naturally, I told him to fuck off, that he wasn't going to make a stand by himself. He kept insisting, but basically nobody agreed with him. I guess the only option he saw was to shoot us. He got me in the leg, and a few others in the arm or wherever before Princess tackled him."

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered Princess. He never learned their last name, mostly because he had never worked up the courage to question the 250 pound man that was built like a linebacker.

English laughed a bit as well, and Whisper waited for them to finish with a small smile. "Anyway, the crazy fucker's plan actually worked. The police thought we were prisoners or some shit, and took us all to the hospital. We still ended up sneaking out when we were not quite fully recovered, but yea, that's about it."

"She and I met up a few months after she got out," English threw in. "I had to stay low for a while, but we got back to work soon enough, just in a much smaller-"

"Shepard?" a familiarly accented voice rang through the apartment, cutting English off. "Oh, there you are," Tali said as she came into view around the corner.

Whisper's face twisted into a look of confusion as Shepard stood to greet Tali. "I think you have the wrong place," she said flatly, probably expecting Shepard to show her out.

Tali raised an eyebrow, an expression only Shepard could read. "Who's this?" she asked, holding back a few choice remarks.

"Tali, meet Whisper," he introduced as casually as he could manage, making his affections clear to both women by giving Tali a quick kiss where her cheek would be. "Please play nice, we can talk about it later," he whispered into her ear before turning to face the couch again and slipping his hand into hers. "Whisper, meet my lovely wife Tali."

The lovely wife in question just stared on, fairly dumbfounded. Whisper? _The _Whisper? She had not been expecting that in the any way, shape, or form. Tali had asked Liara to find English, based on his last name, age, and location. She hadn't even mentioned Whisper, and Liara hadn't said anything about the woman either. Tali didn't know if she wanted Whisper to be around, there were so many bad possibilities and implications.

"Well, this is awkward," English spoke, breaking the eerie silence Tali hadn't even realized had settled in and set up camp. Whisper hadn't spoken a word since the introduction either.

"You married a Quarian?" she eventually asked, in a tone that sounded like she was dragging the words out of her mouth.

Tali opened her own mouth to respond, but Shepard beat her to it. "Is there a problem with that?"

Whisper's eyes went wide. "No, of course not! You never mentioned it is all, and it wasn't what I was expecting."

"I wasn't exactly expecting you either," Tali found herself saying, her grip on Shepard's hand tightening subconsciously.

Shepard cast a look over at English. "You forgot to bring up a lot of stuff," he chastised playfully with a chuckle.

"What do you want from me? I've never been detail oriented," English answered nonchalantly, smirking wickedly as he leaned back and laid his arms on the back of the couch.

"If this devolves into a soap opera, I'm blaming you," Whisper laughed, casting an almost nervous glance over at Tali.

"Soap opera?" she asked quietly into Shepard's ear.

"Old vids on earth, that revolved around relationship drama," he explained.

"Why would there be drama?" she returned. Was she missing something having to do with Whisper? Was Shepard interested in her again? Was she pursuing him? Was-

"What are you two being all secretive about?" English asked, breaking away from his argument with Whisper.

"I could tell you, but then you'd be all jealous," Shepard answered with a smile, pulling Tali along to the couch. English laughed, and Whisper cracked a smile too. But it was all too easy to tell that it wasn't genuine. Shepard offered Tali his old seat, but she motioned for him to take it instead, and then jumped into his lap. No way in hell she was separating herself from him when Whisper was around.

The mask turned out to be a blessing, as she could freely grin with malicious glee at Whisper's almost invisible cringe at their display of affection. "Hi, I'm Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch!" she greeted with sarcastic cheer as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I go by Whisper," the other greeted, taking the offered hand and shaking it, to her credit.

"So wait, you didn't take Pup's name?" English asked, oblivious to the hidden emotions of the two women.

"No, our wedding was pretty small, we don't want to risk being some couple that's the center of gossip," she explained.

"We get enough of that separately, without people knowing we're bonded," Shepard added with a wink at his old friends.

"It's not like a secret or anything though, right?" Whisper asked.

"Not necessarily, just not common knowledge," Tali answered, trying to determine any ulterior motive to her question.

"With how much Pup likes his PDA, I don't know how it could be a long lasting secret," English chuckled.

"Just because I like it doesn't mean I can't control it," Shepard defended with a cheeky grin, putting an arm behind the couch.

"I guess, but barely," Tali teased. "I remember more than a few times I had to remind you we were trying to stay low on the Normandy."

Shepard's grin was still present. "I can't help it. There's no way I can stay away from…this," he said, running his hands up Tali's sides.

"Shepard!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up under the mask. She started squirming and curling up into a ball as his fingers skimmed her ribs.

"I see you haven't changed," English managed to get out through his laughter. Everyone was too distracted to notice Whisper's discontent grimace. "Well, at least not in _that_ area."

"Bosh'tet," Tali growled, now hugging her knees and tucking her head under his jaw to prevent him from continuing. She knew why he was doing it, Whisper being as close as she was. But that didn't mean she had to enjoy being embarrassed. Shepard began rubbing at her lower back, whether the main goal was to be soothing or apologetic she wasn't sure. Maybe both.

"So is that how you two met?" English asked when the mood had calmed. "On the Normandy?"

"Yea. That was back before we were well known, even," Shepard answered.

"For taking out that guy Saren, right?" Whisper questioned.

"Yes, so how long has it been?" Tali replied as she turned her head up towards Shepard.

"I want to say almost five years. At least four for sure."

"And you've been together that whole time?" Whisper checked, somewhat impressed.

"Well, no," Shepard responded sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck. "It took me a while to see what I was missing."

"I see that hasn't changed either," Whisper teased, poking Shepard in the leg.

"Come on, I haven't changed _all_ that much," Shepard returned with an eye roll as Tali shot an unreadable glare at Whisper. Well, unreadable to the recipient anyway. Shepard could tell what it was all too well, and he had to work to keep himself from frowning.

"Believe me, you've changed plenty," English argued with a grin. "The Pup I knew wasn't exactly this humble or philanthropic."

"Where'd you learn a big word like that?" Shepard poked with mock incredulity.

"University of Fermi. We called it FU," English answered, holding up his middle finger. He earned a proper laugh from Shepard, and a couple of eye rolls from the ladies. "Can we get back to your stories now?"

The next couple of hours went by in a flash for Shepard. Stories were exchanged back and forth, and at the end he barely felt like his old friends were caught up, or that he was caught up on their lives. There was just so much to cover. Especially with Tali there; she would correct him or expand on his tales, come up with questions Shepard didn't think to ask, and offer up some of her own anecdotes when English asked. Not that Shepard was complaining; it was great to see the love of his life and his oldest mentor get along. What concerned him was how well she got along with Whisper. The two women almost never talked directly to each other the entire time.

The opportunity he had, though, was too much to risk ruining by addressing the issue right there and then. "What do you think, beautiful?" Shepard asked, nudging a more sprawled out Tali who was still seated in his lap. "Should we invite them over for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me. What are you making?"

Even Whisper giggled at that one as Shepard rolled his eyes dramatically. "I was thinking we could just order in, even if it's not room service."

* * *

_Yes, I'm alive. School and stuff has been eating me alive. I probably won't be updating as often in these next couple months, but don't worry, I'm not going away permanently anytime soon. _


	46. Just Stop

Shepard dusted off his hands as he took a step back. He and a trio of Geth had just finished raising another wall, and a fourth was now bolting it to the beams that had already been placed as studs. That made number twelve at least, and with each one that passed Shepard was more and more grateful for his re-enabled cybernetic upgrades. He was still put to shame by the Geth, but at least he wasn't tiring out at normal human rate. "Nice work, guys," he rasped, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Rannoch's sun was relentless; especially since he wasn't used to spending so much extended time in any sunlight. Climate controlled ships and stations were much more pleasant. "It's just the outside walls now, right?"

"That is incorrect," Garth, one of the Geth, warbled informatively. "There are five walls of the interior that need construction remaining."

"Great," Shepard groaned sarcastically, flexing out one of his arms. At least he was getting to work on his tan. But come to think of it, he didn't even know if Quarians typically found tan skin attractive. The question took over his thoughts as he headed back to the supply of metal sheets with the Geth following closely behind. Most Quarians probably hadn't even been exposed to people with a tan, it definitely didn't happen for them, and they were a majorly isolated people .Tali though, she had been around plenty of humans. Granted, not many of the crew on the Normandy had the time to get a tan, so Shepard still didn't know what she thought of it. It wasn't like having bronzed skin was a priority for any of them, but just because he wasn't tanned didn't necessarily mean she didn't like the idea of it.

"Hey, Puppy," a familiar and sweet voice called over to him, dragging him out of thoughts as he started to stoop down over the metal. He stopped himself when he heard Whisper though, returning to his full height and looking over. "I'm liking the tan."

"Yea, it's been a couple days in the making," he returned casually as he made his way over to the woman, who was leaned against her parked skycar. "It's just recently started to show. I'm hoping Tali will like it too."

Whisper's lips curled into a frown. "That's the greeting I get for showing up unexpected after half a week?"

"I was kind of thinking you'd to show up sooner, actually," Shepard answered with a mild shrug.

"That's not what I meant," she returned, her bottom lip sticking out in a subtle pout.

Shepard's eyebrows cocked as he contemplated what she _did _mean. "Mentioning Tali?" A simple nod was his answer. "Well what did you expect?"

"I dunno, maybe something like," Whisper started, taking a pause to lower her voice to a surprisingly accurate impression of Shepard. "Whisper. Now that we're here alone, I can confess my undying love for you. Let's run away together."

He had to chuckle about the impersonation, but that was about the only part he was laughing at. "Whisper, I love her," he responded with a shake of his head. "I would never do anything to hurt her."

"What's that old saying?" she asked rhetorically as her lips split into a cheeky grin. "What she don't know won't hurt her?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leaned back. "Please tell me you're joking."

"If you say yes I'm serious, if you say no I'm joking."

"No."

"Joking it is!" she exclaimed with a dazzling smile and chipperness most people would have thought was genuine.

"Can you ever take anything seriously?" Shepard asked with rapidly growing exasperation. That had been a point of argument even back in the day. Not everything had to be a joke or sarcasm, despite what she believed. Hell, even Garrus could be serious sometimes. Some things deserved to be legitimately addressed, but it took entirely too much effort to get Whisper to act like it.

"Of course not," she scoffed condescendingly. "And you know you wouldn't want me any other way. Don't you remember how you used to follow me around everywhere and crack jokes right along with me?"

Shepard sighed deeply. "Things have changed, no matter how much I wish they hadn't," he responded somewhat regretfully.

"You really wish things hadn't changed?" she asked as a reply, unable to hide her sudden spike in hope.

"You serious?" he returned with mild surprise. "You really think I wanted to leave earth alone, have my squad die on Akuze, and be given the responsibility to take on a rogue Spectre, the collectors, and the god damn Reapers?" he listed with escalating emphasis on each point.

"Well, when you put it that way," Whisper trailed off, taking a kick at the dirt as an attempt to rely on her cute factor. "Even with meeting your wife you wish things hadn't changed?"

"Tali, along with a few other people, were about the only good thing to come out of my life after joining the Alliance. I _died_, Whisper," he explained, pausing after the last bit for the effect to sink in. Most people assumed Shepard had gone under the radar for those two years; that he had faked his death somehow. Whisper opened he mouth to address the new confirmation, but no words come out. "The Alliance doesn't like to tell people that. Better for publicity if most don't know I was brought back in a lab owned by a terrorist organization. The crew of the Normandy is basically what saved me."

"Saved you?" Whisper finally managed to get out. "Saved you from what?"

"Plenty of things, but mainly myself," he began, his mood dropping rapidly. "If I hadn't come across Garrus when I did, I don't know how much longer I would have lasted."

"You mean…oh my god, Pup," Whisper gasped in realization, covering her mouth with a hand. "Why?" she squeaked out from behind her palm.

"I was revived by the organization that caused what happened on Akuze, and had no choice but to work with them on a ship that did nothing but remind me of the one that was destroyed on my watch, plus was the only place I had felt like I had a real family in years," he told her through several sighs. A sense of depression had settled in pretty strongly by that point. "You tell me what you would have been thinking."

Whisper stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder cautiously. When he didn't react, she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled into his shoulder.

It was all she said, but it meant a lot to Shepard. "Hey, it's ok," he responded soothingly, returning the hug warmly. "It obviously got better. Different than before, but still good. I only wish I didn't have to go through so much to get there."

"I had no idea you had to deal with all that," she said as she carefully broke the embrace. Shepard smiled gratefully at her, but she still paused awkwardly before continuing. "So…Tali…she was there for you?"

"Always," he answered, simple and direct. Even when Tali was off helping her people, he had never felt like he was abandoned or that he couldn't talk to her if he wanted or needed to. And she was the first person from the SR-1 he saw when he was resurrected. He figured he didn't need to tell Whisper all that for her to get the message though.

"Well, then, I'm happy for you," she practically grumbled. Shepard raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "What? I'm serious."

"You don't sound like it," he countered with a short chuckle. She basically sounded like she was whining.

"I don't have to be happy about being happy for you," she asserted with dramatic pride, turning her nose towards the sky.

Shepard finally cracked a grin at that. "Fair enough," he responded as his posture relaxed.

"But you did miss me, right?" she asked cheekily, putting her hands behind her back and swinging her hips side to side playfully.

"Yes," he answered immediately and honestly. She deserved that much at least. "Until Tali and I got together, I really never had anybody who filled the role you did."

"You went without sex for more than ten years?" she returned, her mouth gaping open sarcastically.

"Har har," he deadpanned with an eye roll. "You know what I mean."

"And you're losing your sense of humor," she laughed. "You haven't' made a joke this entire time. I've had to fill your quote."

"This is serious business," he returned, smirking over at her. "Old boyfriend's sex lives are basically the pentagon papers, right?"

"And now you're trying too hard," she poked with a teasing wink.

"What do you want from me? You started this."

"Did not."

* * *

Tali watched out her car window as Whisper wrapped her arms around Shepard. It was a good thing she was inside, or the two of them probably would have heard her growl when he reciprocated, even from the couple hundred feet away she was. She _had _come to see if he wanted to break for lunch, but she pretty quickly changed her mind when she saw Whisper there talking to him.

But as she continued to watch, she gradually began to realize that that was all they were doing. The hug had probably thrown Tali for a loop, but they were only talking. The longer she kept her eye on the two of them, the more she was able to cool off. It took a while to be sure of, but they seriously weren't doing anything. Tali's grip on the steering wheel slowly loosened, and tension she didn't realize she was holding flowed out of her body at a similar speed.

When Shepard and Whisper were still talking several minutes later, Tali decided to head to their apartment for lunch. It wasn't everyday he got to talk to Whisper (which she was thankful for), so she would let them be. She was still expecting a full report from Shepard when he returned home, though.

Tali forced her thoughts to stay in line as she drove back to the complex. The 'what ifs' were easy to get overdramatic with, but she kept reminding herself that she trusted Shepard. She had no reason not to. She literally couldn't think of any time he had betrayed her. The scares with Liara hadn't even amounted to anything, and she was actually getting pretty tired of the drama. Since she couldn't exactly get rid of Liara or Whisper, the easiest thing to do would be to control her reactions.

So far, it seemed to be working. There was no slamming of the car door when she arrived, no stomping through the door to the building, and no jamming of the elevator button. She was completely calm as she waited patiently for the elevator to reach her floor.

But she did jump when she saw who was waiting for her at the top. "Sor!"

"Oh, hey Tali," Keel greeted as he looked up from his omni tool. "There you are."

"What brings you here?' she asked as she stepped out of the enclosed space and faced him.

"You said you were headed home for lunch, so I thought I'd keep you company," he answered, tilting his body against the wall casually.

"That's…sweet," Tali lied as genuinely as she could manage. "You remember I'm bonded, right?"

"So can't even have lunch with you two?" he countered, seemingly unfazed. He was still cool and collected, and Tali wasn't sure if he was being persistent or if he was just ignorant. Maybe a bit of both.

"It's a little weird when it's at my own house," she returned, trying her best to put an off putting inflection in her voice.

It didn't appear to have any effect, though. Apparently, she would have to work on her subtle rejections. "No more strange than anywhere else," he replied with a one sided shrug.

Tali was about to straight up decline the offer, but she realized this might be her big chance. If she could go through an entire meal with Keel and keep it professional, maybe he would get the message. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said, feigning more reluctance than she really had. Which didn't turn out to be all that difficult. "You better not be trying anything," she added as she started off towards her apartment.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Keel assured her as he purposely walked behind her. "Well, actually, that's not true," he clarified with a smirk.

Tali sighed quietly through her nose, fighting her instinct to slap him upside his silly little head. But he probably wouldn't even get the point of _that_. She took her frustration out on the door panel instead, practically punching the button to open her apartment. Her force didn't transfer to how the door opened; it still slid out of their way at a leisurely pace.

"Where's your mate?' Keel asked, looking around as he trailed after Tali into the living space.

"He's off building me a house," she answered, putting more emphasis than usual on the pronoun. Normally she would have said 'us,' but she was sure Keel could have skewed that somehow.

He had plenty to misinterpret as it was. "He's not even here, and you're having me over?" he asked rhetorically, his cheeky grin evident even though the mask.

"Er, yes?" she responded as she headed off to the kitchen. Sharing meals was a common practice for Quarians back on the fleet, basically out of necessity. Lack of food and space was the main reason. It didn't matter if someone was bonded or not. "Doesn't that type of thing happen all the time?"

"Back in the flotilla, maybe, but things are different here on Rannoch."

"How do you figure?" she questioned as she went on her toes to reach up into the cabinets, looking for ingredients. She had been working on dextro cooking as well as levo, so she could put together a few basic meals. Nothing fancy, but it was passable. Better than nutrient paste to be sure.

"On the ships, we didn't have much of a choice who we ate with. But here, with our own planet, there's a variety of options. More space, more food, same amount of people.

"You're the only one I've heard so far who sees it that way," she countered as she pulled out a box of the Quarian equivalent of pasta and turned to face I'm again. She was more than little upset to find his eyes snapping back up to meet hers, clearly having been wandering elsewhere on her form. "Really?"

"What can I say? I love to observe beautiful things," he returned, his attempts at charm falling flat to her ears. The ulterior motive was clear as day; and she much preferred genuine compliments over fake ones. Not that she particularity wanted them from Keel, regardless.

Her eye roll must have been clear to Keel by some stroke of luck. "You don't like being called beautiful? Does you bondmate even do so?"

Tali felt a surge of heat up to her cheeks. "Yes, he does. But he's actually seen me; you're saying it so you can try _to_ see me."

"Is it working?" he teased, taking a step towards Tali. "If we linked for brief times over the next few weeks, we could see each other and what we really look like within a month! I'm sure you could come up with some excuses for mild sicknesses!"

Tali's mouth simply hung open as he made his exclamations, the box of noodles going slack in her hand. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked in utter surprise and confusion, taking a step away to counter his step forward.

"Nothing," he answered determinedly. "When I find something I want, I pursue it. Passionately."

"You can't just…I'm not a…who do you-"

"Tell me, what can your bondmate do for you that I can't?" he interrupted confidently, cutting off her sputtering. She started right back up though when her mind went to the exact physical act she could do with Shepard and couldn't, nor wanted to, do with Keel. "Well, we do this one thing…well, it'd kind of, actually, multiple things…positions…did it get hot in here?"

"That's the heat between us," Keel persisted. Tali, who had been backing up away from the advancing admiral, felt her back hit the wall. "You cannot deny it."

"I can deny it all I want," Tali returned, feeling her instincts take over when she realized she was cornered. "Because it's not there," she added with a snarl, her upper lip twitching with agitation.

"You're sexy when you're angry," Keel complimented huskily, still gradually getting closer to her.

Tali finally took an aggressive step towards him. In the fight or flight response battle, fight was definitely coming out on top. "Stop, Sor," she growled. "I am not some_thing;_ I am not some prize for you to win."

"I could take care of you! Be there for you! Provide for you better than him!"

"How dare you," Tali said strongly in a dangerous monotone. "Being an Admiral doesn't make you automatically better. You don't even know him," she started, getting right up into Keels' faceplate. "He's done more for the Quarian people, and for me, than you could ever dream of. He's even done more than me!"

Now it was Keel's turn to start shuffling backwards. "Who are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. "Outside of you, no one Quarian played a major role in our return or did more than you did."

"Who ever said he's a Quarian?" she countered, practically in a shout. "You don't know me, you don't know him, and you don't know what we have! I couldn't have done _any_ of what I did without him."

Keel stopped in place, gears clearly grinding in his head. "You bonded with…Commander Shepard?"

"At least you're not stupid," she deadpanned as she took a step back and crossed her arms deliberately over her chest instead of under. "It only takes you a couple weeks to figure things out."

Keel was silent for a surprisingly long. "You never made it clear that your relationship went further when you told me about the Normandy," he stated lamely.

"We're not looking to be a celebrity couple, so the less people who know, the better," she explained condescendingly. "I shouldn't have had to tell you anyway," she added, bitterness thick in her voice. "No matter how much you want it to, our culture isn't changing quickly. _If _we as a people get to where you think we are, it's going to take time. _Real_ time, not a couple of months. And I'll probably be one of the last ones to change. I guess what I'm trying to say is: stop with the propositions. I'm _not_ interested."

Keel just stared for a few moments, as if evaluating whether she was serious or not. "Alright," he finally agreed, dropping his proud attitude for the single word. "I think I'll venture elsewhere for my meal. Thank you for the offer," he added, giving an ever polite nod before turning to show himself out. Tali released a quiet sigh of relief when she was sure he was out of earshot.

"Well sure, nobody would want to get on _Commander Shepard's_ bad side," Keel muttered to himself as the door swished closed behind him. "I bet I can find a way to get around that though…" he trailed off ominously. A low chuckle escaped his throat, and it continued to grow, evolving into a fit of mild, evil laughter.

He cut it off suddenly though when he felt like he was being watched. Sure enough, he spun around to find a golden haired woman looking over at him through narrowed eyes.

But Keel was not expecting her spoken response at all. "I can probably help you with that."


	47. Settling Down

"Tali, we can't move in yet!" Shepard laughed as he was practically yanked through the doorway to their house by his bondmate. She was more excited than he had ever seen, even though the building was basically a shell. "We still need to paint, put in carpet, furnish-"

Shepard was cut off by Tali's massive gasp when she was finally able to see the inside. Apparently she hadn't been listening at all, but Shepard couldn't really blame her. "Look at all this space!" she squealed as her grip on Shepard's hand tightened to levels that would hurt a man without synthetic upgrades in their fingers. She did finally spin rapidly to face him, nearly making him recoil back from surprise. "What are we going to fill it with?"

"Whatever you want," he returns with a huge smile. Her excitement was absolutely too cute; he would've said practically anything to keep her that way. "There's a reason I keep calling it your house instead of ours."

"You can have a room. Or two," Tali assured him halfheartedly as she pivoted in place to take in the view of her new house again. A soft, delighted sigh escaped her lips, and Shepard had to hold back a chuckle.

The house wasn't overly large; in fact, it only had one story. But Tali was dedicated to examining every room and determining what it would be used for. Shepard did have to admit the rough draft of the layout excited him a little. It was really happening; he and Tali were really going to have their own place to call home. There would be a sort of enclosed, transitional foyer area directly inside the front door, with the living room and kitchen to one side and a rec room and office to the other. Their bedroom and a guest room would be towards the back of the house to be more private. The living room window went right where Tali had said it would when she was first on Rannoch, and it ended up being what she based almost the entire plan around. The only addition she ended up wanting was a back door that led out of the future rec room to an outdoor pool.

Shepard made sure to put the pool's construction on the Geth's itinerary, but outside of that he wasn't really involved. Tali was having the time of her life simply making the plans for the future of their house, and he wasn't going to try to shove in on that. He would only participate if she asked him to. For all of Shepard's newfound anticipation, he was nowhere close to Tali's level. Actually seeing the frame and potential had skyrocketed her enthusiasm, and the Quarian was practically bouncing and skipping around the drab, empty house. Most aliens looking in would have thought she was insane, but it wasn't hard for Shepard to understand, nor would it have been for other Quarians. Living on ships their whole lives, any Quarian would be ecstatic to have simply a single room to call their own, let alone an entire house. Tali wasn't sure she would ever get used to it, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"We really can't stay here yet?" Tali questioned pitifully as her survey finally ended and the couple ended up back at the front door. "I never want to go back to that apartment after being in here," she explained, reaching for any reason that may sway Shepard's mind.

Which was fairly unnecessary. After experiencing Tali so happy and eager because of something so simple as the frame of a building, he didn't particularly want to go back to the small, cramped apartment either. "Well, we _could _drag a mattress in," he suggested playfully. His tongue was only haf in cheek, though; if she agreed he wouldn't say no.

"That is tempting," she responded back lighting with a contradicting expression of serious consideration. "But it doesn't sound very comfortable on second thought," she added as her mind automatically began to process the consequences of what she was asking for.

"More comfortable than sleeping pods or bunk beds, though," Shepard countered with a grin, pulling Tali closer to him. Maybe he wanted this more than he realized. "Plus, it would be more…quiet. We'd get to make our own noise," he husked in his best seductive tone.

"Hmm," she hummed against him as her hands skimmed over his arms. His strong, muscular arms…that led to fingers…"I suppose we could spend the night here," Tali conceded dreamily, already playing with sleeves of Shepard's shirt. He was making it extremely difficult to change her mind.

He grinned devilishly at her, bringing her so close that their stomachs were touching. He also brought his head right against hers, and breathed lightly over her audio input. "What were you thinking for dinner?"

Tali groaned and let her neck go slack as her eyes fluttered closed, unintentionally giving Shepard access to kiss her jaw and below. "Keelah, how do you make _that_ sound hot?"

"You don't know what _I _was thinking," he teased in a whisper, continuing to trail his lips around her neck. He was very careful to press just hard enough to where he knew she could feel it through her suit. Tali was a bit too busy to notice, but Shepard had been subtly moving their bodies. She was practically pressed up against the wall by that point.

"What's that?" she mewed back as she felt her back hit metal. Well, through her suit anyway. That damned thing. She desperately wished she could take it off. Feeling the metal n her bare skin would have been amazing; or simply being able to feel the air. Or feel Shepard properly .The teasing sensations on her neck were driving her mad.

"Well, I was going to suggest getting a grill and making you dinner. In an apron."

"I'm not seeing-"

"_Only_ an apron."

Tali's mind suddenly went completely blank, save for one particular image. "Oh," she stated lamely as her brain went through every little detail of that possibility.

"But first," Shepard started as he dragged his hands up from her hips. Tali shivered as his fingers ghosted over her ribs and barely managed to sit still as he caressed her neck and cradled her jaw. "I'm going to take you against this wall," he told her as he brought his own head right up to her faceplate.

There was simply no arguing with that, even if she for some ungodly reason had wanted to. However, there was something to bring up, but her tongue caught in the throat as he slowly unlatched her mask. He smiled wide at the sight of her exposed face, causing her to blush a deep red. The blush only grew when he gently took her lower lip between his in the start of a searing kiss. Tali let her hands roam free around his head and back, and her tongue was released when they finally broke apart for air. "Safe?" she mumbled out as her mouth continued forward, blindly searching for his lips again.

A small smirk crossed his face as he gave her a quick peck. "Had the Geth clean the place." Another peck. "Rannoch air." And another. "Plus you don't need to take _everything _off," he ended, that wicked smirk still there as he brushed his nose against hers.

Tali stared at him for a moment with slits for eyes and her mouth ever so slightly agape before responding by smashing her lips against his, and arching her back when he reciprocated.

* * *

"A little longer…almost…there we go," Shepard directed, huffing as he and Wrex placed the ex-Commander's new grill down against an outer wall of his new house. A trio of tiny Krogan cheered wildly in delight, causing the purple suited Quarian watching over them to giggle.

"You so strong, daddy!" one of the tykes called over proudly, which earned a rumbling laugh from the old Krogan. "When I grow up, I'm going to be as big as you!" she exclaimed in newfound determination.

"No, I'm being as big as daddy!" a slightly younger male child immediately argued.

"No! Me bih daddy!" the baby of the group protested fiercely, planting her tiny claws on her hips.

"Why can't you all grow up to be as big as daddy?" Tali asked in genuine curiosity as she watched the brawl brewing before her.

"Because Mordin's a big dummy!" the middle boy stated very intellectually as he pointed at the oldest child.

"I can still beat you up," Mordin retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring back as Shepard and Wrex laughed through their noses at the irony.

"Nuh uh!" he countered defiantly. But for all the young boy's bravado, all it took was a single step in his direction from Mordin for him to take off running and screaming. Mordin was right on his tail, yelling more deep and intricate insults towards him. The youngest went waddling after them, practically pleading with them to slow down in one or two word protests. Tali caught sight of both of the men practically cracking up, so she gave them a dramatic eye roll that even Wrex could read before trotting after the train of children.

"Thanks for letting me bring those little pyjaks," Wrex chortled once the shouts started to die off. "Bakara's here too, but she says she needs a break," the Krogan scoffed. "Like I don't need some time off too."

"You? Time off?" Shepard questioned suspiciously as he opened the lid of the grill and went about inspecting it. "You'd go stir crazy within an hour."

"Eh, you're probably right," Wrex grumbled noncommittally. "But I could use a break from kids. They're running around everywhere on Tuchanka."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Shepard laughed as he discovered the way to ignite the grill. They had already brought a cooler around that was filled with meat and beer, with some dextro variations for Tali of course.

"Yes. But half the time I can't even tell if they're mine or not," he explained, causing Shepard to chuckle as he stooped down to get into the cooler. "You laugh, but I'm dead serious," Wrex assured him as he took the beer Shepard offered him.

"That's what makes it funny," Shepard returned as he popped the cap off of a beverage of his own. Partly, anyway. The other part of what made it amusing was seeing Wrex so docile. Back on the Normandy, he would have never been complaining about children or relationships. It was always about guns, or Saren, or some other infinitely more deathly thing.

Both he and Wrex took a long drink, unintentionally creating silence. It wasn't awkward though; quite the opposite in fact. There was nothing awkward about two old friends sharing a drink in the aftermath. "What about you?" Wrex asked after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and Shepard pulled out a few burgers and slapped them on the grill. "You and Tali thought about having kids?"

"Tali's still thinking," he answered, scratching at the back of his neck. "Just the thought made her nervous; she doesn't really know what she wants yet."

"Want ol' Uncle Wrex to talk to her?" he asked without hesitating for an instant, casually taking another sip from his drink.

"No," Shepard answered just as instantly while rapidly shaking his head for emphasis. "I'm not in any rush. Besides, she needs to want it too."

"All I can say is you're lucky you two aren't compatible that way, otherwise she'd be-"

"Daddy!" a high pitched Krogan cry interrupted, much to Shepard's relief. The two men turned to find Tali a short ways away, trudging towards them with Wrex's youngest on her hip. The other two were following directly after her, with one of them trying to hide behind her legs. "Uvo hit me!"

"It was an accident!" the middle boy squeaked out from behind the Quarian as they all grouped together with Shepard and Wrex. "Tell them, Auntie Tali!"

"Well, it didn't happen on purpose," Tali agreed as she hoisted the teary eyed Krogan she was holding into a better position and looked down at the boy clinging to her leg. "But you weren't playing carefully with her, were you?"

"No," Uvo admitted sheepishly, intently studying his shuffling feet.

"So what do you say?" Tali prompted, raising her eyebrows at the young Krogan.

"Sorry, Shara," he mumbled against Tali's boot, not even daring to meet Tali or Wrex's eyes.

Tali turned her attention back to the baby in her arms, and the tone instantly changed. "Now _you_ say," Tali started in a chipper tone and a poke to Shara's plump belly. "'It's ok!'"

"S'ok!" Shara repeated happily, giggling lightly at Tali's touch.

Wrex laughed at well at his youngest daughter, and Shepard couldn't hold back a smile either. Not just from the adorable Krogan, but also from his adorable wife. For all her wariness about children, she seemed to be a natural with them. Maybe she took her lessons from Raan; that woman could work wonders with kids. Tali herself was a prime example.

"Thanks, Tali. I can take her," Wrex said as he carefully took Shara and threw her up on his shoulder. "You're much better with them than I am, though."

"It's nothing," she stated over Shara's loud laugh as Mordin and Uvo literally tried to climb up Wrex to reach her. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't bring more."

"Only Bakara and I came, so it's only our kids," he explained, not fazed at all by the jumping children.

"You've already had three?" Shepard questioned, obviously impressed. He knew Krogan had faster pregnancy periods, but three in that short a time was just crazy.

"We adopted one," Wrex returned unabashedly. Apparently they knew who they were already. "See Mordin's patches of blue? Neither Bakara or I have those. Picked her up off the street, some deadbeat couple probably ran off Tuchanka," he told them as Shepard turned around with a platter of food, much to the excitement of the children.

"What brings you two here, by the way?" Tali asked the walking jungle gym as his occupants were handed burgers by Shepard.

"Working out alliance terms with your people," Wrex answered as he idly took the burger offered to him in the same manner as his kids. "You should be seeing them soon actually; when your ambassador is done with them."

"How did he treat you?" Tali asked somewhat warily. Since she was no longer traversing the galaxy, the Quarians had needed to find a new official ambassador. Tali had never officially met the man who replaced her, but she wanted to know if he was doing his job well.

"Can't complain," Wrex returned simply through a mouthful of ground beef. "He was pleasant enough for a politician."

"Aren't you a politician?" she countered with a raised eyebrow, mildly amused.

"Don't remind me."

"Besides, he never said he was pleasant," Shepard reminded, grinning at Wrex as he headed over to Tali and handed her the special dextro food. It was the equivalent of a burger: two slices of a sort of spongy substance, each containing a few thin layers of dextro cheese. The two parts were sealed around some sort of dark blue meat that Shepard didn't even want to know the origin of, but Tali had said was delicious. It was all Quarian bought, so sufficiently sterilized, and Shepard gave it to Tali on plate since he had had to cut it into bite sized pieces. For her convenience, of course.

Which she was not expecting. "Oh, Shepard, thank you," she cooed at him as she carefully took the plate from his hands and her lips curled into a loving smile. "You didn't have to do all this."

"But I wanted to," he retorted with a huge grin of his own as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Bleh!" Uvo gagged dramatically through his food, effectively killing the moment. "You two are gross, Auntie Tali!"

Before either member of the couple could respond, Wrex had put his hand on Uvo's head and pushed him sideways, causing the boy to stumble, holding his burger to his chest like it was a flotation device. "Daaaaad," he whined immediately after regaining his footing.

"This is Mr. Shepard and Mrs. Tali's house, and you're eating their food," Wrex scolded as said pair worked hard to hold back their laughter. "They can be gross all they want."

"Don't worry, we've toned it down a lot, Uvo," Shepard assured the boy with a wink over at Tali as he put together his own burger.

"Yea, Shepard was going to make dinner _naked_ before you came over," Tali added casually, popping a bit of food in her mouth and reveling in the look the man in question threw her way. She conveniently left out the part where she had been interested in the proposition.

"Yucky!" Mordin and Shara chimed simultaneously.

"Sorry I deprived you of that show," Wrex apologized through a sarcastic, toothy grin.

Shepard shrugged off the comment with a smirk, and Tali managed to hide her new blush inside her helmet by quickly taking another bite. "It's ok, we had a little preemptive naked time," Shepard said with an obvious glance over at Tali, practically causing her cheeks to catch fire.

Wrex laughed again, but his kids had the opposite reaction. "Ewwww," they all gagged at the same time.

Tali shot her own look over at Shepard. "Come on Wrex, I'll show you the house. Shepard can watch your children."

* * *

_Hooray, classes are over! This chapter marks the start of my getting back into the writing groove, and I'm very happy with it. Wrex is always fun to write, as are children. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and if all goes well, there should be another chapter out next week!_


	48. Aunts and Uncles

_I was going to continue the Whisper/Keel plot line, but y'know, it's been a while since Shep and Tali had some down time. That's why this is a bit late (and a bit short), I had already started advancing the plot before I came back to do this. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"And this will be the master bed," Tali explained as Wrex trailed behind her into yet another empty room.

"Uh huh," the old Krogan grunted as he took in the view of the space that was equally as plain and drab as all the other rooms. Wrex wasn't impatient; he was quiet the opposite in fact. But pretending to be impressed with six identical spaces in a row could take its a toll on anyone. He quietly brought up his omni tool as Tali turned her back to him and continued about how the area would eventually become a bedroom. She went on for some time before finally drawing Wrex's attention again.

"…I can't decide, what do you think?"

Wrex caught the inflection of the question, but the context was lost from before he started paying attention. He cleared his throat to cover the soft hum of his omni tool fading. "What were the choices?"

Tali whirled around to face him, her eyes narrowing to accusatory slits. "Weren't you listening?" she asked in agitation. And when he answered in the negative, that irritation only started to grow. Didn't he know how major an event this was for her? The least he could do was show a little bit of interest. Or at least respect.

She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but he cut her off before she could even start. "Look, Tali, I'm happy for you. But I'm not interested in empty rooms. I don't see what you do."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you!" Tali countered defiantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. But all her attempts at intimidation fell flat on Wrex. He just grinned at her, his lips splitting to reveal rows of sharp teeth. If he was actually trying, he could have won the intimidation contest handily. "What?" she questioned loudly, not giving up despite her disadvantage.

"You could definitely be a mother," he answered, totally catching her off guard.

Tali quickly forgot about the argument that had been brewing moments ago. She gaped at Wrex as he waited patiently for her to respond. Tali didn't even know where that had come from. "What do you-"

"You've clearly got discipline down, and I saw how well you handled my children earlier," Wrex answered before she could get the whole question out. He leaned his shoulder against the wall causally before going on. "You would do well with kids of your own."

Tali continued to stare blankly and process what Wrex was saying. Maybe he was right, but everything was happening so quickly. She didn't even have a habitable house yet; she was pretty convinced that she wasn't ready to start a family. "That's different," she finally returned in an attempt to avoid the topic.

There was no such luck. "Not as much as you'd think," he replied with a mild shrug. "Take me, for example. I'm terrible with other's children, and terrible with my own."

"How can you say that?" Tali asked in genuine surprise. "Every one of those little Krogan out there loves you. They told me so."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Tali. But stop trying to change the subject," Wrex responded with a smirk. He seemed pretty set in his ways, which Tali could relate to more than she would've liked to admit. However, seeing as how Wrex was literally hundreds of years older than her, he had some more justification in the matter.

"Fair enough," she relented, an idea to weasel out suddenly entering her head. "So did Shepard put you up to this?"

Out of all of Wrex's possible reactions, Tali was probably expecting his laugh the least. "Shepard told me _not_ to do this," the Krogan chortled.

If it had been anyone else telling her that, Tali wasn't sure she'd believe them. "So then why are you doing it?" she questioned instead as she raised an eyebrow at Wrex's defiance. The old man wasn't a pushover by any means, but it was rare that he didn't listen to what someone close to him asked.

"Because he wants a kid," Wrex stated, basically like it was common knowledge. He pushed off the wall and returned to his full height at the same time. "I can see it in his eyes, almost as clearly as I can see yours right now," he added with a rumbling chuckle. Tali blinked a few times after realizing her eyelids had flown open after that last revelation Wrex so kindly gave her. But she still didn't say anything right away, and Wrex wasn't planning on keeping quiet for long. "He's waiting on you for an answer, by the way."

"I know," Tali answered with a long exhale through her nose. "You say I'm ready, and even if I believed you, there's still so much more to consider. Like if we-"

"No offense, Tali," Wrex interrupted before she got too far into her explanation. "But I don't want to hear about it. I know somebody who does, though."

"But I can't give him a straight answer," she told him with mild agitation. And it was true. Tali meant it when she said she was thinking about it, but there was almost too much to contemplate. She felt awkward not being able to give Shepard a definitive answer. Even when they had first become an item, she had researched and prepared for their first night together by herself. In her mind, it would have been a nightmare to share that process with him, and that sentiment had largely remained in their relationship.

"He needs to be involved in this as much as you are. It's a major decision for the both of you," Wrex responded in his best fatherly tone. "You don't deserve to go through it alone, and he doesn't deserve to be kept in the dark."

Tali nodded slowly. She couldn't really argue with that, no matter how much she'd have liked to. "You're right," she admitted with a defeated sigh as she leaned her back against a wall.

"'Course I am," Wrex returned with a toothy grin, promptly earning an eye roll from Tali.

"It's not fair," Tali grumbled as she crossed her arms again and cast her gaze to the floor. "You only know this stuff because you're so old."

"Guilty as charged," Wrex poked back after a good laugh, holding his wrists out to be cuffed.

Tai was still being a bit more serious, though. "How badly do you think he wants them?" she asked, partly to Wrex and partly to herself as she dug the toe of her boot into the floor.

Wrex studied her for a moment, but Tali wasn't sure what he was looking for. "Come with me," he requested suddenly after a few seconds. She had no reason to decline, so he led her back out doors and to the corner of the outside wall where they had placed the grill earlier.

Shepard, as well as all of Wrex's kids, came into sight when they peered around the house. They were off a ways in a grassy patch, and were all on the ground. It took Tali a few moments to realize they were wrestling. Mordin and Uvo had put their full weight on his arms, and Shara was seated on his stomach and throwing her mightiest punches into his chest. He reacted dramatically to each blow, but the huge smirk on his face that he was apparently unable to hide made it obvious he wasn't really feeling anything.

When Uvo demanded his turn and shifted off the arm he was containing, Shepard made his move. Uvo and a shrieking Shara were swept up in one swift motion, and thrown over his shoulder when he rose to a sitting position. Mordin was screaming as well as she tried to run, but there was no escape. With the arm that wasn't holding the other two kids steady; Shepard reached out and snagged Mordin before she could even get three steps away. All he had to do was hold them for them to devolve into fits of wild protest and laugher, which spread contagiously all the way over to Wrex and Tali.

"If he's doing that with _my_ kids, I'd say he wants his own pretty damn bad," Wrex said as he turned back to Tali.

There was no immediate response; Tali continued to watch as Shepard pretended to fight with the trio of Krogan. They were probably too young to understand, but Shepard was treating them almost as gently as he treated her. And it looked like he was having the time of his life.

"What if the answer turns out to be no?" Tali asked, barely louder than a whisper. She didn't even look at Wrex either; it was like she was mesmerized by Shepard. He looked so happy, and she didn't know how he would react to being restricted from that.

Wrex's head swiveled to look at Shepard again. The Krogan simply watched beside Tali, the only sound was the shouts from his children and Shepard's laughter. "I don't know," he finally said. That was somewhat of a surprise for Tali, but she couldn't really blame him. It wasn't exactly like she had it figured out either. "That's something you two need to work out. But there are two things I do know," Wrex continued. That got Tali's attention. The two of them reversed their roles from earlier, now Tali was looking at Wrex as he watched Shepard and his kids. "You still need to tell him. Knowing it's not going to happen is better than believing it might."

Tali nodded her agreement even though Wrex couldn't see it. He was right again. If she decided she didn't want children, but never told him, she'd only be leading him on. "And the other thing?"

"He loves you," Wrex stated simply, bringing a bit of color to Tali's cheeks. "He loved you before you two were even thinking about kids. And that won't change no matter what you decide."

Despite the apparent obviousness of that fact to Wrex, it was something Tali needed to hear. Before Shepard, the only kind of significant relationship she had with someone of the opposite sex was the one with her father. It was a different relationship without question, but both offered her care from a male figure at their core. Her father had been so obsessed with his work and the ideals of the fleet, Tali was dead certain he would have disowned her should she have opposed him. He had never ever known of her feelings for Shepard because of that fear. Tali simply hadn't grown used to the kind of love she desired not being conditional. She had only ever received that from her mother and Raan, but that was different. They were women; it only filled half of her quota.

But hearing Wrex say what he did brought back a flood of memories of how different Shepard was from her father, and how he had assured her of his love and commitment consistently. Yet even with all that, it was hard for her to believe. That was probably another thing she needed to talk to him about. He knew of the situation with her father, but she wasn't sure he knew how much it permeated her mindset. If their decision on children got in the mix as well, it would turn out to be an interesting discussion to say the least.

"Thanks, Wrex," she responded eventually as she turned back to look at Shepard. "You're like the crazy, head butting uncle I never had."

Wrex snorted as his lips cracked into a grin. "I know. Like you said, I'm old, so I worry."

"We'll be fine," Tali assured him, smiling warmly beneath her mask. "What did Joker call us? A power couple?"

"I don't even know what that means," Wrex answered with complete seriousness.

"Tell me about it."

Before either of them could continue, they were interrupted by an excited screech. "Daddy!" Shara called over after finally catching sight of Wrex. She and the other kids were all trapped under Shepard after he had pretended to fall asleep over them. "Help!"

Mordin and Uvo hadn't given up quite so easily; Wrex and Tali strolled over and could see them trying to push Shepard's slack form off of them.

"Push!" Mordin ordered, practically panting from the effort.

"I am!" Uvo insisted as his face contorted from the extreme focus.

"Save me, Annie Tawi!" Shara pleaded desperately when she saw her case was lost on Wrex, who was only laughing and shaking his head.

"I don't know," Tali responded facetiously as she knelt down to their level. "What did you little bosh'tets do to Mr. Shepard?"

"Nothing!" they all shouted in unison, before each trying to tell their own version of what happened at the same time.

They didn't get too far in before Shepard cut them off with a dramatic roar as he pushed off the ground and hovered over the children in a mock threatening pose. All three of them screamed before scrambling away, bolting out of the vicinity without a glance back.

Shepard's whole body shook as he laughed and fell back into a sitting position. "Hey guys," he greeted cheerily, smiling over at Tali and up at Wrex. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, love," Tali answered as she swung her legs around to sit next to him. "You look like you've been having fun," she added as she nestled her head on his shoulder.

"Definitely more fun than I have with them," Wrex threw in half seriously.

"Too young to shoot still?" Shepard teased, chuckling at the old Krogan's grumbling as he leaned his head lovingly against Tali's.

"Mordin's almost there, but if I start teaching her then the other two will want to go too," Wrex explained.

"Where did they go, by the way?" Tali asked. She was looking around, but it seemed like all of the children had just vanished. She couldn't see them anywhere.

Shepard apparently wasn't having the same problem. "They're right over there," he answered confidently and casually as he pointed over towards a patch of large rocks.

Tali studied the area, but still didn't spot the little Krogan. "You sure?"

"I am if he's not," Wrex responded in Shepard's place. He was at a bit of a height advantage, though. "Shara!" he bellowed in the general direction of where Shepard had pointed.

"Yes, Daddy?" the baby's familiar voice called out as her tiny form popped up from behind a rock.

"Shh!" they could all hear Mordin whisper-yell. "He'll see us!"

Uvo's head peeked up from behind the same rock. "It's ok, Auntie Tali's with him. She'll stop him."

Shara gasped like she had a world changing revelation. "Hi, Annie Tawi!" she called over as her little arm waved frantically. Tali couldn't hold back a giggle as she waved back.

"Come hide wih us!"


End file.
